The Lost PowerPuff Girl
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: The PowerPuff Girls end up meeting a new girl with their appearance and power. They soon find out that the new teen PowerPuff, Berry is their long lost sister, and learn she also posses unique powers. Can Berry be able to be included in the family, and be a super hero like her sisters?
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: New Friend, Familiar Daughter

On a friday late in the afternoon, the girls and the professor are cleaning the house so it will be spotless. Blossom cleans the bedroom and laundry. Buttercup takes care of the living room, and the yard. Bubbles is in the kitchen cleaning it and doing the dishes. The professor is in his lab doing some cleaning after some experiments. The girls are excited because the professor is taking them to the Townsville County Fair tomorrow, and the girls are excited. That's why he decides to have the house cleaned up before hand.

Buttercup groans looking annoyed and says, "Cleaning the house is so boring."

"Cleaning the house is just as important as fighting crime, Buttercup," Blossom says as she fold the laundry.

"Yeah, but bashing crooks is more fun," Buttercup replies.

The professor comes up to the living room as he says, "Now girls house cleaning and fighting crime are equally important, and we need to make sure they're taken care of."

"Yes professor," The girls agree.

Then he says, "Remember, after we finish our chores we're going to the carnival tomorrow."

"Yay!" The girls cheer.

"I can't wait till the carnevil tomorrow," Bubbles says in excitement.

"What do you want to do first?" Blossom asks.

"I want to go all the rides, especially the roller coaster," Buttercup answers.

"I like to do some crafts and see all the cute little animals," Bubbles says with glee.

Then Blossom happily says, "I can't wait to see the horse show tomorrow."

"Me too!" Bubbles and Buttercup agree.

"So let's clean up, and get everything ready for tomorrow," Blossom says with a smile.

After the conversation, the girls continue to do their chores around the house, so they'll be ready to have some fun tomorrow. In the kitchen, Bubbles is taking care of the dishes, and has just finish with the last of them. When she looks outside the window, she can see that she's being stare at from the tree.

Bubbles waves, and happily says, "Hi."

But the mysterious person in the tree flies away at top speed.

Bubbles flies outside, as she calls out, "Wait, where you're going?! Come back!"

"Come back from where?" Buttercup asks.

Bubbles turn around to see Blossom and Buttercup flying outside the room with concern looks on their faces.

Bubbles flies to her sisters, and says, "I thought I saw someone in the tree."

"There's no one there now," Blossom says.

"Your eyes must be playing tricks on you," Buttercup bluntly replies.

"They're not!" Bubbles protests.

Blossom gets between her sisters, and firmly says, "Girls, we have no time to argue. I'm sure whatever Bubbles saw might have been someone, but left when who ever it is got noticed."

"That's true," Buttercup replies.

Then Blossom asks, "Were you able to get a look at em?"

"Not much, I do know that it's a girl, and I thought her eyes look exactly like ours," Bubbles answers.

Blossom and Buttercup look at Bubbles with a surprised look, and are concern about it.

"You saw someone with eyes like our?" Buttercup asks.

"Yes, and her eyes are a very nice mulberry color," Bubbles adds with glee.

Blossom looks at the tree, and says, "Well, she's gone now. Let's get cleaning so we can have some fun tomorrow."

The girls decide to go back inside and finish with the rest of the house cleaning. Later in the night, the girls are fast asleep in their bedrooms, but not aware that someone is staring at them through one of the windows. The dark night is making the identity of the mysterious figure unknown, but can see the large mulberry eyes.

The next day, the girls and the professor have arrived at the carnival grounds. The girls are very excited to see all the rides, the games, the animals, and the food around the area. From the looks of it, practically everyone in Townsville are going starting to come here.

The girls happily cheers, "We're here!"

"Remember girls to stick together, and let have some fun," The professor reminds the girls.

"Yes professor," the girls agree.

Then Buttercup happily cheers, "Now let's go have some fun!"

The girls then zooms at fast speed to have all kinds of fun carrying the professor along with them. They go on a giant roller coaster, which the girls scream loud with excitement. At that case, the professor ends up getting sick to her stomach. The family then go on the ferris wheel, the swing ride, and other kinds of fun they have at the carnival. Bubbles has lots of fun seeing the animals, and get to play and talk to them. After a long morning of having fun, the girls and the professor are having lunch which is very late in the afternoon at one of the tables.

"That was so much fun!" Bubbles happily cheers.

"Yeah. It's also nice to grab some lunch," Buttercup says with her mouth a little fill.

"I agree, it sure is nice to relax and spend time with my little girls," The professor agrees.

"I agree. We get to relax and have some fun," Blossom adds.

As the girls talk and eat, Buttercup is mostly eating, and end up goobling up all of the french fries. Bubbles and Blossom look at Buttercup with a shocked look on their faces to see buttercup has finished all of the french fries they have.

"You ate all of the fries?" Blossom asks looking confused.

Buttercup realizes she has ate all of the fries.

She turns to the professor, and asks, "Can we have some more french fries?"

"Okay girls. You stay here and I'll be right back," The professor says.

The professor gets up and leave the table so he can get some more french fries for the girls. The girls continue to sit and relax while they wait for the professor to come back. They are glad to spend some time with him, and not have to worry about crime fighting today.

Blossom lies back to relax, and says, "It's nice spending some time with the professor."

"Yeah, we get to go on the rides, get some food, and play some games," Buttercup agree, and take a sip of her soda.

"And the best part is that we don't have to worry about fighting crime or dealing with any bad guys today," Bubbles adds with a smile.

Just then, they hear something oaring, and the ground is starting to shake. They also see people screaming and running away from where is making the noise.

Buttercup looks at Bubbles with a straight look, and says, "I think we just jinxed it."

The girls look over to see what the commission is about. They see the giant red blowfish monster wreaking havoc at the carnival. The monster is knocking stuff over and stepping on some buildings. The girls are shocked to see it here of all places.

"It's that overgrown puffer fish again!" Buttercup angrily says.

"And it's attacking the carnival," Bubbles adds, looking worried.

Blossom gets up from her seat as she says with a serious look, "Come on girls, we got a monster to stop!"

The girls then fly off to fight the giant blowfish monster. They try punching and kicking the monster, but so far, it's not having any affect on it. The blowfish has become bored with the little effects, that it whacks the girls hard and all the way into a cotton candy machine. When the three is able to recover and get out, they have cotton candy all over them. But they managed to shake all of it off.

"Sure is stronger than last time we've doubt with it," Buttercup replies.

"Now what do we do?" Bubbles asks.

"Let's try the head," Blossom says.

The girls decide to try Blossom's plan. The girls are using their laser eyes on the head, and it does seem to work, but keeps moving around, and ends up getting hit by the fins and the feet. Blossom and Buttercup ends up getting hit to the kitchen of one of the food stand.

Buttercup looks at Blossom, and bluntly says, "Well that plan didn't work."

Blossom looks around as she asks, "Where's Bubbles?"

Back outside, Bubbles ends up getting hit to by the fin and is knocked into the balloon stand. Bubbles is banged up that she is having a hard time getting her focus. She doesn't know that the blowfish monster is heading towards Bubbles and is going to step on her. Blossom and Buttercup is able to get out to see Bubbles is in danger.

Blossom shouts," Bubbles!"

"Look out!" Buttercup adds loudly.

Bubbles looks up to see the monster raising his foot over her, ready to squish her like a pancake. Bubbles screams and is too scared to move, and is doomed. However, nothing seems to happen, and is wondering why she hasn't been squashed at all. Bubbles looks up and makes a shocked expression to see the monster's fin being hold by someone else, someone who is exactly like her.

The girl has the same eye appearance, but it's a mulberry color, and has the same type of dress that matches her eyes, along with the same socks and mary janes. The only difference is that she has tan skin, indigo blue hair with two mulberry streaks on each side. She has a left side swept bang that has only one mulberry streak and her hair is in two braid on each side in the back tied with two black hair ties, all the way to her ankles. Judging by her height which is taller than the girls, and the rest of her appearances, the girl is about sixteen years old, and her dress, socks, and mary janes are ripped and worn out. She is also wearing a gold locket around her neck.

The mysterious girl is holding the beast's fin with all her might and is protecting Bubbles. Bubbles realizes who is that girl is.

Bubbles breaks her silence and shockley says, "You're… you're the girl I saw yesterday!"

"I am," The girl answers.

The mysterious girl is able to give the blowfish's foot a good push making him lose it's balance. However the blowfish monster falls onto a funhouse, crushing it to the ground.

The girl realizes her mistake, and says, "My bad."

Just then Bubbles gives the mysterious friend a hug, and says, "Thank you so much for saving me."

"It's no problem, but are you going to be alright?" The girl asks.

"I'm fine," Bubbles answers with glee.

Blossom and Buttercup fly over to Bubbles and the other girl, and they can see that Bubbles is alright.

"Bubbles, you're okay," Blossom says, relieved that Bubbles is alright.

Buttercup comes up to the new girl and asks, "Who are you?"

"No time to discuss this now, we need to stop that thing before it destroys anything else," The girl says.

The Powerpuff Girls look to see the monster is getting up, roaring at them. Meaning that the fight is not over yet.

"She's right, we have a monster to stop," Blossom says with a serious look.

"And it looks like we can use your help," Bubbles says, turning to their new friend.

The girl smiles, and says, "I'll be happy to help, and I think I have an idea."

The girl then whispers her plan to the girls, and they seem to think it's a great idea. With that, the four girls go into action. The girl gets in front of the monster, and uses her laser eyes at it, getting the monster's attention.

The girl calls out, "Hey multi eye, why don't you pick on someone your own size, or a five feet of your size!"

The monster has become angry and tries to hit the new girl, but she is too fast for it. While the blowfish is distracted, Blossom and the others fly behind it, and ready for the second part of the plain. The three hold hands and spin around in circles, then they use it to spin like a wheel, and is able to hit the monster on the back. The girl then hits it at the front, and makes it loose all the air it contains, until it becomes small as a cat. Buttercup then kicks the little monster back to where it comes from. The four girls land on the ground to see the monster is gone, and is able to save the day.

"Another monster bites the dust," Blossom declares.

"And it's thanks to our new friend here," Bubbles happily adds.

The girl giggles and says, "Thanks, but you three should have most of the credit."

"No way, you were awesome," Buttercup says.

"And you saved me too," Bubbles adds.

"I think I speak for my sisters that you did a fantastic job, and helping us stop that monster. However, we like you to answer our question," Blossom asks.

"What's that?" The girl asks.

"Who are you?" Blossom asks her question.

Then Buttercup asks, "Where did you come from?"

"Who made you and what other kinds of powers do you have?" Bubble adds to the questions.

The girl becomes nervous, and says, "Well… you see… I'm actually trying to…"

But before she can say anything else, she hears a male voice calling out, "Girls!"

The four girls turn to see Professor Utonium walking over to the scene with a bowl of french fries.

The professor says, "I'm back with the french fries, and heard you had to fight a monster and…"

Before the professor can finish, he notice the four girls, but gasp at the sight of the older girl.

With a stunned expression, he quietly says, "Berry!"

"Berry?" The girls questionably replies.

The girl looks at the professor with a confused look. She then feels like she is remembered something she has forgotten for a long time.

The girl calls Berry, questionably says, "D-dad?"

"Dad!" The girls shockley exclaims.

Berry then start to slowly walk past the girls, and make her way to the professor. Buttercup is about to stop this, but Blossom and Bubbles present her from doing so, and just want to see what happens. When Berry reach in front of the professor, she shows him her locket around her neck. The professor hold onto it, and opens it to reveal the picture of himself at a younger age, and the same girl around the PowerPuff Girls' age.

Berry starts to smile, shed tears, and happily says at a quiet tone, "D-daddy, I… I finally found you."

"She then gives the professor a hug in happiness and relief. The professor hugs the girl he calls Berry soon after with a smile, and shedding tears himself. The girls can see that the two know each other, and are starting to feel happy. Just then, the girl has lost consciousness and loose grip on the professor. The professor catches her before it, and hold her tight.

Bubbles gasps, and screams, "She fainted!"

The girls flies to where the professor and Berry is, to see if she's okay. They looks to see that the girl has fainted and yet still crying and holding a while on her face.

Blossom asks, "Professor, what happened?"

"Why she fainted?" Buttercup adds.

Then the three asks, "Who is she?"

The professor looks at Berry with a concern look, and answers, "Don't worry girls, Berry's safe now."

The girls and the professor look at the girl, Berry with concern looks on their faces. They can see that Berry is unconscious and might be like that for a while. The girls are not sure what's going on, but one thing they do know is that the girl who looks like them with the same clothes, name start with B, same type of appearance is their sister… the sister they never know has existed until now.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Knowing Berry

Hours later, The PowerPuff Girls and the professor are able to get Berry home. The professor lies Berry on his bed, and make sure she is safe and tucked in warm. Berry continues to sleep while the professor scans her with a device and look to see the results being sent out of another machine. The girls fly into the room with supplies that will help their sister feel comfortable. They see that the professor checking Berry's status, and checking to see her condition.

Bubbles flies over to Berry with her octi in her arm, and puts it next to her. Buttercup lays her favorite blanket on her. Finally, Blossom also brings a pillow and a book. She lifts Berry's head up and puts the pillow under it. She then lies Berry's head on the pillow. The girls look at Berry, and are still surprised to learn that she's their sister.

Blossom turns to the professor, and asks, "Professor, is she going to be alright?"

"Yeah, what happened that caused her to pass out like that?" Buttercup adds.

"Not now girls, I'm checking on Berry's status," The professor answers.

The girls decide to wait and see what the professor has so say about Berry's condition. The girls then look back to Berry with confused looks on their faces.

Bubbles surprisingly, "I can't believe we had a big sister."

"Yeah, I wonder why the professor didn't tell us about her?" Buttercup asks.

"I'm sure the professor has his reason. I like to know about her too, but I'm sure he'll tell us once he's finished with his analysis," Blossom replies.

But Buttercup angrily protests, "But I don't wanna wait, I wanna know about her now."

Bubbles shush her, and says, "Buttercup, you're going to wake her up."

"Fine," Buttercup says, quietly while crossing her arms.

"Don't worry Buttercup, I'm sure the professor will tell us all about this after he's done," Blossom says.

While they wait, the girls are in their room, hoping to find a way to make their sister feel right at home. They also think it's a good idea about getting her some new clothes since the one she's been wearing is old, tear, and worn. Plus they are pretty excited about the kind of stuff they want to do with her.

"This is kind of exciting, I always wanted a big sister. Maybe we can have tea parties, do each others hair, and maybe she can teach us about boys," Bubbles says with excitement.

Blossom gathers some books from the shelf and says, "I'm sure Berry would love to relax, so I'm taking out some books she like."

"Like what, learning chinese language?" Buttercup asks with sarcasm."

"No, stories like Alice In Wonderland, Robin Hood, Sleeping Beauty, The Wizard of OZ. Thought, I'm not fully sure what kind of books she will like," Blossom explains.

Buttercup flies over to Blossom, and says, "Maybe she's not the reading type. I'm going to play video games, play sports, or maybe we can go beat up some bad guys."

"No, Berry would love to have a tea party," Bubbles says.

"No, She would want to relax and read some books," Blossom protests.

"Video games!" Buttercup shouts.

Not agreeing to each other's ideas the girls start to argue on what to do what. They are so busy fighting, that they aren't ware that the professor is entering the room with Berry's status. They look to see that the girls are starting to argue and fight over something.

The professor interrupts the argument, "Girls what is going on? Why are you three arguing?"

The girls stop arguing to see the professor, and feels a bit guilty for arguing about their conversation.

"Sorry professor, we were just trying to think of things to do with Berry," Blossom explains.

"Yeah. We got lots of idea on what we like to do with her," Bubbles adds.

However, the professor sadden, and says, "Girls, maybe now's not the time to think of activities to do with Berry. Let's go to the living room so we can discuss this."

The girls nod their heads in reply, agreeing to the idea. The girls and the professor head to the living room to discuss about Berry. The girls have a lot of question about her, and really want to know everything about her.

The professor calmly says, "Now girls, I understand that all three of you want to know more about Berry."

"We sure do," the girls answer at the same time.

Then Blossom asks, "Why didn't you tell us we had a sister?"

"Where did she come from?" Buttercup asks.

"And why she fainted?" Bubbles asks.

The professor sighs and knowing that the girls deserve the truth.

"It all began 11 years ago, years after I finished college, I started making my inventions and doing anything for my science projects. Of course, during the time I had Mojo who you remembered used to be Jojo at the time. But as time when on, the house feels a bit empty because I don't have anyone else to share with…" the professor explains.

The professor mind flashes back to his younger age, and Mojo when he used to be a little chimp at the time. The two work on projects, chemicals, and machines. Later on, the professor sits on the chair feeling a bit sad, and Jojo is sitting next to him. He look out the window to see a family outside playing together.

The professor voice says during the flashback, "Just then I've come up with an idea to create a child of my own, like I did with you three… I used sugar, spice, and everything nice, hoping to create the perfect little girl. Jojo got a bit excited about me making a perfect girl at the time because he gets to have someone to play with."

The professor pours the ingredients into the bowl, and start to mix it. While he is working on it, Jojo is excited about it, and play around the lab. However, he accidently bump into the professor making him bump into the chemical labeled Chemical X.

"Just then Jojo accidentally bump into me and I hit a vial that contained Chemical X…" The professor adds.

The professor is shocked to see the chemical has falling into the ingredients. Jojo becomes he runs under the table. Just then the chemical reaction causes an explosion, sending the professor back to the wall. When the professor come though, he smiles happily to see Berry is born.

Then the professor says, "Thus the perfect little girl was born..."

Before anything else, Blossom interrupts the story as she says, "Wait a minute, Mojo caused you to spill the same chemical when you made us. You both made the same mistake twice."

"Yes, but for different ways," The professor says, feeling a bit embarrassed.

The girls start to laugh a bit after hearing that.

Then Bubbles asks, "So what happened next?"

With that, the professor explains as he flashes back, "Yes, her name is Berry Anastasia Utonium. She is truly is the perfect little girl. She is very sweet, strong, and very intelligent for her age and size."

"Sounds like Berry is a lot like us," Blossom replies.

"And she has superpowers too," Buttercup adds.

Then Bubbles asks, "But what does Mojo fit into it?"

The flashback appears again, to see the professor having a family bbq outside. As he cook some food, he look over to see how Berry and Jojo are doing. He can see them playing with a bright red ball.

Berry calls out, "Alright Jojo, go get it!"

Berry throws the ball, and Jojo catches it as he makes his animal sounds. He then throws the ball back to Berry. The two continue to play ball together, and play on the tire swing. Later in the night, Berry the professor, and Jojo watch a movie in the living room. Then, Berry and Jojo fall asleep on the couch, and the professor tucks them both in.

The professor voice comes up, and says, "She and Jojo were the best of friends. Whenever, I'm busy in my lab and Jojo is not assisting me, he and Berry spend the afternoon playing all kind of games. That's when I've noticed her powers began to evolved, she was able to talk to him and other kind of animals, but I'm willing to suspect her powers will evolve more over the years. The three of us were very happy together."

The professor then saddens before he can continue with the story. The girls can see that something bad must have happened to Berry.

"Something bad must have happened, didn't it?" Blossom asks.

The professor sighs sadly, and answers, "Yes, something terrible happened. A year after her creation, I've decided for a birthday treat to take her fishing in the ocea. Sadly, this is one birthday I didn't expect to happen."

The professor flashbacks to when he, Berry and little Jojo are on a fishing boat. The professor and Berry are having a good time fishing, while Jojo is getting himself tangled with the fishing line. The two laugh a bit, until Berry Flies over to Jojo and help him get untangled. Jojo gives him a hug, and she hugs him back. Just then, they hear a loud thunder clashes, and strong rain coming towards them. The storm comes so quickly, that it's hard to get the boat back to shore. Berry manages to get a life boat and inflates it into the water.

"Professor, get in the boat, hurry!" Berry shouts.

The professor who is carrying Jojo is able to jump into the boat. Berry turns around to see a giant wave about 40ft tall heading towards them. Fearing for her family safety, she takes a very deep breath, and blow the lifeboat away with the professor and Jojo inside. However, the giant wave clashes Berry and the boat.

"When Jojo and I came through, we were at Townsville Beach, but Berry… is gone," The professor voice sadly says.

The scene shows the professor and Jojo waking to see they are at the beach, but not Berry. They both look around to see if they can find her. The professor hears Jojo calls and run over to see what it's the matter. Jojo walks up to the professor to show him Berry's jacket. The professor realizes what has happened, and becomes heartbroken. Jojo hug the professor as they both mourn for the lost.

Then the professor's sadly adds, "I assumed the worst."

After the flashback, the professor starts crying and feels heartbroken. The girls are shocked and feels sorry for the professor to go through something this awful. All of this because their sister, Berry sacrificed herself to save the professor and Mojo lives.

"Aw professor," Blossom replies with sorrows.

"We're so sorry," Bubbles adds.

The girls eyes start to get watery, even buttercup is feeling sorry for the professor to go through something so terrible. Buttercup then gives Bubble a hard punch on the arm.

Bubbles exclaims, "Ow, what was that for?!"

"Stor crying Bubbles, you're making me cry!" Buttercup shouts, trying her best not to cry.

"Girls, I'm so happy that Berry is finally home, but I won't lose her again," The professor replies feeling relieved.

He then gets up from the chair as he firmly says, "My analysis showed not only had amnesia, but Berry's powers had evolved in the past ten years. I had to make sure her powers are stable and under controlled. I won't rest until I help her with her powers."

Blossom flies to the professor, and says, "Don't worry professor, we'll help you."

"Berry is our sister," Bubbles happily says.

"And we can help her control her powers," Buttercup says with pride.

The professor smiles, and says, "Thank you girls. It really means alot to me."

Just then the doorbell rings, and the girls and the professor can tell who is at the door.

"That must be the pizza guy," Buttercup suspects.

"Do you think Berry would be hungry?" Bubbles asks.

"You girls get the pizza and the table ready, I'll see if Berry's awake," The professor says.

"Yes professor," the girls reply.

The professor makes his way upstairs to his room to see Berry is still sleeping, but she starts to move. Knowing she is waking up, the professor sits on the bed next to her. Berry sits up, and is starting to wake up. She opens her eyes slowly and see that she is somewhere else, and remembers the room anywhere. She turns to see the professor is sitting next to her.

Rubbing her eyes, Berry quietly asks, "Dad, is that you?"

"Yes Berry it is me, and I'm so glad that you're alright," the professor answers, giving Berry a hug.

Then Berry asks, "And the girls?"

"They're in the kitchen getting dinner ready. We're having pizza," The professor answers, with a smile.

Then he asks, "Would you like to join us?"

Berry nods her head with a small smile on her face. Soon enough, Berry is having dinner the professor and the others. However, Berry is eating her pizza rather slowly, and having trouble with the hot taste.

Buttercup asks, "Hey Berr, why are you eating so slow? Nothing wrong with your pizza?"

"No, the pizza is nice, but I hadn't have anything like this in a long time," Berry answers.

"Why?" The girls asks.

Berry feels a bit nervous and says, "Well, I'm willing to be the professor told you much about me already, and about what happened to me."

The girls nod their heads meaning yes, and showing sad looks on their faces.

Berry takes deep breath and explains to everyone, "After the storm, I was drifting on a piece of wood and found myself on a deserted island. It's beautiful, lush, green, and lots of fruits and vegetation… Animal Island. I couldn't remember anything including my powers, and I've made the island my home.

The story flashes back to after the storm, young Berry is unconscious on a piece of wood and is drifted on an island. When she reaches the shore, she waks up to see the island. She walk over and find a cave, and make a home for herself.

Berry voice adds, "Over the years, I've discovered my powers, and able to make a lot of animal friends Since I was able to talk to them, they were able to teach me how to survive on the island."

The story shows that Berry is able to talk to birds, monkeys, snakes, leopards, and other creatures on the island. The animals teach them how to swim, use unique tools, and how to hunt. She is truly happy living on the island. She even sleep with the chimps and monkeys on the tree.

"But as time goes on, I couldn't help but think about my past, and who my family are," Berry voice adds.

The story shows Berry, ten years later looking at the ocean tree feeling sad. Just then she ends up opening her gold heart locket to see the picture of herself, the professor, and another with Jojo and herself.

Then Berry explains, "One day, I was able to open my locker and discovered the professor's picture and was able to get most of my memories and what happened."

Remember what happened, she and her animal friends, are able to talk about it in their own language.

"With all my animal friends support, I've decided to find the professor and my home," Berry says.

After saying goodbye to her animals, she then flies and finds herself at Townsville, and to their house. She stands in the tree to see Bubbles cleaning the dishes in the kitchen, and that's where they both see each other. The flashback is over showing the girls, the professor, and Berry at the table. Berry is feeling a bit concern.

"Seeing you three, I wasn't sure if I'm ready to be a part of your life. I was thinking about leaving until I saw the monster attacked the carnival you guys were at," Berry sadly says.

Bubbles hugs Berry with a smile, and says, "You can't leave, your family."

Berry can see that the professor and the girls really care for her, and want her to stay. Berry feels happy, yet still unsure about it.

"I'll… I'll think about it," Berry answers.

Later in the night, after getting ready for bed, the girls are sharing their bed with Berry and they're happily sleeping. Berry is having a bit trouble sleeping. She quietly floats out of the bed, and looks out the window. She sighs sadly and then makes her way to the professor's room, hoping to talk to him about something very important.

The next day the girls are already awake and notice that a certain someone is not here.

Buttercup asks, "Where did Berry go?"

"You don't think she decided to leave?" Bubbles asks, looking concerned.

"She probably did. I was hoping she wouldn't," Blossom sadly answers.

Bubbles feels very sad looking down, and says, "I can't believe we lost our sister."

"How are we going to tell the professor?" Blossom sadly asks.

"This is so uncool. I don't wanna tell him that our sister decided to leave," Buttercup replies, feeling disappointed.

Just then the professor calls out, "Girls, breakfast is ready."

"Coming!" The girls call out.

The girls flies to the kitchen to, and gasp to see that Berry is at the kitchen table with a few stack of pancakes on her plate, with syrup and butter.

They shockley exclaims, "Berry."

"Morning girls," Berry says with a smile on her face.

"You're still here," Blossom happily says.

The professor walks up to the table with a carton of milk as he says, "Yes, we talked things over last night and she decided to stay."

Berry rubs her right shoulder feeling a bit nervous and says, "Yeah. I thought it will be a good idea to give the family idea a try. I believed that together, I can have better control of my powers, and who knows, maybe I'll be part of the team someday."

"That is… if you don't mind having a big sister?" Berry asks with a smile smile on her face.

Hearing that, the girls give Berry a big hug and shouts, "Yay!"

Berry feels a bit unsure about it, but smiles and hug the girls back. Just then, she notice that she is making everything float all by themselves. She then is able to control it and put all the items including the pancakes on the table.

"My bad," Berry apologizes.

The girls and the professor can tell that Berry may still need some help with her powers, but will do what they can to help her.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Home Training

Sometime after breakfast, Berry goes into the room to see the girls with their backpack as they put some stuff inside. Berry is rather curious about what the girls are up to, and is wondering where the girls are going.

Berry comes over to them, and asks, "So where are you three going?"

"We're going to school, silly," Bubbles happily answers.

"Oh, it's been a long time since I attended," Berry replies.

Then she asks, "Do you think the professor will let me come?"

"I don't think so, you're older than us," Blossom answers as she puts her backpack on.

"And we're going to kindergarten," Bubbles adds.

"Oh, okay," Berry replies, feeling a bit disappointed.

Berry really wants to go out and be with her sisters, but the girls are right, she's too old for the kind of school they're going to.

Just then, the girls hear the professor calling out, "Girls, it's time for you to get to school"

"Yes professor," The girls answer.

The Powerpuff Girls then fly down stairs and pass the professor holding three brown paper bags, and out of the house.

"Don't forget your lunch," The professor says.

The girls fly back, and grab their lunch, and leave again to get to school.

"Bye professor!" The girls says.

"Bye girls," the professor replies back.

After saying goodbye to the girls, Professor Utonium closes the door, and make his way to his lab to do his work. Berry floats down stairs to see the professor.

Berry says as she happily waves, "Hi professor."

"Hello Berry, how are you doing?" The professor asks.

"I'm fine," Berry answers.

She rubs her right arm with uncertainty, and asks, "Um professor, what do you think I can do while the girls are away?"

"There a lot of things you can do, read some books, play video games or on the computer, but I do know what you can do right now, and I was just about to call you," the professor answers as he head straight to his lab.

"What's that?" Berry asks.

"I'll show you, it's down stairs in my lab," The professor answers.

"Okay," Berry replies.

The professor leads Berry down the stairs to his lab. Berry is amazed on how much the lab has changed since the last time she's been here, as much as she remembers. She then notice that the professor is standing in front of a window that has a room on the other side. Berry looks at it, and is curious to know what it is.

Berry turns to the professor, and asks, "What is it?"

"This is the training room. I use it so the girls can face villains and monsters while using their powers and strategies," The professor explains.

"Wow, and I can use it?" Berry asks with excitement.

"Yes, that's why I brought you here. I've notice from your statues that you have developed new powers and how they evolved, so I thought it will be a good idea for you to practice using your powers, and I can make some notes on it," The professor answers.

"Okay," Berry replies.

Then Berry asks, "So, what do I do first?"

"You go inside the training room, and I'll set everything from the control system," The professor answers.

"Okay," Berry replies.

With excitement, Berry rushes inside the training room, and closes the door behind her. Berry stands in the middle of the room and wait to see what is waiting for her. The professor then start to set up the levels for Berry. He decides to set it up on level one, since this is her first time using it.

Inside the training room, Berry can see that her surrounding is changing to an open field. She looks around to see that nothing is around, or so she believes. She looks to see that there are three small kitties, staring at her with their big green eyes, and fur color of orange, yellow, and black.

Berry happily says, "Aw, aren't you three so adorable."

When Berry tries to reach to the yellow one, it gives her a harsh chomp on the arm, making her yelp. Berry learns one thing, looks can be deceiving. She ends up using her strength on them, and is able to beat them in no time. This maybe an easy level, but Berry knows that the challenges are going to get tougher.

When Berry reaches to level 5, she can see she is face to face with five wild tigers; a tiger, a panther, a bobcat, a cheetah, and a leopard. The professor becomes surprised when Berry has transformed herself into a jaguar, and can see that Berry can change her shape and appearance. As a jaguar, Berry is able to take on the wild cats like what they do. The professor suspect this has something to do with her life on the island, and trains like the animals do. When she finishes the level, she changes back to her original form.

Three more levels have been done, and Berry is exhausted. The professor takes notice that Berry can use telekinesis to lift objects and grab hold of things, invisibility, and is able to teleport herself. When they finish with the training, Berry and the professor are in the kitchen having some sandwiches. Berry has about three along with her chips and apple, since her training works up an appetite.

Berry says in excitement, "That was the best time I've had in the training room. Think I can do some more?"

"I think you had enough for today, you don't want to wear yourself out," The professor advise.

"Guess you're right," Berry agrees.

Then Berry asks, "Professor, do you think I'll be able to fight crime with the girls, and able to go do other stuff like go to school or able to hang out in the city?"

"Well, I think you need some time to use your powers, and used Townsville before you do any crime fighting," the professor answers.

"Okay," Berry replies.

"As for school, I've been thinking it will be a good idea for you to get out and learn new things, and meet some friends," the professor adds.

"That sounds fun," Berry says.

Then Berry asks, "So what do you want to do?"

"Well I need to do some work in the lab, maybe you can read some books till the girls get home," the professor answers.

"Okay," Berry replies.

After they finish eating, Berry goes up to the girls' room to see if there anything for her to read. She then finds a book calls 'Sleeping Beauty' and thinks it will be an interesting book to read. Berry opens the book and start to read the book, and is completely hooked to the book, and is able to finish it in one sitting. Berry then read three more books. Later in the afternoon, Berry is reading the fifth book that is titled 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'. Just then the door opens, and Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup enter the room.

Bubbles flies up to Berry and asks, "Hey Berry, what you been doing?"

"Reading," Berry answers, still reading the book.

"Anything else?" bubbles asks.

Berry looks at the girls and says, "Well, the professor let me try out the training room today."

"Sounds cool to me," Buttercup replies.

Then Blossom asks, "Hey Berry, what kinds of powers do you have?

Berry thinks about it, as she answers, "Well, I can fly and run very fast, use laser eyes, I can shapeshift, telekinesis, make myself invisible, and teleportation."

"Aw man, your powers sound so cool," Buttercup says, feeling a bit jealous.

"I think some of your powers sounds interesting," Blossom complements.

Bubbles giggles, "I wish I can change my shape, then I can turn myself into a cat anytime I like."

"I can turn myself into one now, if you like," Berry happily says.

"Sure," Bubble answers.

Berry then turns herself into a small indigo kitten with her mulberry eyes and has matching mulberry fur on her paws. Berry happily meows with glee.

"Aww, you look so cute," Bubbles complements with glee.

"Thanks," Berry says, and then changes herself back to her form.

Berry grabs her the book she is reading, and says, "I'm willing to bet you guys have some school work to take care of so I'm going to read my book in the living room."

"Reading is a bit boring, maybe you can play some video games instead," buttercup suggests.

"I don't think I ever play video games before, I mostly go outside to play instead of being indoors all day," Berry replies.

Then Buttercup says, "Going outside for sports is just as good, but it wouldn't hurt to give this game a try."

Berry think about it for a sec, and says, "Okay."

Buttercup takes the game system and the game she has in mind as she says, "You're going to live this game, and it's also an easy fighting game."

"Thanks Buttercup," Berry replies.

After Buttercup hook the game system on the t.v and teaching Berry how to play, she is able to play the game, but still need some practice with it. Luckily Berry is able to at least play it for a while until it's time for dinner that is. The four girls and their dad are eating some spaghetti in the dining room, and they are happy.

"Professor what are we going to do tomorrow?" Bubbles asks.

"Yeah, since we don't have school tomorrow," Buttercup adds.

The professor answers, "Well, I was thinking that we should go to the store to do some shopping for Berry."

"For what?" Berry and Buttercup asks.

"Well girls, I just remember that we had a guest room, and thought it will be a good idea to use it for Berry's room, so she's going to need some furniture, some clothes, and anything Berry might need," The professor explains.

"How come Berry can't stay in our room?" Bubbles asks.

"I think it's because of the fact that I'm a little too big for your bed or your room for that matter," Berry answers looking a bit embarrassed.

"Besides, I'm sure it will be a good idea for Berry to have her own space," Blossom adds.

"I guess so," Berry replies.

Then Bubbles happily says, "And until you get the room fixed up, you can sleep with us for a while longer."

"Yay," The girls including Berry happily cheer.

Then Buttercup says, "But we should do something else besides shopping at the mall."

"Like what?"

"We can go to the park or the zoo," Bubbles suggests.

"Or maybe we can take her to the library, or we can take her to town hall and introduce Berry to the mayor and Ms. Bellum," Blossom suggest.

"We can take her to the arcade and the toy store," Buttercup adds.

The professor giggles a bit, and says, "Alright girls, we'll decide what to do tomorrow later. Right now, let's finish eating and have a nice relaxing evening."

Later into the night, the girls including Berry are sleeping in their room and are in the covers. The four girls are able to fit there just fine, of course, this is only temporarily.

Blossom says with a smile, "I'm so glad that you're a part of our family."

"I'm glad too. Other than my animal friends, I've been along for so long, it's nice for have people who care about me."

"We're glad too," Bubbles and Buttercup agree.

"I'll get the light," Berry says.

She then use her telekinesis to turn off the light. The girls cover themselves with the sheets.

Berry happily says after closing her eyes, "Good night… family."

With that the girls happily drift off to sleep, can't wait for the fun they'll have tomorrow. Later in the night, Berry is having a bit trouble sleeping, and wakes up with a tired look in her eyes. Berry flies to the window and look at the night sky. She thinks about the wonder time she will have with the professor and her new sisters around. However, Berry feels that there is something or someone very special is missing here. She opens her locket to the picture of her and her chimp friend is on.

She sighs feeling very sad, and says in her thoughts, "Jojo, where are you?"

Berry then stares at the night sky with the moon and the stars, wondering where her very special friend can be. She hasn't seen him sinch she arrives, and hopes to find him very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Very Berry Fun

The next day, the professor is in the car with the girls, driving to Townsville Mall. As the professor drives, Berry looks around to see the buildings, and other places that the city has. She can tell that the city has changed since she's been here, and is wondering what kind of stores, buildings, and other places Townsville has.

"Wow, Townsville look different than the last time I've been here," Berry says, amazed by the sights.

She then asks herself in concern, "I… I wonder if I'm going to get comfortable after not being in civilization for so long?"

"Don't worry, we're going to help you," Bubbles says with a smile.

"Yeah, and you're going to love it here," Buttercup adds.

Sometime later, the professor and the girls are in the mall entrance. Berry looks around to see the many different people, and many different stores around the mall. She can even see a small playground in the middle.

"Well girls, I'm going to look for a bed and furniture while you help Berry look for some clothes," The professor says.

"Yes professor," The girls reply.

The girls and the professor go their separate ways so they can explore the mall. Berry is very interested to see what the place has around.

Blossom happily says, "There's the store, now let's get you some new clothes."

"How about some new superhero threads to start," Buttercup adds.

The girls fly into the store to see there are many different options. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup bring out different types of clothes, shoes, and accessories for Berry to try. Berry is in the room putting on some clothes.

"I'm almost ready," Berry calls out.

After putting her clothes on, Berry teleports herself out of the dressing room and in front of the girls. She is wearing a white long button up shirt, with a suit jacket, and matching skirt, she is wearing long socks, and blue heels shows, and a red bow tie around her neck, and has her hair in a bun.

"So how do I look?" Berry asks.

Blossom gasps in excitement, and says, "So professional!"

"Next," Buttercup says rolling her eyes.

Berry tires another outfit, and presents it to the girls. She has her hair in a long big ponytail with a pink ribbon on it. She is also wearing a mulberry dress with puffy sleeves, and has white skirt on the bottom. She also has mulberry mary janes, and has a pink star on her right cheek.

"How about this one?" Berry asks.

Bubbles shows a bit smile on her face, and exclaims, "Aww, cute!"

"No," Blossom and Buttercup bluntly replies.

"How about this one?" Berry asks.

This time she is wearing a white shirt with ripped up ended sleeves. Wearing a black leather sleeveless jacket with spikes on the color, and dark black jeans, and black boots. Her hair is also wild and spread out.

"Awesome!" Buttercup says in excitement.

But Blossom firmly says, "No!"

Berry picks out an outfit that has a long white sleeve shirt with a pink skirt with a poodle on it, and a berent as she asks, "How about this one?"

"Yeah, if you're a dog lover in the 50s," Buttercup bluntly replies.

"Pass," Blossom agrees.

Berry then tries out other kind of clothes, but none of them seems to be perfect, mostly because the girls don't agree with it. When Berry puts on the last outfit, the girls can tell that it's perfect.

"Oh my gosh! It's so cute," Bubbles happily cheers.

Berry is wearing same mulberry dress, socks, and mary janes like before, but more cleaner. The only difference is that Berry has her long hair in a right side braid.

"What, it's the same thing she always wearing, but the hair style is new," Buttercup replies.

"But it's cleaner than her other pairs, and there's nothing wrong with classic, and I love your new hair style," Blossom complements.

"You just need one final touch," Blossom adds, presenting a mulberry blouse jacket that also has a black stripe, just like her dress.

Berry eyes widen, and quietl says, "This… this looks like my old jacket."

"We know, the professor knew you would want this," Blossom says.

Berry takes the jacket, and happily says, "Thanks."

She puts on the jacket and it looks exactly like the one when she's little. A mulberry long sleeve blouse jacket, with a black stripe in the middle. Berry looks in the mirror to see that it's a perfect fit.

She then happily cheers "This is so exciting!"

But her excitement is causing the clothes to levitate from the ground and into the air.

Berry surprisingly says, "Oops!"

She then uses her telekinesis to put all the clothes on the hangers and into the racks.

"I need to learn to stop doing that," Berry says, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry, you just need to keep your cool," Buttercup replies.

Then Berry asks, "What's next?"

"The professor said it's a good idea to get you some school supplies," Blossom answers.

"Alright," Berry agrees.

After purchasing some clothes, including the one she is wearing. They go off to a supply store so Berry can get some school supplies. Berry then uses her speed to gather the items she needs for school.

Berry picks the stuff as she lists them out, "Pencils… pens… highlighters… notebooks… lunch bag… pencil case… binder… folders… paper... "

In a few seconds, Berry has all the stuff she needs for school.

"I think that's everything I need," Berry replies.

"That was fast," Bubbles says with a smile.

"Thanks," Berry replies.

After purchasing her supplies. Berry and the girls are at the entrance of the supply store, trying to figure out what to do next.

"So what's next?" Berry asks.

Just then Bubbles and Buttercup's stomachs start to growl.

Bubbles giggles, and asks, "How about some lunch?"

"That's good, I just got a text from the professor saying that he got all the furniture and stuff for your room, and waiting for us at Suki's," Blossom says, looking on the message with her phone.

"Alright!" Buttercup shouts in excitement.

Sometime later, the girls and the professor are having lunch at the Suki's restaurant. The girls and the professor happy enjoying her food, btu Berry… is having a bit of trouble eating. She's having trouble using the chopsticks.

"This… is… so… hard," Berry says struggling to use them.

She then accidentally get some on her hair. The girls start to giggle a bit.

"Don't worry, we'll teach you," Blossom says.

She uses her chopsticks as she says, "Just watch how I do it."

Blossom then uses the chopsticks to grab a bit of her rice and puts it in her mouth. Berry is able to slowly copy Blossom, and able to put a fried shrimp in her mouth,

Berry smiles tasting the shrimp, and happily says, "The food sure taste good."

"Yeah," Buttercup agrees.

The Utonium family along with other people in the restaurant continue to have their meals, when they hear a loud noise coming from the door. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup gasp to see that the Gang Green Gang has entered the building. The five boys then rushed to the nears table they can find, and they are making a lot of noise.

"Oh no!" Bubbles replies looking concern.

"What are they doing here?!" Buttercup asks, angrily.

"Girls, who are those boys?" Berry asks, looking confused.

"The Gang Green Gang, that's who," Blossom answers.

"I'm willing to guess, those guys are trouble," Berry suspects.

"You can say that again," Buttercup firmly says.

Then Blossom says, "Yeah, but they're not really criminal element, mostly abundance."

"Think we should do something about them?" Berry asks, facing the professor.

"Let's try not to intervene at the moment, but we should keep an eye on them in case they're up to no good," The professor advise.

The girls and Berry agree not to do anything unless the game are causing trouble. The only trouble they seem to be causing is making a lot of noise, and are not being nice to the waiter. Bery is not liking the Gang Green Gang behavior at all.

Berry narrows her eyes at them and firmly says to the girls, "Those boys are so rude."

"I feel sorry for the poor waiter," Bubbles sadly replies.

"Yeah, those dumbbells are nothing but trouble," Buttercup adds.

Berry continues to watch the Gang Green Gang as they wait for their food. The waiter brings them bowls of rice and drinks. Just then, the leader of the gang, Ace secretly grabs a small bug and puts it on the rice. Berry gasps at the sight of it, and can tell that he's up to something bad.

Ace calls out, "Hey, I like to see the owner of the place!"

The owner of the restraunt comes over and happily asks, "Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Yeah, are you serving bug rice?" Ace asks, showing the rice with the bug inside.

The owners becomes shocked seeing the bust and nervously says, "Oh my, I'm so sorry sure… I have no clue about this."

"Well, how about you give me and my boys free meals?" Ace replies.

"Especially Big Billy," Arturo adds.

"Yeah," Big Billy replies.

Grubber does a raspberry in reply.

"Um sorry for the inconvenience, I'll see if I can have the chefs make you something, and..." The owner says, feeling bad about the situation.

Berry comes up to the table with the girls right behind her and firmly says, "You don't owe these jerks anything, the one with the black sunglasses put the cockroach in the rice himself!"

"I did not, and who are you supposed to be, powderpuff?!" Ace asks in protest.

"The name is Berry, and I don't like how you tried to scam the poor man into giving you free meals," Berry answers, sounding pretty angry.

"You saw him?" Bubbles asks.

"Yes," Berry answers.

"Please, her eyes must be playing trick on her," Ace calmly says, adjusting his sunglasses.

"No way, I saw you!" Berry protests.

Buttercup looks at the cockroach on the bowl, and notices that it hasn't moved. When she picks it up, and knows that the roach is not a roach at all

"Check it out you guys, this stupid roach isn't even real," Buttercup says.

She ten breaks the fake in half and says, "You see."

The gang are becomes a bit spooked knowing that their plan has been exposed.

"Come on, that's the oldest trick in the book," Buttercup bluntly replies.

"You guys are mean!" Bubbles adds.

"You must leave at once!" The owner demands

"No way!" Ace angrily shouts

"You are upsetting the other customers, so get out!" The owner demands.

Everyone in the restraunt are feeling uncomfortable about the behavior and the scene is going on.

Instead of getting angry, Ace shows a grin on his face, and says to his friends, "Well boys, it looks like everyone wants us to leave."

"What ssshould we do Ace?" Snake asks.

"Easy, we'll leave, but let's have some fun… Gang Green Style!" Ace answers.

The rest of the group are in on his little game. But before they can do anything, Ace and his friends are being floated up in the air.

"Wha-what's going on?!" Ace shockley asks.

"We're floating," Big Billy answers, sounding pretty happy about it.

Everyone are surprised to see that the one who is making the gang floats Berry herself. Berry is using her telekinetic powers to lift them up in the air

Then Berry firmly says in a loud voice, "How about I start your little Gang Green Style by taking out the trash?!"

Berry then use her psychic powers to open the doors and throws the Gang Green Gang out of the building and into the dumpster across the street. The gang feels bruised from the collision in the trash.

Arturo rubs his head in agony and exclaims, "Aye aye aya, mi cabeza!"

"And don't you think about coming back!" Berry adds, then slams the door on them.

Berry floats back to the table along with the girls to where the professor is sitting. Berry looks around to see that everyone is staring at her for some strange reason. She figures it has something to do with her throwing the Gang Green Gang out with her powers.

"Woah, that was awesome!" A young boy cheers.

"She's a hero!" A woman adds with excitement.

Everyone then start to clap and cheer for her, making Berry cheeks blush a bit. Berry sits downs next to the professor, and the girls are showing smiles on their faces.

"Well Berry, that's a good way to take out the trash like the Gang Green Gang," Buttercup says.

Bubbles giggles, and says, "Yeah, the Gang Green Gang didn't know what hit them."

"I did what had to. I couldn't let those boys lie and be mean to everyone," berry replies.

She turn to the professor and apologizes, "Sorry about that, professor. I know the last thing you need is for me to fight a bad guy without being fully ready."

"That's alright, I'm just glad you handle the situation well," The professor says, feeling proud of Berry.

"Thanks," Berry replied with a smile.

Just then someone happily cheers, "Yeah, that was so cool!"

The girls and the professor turn around to see the mayor and Ms. Bellum in front of the table.

The three girls happily says, "Hi Mayor! Hello Ms. Bellum!"

"What are you doing?" Bubbles asks.

"We were here getting some lunch, when we saw your new friend talking back to the Gang Green Gang. She then used her magical powers lift them in the air and throws them out of the building. That was cool!" The Mayor answers sounding excited.

"Yeah, Berry is pretty awesome with our powers, but she's not really a friend," Buttercup says.

"She's not?" The mayor questionably replies.

"Yeah, she's your sister,"

"Sister?! I didn't know you had a sister, and a big sister for that matter!" The mayor shouts in surprise.

Then Ms. Bellem says, "I'm guessing that we should introduce ourselves to her. My name is Ms. Bellum."

It's nice to meet you, Ms. Bellum. My name is Berry," Berry politely replies.

"And I'm the Mayor of Townsville, it's nice to meet you," the mayor says with glee.

He then brings out a pickle jar and asks, "Would you like a pickle?"

"Sure," Berry answers.

Berry opens the jar and takes out a pickle. Then the girls grab one too and start eating them.

Then the mayor happily says, "Well it looks like we'll have four Powerpuff Girls in our fair city, and she's as sweet as you girls are."

"Well she is proving herself to be on the team, but she still need some time to get used to being here, and I was hoping to get her into school very soon," The professor replies.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea professor," Ms. Bellum agrees.

But then Ms. Bellum says, "But are you sure'll be able to handle it."

"I'm sure Berry will be fine, she usually gets along with everyone," The professor replies.

The professor and Ms. Bellem look to see the girls and the mayor talking about stuff. The mayor and Ms. Bellum mention that in two weeks, there's going to be a halloween party, and they are invited. The girls including Berry can't wait to have some fun on dressing up in costumes, getting candy, and having fun. Until then, the girls and still going to help Berry with being around Townsville and helping her with her powers.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: An Unusual Baseball Reunion

On a nice sunny day, Everyone in townsville are enjoying the sunshine and lots of them are at Townsville Park. The people are playing games and other fun activities at the part. What everyone already know is that on the volcano is an observatory, that belongs to Mojo Jojo. In the lab. Outside of the laboratory in the park, The PowerPuff Girls along with their sister Berry are playing baseball in the park. The girls are having a ball. Buttercup throws the ball and Berry uses the bat to hit it. Blossom and Bubbles are playing outfield.

"It sure is a nice day to play some baseball," Berry happily replies.

Bubbles flies fast and is able to catch the ball with her baseball glove.

"Yeah. I'm really glad that we don't have school or have to fight crime today," Bubbles says as she throws the ball to Buttercup.

Buttercup catches the ball, and eagerly says, "And I can't wait to show you my fast curve ball."

"Better be careful, we don't want to have another repeat with Mojo Jojo again," Blossom advise.

"Right," Buttercup mutters in frustration.

Hearing that, Berry asks looking curious, "Mojo Jojo, who that?"

Blossom and the girls realizes that they haven't bring Mojo up, and they have a reason for not bring him up.

Blossom nervously asks, "Can you give us a minute?"

"Okay," Berry answers.

Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup fly a bit farther from Berry so she won't hear their conversation. Berry is rather curious about this Mojo character, and why the girls are secretly talking about it. Since this is a private conversation, Berry decides to use her hearing powers to eavesdrop on them. Meanwhile, the girls are discussing their little matter at hand.

"Why you had to open your mouth Blossom?" Buttercup asks looking angry.

"Sorry, I forgot that Berry doesn't know that Mojo Jojo used to be Jojo," Blossom apologizes.

Then Bubbles asks with concern, "What are we gonna do?"

"Well, I don't know if we should tell her, but she does have the right to know," Blossom answers.

"What we can't tell her about her little Jojo about Mojo, she's feel sad about it," Bubbles quietly exclaims.

As the girls are talking, Berry is sitting on the grass feeling a bit bored. She then decides to try playing baseball herself. Then uses her telekinesis on the ball and she holds the bad. Berry then uses her powers to throw the ball, and she swing the bat hitting it. Berry sees the ball is going far, but not in a pleasant way.

She hears the noise of shattering glass, and hears someone reacting, "Ow!"

Berry becomes shocked, and nervously says, "Uh oh!"

"I guess I better go get it, and apologize to the owner too," Berry sadly replies, feeling guilty for her actions.

Berry flies over to where the ball has hit, and finds herself at the volcano top observatory. Berry flies to the front door, and is a bit nervous. She has no clue who is living here. Finding the courage, Berry Knocks on the door three time slowly, and waits for someone to come out.

Just then, the Powerpuff Girls enemy, Mojo Jojo opens the door fast, and angrily shouts while raising his fist, "Hey you rotten children, how many times did I have to…"

Before he can finish yelling, Mojo sees Berry at the front of his door step. This makes Mojo shocked, and very embarrassed.

Berry nervously says, "Um, hello."

Without saying a word, Mojo slams the door on Berry. Berry is rather confused seeing the chimp, but something about him is familiar to her. For a minute, Berry believes that this chimp is someone she knows.

"Jojo?" Berry quietly replies.

Inside the observatory, Mojo is leaning against the door, taking deep breaths and still shocked to see who is outside. Even after he calms himself down, Mojo is still unable to believe who he has seen.

"This… this is impossible! How is that someone that is gone, could exist again?! I demand to know who is someone that is gone, could exist again. There is a high impossibility that girl standing in my door step is the very girl I've known years ago. Yes, the girl who I haven't seen in years and was Mojo's very best friend, " Mojo exclaims, asking himself.

Mojo sighs sadly and says, "Oh Berry."

"There must be a way to know for sure who is the girl that is standing at my door step. I must stall her, but how?" Mojo asks himself as he walks back and forth from the door.

He then hears knocking on the door. He looks through the eye hole to see Berry is still outside with a smile on her face.

"Excuse me, I think the ball crashed through your window, can I have it back?" Berry politely asks.

Mojo turns back to the ground and exclaims, "The ball?!"

Mojo looks to see the ball is on the ground, and has an idea.

"Uh, one moment please," Mojo replies.

He then grabs a ball with a grin on his face, and says, "Yes, yes the ball. I will hide and she will have to retrieve it, but she don;t find it because I have hidden it. Then she'll have to stay here until I know who she really it, and see if she really is Mojo best friend."

He then manically chuckles a bit.

Outside the lab, Berry knocks on the door again to see if anyone will answer, but so far nothing.

"Maybe I should come back later," Berry replies.

Before Berry can leave, the door opens and Mojo slowly walks out of the door.

"Hello miss, what can I do for you?" Mojo politely asks.

Berry looks at Mojo Jojo with a curious look and still wonder why he looks like the chimp she remembers from her past. Berry decides to explain to Mojo what has happened.

"Well sir, I was playing baseball with my sisters, but had to talk so I've decided to play by myself. Sadly, I accidently hit the ball very hard and I accidently hit the ball too hard, and I think it broke through your window," Berry explains the story to Mojo.

Mojo pays attention to Berry's story carefully, and wonder who are the sisters Berry is referring to.

So Mojo asks, "And who are these sisters you were playing with?"

"Well, I know it's going to sound hard to believe, but I'm just met them days ago. They're names are Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. And if you're wondering about my parents, my dad is Professor Utonium," Berry answers.

Then she apologizes, "Again, I'm very sorry for breaking your window. I'll just see if I can get the ball and I'll be on my way."

"Don't worry, it is no trouble at all. Please come in, and I will return to you your ball," Mojo says, inviting Berry in.

"Thanks you. By the way, my name is Berry. What's your name?" Berry politely introduces herself.

"And I am Mojo Jojo," Mojo replies.

Berry slowly walks into the lab, and Mojo closes the door. Still having a conversation, the girls are still talking on what to do about telling Berry about Mojo.

"So that's settles it, we'll calmly explain to Berry who Mojo is, and hopefully takes it well," Blossom decides.

Bubbles and Buttercup nod their heads agreeing to the idea. But when the girls turn around to talk to Berry, they can see that their sister has disappeared.

"Where's Berry?" Bubbles asks.

"She was right here. The bat is still here," Buttercup says, holding the bat.

"And the gloves are here too," Bubbles adds.

Blossom looks around the part and asks, "Do you think Berry went to go play somewhere else?"

"Could be," Bubbles replies.

"Let's find her," Buttercup adds.

After that discussion, the girls split up to go find their older sister, unaware of her current destination. In Mojo's lab, Berry sitting on the chair while Mojo is standing in front of her.

"Please wait here until I can locate your ball, so it can be in your possession once more," Mojo says.

He then walks away leaving Berry on the couch.

He turn turns back and firmly yells, "And do not touch anything!"

"I won't," Berry replies with a smile.

"Good, now where did I put that ball?" Mojo says sounding polite.

He then leaves the room, and closes the door leaving Berry all alone. Berry looks around to see that the place seems kind of nice, but still curious about the primate who has left the room.

Berry giggles, and says in her thoughts, "For a small chimpanzee, he sure does have a lot of description about something."

Back in the lab, Mojo is trying to think of something about Berry. One thing he does know, this is Berry. The problem is who she's been since she come back.

Mojo sighs as he angrily says, "Out of all the people of Townsville she has to meet, it had to be those accursed PowerPuff Girls…"

"... But it doesn't seen that she is aware of who I am, and those PowerPuff Girls aren't with her so that will give me enough time to talk to her before those Powerpuff discover where she is located to," Mojo calmly adds.

Mojo then takes the ball from his pocket, and is still worried about having another baseball fiasco. He really wants to talk to Berry some more, but is thinking of a way to keep her here and talk to her. Just then, he has an idea.

Back on the couch, Berry is looking around to see the interesting stuff Mojo has in his home. She can see different machines, and other kind of stuff in the place. She hears the door open to see Mojo coming back from the back room.

Mojo presents Berry the ball, and says, "Here is your ball that you've been seeking, and it can be in your possession."

"Um thank you," Berry politely replies.

Berry then takes the ball and puts it in her pocket.

Berry gets up from the couch and says, "Well as much as I love to stay, but I need to get back to my sisters before they find out I'm gone."

Mojo becomes concern after hearing it, and needs to come up with a way to keep her here a little longer.

Mojo comes up with an idea, and says, "Oh, but surely you would like to have a little snack. The snack that would keep you fit and healthy, since you've come all this way to reclaim your ball."

"Um okay," Berry answers.

Berry takes a seat as Mojo says, "And perhaps, you can discuss about you, and your current life, and the childhood of your past."

Berry nods her head in reply, and begin to tell him about her past, and about her time on the island. Hearing the story, Mojo is finally convinced that the girl before him really is Berry, and glad she is back. However, Mojo knows that they both have changed a lot in the past ten years, and is worried about confronting her of who he used to be.

Outside of the lab at Townsville Park, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup get back to the same spot where they were playing, and still can't figure out where Berry is.

"Where is she?!" Buttercup asks in frustration.

"I don't get it, she was with us earlier? Where could she have gone off to?" Blossom asks feeling the same way.

"Yeah. She doesn't know Townsville very well to hang out somewhere," Bubbles replies.

The girls try their best to think about the whereabout of their sisters, but so far nothing. Bubbles looks on the ground to see the gloves and bat, but notice something is missing from the pile.

Bubbles turns to the others, and asks, "Hey guys, where's the baseball?"

Blossom and Buttercup becomes a bit confused about it, and look to see that the ball is not with the other baseball gear.

"That strange it was here," Blossom replies.

Then Buttercup says with a angry look, "Yeah, and it's my favorite baseball too."

"Maybe Berry was playing with it, and accidently hit it far," Bubbles suggests.

"Could be, but where did she hit the ball to," Blossom questionably replies.

The girls try to think of where could hit the ball at, but it doesn't make much sense. Berry can levitate things back to her, unless she hits someone. Just then, the girls realizes something, and wonder if their sister is going through same hassle as they did.

"You don't think…" Bubbles asks sounding speechless.

"It could be," Blossom replies.

Buttercup face palm herself on the head, and says in frustration, "It's bad enough when we accidently hit the ball into… his place."

"Let's go find out," Blossom says.

The girls fly over to Mojo's laboratory to see if Berry's in there. They use their x-ray vision to take a close look inside the observatory, and can see Mojo Jojo inside, and Berry's with him right now.

"What's Berry doing in there?!" Buttercup asks with a shock.

"I don't know, but Mojo… isn't doing anything to her. It looks like they're talking to each other, Blossom says observing the two in the lab.

Then Bubbles asks, "Maybe we should go and see what they're doing?"

"Good idea," Blossom agrees.

The girls then fly down to the front door and see if Mojo will answer. Inside the lab, Berry is telling Mojo one of her adventures she had while living on the island, and Mojo seems interested.

Berry finishes the story by saying, "And that's how the panther cubs and I were able to not go over the waterfall. The End!"

Mojo seems a bit impressed to hear the story, and interested about Berry's powers. Just then, they both hear a knock on the door.

"Who's at the door?" Berry asks.

"I think I can guess," Mojo mutters to himself.

Mojo gets up and head to the door. He looks through the eye hole to see Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup on his door step.

"Hey Mojo, we think our sister is with you. Can we see her?" Blossom asks.

Mojo sighs after hearing that, but knows he has too. Otherwise, Buttercup will give him a hard thrashing in the face.

Mojo opens the door to see the girls, and says, "Hello girl, I heard you are asking to see your sister, who is right now in my household."

The girls nod their heads in reply.

"Follow me," Mojo bluntly says.

Mojo leads the girls inside and see Berry is on the couch.

Berry turns to see the girls, and happily says, "Hi girls."

The girls flies over to Berry with relieved smiles on their faces.

"Hey Berry, we were looking for you," Bubbles happily says.

Berry feels a bit embarrassed and explains, "Sorry to make you girls worried, but I accidently hit the ball through Mojo's place window by mistake… "

"... But I managed to get the ball back," Berry adds holding the ball.

The girls giggle after hearing that.

Then Buttercup says, Yeah. "We kind of made that mistake too."

"Mostly Buttercup," Bubbles whispers to Berry.

"I heard that!" Buttercup angrily shouts.

The four girls start laughing for a minute and stop. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup just remember about what they need to tell Berry about.

Blossom becomes a bit concern as she confesses, "Um Berry, there's something we need to tell you, and it involves Mojo Jojo."

"Now let me guess… Mojo Jojo is actually my little Jojo. I'm I right," Berry says, with a calm smile.

The girls and Mojo gasp after hearing what Berry is telling them.

Mojo still shocked, manages to say, "You mean… you know."

"How… how you figure that out?!" Buttercup asks, freaking out.

"Well I do admit, Mojo has a long description of things, and has all these machines and inventions around. Even though his appearance and personality changed, I can tell right away that this is Jojo," Berry explains.

"Well, what do you know," Buttercup replies, looking impressed.

She then gives Mojo a hug and says, "But even though you've changed a lot and changed your name, you will always be my little Jojo."

Mojo starts to blush a bit by the hug and Berry's statement. The girls then start to giggle making Jojo even more embarrassed. A few minutes later, Berry waves goodbye to Mojo, and vise versa, Berry heads back home with her sisters.

"This turned out to be a nice day," Berry says with a smile.

"Yeah. I still can't believe you were able to tell Mojo Jojo was Jojo," Bubbles says, sounding amazed.

Berry giggles and says, "Of course I can tell. I knew him very well, and you think I won't recognize him."

"And are you okay that he's a super villain now?" Blossom asks with concern.

"Well, that is going to take time getting used to, but a superhero has to protect the city. But…" Berry answers.

"But what?" The girls asks.

"Even thought I'm going to fight his robot and Mojo, I don't know about actually hurting him, except maybe having to take him to prison," Berry explains.

"Oh!" The girls replies, understanding what Berry is talking about.

After that conversation is done, the girls continue to fly home. Berry is glad that she gets to see and be with Mojo for a while, but will need to get used to him not being the same Jooj she remember. All though, Berry can tell there are some habit that could never changed. And that getting angry when something doesn't go his way.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: A Friend In need is a Berry a Friend Indeed

One early morning, the girls are happily sleeping in the bedroom. As the sun rises, the sunlight enters the room. The light is so bright, that the girls begin to stir and finally waking up. The girls sit up and start to wake up with tired looks in their eyes.

Berry yawns with a tired smile, and calmly says, "Good morning girls."

"Good morning Berry," the girls replies feeling tired and with a smile on their faces.

The four girls yawn in reply. The girls then get out of the bed, and make their way to the closet. Of course, the girls are still feeling tired, but know they need to get up for school, especially since this is Berry's first day of school. After getting dressed and getting their school stuff, the girls are in the kitchen with the professor eating breakfast.

Blossom happily asks, "So Berry, are you excited for your first day of school?"

"I'm a little nervous about it, but I'm also kind of excited to go to school," Berry answers with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah. I remember when we started school," Buttercup says with confidence.

"Let's not forget that our game of tag ended up wrecking Townsville," Blossom says, rolling her eyes.

Bubbles adds, "How could we all forget about our first day?"

"Wow, playing tag does sound fun, but it sounds like you three got yourselves in big trouble after that," Berry replies.

"You can say that again," Buttercup replies with a frustrated look.

"But everything worked out at the end, right?" Berry asks.

Blossom says with a calm smile, "Yeah, everything worked out. After all the trouble we had with Mojo, we became Townsville's protectors."

"And we're sure you'll become one too," Bubbles adds with glee.

Berry giggles, and says, "Thanks, but I still have some training before I'm ready to be a hero."

"Don't worry Berry, I'm sure you'll be joining your sisters very soon. You just need to have some more training and you'll be fighting crime with your sisters in no time," the professor says.

"Yay!" The girls cheer.

The girls giggle as they are enjoying the rest of their breakfast. After that, the girls fly off to their school while the professor takes Berry to her school for her first day. They both go to the principal's office so they can get her schedule, student I.D card, and other stuff they need for school, and leave the office. Berry and the professor say their goodbye and Berry make her way to her first classroom for the day.

In a classroom that is 205, there are a lot of student whispering among themselves, and talking about stuff. Berry is standing in front of the classroom staring at all the students. She hasn't seen so many teens in one room before, and she's one of them. Just then, the door to the classroom open to reveal a female teacher named Ms. Lillie Adams. The teacher has short black hair, light skin, and brown eyes. She is wearing a blue blouse, with a red skirt, and brown high heels shoes.

Ms. Adams says, "Alright class, it's time for you all to be quiet and take your seats."

All the students stop talking and take their seat on their desk, and there's an empty on at the front row next to the window.

"Welcome back class," The teacher says.

"Hello Ms. Adams!" the students reply with glee.

"Now, I like to start by handing back your history test you have taken two weeks ago," Ms. Adams says.

Berry is rather curious to be around a teacher, and wonder if she should say anything to her. The teacher turns to see Berry standing in front of the board with a polite smile on her face.

Ms. Adams realizes something important, and says, "Oh, I forgot."

"Moving right along now. Meet our new student Berry Utonium," Ms. Adams says.

"Hello everyone, my name is Berry it's very nice to meet you," Berry politely say with glee.

Ms. Addams walks next to her, and says, "Berry is one of Professor Utonium daughters, but it shows that her intelligence and athletic skills are proven to be admitted to high school."

The students whispers among themselves becoming very interested in Berry.

Then Ms. Adam remarks, "And none of you pick on the kid just because she's a super human with superpowers."

The students of the classroom stare at the teacher with skeptic looks, and feels uncomfortable after hearing the statement. But the students begin to smile and want to welcome Berry to the class.

Ms. Adams says to Berry, "Now why don't you got sit at the desk next to the window."

"Okay," Berry replies.

Berry floats to her destination and sits on the desk. She puts her backpack down and takes out her notebook, pencils and erase, water bottle, and the text book for the class. Throughout the first four periods in class. Berry has history, advanced calculus, english, and P.E. Berry can see that some of the students seems to like having her in class, but there are some who are wondering about her.

Later in the afternoon, Berry is having lunch at the kitchen table next to one of the windows, though she's all by herself. She isn't alone for long, when a girl about the same age as her walking towards her. The girl has bright short red hair, green eyes, and a light tan skin. She is wearing a black t-shirt with a white skull on it, navy blue short jeans, black and white convers with white socks, and has gray waist bands on it. She is carrying a red metal lunch box on it.

The girl asks, "Hey, you're Berry right?"

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" Berry politely answers with a confused look.

"The name's Chris, it's nice to meet you," Chris introduces herself.

Berry remember her and says, "That's right, you were in my history class, and my P.E class. You were really good on the climbing rope."

"Thanks, you too," Chris complements.

Then Chris asks, "Mind if I sit here?"

"Sure," Berry answers with a smile.

The girl, Chris sits down on the table with her lunch bag. Chris opens her box and starts eating her sandwich. Berry seems to like her, but would like to talk to her about stuff, but isn't sure what to ask, and not sure if she'll answer. She then decides to break the silence and ask Chris a few things.

"So Chris, have any hobbies?" Berry asks, trying to get a conversation going.

Chris swallows the food in her mouth, and then answers, "Yeah. I have a few hobbies and stuff I do during my spare time."

"Like what?" Berry asks.

"I play video games, do sports like karate, basketball, soccer, baseball, and sometimes kendo. I also do some drawing too," Chris answers.

"That sounds cool," Berry answers.

"Thanks, now what do you like to do?" Chris asks.

"Well, I kind of talk to animals, take care of them, do some reading, and drawing," Berry answers, feeling a bit nervous about being up the details.

"That's interesting," Chris replies.

"Thanks," Berry says.

Then Chris asks, "So is it true that you're The PowerPuff Girls' sister, and that you have superpowers too."

"I am, and I have some... interesting powers," Berry answers.

"Like what?" Chris asks.

"I can talk to animals, levitates stuff, teleport, fly, laser eye, and other stuff like my sisters can do," Berry answers.

"You can talk to animals?" Chris asks, looking surprised.

"I can," Berry answers.

"That is so cool. I actually have a pet cat at my house," Chris says with amazement.

"You do?" Berry asks.

"Yeah. His name is Scout. Mostly because he scouts for a lot of stuff, including mice. She catches them, but he doesn't eat them, but does like to eat caught fish," Chris answers.

Berry giggles and says, "Sounds like you got yourself a wild cat."

"I know, have you talk to wild cats before?" Chris asks.

"I do, and I get along with all of them," Berry says with a smile.

For most of the lunch hour, Chris and Berry talk about their interest and other kinds of hobbies the two have. Chris also tells Berry that there are clubs that Berry can taka that goes well with her talents, but Berry decide to wait until she gets fully settled in. Chris understands it since she's new at the school. At no time at all, the two girls have become friends.

In the music room, Berry is at her next class and is meeting her teacher Mr. Alex Fillmore. He has light skin, green eyes, and shaggy light blond hair. He is wearing white shirt with a gray jacket, brown pants with matching shows. He is also wearing orange fingerless gloves, and holding a conductor's wand. Berry comes over to the teacher because he wants to her to arrive in class early.

He hears a knock on the door, and says, "Come in."

The door opens, and Berry walks into the classroom. She sees a large chalk board, and chairs in different rows in a line along with different kind of instruments. There are instruments like drums, flutes, a large piano, and other kind of instruments she has never seen before.

Berry walks over to the desk where the teacher is, and politely says, "Hello, I'm guessing you're Mr. Fillmore."

"Yes, and I'm guessing your Ms. Utonium," Mr. Fillmore says, getting up from his seat.

"Yes," Berry answers nodding her head.

"I'm very pleased to have you in my class. I have you called here because I like to let you choice the instrument you need to play for our class," Mr. Fillmore explains.

"Yes sir," Berry answers with glee.

Mr. Fillmore asks, "We have different options, but I like to know what kind you feel comfortable with.

Mr. Fillmore opens the closet, and shows Berry the extra instruments in the room. Berry looks around the room to see different kind of instruments she can play. She isn't sure which one to choose until she sees one catches her attention. On the shelf is a light silver flute, and it has a light blue ribbon tied on it. Berry picks it up and decides this is the one she's going to play.

Berry walks back to Mr. Fillmore holding the flute, and happily says, "I choice this one."

Mr. Fillmore nods his head and glad Berry choice the flute to play. He then gives her a case to put the flute in so she can take it home later. Later on, all the students who are in the music class are sitting on the desk with their instruments of choice. Berry seems to be pretty excited about it. She is also happy to see Chris is in her class playing the drums. Suddenly Berry gets the funny feeling she is being watched. She turns to see a girl a year younger than she is, and is staring at her. The girl has light brown hair in a long high ponytail, hazel color eyes, light brown skin. She is wearing a ivory sweater, pink pants with red slip on shoes and white socks, and is wearing a bright pink ribbon on her hair.

The girls stares at Berry with a grin on her face, and happily introduces herself, "My name is Casey, and I play the trombone."

"It's nice to meet you Casey, and I play the flute" Berry answers with a smile and holding out the flute.

The two girls start to giggle, and they become friends too. Throughout the class, the three new friends are put in a group and play their instruments together. Berry feels like her first day of school turns out to be a wonderful on. She thinks the best part about it, is that she gets to have new friends in the school.

After school, Berry goes outside to see students walking home, getting on the bus, motocycles, and cars to get going. Berry waves goodbye to her two new friends and they left. Chris takes her bike home, while Casey goes in the car with her mother and grandfather, and drives home. Berry looks around and wonder if she can see the professor around. As she looks around, something catches her eye, and sees something she has never seen before. She sees someone standing next to the pillar at the school. She can't fully see the person because of so many people are the way, but she can tell that this person is very different. The person is tall, slender, and can see the person having a red silhouette. Berry tries to get a better look, but there are so many people, and know that she can't get too close to strangers.

She stares at the the person, not hearing someone calling out, "Berry... Berry..."

Berry turns around to see the professor calling out to her. She turns around to see that the person is gone now. She decides to head to the professor, and they both head home in the white car. Hours after, Berry is in the room doing homework with her sisters, but is doing it at a slow pace. Berry is feeling distracted on who she has seen at the school.

Just then a familiar voice asks with concern, "Berry, are you okay?"

Berry turns around to see Bubbles standing next to her with her toy Octi in her arms.

Berry smiles, and answers, "Yes Bubbles, I'm fine."

"Really because you don't look fine," Blossom adds as she and Buttercup walks towards her.

"I'm alright. I just... saw something... or someone at the school today," Berry answers sounding a bit unsure.

"Really?" The girls asks looking surprised.

Berry nods her head, and answers, "Yeah, but didn't get a good look at the person. All I can say that the person is slender and tall, and seems to be all red."

The girls become a bit curious on who Berry see at school, and not sure who that person is. However, they kind of have an idea, who the person is, but think ti will be impossible for that very person to let Berry see them like that, unless that person wants Berry to notice.

"You don't think that it's a stalker do you?" Buttercup asks.

"I don't know, I didn't get a good look to tell who the person is," Berry answers.

"Did you told the professor about it?" Blossom asks.

"I did. He told me that I shouldn't try to get to close to strangers," Berry answers.

"Words to live by," Blossom remarks.

Berry becomes very worried, and asks, "Um girls, are there anymore super villains around Townsville? I mean... are there any villains I should be more concern about than others?"

"Don't Berry, there isn't a super villain in Townsville that we can't take care of," Buttercup says with confidence.

Blossom glares at Buttercup as she answers, "I think what Buttercup is trying to say is that there are some villains you'll have to face that might be stronger and powerful..."

"But as long as we're here to help you, you don't have too much to worry about," Blossom adds with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks girls," Berry replies with a smile.

Berry and the girls continue to do their homework assignment. Berry decides to forget about the person she has seen at the school, and have some time with her sisters. After they finished with their homework, Berry and the girls play some video games, and as usual Buttercup is the best at it, but Berry is going her best to keep up. Berry does have a great day at school, and can't wait to have some more fun with her new friend and make some more.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: Zombie Mayhem

Weeks later, it's halloween night, and everyone are out trick or treating, playing pranks, and halloween activities. At the Utonium house, the girls are in their room getting their costumes on. Berry is in her room after it's been fixed up getting hers on. The girls are very excited about tonight because they are invited to go to The Mayor's mansion to a big halloween party.

Bubbles pounces off the bed in a black cat costume, and her face is painted to look like whiskers, and a pink nose as she happily cheers, "Yay, it's time for The Mayor's halloween party!.

"Girls, do you all have your costumes on?" the professor voices says, approaching the room.

The professor opens the door wearing a dracula costume as he says, "We're going to leave in the few minutes."

"We're ready!" The three girls happily answers with their costume.

"I'm a black cat for Blossom's costume," Bubbles happily replies.

"That's right Bubbles. I'm your witch," Blossom adds in her black witch gown and black pointy hat.

"And I'm Frankenstein!" Buttercup loudly shouts.

Buttercup has her hair like the monster. She has her face painted green, with black paint to look like stitches. She is wearing a black shirt, pants. And shoes, brown vest, and has fake bolts on her neck.

The professor laughs and says, "I think you all look pretty scary."

"Thanks," the girls reply.

The girls and the professor look around and notice that there is one person who isn't among them.

"Where's Berry?" Blossom asks.

"I'm ready," Berry calls out from outside the room.

Berry then flies into the room to show her family the costume she is wearing. The four of them becomes surprised to see what outfit she is wearing. Berry is wearing a dark burgundy toga that has one sleeve going over her right shoulder, a black rope tied around her waist with matching sandals, and has snakes in her hair that looks very real. Her hair is also in a high ponytail with a gold hair brace on it.

"So what do you think of my Medusa costume? Terrifying isn't it?" Berry asks with a smile.

The girls fly over to the Berry and are amazed to see her costume.

"Wow, you look exactly like Medusa," Blossom complements.

"Yeah. Even the snakes look very real," Bubbles says, holding one of the snakes on Berry's hair.

"The snakes look so cool," Buttercup adds.

Just then, they hear one of the snakes hissing and is moving on their own. Seeing this makes the girls a bit spooked.

Berry smiles and says, "She said thanks, and they all love your costumes,"

"Uh what?" Buttercup questionably replies.

Berry gets a bit skeptic as she answers, "They asked if they can help make my costume look more realistic."

"Ahh!" The professor, Bubbles, and Blossom scream, realizing that her hair has real snakes in them.

Buttercup is very impressed and shouts with excitement, "Awesome, you have real snakes in your hair!"

"I know, and I think it looks great with the costume," Berry replies.

The professor manages to calm himself down, and says, "Well, I guess since we all have our costumes on…"

"Let's go to the party," The professor adds with excitement.

"Yay!" The girls cheers.

The three triplets fly down stars while Berry and the professor stay in the room. Berry floats up, and is going to head downstairs to join her sisters.

Before Berry can leave, the professor says, "And Berry."

"Yes dad?" Berry asks.

"Try to make sure your snake friends don't slither off at the party, alright?" The professor asks.

"Alright," Berry answers as she nods her head.

With that, the girls and the professor leave the house for the halloween party at The Mayor's mansion. At the Townsville Graveyard, there is no noise, except for the bats, and wild creatures travel through it. The moon is bright and full tonight, and is shining at a certain grave. The grave says, Al Lusion. Just then, a hideous blue hand pops out of the ground, and makes a bouquet of dead black roses appear.

At the mayor's mansion, the many citizens of Townsville are already at the part and wearing their costumes. The mayor is dressed as a pickle, and Ms. Bellum is wearing a Bride of Frankenstein costume are standing at the door welcoming people in.

"Welcome to the party," The mayor happily says.

He then repeats it when other guest arrive at the party.

The mayor sees the girls and the professor come over, and happily says, "Girls, professor, you made it."

"We wouldn't miss it," Blossom replies.

Bubbles then notices Ms. Bellum's costume and tells Buttercup, "Look Buttercup, Ms. Bellum is dressed as the bride of Frankenstein."

"And?" Buttercup asks.

"You two should be paired up, just like the real couple," Bubbles says with glee.

She then drags Buttercup next to , and Buttercup is wondering what Bubbles is doing.

Her question has been answer, when Bubbles holds out a digital camera and says, "Say Trick or Treat!"

"Trick or Treat!" Buttercup and Ms. Bellum say at the same time.

Bubbles then takes the picture with the digital camera. She then shows them the picture of the two monster couple.

"Aw, you both look so cute," Berry complements.

"Yeah, yeah" Buttercup mutters, secretly feeling embarrassed.

The mayor happily says, "Well I think all of your costumes are amazing. They look very real, especially Berry's costume. The snakes are moving freely and they look very real."

Blossom flies over to Ms. Bellum, and whispers in her ear, "Just so you know, Berry has real snakes in her hair."

"I see," Ms. Bellum replies.

Then The Mayor happily says, "Well come on, enjoy the party."

With that, the girls and the professor join in on the specificities. They play games like bobbing for apples, pin the pointy hat on the witch, and other games. They also take pictures, eat food, and have a wonderful time at the party. The party is also holding a costume contest, and the girls including Berry signed up for it.

Outside of the mansion, Abracadaver is moving outside as the people of Townville walk pass him. Because it's halloween and everyone's in costume, anyone who sees him assume that he's someone in a costume. The zombie magician walks inside the mansion to see the people of Townsville at the party wearing costume.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Berry sit down as they see Buttercup bobbing the apple from the barrel. Buttercup is able to bobbed five apples so far, and is able to get enough for them. Berry is happy about being at the party and dressing up with her family, it's been years since she has fun on halloween. Just then, Berry notices someone wearing a magician costume, but looks very ripped, worn, and old. His face is blue and his beard is messed up.

Berry turns to the girls, and asks, "Hey girls, check out that costume?"

The girls look to where Berry is looking, and gasp in dismay about it. They see who it is, and think that is impossible on who is at the party.

Berry asks, "I can't tell if he's a magician or a zombie, but… he could be a zombie magician."

"That's no costume Berry, that's Abracadaver," Blossom says with concern.

"Let me guess, he's someone you faced before. And it's not a good thing, isn't it?" Berry suspects worriedly.

"No kidding, he tried to put Blossom in an iron box, with spikes," Buttercup says, freaking out.

"That's scary," Berry replies.

Then Berry asks, "But what if it is someone in a costume that looks like him. We don't want to hurt him if he's a citizen."

"You're right Berry," Blossom agrees.

"So what do we do?" Bubbles asks.

"Yeah, we can't just let that zombie walk around the party," Buttercup replies.

Blossom thinks a she says, "Well… the best thing to do is to keep a sharp eye on him. If he uses his magic trick and proves to be dangerous, then we take action."

"Right," the girls say, nodding their heads.

The girls agree that they'll spy on the zombie to see if he's real or not, and to see if they can keep him out of trouble. They have spy on him for like 20 minutes and he doesn't seem to heb doing anything, but look around the room. Luckily, everyone is not aware of the magician bering real.

On stage, the mayor says through the microphone, "Alright everyone, now it's time for the costume contest."

Everyone gather close to the stage to hear the announcement of the winner for the costume contest.

"The winner of the costume contest is…" the mayor happily says, before the moment.

Everyone are waiting patiently for the mayor to make his announcement. But before he can say who the winner is, then zombie magician wiggles his fingers and make the headless horseman figure on stage come to life. The horse neighs as the pumpkin head laugh maniacally. Everyone start to scream and begin to run for their lives. The four girls fly up to the stage to see Abracadaver on stage, and cast a spell on The Mayor, turning him into a real pickle.

The Mayor looks at himself, and says with a shock, "Wow, I'm a real pickle!"

In the air, the girls gasp in shock, and know that they need to do something with that magical zombie.

"The mayor is in a real pickle now," Bubbles says with a shock.

"Come on girls, we got a halloween party to save," Blossom says.

Buttercup turns to Berry and says, "Well Berry, it looks like you're going to fight your first monster."

"Right," Berry replies.

Berry then levitates her snake friends into a glass box, so they will be safe from harm. The four girls fly over so they can defeat the undead magician. Abracadaver sees the girls, and uses his magic against them. When he begins to zap at the girls, they four dodge them at the knick of time. The girls fly up to the ceiling and see if they can come up with a plan.

Berry asks, "Girls, is there anything we can do to stop that zombie?"

The girls then try to think of a way to stop that zombie. Just then, Blossom has an idea and knows what to do with him. Blossom then starts to whisper to the others about her plan to make sure he rest in peace. The girls then fly over to the scene and see that Abracadaver is casting his magic on the decoration and people turning them into real and scary things, and turn them into the actually thing they're dressed up as. Berry and Buttercup fly over to see the zombie on stage and get ready to stop it.

Buttercup angrily shouts, from the air"Hey you over ground walking corpse!"

"Huh!" Abracadaver reacts.

"How about you use your silly magic tricks on us," Berry remarks.

Abracadaver feels a bit insulted when Berry calls his magic silly.

He then angrily says, "All show you silly."

He then cast his magic at Buttercup and Berry, but they both dodge it at the same time. While the two puffs keep the magical zombies distracted. Blossom and Bubbles is able to secretly get the 'spikey coffin' from the graveyard all the way here to City Hall. They then places the coffin behind the magical, and now it's time for the next step of Blossom's plan.

Each of the girls start to hit the girls with different objects like decoration, pumpkins, and spare costume parts. Each time they manage to hit him, he gets closer to the coffin behind him. Before they can do the final blow, Abracadaver uses his magic to make the girls appear, and make it's way towards the girls at top speed.

Bubbles screams, "Look out!"

However, it's too late, Blossom Bubbles, and Buttercup are completely tied up, and can't break free. Abracadaver then conjure up a small mallet that turns very large. It's levitates itself to the girls ready to smash them as they struggle. Berry is able to escape before being tied up. She looks behind her seeing her sisters are about ready to meet their doom.

Berry gasps in fear, and shouts, "Girls!"

Berry then uses her telekinesis to levitate a pumpkin, and throws it to Abracadaver. The magician zombie who is not aware of this, gets hit by the pumpkin, and falls back into the spiked coffin. The coffin closes as soon has he falls in. The mallet and the rope that has the girls tied up disappear.

The girls fly up being free, and cheers, "Yay!"

The girls fly over to Berry who is now in front of the coffin. Berry turns to see the girls, and they all give each other a hug.

When they finish with the hug, Blossom happily says, "You did it Berry."

"No girls, we did," Berry happily says.

"Yeah, but you're the one who sent him back to his coffin,"Bubbles replies.

"Right," Berry says.

The girls then turn over to the coffin and decides to take it back to the graveyard. The girls put the coffin in the ground and buries it. After they finish, the four of them fly back to the costume party, and hopefully everything is all fixed up.

"Well, I guess it's safe to say that the zombie is finally at peace," Buttercup says.

"You can say that again," Berry agrees.

Sometime later, everyone are still in the mansion enjoying the party, and everything is back to normal and free of Abracadaver's magic tricks. The girls are sitting at one of the table with the professor having some snack. Berry also make sure the snakes have something to eat too, but earlier in the night. The girls are glad they are able to save Halloween Night The mayor and Ms. Bellum are on stage getting ready to announce the winner to the costume contest, again.

"Now that everyone is still here, we can announce the winner of the costume contest," The Mayor says with glee.

Everyone look on stage and are excited to hear the winner of the contest.

The Mayor happily says, "The winner of the costume contest is…"

Everyone waits patiently to know who the winner is. The girls are kind of excites to see who has won for the best costume.

"... Berry for her outstanding and realistic Medusa costume," The Mayor cheers loudly.

Everyone start to cheer with excitement to hear the winner of the contest. The girls and the professor cheer happily, while Berry is kind of speechless.

Blossom happily says, "Berry you won!"

"Go up there and get your prize," Buttercup urges with a smile.

Berry gets up from her seat and flies on stage to get her prize. When she's on stage everyone clap and cheer for her with excitement and glee.

"Here Berry, your trophy, and your grand prize a delicious pumpkin pie. The mayor says as Ms. Bellum gives Berry her prize.

Berry uses her telekinesis to lift her award and grbas them in her possession. The girls fly up to get with a smile and chants Berry's name.

The mayor comes over, and happily say, "I have to say your costume is the best I've seen all night. It looks so real, even the snakes."

The girls, Berry, and the professor laugh hearing The Mayor's complement. Mostly because the mayor hasn't figured out that the snake Berry is using are real, but they're safe. For the rest of the night, the Utonium family have a grand time at the party until late in the night. They gone home and fall fast asleep as soon as they reach there. They have the best halloween night.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: Gorilla Love

On a sunny afternoon, outside of the Utonium house, Berry walks out the door with her everyday outfit and hair style. Berry is also carrying a light mulberry backpack that has her wallet, phone, and other stuff she might need for going out.

Berry opens the door, and calls out, "Bye dad, I'm going to the zoo!"

"Okay, but don't be out too late!" The professor's voice calls out.

"I won't," Berry replies.

Berry then flies away from the house and head to the Townsville City Zoo. She pays at the entrance to get in, and walk to see all the animals around her. She remember that she has gone to the zoo when she's little and love sit. When she lived at animals island, she is happy to be surrounded by animals. Being at the zoo reminds her of the island where all of her animal friends live.

"I love going to the zoo. There are so many different animals," Berry says with glee.

Berry walks over to a cart and buy some snack for the animals to eat.

"I'm sure the animals will love the snack I bought for them," Berry happily says.

She walks around and see all the different animals and some she has never seen up close before. She looks at the map to see the different location of where the animals are. She then see the closes place that is close to her location.

Berry says, "I'll start with the elephants."

Berry walks over to see a door that has the large label 'ELEPHANT' on top. Berry is ready to walk into the room where the elephant is. Just as Berry is walking to the entrance, the door slams open and the Gang Green Gang runs out making Berry spin around as they run away.

Ace shouts, "Coming through!"

"We got it good, huh Ace?" Arturo says.

Berry is able to stop spinning and being dizzy to see the Gang Green Gang running away. Berry becomes annoyed by the boys ill mannered behavior, and wonder why they're here of all places.

"What are the Gang Green Gang doing here?" Berry mutters with anger.

Berry decides to ignore them and go see the elephant, but ends up getting a wet encounter. The next thing Berry knows she has been sprayed with a large around of water, and her face is socked.

"The water's cold!" Berry exclaims feeling shocked to the head.

She glares at the elephant and angrily asks, "Why you did that for, I was only bring you some peanuts?!"

Berry then look at the elephant who is looking very sorry and a bit scared. She then understands what happened, especially when she see the Gang Green Gang running away from her.

"Those boys must have done something mean to you, and you were afraid they were coming back," Berry says, feeling sorry for the elephant.

The elephant blows through his trunk, explaining that he is sorry and the gang has sprayed him constantly with the water guns.

"That's okay, I understand," Berry replies.

The elephant blows his trunk with glee, and Berry giggle with a smile on her face.

Berry passes a bag of peanuts to the elephant, and says, "Here's a bag of peanuts for you."

The elephant blows his trunk with a smile and uses it to take the bag of peanuts, and eating them inside. Berry waves goodbye and walk around the zoo some more. She looks to see some penguins, monkeys, lions, and other kinds of animals. Hours later, Berry is looking around to see where she can see next. Berry stops to see a giant black gorilla in the cage, and he's the only one inside.

Berry walks over, and happily says, "Hello."

The gorilla is not listening to Berry and just turn his head with a stern look on his face.

"Do you want a snack? I got a banana just for you," Berry says, holding out a banana from her backpack.

The gorilla looks at Berry to see the smile on her face and offering him a banana. The gorilla walks over to Berry and gently grabs the treat from Berry's hand. He then peels it and begin to eat it. Berry smiles to see the gorilla opening himself up to her. The gorilla finishes his banana and smiles at Berry with glee. Just then, the gorilla ends up getting sprayed with water which shocks Berry. Berry turns around to see the Gang Green Gang and their leader is holding a water gun.

Berry angrily shouts, "Hey!"

Then Berry runs over to the gang, and angrily says, "Give me that stupid water gun!"

Berry grabs the water gun from Ace's hands and throws it into the fish pound. Then walks away with an angry look on her face. The five green teens are shocked to see what Berry has done.

"Sssshe threw it in the fish pond!" Snake says looking a bit scared.

"She's going to be sorry she did that," Ace angrily replies.

The rest of the gang agree. They run over and Big Billy manages to grab Berry by the arms. They also want payback for the beat down she gave them back at the restaurant from last time. Before the gang can do anything, the gorilla angrily holler and screams making the boys scream in fear and running away letting Berry go in the process.

"Let's get out of here!" Ace screams in fear.

The gang are running so fast, they they unexpectedly run inside the elephant house.

"It's the elephant again!" Big Billy replies.

Before they can leave the elephant spray them with large amount of water sending them flying. Berry and the gorilla laugh at the sight of it, but are glad they are going to cool off for a while.

Berry turns to the gorilla in the cage and says, "Thank you very much."

The gorilla make his language and is happy.

"My name is Berry, what's your name?" Berry introduces herself.

The gorilla replies in his language.

"George, that's a nice name," Berry replies with glee.

She then passes the rest of the bananas to the gorilla, and says, "Here you go, you can have the rest of the bananas."

The gorilla replies telling Berry thanks for the bananas.

"You're welcome. I'll see you next time, bye," Berry says, waving goodbye.

Berry then leaves the zoo flying back home. She is glad to have a great visit at the zoo and talking at the animals, but is tired and ready to go home.

Later in the night, George the gorilla can't stop thinking about Berry and her kindness towards him. He then looks at the pile of bananas that Berry has given to him, and thinks about her. Out of frustration, he moves the cage door fast and hard. He shakes the cage door so fast and hard that the lock snaps off of the cage and it swings open after being shaken up. The gorilla sees this and decides to leave the zoo to go find Berry.

At the Utonium house in Berry's bedroom. Berry is fast asleep in her bed, and wearing her mulberry nightgown with white frills on the end of the long sleeves, the collar, and the bottom. Berry has had a wonderful time at the zoo, but is fast asleep peaceful, until she starts to hear tapping sounds. The tapping is zo loud and it's repeating itself, that Berry can't stay asleep any longer. Berry sits up in bed and opens her eyes with a tired look on her face.

Berry yawns and tiredly asks, "What's all that tapping?"

Berry still feels a bit tired look at the source of where the noise is coming from.

Her eyes widen with a shock, and exclaims with disbelief, "George?!"

George the gorilla is knocking on Berry's window with one hand hanging from the roof.

Berry gets out of bed and floats towards the window, and asks, "What are you doing here?"

The gorilla talks in his animal language and explains his reason for coming here.

"You wanted to see me, so you decided to find me at home," Berry translates.

George chatters as he nods his head answering yes.

"That's very sweet that you wanted to come all this way to see me, but you shouldn't be out here after dark. You can get hurt," Berry explains.

George talks to her some more, and says to her that he really wanted to see her. Berry can tell that George has come all this way to see her, and feel that she shouldn't disappoint him.

Berry smiles, and says, "I guess you can stay here for a little while, but I can't let the professor or the girls see you. Just remember to be quiet, and try not to make a mess."

Berry opens her window and lets George into her room. When George comes inside the room, he becomes a bit curious and looks at the picture of Berry, the professor, and the girls. He then puts it down, and start to wonder around the room. He turns turns to Berry and talks and chatters.

Berry understands him, and says, "I guess we can use a bit of a snack. You wait here and I'll get us some bananas."

Berry slowly opens the door and leaves the room with George inside. She flies down to the kitchen to see some bananas left over. She picks them up, and flies over to the room quietly. Berry looks to see george sitting on the bed, and starts to make hollering noises in excitement when he sees the bananas.

Berry hushes him and says, "Shhh! George you need to be quiet, you're going to wake someone up."

Just then, Berry hears the professor calling out, "Berry, is that you?!"

"George, you gotta hide," Berry panicky says.

Berry is able to hide George in her closet and sits on the bed eating one of the bananas. The professor comes in still wearing his pajamas and wondering what all the noise is about.

"Berry, what's all that noise?" The professor asks.

"Sorry daddy, just grabbing myself a little snack," Berry answers. Then takes a bite out of the bananas.

The professor shows a calm smile, and says, "That's fine, but try not to make too much noise, and make sure you wait a half hour after eating, okay."

"Okay," Berry replies with a smile.

The professor closes the door and goes back to his room. Berry uses her x ray vision to see her dad heading back to her room and turns in for the night.

"Okay George, you can come out now," Berry whispers.

The gorilla opens the door and comes out of the closet. He then closes the door quietl behind him, and walks towards Berry's bed.

"Okay George, I think it's time I take you back to the zoo before someone sees you," Berry reason with the gorilla.

The gorilla nods his head, and agrees that it's time for him to go back home. Berry and george quietly sneaks out of the window and are able to reach the ground. Berry then uses her telekinesis to lift the gorilla into the air. She then teleports herself to the Townsville City Zoo. Luckily they are able to find the cage George is living easily.

"Well George, you're back home safe and sound," Berry says.

Berry opens the cage and she and George goes in. Berry wonders why the cage is left open, and how he is able to escape. Berry does think the cage looks cosy for a gorilla to live in. There's a large tree with a tire swing, a large leafy bed for him to sleep on, and food and drink that are provided for him. As eh looks at the living condition. The gorilla grabs the padlock from the outside and picks it up from the ground

"I do admit, you have a very nice home here, but I need to get home, and…" Berry says.

But when she turns around, she sees George closing the gate, and is putting the padlock on it.

Berry panics," George no!"

But it's too late, George locks the padlock and now Berry and the gorilla are locked in the age together.

Berry shockley says facing the door with the lock on it, "Oh no, I'm locked in!"

Berry turns around to see George the Gorilla passing her and is starting to make himself comfortable on his leafy bed on the ground, and has made another place to sleep.

Berry suspect this and asks, "I'm guessing you want me to stay with you for the night, huh?"

George nods her head in reply meaning he wants her to stay.

"Alright, but just for tonight," Berry answers with a smile, and in defeat.

Berry then comes over to George and see the place she is sleeping. Berry and the gorilla lie down and fall right to sleep without any disturbance.

The next day, people who have come to the zoo earlier, are talking among themselves at the Gorilla cage. The zookeeper comes over to see the commotion and goes to investigate. He is shocked to see what everyone is looking at. Everyone is watching Berry sleep with the gorilla in his arm.

The zookeeper quickly exclaims in shock, "Oh my gosh!"

Berry opens her eyes, and is feeling a bit sleepy. She rubs her eyes, streches her arms, and lets out a yawn. Berry looks around to see people are looking inside the cage. Berry turns to see a zookeeper has unlock the door and opens the cage.

"Young lady, quick!" The zookeeper says frantically in a quiet tone.

Berry slowly floats up as she puts the gorilla's arm down.

She the quietly says in a sweet tone, as she floats away, "Bye George, I'll come back to see you soon."

Berry is able to exit the cage and the zookeeper closes the door behind them. Everyone cheer to see that Berry is not hurt and that she is safe. Berry explain to the zookeeper that George the gorilla has escaped from the zoo last night to see her, so she decides to bring him back. But he locked the door and wants her to sleep with him. The zookeeper is surprised, and says that Berry is very brave to sleep with one. Berry then flies way back home so she can see her family, and get a little sleep from her adventure last night.

Berry flies into the kitchen to see the professor making breakfast, and the girls are having some eggs, bacon, hashbrowns and some fruits. The girls look over to see Berry is finally home because they discovered her missing this morning.

"There you are, Berry," Blossom says.

"Where were you?" Buttercup asks.

Berry lets out a yawn and says, "Long story short, A gorilla followed me home last night, and I slept with him in his cage."

"Really?" The girls asks looking surprised.

"Yeah," Berry answers, still feeling a bit drowsy.

The professor laughs and says, "That explains why you seem like one, and why you were having bananas last night. I think after breakfast you should have a bath."

"I agree," Berry agrees.

She then yawns again, and says, "But I think you mean that I smell like a little gorilla."

The girls and the professor laugh hearing Berry's little joke. Berry washes her hand, and start to eat breakfast. Berry sure have an interesting yet kind of an eventful night, and wants to get some sleep soon after.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: Electrical Outburst

One evening, at the City of Townville… is under attack! A giant green slime creature is attacking the city. It covers the city in slime, and crushes everything it's path. Everyone screams and run away from the monster before they can get hurt. The monster continues to attack.

Just as the city I doom, four streaks of light, pink, light blue, light green,and mulberry fly to the city. The monster sees them past by it, and becomes a bit surprised to see what they are. The four streaks fly back and reveal to be the crime fighting heroes, The PowerPuff Girls. The girls fly towards the monster at top speed.

Blossom punches it on the face. Bubble kicks it on the back of the head. Buttercup and Berry punch the monster in the stomach. However, none of their attacks are working on the creature. They end up getting slimed whenever they punch and kick it. The girls gather to figure out a plan.

"Brute strength doesn't seem to be working," Blossom ays.

"Well you're the leader, think of something," Buttercup says with frustration.

"I'm trying to think of something?" Blossom says, sounding serious.

Then Buttercup angrily says "Well we need an idea fast, or Townsville will be Slimeville?"

Just then Blossom and Buttercup begin to argue about the plan, and starting to argue on the plan is. Bubbles ad Berry look back to see the slime monster is wrecking the city, and have no time for arguments.

Bubbles calls out, "Girls, stop fighting!"

"Come on girls, calm down!" Berry adds.

Bubbles flies over, gets between them, and shouts," Girls, you need to stop fighting right now!"

But Blossom and Buttercup are not listening. Bubbles gets so angry that she shouts along with them. Berry is the only one who isn't in the argument crowd, but knows that she needs to stop them.

Berry flies over to them and calmly says, "Girls, please, we need to stop the 's going to destroy Townsville if we don't do something."

But the girl are not listening, and continue arguing and fighting with each other.

"Girls please!" Berry beggs, upsetly.

Just then, Berry sees that light blue electricity are appearing around her body. She becomes fearful when she knows what s happening.

"Oh no… not again!" Berry quietly exclaims, in concern.

Fearing of what is about to happen, Berry is taking deep breaths trying to calm herself down. Just ten, the slime creature takes a bite and swallows Berry.

The girls hears the chomp teeth, and exclaim in a shock, "Berry!"

They see Berry being swallowed and end up in the middle of the slime. With anger in their eyes, the girls rush over trying to save their sister, but they can't get through the tough slime.

In the slime, Berry opens her eyes to find herself in the slime of the monster. Unfortunately, it ends up bring up some terrible memories. Th memories when she ends up getting separated from her family. Berry tires to panicky get out, but the slime is making it impossible. The fear she has causes her to let out her blue electricity, and surrounds the monster too. The girls are stunned to see what is happening.

Bubbles nervously asks, "Wha-what's happening to Berry?"

"I don't know," Blossom answers, with concern.

The electricity surrounding the monster paralyzed it, and the next thing everyone know… it has exploded, and splattered all over the city. Berry floats to the ground , and her hair has come undone. Next thing the girls know, Berry has passed out. The girls rush over to Berry to see if she's okay.

Blossom takes a closer look, and sadly says, "She.. she fainted."

Bubbles and Buttercup know this isn't a good sign.

"But what happened to her?" Buttercup asks.

"And why did she made all those electricity?" Bubbles asks.

"I don't know, but we need to get her home, now," Blossom answers.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup carry Berry back home, and hope that she will be okay.

In Berry's room, she is still resting from her experience and causing an explosion on the monster. The girls explain to the professor what has happened, and how Berry exploded herself into unconsciousness and destroy the smile monster.

The professor sigh after hearing it and says, "I was afraid this would happen."

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asks.

"Well… Berry was worried about telling you this, but was able to tell me about it. She seems to have a bit trouble controlling one of her power."

The girls look very worried and confused about the professor's statement.

"What do you mean, one of her powers?" Blossom asks, looking confused.

"Berry also has the power to control powerful magnetic field and electricity. But she told me whenever she gets angry, scared, or upset, she causes the field around to to expose in her body and cause explosion," The professor explains.

The girls gasp in shock to hear Berry has a dangerous power, but there is something they don't understand.

"Why didn't' Berry tell us?" Buttercup.

"Like I said earlier, she didn't want you to worry about the kind of power she had," The professor answers.

"But we could have helped her!" Bubbles replies, sounding upset.

"I know, but Berry believes that this is something that she needs to figure out on her own," The professor replies.

Blossom thinks about it, and says, "That does make since. I remember that I need to control my ice breath."

"Yeah. you were able to control. Berry is still having trouble controlling hers," The professor says.

"Maybe we just need to help her not feeling scared or anxious. I think I know just what to do," Bubbles says, with a smile and an idea in mind.

"What's that?" Buttercup asks, narrowing her eyes bluntly.

"You'll see, and we're actually going there tomorrow morning, " Bubbles answers with glee.

The next day, the girls and the professor have taken Berry to the beach. Luckily, there aren't many people at the because they are here a little early. Berry is rather curious about going to the beach, but feels the place is familiar her. They walk to the sand as they see some people setting up blanket, volleyball courts, and opening rental sea equipments and food stands.

The Utonium family are walking in their swimsuits as they carry the stuff to find a spot. The girls are wearing bikini that matches their eye colors, while the professor is wearing a red swim trunks with yellow leaves on it, and a white t-shirt reading 'BBQ' in the center. Berry also make sure to fix her hair back into a braid after what happened yesterday.

"So, why are we going to the beach?" Berry asks.

"Well, we're going to have fun, and help you relax a bit," Bubbles answers with smile.

"How come?" Berry asks.

Blossom floats to Berry, and answers, "Well, the professor told us about you having problems with one of your powers, and that you didn't want us to worry if we know."

"Oh," Berry says, with a sad look on her face.

Blossom shows a reassuring smile, and says, "It's okay Berry. We understand why you didn't tell us, and that you think you should figure it out on your own."

"But don't worry, we're going to help you," Bubbles adds with glee.

"And maybe you can use them for something awesome," Buttercup says, excited.

Berry smiles, and says, "Thanks."

"So what do you want to do first?" Berry asks.

Bubbles holds pail and suggests, "How about sea shell collecting?"

"Or go in the water to search for sea creatures," Blossom suggests.

"How about building sand castle? I'm going to call it Fort Mega Cool," Buttercup suggests, with a determined smile on her face.

"Fort Mega Cool," Berry replies, giggling.

"So what do you want to do first?" Bubbles asks.

Berry thinks about what she wants to do. She looks up in the sky to see that it's not noon yet. With that, sh decides what to do first.

"It might be too early to go swimming, but I do like to collect seashells. An maybe we can use them to decorate the sand castle. We can go swimming after lunch," Berry answers.

Bubbles nods hr head, and says with glee,"Sounds good to me."

"I agree. It's a little early, it will get warmer in the afternoon," Blossom replies.

"I guess I could use them for the castle, but as long as they're cool," Buttercup says calmly.

Then they hear the professor says, "Girls, let's set up the towel sand our things, and then we'll go have some fun."

"Yay!" The girls cheer with excitement.

The girls help the professor get the towels and the umbrella up. The girls begin collecting different colored sea shells. Buttercup only collects the cool ones for her sand castle. Blossom ends up find in a hermit crab living in a pink spiral shell, and it grabs her ribbon by the claw. Luckily Berry, is able to get it of, and returns it to the sandy beach.

Then the girls help Buttercup build her sand castle, which she calls Fort Mega Cool. They made the castle over twenty feet tall, and it's in a Citadel of Qaitbay. They also add a few features to make it unique, and cool, including putting the seashells on the castle walls as well. When they finish, everyone are amazed to see the castle, and the girls are very proud of their world.

A half hour after they have their lunch, the girls in the water having a relaxing swim. Blossom, Bubbles, and Berry are in swimming inner tubes while Buttercup is sitting on a surfboard.

"It sure is nice to relax in the water," Berry says, relaxing in the inner tube.

"I agree, and Octi likes sitting on the floating," Bubbles agrees with glee.

She is on a horse like floating, with Octi on top of the head.

Buttercup paddles herself on the surfaris she says, "While you guys relax, I'm going to go surfing. And nothing's going to stop me from watching an awesome wave."

Buttercup then paddles away from the others so she can go surfing.

Blossom, sitting on the floating chair begin to read her book, and says, "While she's doing that, I can catch up on my reading."

"Isn't it bad to ready in the water?" Berry asks.

"Don't worry, I do this all the time," Blossom says with glee.

Berry nods her head, agreeing to this.

She turns to Bubbles and asks, "You wanna go swimming underwater."

"Sure," Bubbles answers with a smile.

Bubbles grabs Octi, and she brings to Blossom as she says, "Blossom can you watch Octi for me?"

"Sure. He can sit next to me while I read," Blossom says grabbing hold of Octi.

Blossom then puts Octi the doll next to her, and continues with her reading. Bubbles and Berry dries underwater to explore, but make sure not to splash Blossom.

Underwater, Berry and Bubbles ar exploring the watery world, and see different sea creatures and plants. Berry looks up ahead and sea group of dolphins and seahorses. The two sisters decides to swim over and play with them. Luckily, these animals are friends with Berry wil living on the islands they are happy to see her again, and get to play with her sister. They all begin laying, and swimming together around the the ocean ground, and are having a wonderful time.

Above the water, some people are playing and doing their own kind of fun. Blossom is on her floating chair reading her book called 'Pride and Prejudice'. Buttercup is surfing on the wave and having a blast.

Buttercup screams with excitement, "Kawabunga!"

Buttercup surfs across the waves and i surfing through the loop with the watch clashing down behind her. She is having funnest time of her life. But her fun has run short with a giant octopus monster comes out of the wave, and is in Buttercup's way. Buttercup becomes stunned see the monster and tries to turn away, but on of the monster's tentacle hits her and the board causing it to break. Buttercup is hit by the wave, and end up on the beachy sand with her broken board beside her. Buttercup is able to turn herself to sit on the beach, and spis the sand from her mouth.

Buttercup becomes angry and shouts, "Hey! You ruined my surfing, an my board!"

Just then the octopus monster begins to roar with anger. People who hears the roar begins to run away and swim back to shore in fear. Blossom stops ready to look at the monster, and know that t; time to fight the monster. She then fastly put her stuff back at the table, and goes to Buttercup who is still at the spot

"Buttercup, are you alright?" Blossom asks, worriedly.

"I'm alright, but he's not!" Buttercup angrily shouts.

Buttercup flies over with furry in her eyes at the monster. Blossom flies over to help Buttercup to help out.

At the surface of the ocean, Bubbles and Berry comes out of the water and they hear the loud roar from under the water.

"What's going on?" Berry asks.

"That!" Bubbles answers, pointing to the event.

They both can see that Blossom and Buttercup begin to fight the monster. Bubbles and Berry flie out of the waste to join in the fight. Blossom and Buttercup look to see that Berry and Bubbles are at the scene.

"About time you come out, help us stop this monster!" Buttercup shouts, pulling on one of the tentacles.

Bubbles and Berry begin to grab hold of the monster's tentacle along with Blossom, but that plan hasn't worked very well. The octopus swings them around and throws them into the water. The four girls comes out of the water, and are wet. The girls fly back to the monster, and are able to throw punches and kicks at the sea creature. Having enough the octopus puts its tentacles together, and try to hit them all at once, but Berry uses her psychic powers to top the creature, but no sure how long she can hold it.

Struggling, Berry says, "This… is a lot… harder than it… looks!"

"Now that Berry got the the monster distracted, we need to attack it full force!" buttercup says with determination."

Blossom protests, and says, "No, we need to make sure Berry doesn' looks her focus, and come up with a strategy."

"What will take forever," Buttercup angrily replies.

"You're always rushing into thin," Blossom angrily remarks.

"Do not!" Buttercup angrily protests."

"Do to!" Blossom angrily shouts.

Bubbles angrily shouts, "Stop fighting we need to help Berry!"

But that doesn't go so well because the girls continue to argue. Now bubbles has becomes part of it. The girls are so busy fighting each other, that they are not noticing that Berry is having trouble with her focus. Her struggles to stop the monster ad hearing her sisters arguing is becoming too much. She can't decides to stop them from fighting or hold down the mosner. Before long, she begins to develop electricity all over her body, and ends up losing her focus with her psychic powers. Just then the monster swats Berry into the sea, and grabs hold of the girls.

The girls screams, "Berry, help us!"

Under the sea, Berry is still a bit knocked out from the hit. Hearing her sisters' screams, Berry opens her eyes and with an angry look, flies out of the sea to save her sisters. The monster looks to see Berry floating in the air with rage in her eyes.

"Berry!" the girls happily shout.

"Hey seabait, you're going to be all washed up when I'm done with you!" Berry angrily shouts.

The electricity begins to surround her body, and Berry is able to use that power to ak an ball of electricity. She Then throws the ball of lightning at the monster, paralyzing it. The monster lets the girls go, and are able to fly back to her sisters. He four girls give each other a hug, then let's go and ready to fight monster.

The girls fly to the monster, and give it a bunch of punches and kicks around it, including the face. Berry then make another electric ball and throws it to the monster, bring the monster down. The monster falls to the sea being knocked out and paralyzed.

After defeating the monster, the crowd cheer for their favorite superheroes including their new member on the team. Berry feels a bit proud of herself, and is starting to understand how to control her powers. She also know that she has some time to go before she can fully master it. The girl fly back down to the beach so they can settle down.

Buttercup flies to Berry with a straight look on her face, and says, "Berry that was…"

"... The most awesomest thing I've ever seen!" Buttercup screams in excitement.

"Definitely your top coolest power," Buttercup adds, still excited.

"Yeah, I think you're starting to get the hang of that power," Berry agrees with a smile.

Then Blossom apologizes, "Sorry we put a lot of pressure on you w our arguing."

"And almost caused you to lose control of your powers like yesterday, "Bubbles sadly adds

"That's okay, I was putting a lot of pressure on myself too. I just have to stop overthinking it," Berry says.

The next thing the girls know it, everyone began to crowd them and cheer for them. The girls are used to getting all the attention they received for saving the day a bit embarrassed about it. As Berry looks at the crowd something has catches her attention, and ends up with a funny feeling she is being watched. Berry floats up from the crowd to see someone is standing behind the tree close to the woods, and it has the same red silhouette like she has seen at the school. So Berry floats past the ground, lands, and runs after the person close the tree.

Berry calls out, "Wait, come back!"

Berry runs over to here she has seen the person. But when she looks around the tree, she can see that the person is gone. Berry looks around and can't figure out where the person has gone. Berry stops to see something near one of the large boulders, it's red, but looks almost like some kind of glove.

Berry is about to head towards it, when she hears Blossom voice calling out, "Berry!"

Berry turns her head back to hear her sisters calling her.

"Berry, where are you?!" the professor voice loudly calls out.

"I'm over here!" Berry shouts.

Berry turns back to see that the person who is near the rock is gone. She is starting to get a sinking feeling about this mysterious being, and wonder why the person is watching her from a distance. While looking at the boulder where the person is, the girls and the professor run towards Berry with worried looks on their faces. The three girls look at Berry who is still looking at the boulder.

"There you are Berry. What were you doing?" Blossom asks.

"I… I thought I saw someone around here, and I think it's the same person I saw at the school," Berry answers, looking a bit concern.

The girls and the professor look at each other with a concern look.

The professor turns to Berry and asks looking worried, "Berry do you think you can tell us if you got a good look at the person."

"Well, I know that the person has a red silhouette, and I would have sworn the person is wearing a red glove or something… and I think I caught something pink…" Berry answers scratching her chin, and thinking.

The girls are starting to think about who Berry has seen, and are starting to wonder what is going on here.

Then buttercup says, "Well who ever it is, is gone now."

"Let's go back to the beach and play," Bubbles says with a smile.

Berry smiles back, and answers, "Sure."

Agreeing to the idea, the girls and the professor head back to the beach so they can have some fun. What they don't know, is that someone has reappear behind the boulder, and is staying quiet. The person also shows a smirk on the face, and is very interested in Berry and her powers.

Back on the beach, the Utonium family continue to have fun on the beach. Berry nd Blossom are play volleyball with other kids, while Buttercup is making another sand castle. Bubbles is sitting on the town with the professor lying down resting. Of course, Bubbles also has her Octi next to her wearing sunglasses. The girls sure have a great time at t beach, despite the mote attack. Also Berry is able to have little control of her powers, but a long way before she can master it.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: Board Game On Part 1

On a saturday morning, The Power Puff Girl along with Berry's friend Chris arrive at Casey's house. Her house has a brown roof, yellow painted walls, and a bright blue door. Berry knocks on the door, and the door opens to reveal Casey at the door. Casey is very happy to see her friends her, along with Berry's sister.

Casey happily says, "Hi guys, I'm so glad that you can make it."

"No problem Casey," Chris answers.

"You don't mind if I bring my sisters with me? The professor is very busy today and asked to take the girls along," Berry asks.

"I don't mind at all, your sisters are always welcome," Casey answers with glee.

Then Casey says, "Come on in."

Berry, her sisters, along with Chris walk into the house, and Casey closes the door behind them. The three little girls and the three teens gather in the kitchen. Berry and the others sit down at the kitchen table. They see Casey walking up to them with a rectangle box in her arms.

"So Casey what is this new game you wanted to show us?" Berry asks.

"Yeah, you've been so excited about it," Chris replies.

Casey puts the box down with a smile on her face, and says, "Take a look what I got in the mail yesterday."

The others look to see what the box is, and see that it's a board game. The game has some appearances that looks like sweets, lollipops, licorice, and gingerbread cookies and trees, along with candy based characters on it.

Berry reads the label on the box, "Candy World?"

"Never heard of that game before?" Blossom says, scratching her head.

"I think it looks interesting, and all these sweets on the box is making me a little hungry," Bubbles replies with a smile.

The others start giggling after hearing that.

Then Buttercup asks, "So how do we play?"

"Well, let's get I set up and see what the instructions say," Chris suggests.

"And I'll get us some snack," Casey replies.

Sometime later, after getting the game board setup, and Casey has a three separate bowls of chips, pretzels, and berries, along with water bottles. She puts them on the table, and sits down with the others.

"Alright the game is set up, so how do we play?"

Berry grabs the instructions from the box, and reads, "According to the directions, you can play up to six characters, and each of them is in a different color."

"Cool, I'll call green," Buttercup says, holding the green gingerbread man.

Blossom holds out a red on, and says, "Red for me."

"Blue for me," Bubbles says, holding her player.

"I'll get purple," Berry adds.

Casey grabs her, and says, "I'll get yellow."

"Then that means I'm orange," Chris says holding the character.

Bubbles turns to Berry and asks, "What else does it say?"

Berry holds out the instructions, and continues reading it, "Well, we spin the wheel that has six colors on it, and we spin on a color and move your character to that color. If we land on a color with a black dot we're stuck until we spin the same color in order to escape. If we land on a color with a rainbow path we go up ahead the road. If we land on a color that is covered in sparkles, then that player gets an extra turn. The players must race to the end of the rainbow path and reach the castle at the end."

"Sounds fun," Bubbles says with glee.

Chris shouts with excitement, "Let's play!"

"Wait, there is one more thing that we need to do before we play," Berry halts the others.

"What's that?" Buttercup asks.

"Press the rainbow button on the middle of the spinner to begin," Berry reads.

"Oh, Okay," Casey replies, nodding her head.

"Sounds good to me," Blossom says.

Berry turns to Casey, and says, "Casey since this is your game, you can press the button and go first."

"Alright," Casey answers.

Then Chris asks, "But who will go after her?"

The girls know that the need to choose another person for a turn.

Then Blossom suggests, "Let's spin the wheel and see who gets to go next."

Agreeing to the idea, the others begin to spin the wheel at the time. Since this has colors on it and not numbers, they decided to do the order from red to purple. After spinning the wheel, the order of the other players. The order fully goes, Casey, Bubbles, Buttercup, Berry, Chris, and finally Blossom. Blossom writes on the paper so they can keep track. Now they are ready to play.

"Looks like it's decided, let's play!" Buttercup says, determined to win.

"On it!" Casey shouts with excitement.

With that, Casey presses the rainbow button to star the game. Just then, the sinner begins to glow rainbow colors and the wheel spins around in circle creating a rainbow tornado in the house. The rainbow light glows so bright, that it blinds them. Then everything goes black.

Bubbles is able to wake up and look to see what has happened, and see that she is not in Townville anymore.

Bubbles happily squeals, "Wow!"

The others are able to wake up and look around, and are shocked to see what they're seeing.

"Urh! Where… where are we?!" Buttercup asks with a confused expression.

The six girls look around to see a field that is filled with lollipops and licorice sticks sticking out from the ground. Gingerbread building and trees, and bushes that has butter scotch on it.

Blossom turns to the two teens, and asks, "Are we dreaming?"

"I don't think so," Berry replies, looking surprised.

Just then, Buttercup punches Blossom on the arm.

"Ouch!" Blossom yelps.

Blossom sternly glares at Buttercup and demands, "What was that for?!"

"What?! Since you've experienced pain, that means you're not dreaming," Buttercup remarks.

Blossom narrows her eyes, with a glare a she is unamused by Buttercup's idea of the dreaming test.

Berry slowly pushes Blossom and Buttercup away each other, and firmly says, "Now girls, there's not time for us to argue. We need to figure out where we are and get out of here."

Just then, a grown woman's voice calmly says, "Maybe I can help?"

The girls turn around to see that someone is in front of a path that has a red square behind her. A woman in her mid twenties that has thick and long black hair light skin, and is wearing black sunglasses. She is wearing a red blouse, with dark blue jeans, and black boots. The Powerpuff Girls, Chris, and Casey are confused because they don't remember seeing her earlier. But since she's the only one here and can provide them with answers, they decide to see if she knows anything about what is going on.

"Um, who are you?" Berry asks.

The woman chuckles and answers, "The name is Sabrina. And as to where you are… you're in Candy World."

The young girls gasp in shock, and exclaim," We're in the game."

"That's correct," Sabrina answers.

"I'm the guardian of this world, and I know a way to you to exit the game. You all must reach the end of the rainbow tiled path and reach the castle. I assume that you remember all of the rules," Sabrina calmly explains with a smirk on the face.

Berry feels a bit uncomfortable about this Sabrina, but knows that she's the only one who knows how to get out of the game.

Berry is able to says, "Um yes, we know the rules. We even decided which of us to go first with a list."

"May I see it?" Sabrina asks politely.

"Uh sure," Blossom answers.

Blossom floats to Sabrina and gives her the list. Sabrina looks at it, and takes out a miniature spinner and magically puts the list inside of the rainbow spinner.

Sabrina uses her magic to float the spinner to the girls as she explains, "The spinner will help you move along the road. And with the list, each of you will be taking turns going father head until you reach the castle. Press on the rainbow button, and it will spin to what color you need you go."

Casey grabs hold of the spinner, since she is first on the list.

"Good luck girls, I'll be seeing you at the castle," Sabrina says, sounding amused.

Just then, Sabrina disappears at a flash of red light. When she is gone, the girls walk over to the start of the rainbow road that will lead them all the way to the castle. As they walk to the rainbow road, Berry is starting to feel a bit concern about it, and her sisters notice it.

Blossom asks, "Berry, are you feeling alright?"

"Well, I don't know… that woman Sabrina… There is something off about her," Berry answers, feeling uncomfortable.

"What you mean by something off with her?" Buttercup asks.

"I don't know. I can't figure out what that is, she just acted a bit… eerie around us," Berry answers.

Bubbles hugs Berry, and says, "Don't worry about Sabrina, let's enjoy the game."

"Right," Berry agrees.

The six girls gather at front font of the first square. Casey presses the rainbow button, and the spinner begins to spin on the wheel. After a short amount of time, the spinner stops at yellow.

"Looks like I got yellow. See you guys later," Casey says.

Casey then begin to walk on the path of the yellow square.

Then bubbles asks with excitement, "Oh, oh, when do I go next?!"

The spinner floats to Bubbles, and she presses the button. She spinner spins to purple for her. Bubbles floats to her color. As the girls are taking their turn going on the rainbow road, they can see that the path to the castle is a long one. What they don't know is that Sabrina has reappear as the girls are traveling down the path. She hen holds a smirk on her face, and has plans for them, especially the PowerPuff Girls.

Later on down the road, the girls find themselves at a peppermint forest and it's snowing at this part of this candy like world. However, Buttercup has landed on a orange square with a black dot, and is stuck there, literally.

Buttercup tries to fly out, but the path that is sticking to her feet is keeping her at this spot.

Then she angrily yells, "How long do I have to be on this stupid square?!"

"Until you roll an orange space, then you can leave," Blossom confirms.

Buttercup crosses her arms in frustration, and answers, "Fine."

She then hear Bubbles calls out, "Buttercup it's your time."

"Yeah, yeah," Buttercup mutters with anger.

The spinner flies over to Buttercup, and then she presses the button. The wheel begins to spin fast and is taking a little long. While Buttercup is waiting, one of the peppermint trees begin to fall, and is heading to Buttercup's direction. Berry sees this, and scared for her sister runs to her aid.

Berry warns Buttercup, "Buttercup, the candy cane tree is going to fall."

"But I can't move, it's still spinning," Buttercup protests, and show her the spinner.

Berry looks and it is indeed spinning like crazy. She knows that hsee needs to do something. When the tree begins to fall to the two sisters, Berry uses her telekinesis to keep the tree in place. Blossom and Bubbles leave their spot so they can hold on to the tree. After about three minutes or so, the spinner lands on orange.

Berry sees this, and says, "Buttercup you can leave now."

"Finally," Buttercup says in relief.

Before she leaves, Buttercup says, "Thanks for the help girls."

"You're welcome, " Berry, Blossom, and Bubbles reply.

Berry and her sisters move the tree so it can't fall on anyone else, while Buttercup move to the next orange square next to Chris and Casey who are both in the yellow square.

Chris asks, "Are you alright, Buttercup?"

"Yeah, and what happened?" Casey asks.

"I was almost squashed by a candy cane, but luckily, I have my sister's to back me up," Buttercup answers.

"You can say that again," Berry says as she fly to the purple square that is sparkly.

"On top of that, you get an extra turn," Buttercup remarks.

Berry presses the rainbow button, and the spinner lands on a green square. So she flies there.

Casey asks, "I wonder how long will it takes until we're at the castle?"

"And I wonder where that Sabrina chick is?" Chris asks with a stern look and her arms crossed.

"I don't know, but we might be able to see her at the castle just like she said," Berry says, as she passes the spinner to Chris.

The others nod their heads and play the game to get to the castle. They continue to play the game, but are unaware that Sabrina is in the ar at a far distance, showing a disappointed look on her face. However, she has something planned for the young ones when th reach the castle. She disappears again in a red light.

As they continue to play, they have come across some unusual events. Every time one of them get stuck on the square with the black dots, strange things have happened that almost hurt them. For example, they have been attacked by peppermint beavers, icing almost fall on them, and almost get stuck in warm gooey marshmallow. Luckily, The PowerPuff Girls are on the job to make sure Chris, Casey, and themselves are able to get to the castle safely.

Hours later, The girls are very close to the castle that the can see it. They can't wait to finish the game and go back home.

Bubbles happily says, "We're almost there."

"Yeah. I can see the castle, and we're almost at the end of the train," Casey happily adds.

Then Bubbles asks, "So who is up next."

"I think it's Berry's turn," Blossom answers.

The spinner floats itself to Berry, and she presses the rainbow button. The wheel spins around in the circle, and ends up landing at a purple space Berry floats down the path and lands on the purple square. Just then, the square begins to glow, bright.

"What's happening?" Berry asks in amazement.

Berry looks ahead to see that this is the last tile on the path. The castle door opens, and a redcarpet rolls in. The girls look to see the carpet, and is wondering what to do. They end up getting greeted by a small gingerbread boy covered in colored frosting.

"Hello young traveler, you have made it to the last color on the rainbow road, and now you may enter the castle and wait till the others arrive at the last square," the young gingerbread boy says.

Berry turns back to the who are on the other squares in concern, but hey nod their heads in reply meaning that Berry can go inside the castle and wait for them. The gingerbread boy escort Berry inside the castle, and lead her to a dining room with a large table in the middle. The table is filled of sweets, deserts, and other kinds of goodies or thm to eat. Some of them are shaped of people and animals.

The gingerbread boy says, "You may eat whatever you want while you wait for the others."

"Sure," Berry answers nodding her head.

The gingerbread boy leaves the room so he canwait fo the others Berry simp stsonthe hai a look see the different goodies on the table. She thens arts to eat, a chocolate that is shaped o a rose bud. Berry start to think about what has happened to her and her friends and sisters today. Sh is also having a strange feeling that she and the others have been watched the whole way, and wonder if he incidents that they come across was an accident or not. Then he starts to think about Sabrina. There is something about her that is making her a bit scared, and she doesn't know what it is.

Just then, the door opens and the same gingerbread boy escort the others into the room. When they enter the room, the by closes the door on them without another word. The others are stunned to see all the sweets in the room.

Blossom flies over to Berry and says, "Hey Berry, see that you were able to get something to eat."

"I'm glad too," Berry says with a smile.

Bubbles admires the sweets and happily cheers, "Wow, there are so much candy here!"

"Seeing all of this is getting me hungry," Casey says, holding her stomach as she hears it growl.

"Well, I'm hungry, so let's eat thee sweets," Buttercup says, eagerly.

The girls sit down on the chair and begin to eat the food that is on the table. They are glad to get something to eat, after the long trip they have today. However, Berry has remember something that that something, or really someone has not make an appearance yet.

"Have you guys seen Sabrina aroun here? I thought she said she will meet us here," Berry asks.

The others stop eating, and are starting to wonder the same thing.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her at all when we first got here," Chris says.

"Yeah. I asked the gingerbread boy about it, and he said he doesn't know," Casey adds.

Berry starts to have a suspicious feeling as she says, "To be honest girls, I don't know if I trust her. She seems nice, but I picked up a strange feeling from her."

"Now that you mention it, Sabrina kind of reminds me of someone," Blossoms ays.

"You're right," Bubbles says.

Buttercup finishes eating a chocolate egg, and says, "Come on guys, sure this Sabrina girl is strange, but let's not worry about her and continue eating."

"I'm with you at that," Chris adds, licking on a lollipop.

Everyone else agree and decide to eat some more candy. Berry, still having an unsettling feeling, loses her appetite and stop eating her chocolate strawberry. The girls excluding Berry are enjoying the many sweets that are before them, and can't get enough of them. As they are eating, and not paying attention to their surroundings, the candy creatures let out a strange red glow, and make angry looks on their faces. Berry looks up because of her daze, but lets out a gasp to see that the animal shaped people and animals are beginning to move.

Berry scaredly sutters, "Um… uh… g-g-guys!"

The other look at Berr seeing her stunned look.

"What is it?" Bubbles asks.

Just then, Berry screams, "Look out!"

Berry flies out of the way, before a candy cane colles with her. The girls gasp to see one of the gingerbread men is moving and is holding a candy cane with an angry look on his face. Just then, the girls are seeing that the animal and people made of candy are coming to life and look very angry, and begin to attack them.

"Come on girls, let's roll!" Blossom calls out with firm look.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup fly over and fight the monster. Berry is about to go long with them, but remember that her friends need protection.

Berry calls out, "You guys, take care of the cady creatures at that side while I'll take them on this side and take my friends somewhere safe!"

The girls nod their heads, agreeing to the idea. The PowerPuff Girls begin to use their powers to fight back Blossom uses her ice breath to freeze the creature and then break them. Bubbles uses her sonic scream. Buttercup uses her heart ray. Finally Berry uses her electro balls to electrocute monsters, and creatures a force field around her friends to protect them. The four sisters continue using their powers, along with punching and kicking them until every last of the creatures are broken into pieces. They are glad to see the the monsters are history.

Just the, the girls become shocked to see that the cany animals and people are using frosting and other means to stick themselves together. They also use the same thing on their weapons. When they finish, they begin to attack the girls. The girls continues to fight back, while Berry takes Chris and Casey to a safe place. Berry is able to keep their force field on to protect their friends from the monster. Luckily, the candy creatures are unable to get in, and Chris and Casey are unable to leave.

Berry flies up to see the calamity they are in, and not sure what to do about it, but still think this whole situation is very impossible.

Berry scaredly says, "They can't do that!"

"I think they can," A familiar calm, and echoing voice clarifies that statement.

Berry turns around to see Sabrina on the castle wall outside the castle.

Berr exclaims, "Sabrina, thank goodness you're here!"

Berry flies over to Sabrina still on the wall while the others are not looking. She flies through the window to see that Sabria is still here.

"We were able to reach the castle like you said. Just then, all of the candy creatures are coming to life and started attacking us, and won't let us leav. But no you're here and you can help," Berry explains, and feels glad to get some help.

But Sabrina doesn't answer right away, instead she makes a smirk and starts laughing at Berry statement. Berry is starting to get very concerned and think that there is more to Sabrina than she realizes, and that she is in trouble right now.

Sabrina opens her eyes which lets out a bright and eerie glow, and says with an evil grin, "Oh Berry, why would I help you and your sisters when it's actually my idea to lure all of you here! "

Berry gasps in shock a to what Sabrina is saying, and now it all makes since. Sabrina sucked them into the game to trap them here, especially her sisters and herself.

Sabina clutches her hand as it makes a red flame aura around it, and says, "And now, you and your sisters, along with your friends will remain here in Candy World forever."

Sabrina then becomes engulfed by the red flames and then suddenly changes form. Berry gasps to see the being before her is something that is powerful, yet very frightening. The being in front of Berry is male that has red skin, black dracula like hair, and right glowing green eyes. He is wearing a red dress with pink frills on the collar and bottom of the dress, a black belt with a gold buckle and black thigh boots. He also has black lips and pink blush on his cheeks. The most scary thing about him is his large red claws. Berry realizes that she is in huge trouble now.

Berry then lets out a loud and fearful scream.


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 10: Board Game On Part 2

Back inside the castle dining room, the girls are able to defeat all the candy creatures by smashing and burning them into pieces that will make it impossible to rebuild.

"Well, it looks like we got all of them," Buttercup says.

"Right. I think it's about time we find this Sabina and get some answers out of her," blossom firmly adds

Bubbles sighs and sadly says, "I think I have enough sweets for today."

Just then, they hear a loud scream, and the girls grow worried because the scream is familiar.

At the field that has disappeared a few minutes ago, Chris and Casey hear the screaming too.

Chris shockley says, "That's Berry."

"She must be in trouble," Casey worriedly replies.

Buttercup looks around as she asks, "But where is she?"

The girls look around to see that Berry is not in the dining room anymore.

Casey looks up, lets out a shocking gasp, and shouts, "There she is."

The others look to where Casey is pointing, and can ee Berry outside on one of the castle wall. But they can see the fear on her face, and clutching her hands close to her chest. Berry steps back and looks very scared and worried They then notice someone else is on the wall with her. However, The PowerPuff Girls know this being very well, and no in a good way.

The girls gasp in shock, and exclaim, "It's Him!"

Blossom eyes widen even more, and exclaim," That's why Sabrina acted familiar! Him was disguised as her this whole time!"

"And Berry is along with him," Bubbles scaredly adds.

Casey looks at where Berry is, and asks with concern, "Um guys, I'm more worried on what's going on right now? Why is Berry looking is afraid?"

"You're right, Casery. Berry's not fighting back," Chris agrees looking very worried.

Then Buttercup shouts, "We gotta help her!"

"Come on girls, let's go!" Blossom informs with a serious tone.

With that The PowerPuff Girls fly over to help Berry, while Chris and Casey remain in the room until they get back. The two teens hope that the girls can help Berry, and are worried for Berry's wellbeing.

Back at the wall of the castle, Berry is now face to face with an enemy she is not ware of. What's worse, this whole game is a trap to get her and her sisters to come here and it ended up putting her friends and danger. She want to fight, but feels scared of the enemy she is facing now. Berry slows steps back still feeling a bit scared, and not sure what to do.

The villain known as Him laughs, and says, "Aw come now, there's no need to be afraid."

The eerie voice makes Berry shivers a bit. And yet, Berry knows that she has to at least do something.

Trying to bring up some courage, Berry makes one of her electro balls from her and as she says, "I'm… I'm warning you. You better… not try anything."

"Now my dear, I'm not here to fight. In fact, I'm here to talk," Him remarks.

"Talk?" Berry questionably replies.

Hi simply nods his head in reply. Berry doesn't want to believe what he's saying, but should at least know what he is planning. She make the electro ball dissolves and and drops her fighting position.

"Who are you?" Berry asks.

"My dear, I am known as Him. Of course the girls never mention it to you, and it's very nice to meet you… Berry." Him answers with a smirk on his face.

Berry gasps in shock and says, "You know my name! But I never mention it! Not even when you were Sabrina!"

Him doesn't say a word. Instead he disappear into thin air Berry looks around to wonder where has gone, but can't find him.

Just then, she hears Him's voice being echoed around the area, saying, "Silly little girl, I know a lot about you. I must say you have so interesting powers. Of course, you almost saw me few times."

Berry confused on what he is saying. Just then Berry realize when she has seen him before. The mysterious figure from the school and at the beach. She is starting to understand how he could have known.

"You… you've been spying on me!" Berry exclaims in a shock as she looks around.

Just then, she feels something wrapped around her. She looks down to s crimson red arms with claws attached to them. Berry is starting to feel very uneasy about this.

Still having a hold on Berry, Him says, "Well on you and your sisters, I'd find you rather interesting, especially that power you gave off when you get upset."

Berry becomes stunned hearing it, and that Him knows about her problem.

Berry gets out of his grip and angrily shouts, "Get your claws off of me!"

"Looks like you have a bit of fight in you after all," Him remarks.

Berry doesn't see amused with the villain she is facing with. She maybe spooked by him before, but now is pretty mad at him.

Blue electricity begins to flow around her body, as she sternly says, "Listen, I don't appreciate tricking us, especially my friend Casey into playing this game to trap us. How about you send us back, and my sisters and I will save you the trouble of pounding you."

"Berry, you need to calm down!" Blossom cries out.

Berry hears the statement and cancels out her electric power. The two on the wall turn to see the three original PowerPuff Girls.

"Girls, I'm so glad you're here," Berry says with relief. Then flies over to the girls with a smile on her face.

"Just in time to see who is responsible for this mess," Blossom says.

Then bubbles happily says, "We're glad that you're alright."

"Not as glad as I am that you showed up," Berry adds with glee.

"Okay Him, enough is enough. Let us out of this game or prepare to get stomped," Buttercup sternly says, while the others begin to look serious.

"You'll have to catch me first girls. In fact, let's play a little game to decide this," Him remarks.

"And what will that be?" Blossom asks with a serious look.

"Easy, if you girls can catch me, then I'll allow you all to leave. Fail and you little brat will be stuck here forever," Him explains.

The girls look at each other with concern looks, and worried about playing this game. However, they know that if they beat Him, they'll be able to get out of here. The girls nod their heads agreeing to their decision.

Blossom sighs and says, "Fine, we'll play your game."

"Good to see you agree to it," Him says with a grin.

"Like we have a choice," Buttercup mutters in frustration.

" And by the way, Once you girls catch me, you get to keep this," Him adds.

He then poofs up a small ball, and it looks like there are people in side. The girls and especially Berry gasps in horror t see who are inside. They see Chris and Casy inside the ball, banging on it and crying for help.

"Chris! Casey!" Berry screams in horror.

"Your friends were kind enough to volunteer in playing our game." Him says in rmarks.

He then waves his claw with a smirk on his face, and says, "Catch me if you can."

Then he flies into the castle.

"Give back my friends you big jerk," Berry shouts in furry, and flies ftr Him is full speed.

Blossom and the others fly after her. They can tell that Berry is very mad right now.

The girls fly until they are able to catch up wit Berry. Berry is showing a determined look on her face, wanting to rescue her friends.

"Berry, wait for us!" Bubbles cries out.

"Sorry girls, but I need to rescue my friends," Berry replies.

"Don't worry Berry, we'll help you get your friends back." Blossom says with a smile.

"And beat Him at his own game," Buttercup adds.

"Right," Berry replies.

She turns to Blossom and asks, "But Blossom, who exactly is Him?"

"All you need to know is that he's powerful and evil," Buttercup firmly answers.

"And he's also trouble," Bubbles adds.

Then Berry asks, "So how are we going to catch him?"

"We just need to catch up with Him and get the orb that has your friends," Blossom answers.

Berry and the others nod their head and agree to go after him. The girls fly through the halls of the castle and are chasing after Him. Just then, they see Him make the other copies in each of them went to through a different hallway.

Blossom instructs, "Each of us take a hall and go after Him."

The four sisters fly to the hallway to follow Him. Of course, they don't know who is the real on, and need to find out which one is real and which are the copies.

Blossom sees that the one she's after is heading to one of the towers. Blossom then uses her laser eyes to hit Him, but keeps missing. In frustration, she ses her ice breath to freeze him in his tracks. When she smashes the ice, she sees that Him his vanished. Blossom realizes that this one is a copy.

Bubbles chases this Him outside the castle and into the garden. Whenever Bubbles get close, Him vanishes and ends up in a different location of the garden. Bubbles then uses her sonic scream on him, and make Him hit one of the bushes. Then this one disappears as well. Bubbles gasps to see that this is a copy.

Buttercup follow the Him she's chasing back into the dining room. Buttercup tries to attack him, but Him uses his claws to blast Buttercup. When he uses his laser eyes to blast buttercup to the ground, she becomes really mad. Buttercup flies over to with furry i her eyes, and gives him all kind of punches and kicks He gives the last punch that makes him crashes tohe table. Then he disappears, Buttercup groans with annoyance seeing that the one she's been chasing a fake.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup return to the hallway where they go their separate ways.

Blossom asks, "Anything?"

"No," Bubbles sadly answers.

"Mine is just a dumb copy," Buttercup says in frustration.

Bubble gasps, and cardly says, "That means Berry is going after the real Him."

"Let's go!" Blossom informs.

With that, the girls fly into the hall that Berry has gone to so they can help her. They now know that Berry is going after Him, the real one.

Berry chases Him into the castle throne room. All she hs going in her mind is to beat Him, get her frens and sisters out of this place. Berry tries to simply fly to him, but he teleporting himself away and appear somewhere else. She tires uses all sorts of means she can think of to grab him, but none of them work. Berry becomes tired that she ends up sitting down on the ground. She becomes annoyed when she hears Him laughing at her.

Berry becomes so irritated that she ends up release blue electricity from her body, and read to explode. However, she remembers that she need to needs control her powers with er emotions. She then takes small breaths to calm herself down. When she calms herself down, the electricity disappears. Berry stands up and look to see that Him is not around here. She looks around and wonder where he can be.

Just then, she has a funny feeling that something is coming towards her, she turns around to see a red blas coming towards her. Berry teleport herself out o the way, and fnsh self in the air. She shows a stern look when she sees Him just floating in the air with the orb holding her friends in his claw.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me now," Him says.

"I'm tired of this game. Now you let my friends go," Berry sternly says.

"But the game is not over. You still have to catch me," Him says with a grin on his face.

Berry is n in the mood for his games. She needs to come up with a way to get him to stop in his tracks. Berry looks behind her to see that the curtains that has a rope made if long and stringy licorice, which gives Berry and idea.

Berry grabs the licorice rope, and uses her telekinesis to make a lasso at the end. She uses her powers to twirl it in a circle.

Berry calls out, "Hey Him, hope you like some licorice?!"

Berry then throws the rope and able to lasso Him, and catch him by surprise. When that happens he drops the orb with her friends inside. Berry levitates the orb before it hits the ground and brings it back to her.

"You guys okay?" Berry asks with concern.

"I think we're fine," Casey answers. Still in the ball.

"Even though I don't like being stuck in a ball. I'm glad we're having a great adventure," Chris says, with a grin on her face.

Berry smiles and says, "Glad to know you two are alright?"

Berry puts the orb on the ground and says, "You two stay her and I'll finish this."

"Go Berry!" Casey and Chris cheer.

Berry tries to pull on the rope to bring Him down, sadly he uses his claw to cut the licorice rope and sends it to the ground. Him uses his eyes to blast Berry, but uses her teleporting powers to dodge it. Berry uses her electro ball and throws it at him, but he smacks it and makes it hit one of the walls. But it's a diversion and Berry kicks him making him slam to the ground.

"Game over Him," Berry says.

Berry flies to grab the orb with her friends inside, and flies out of the throne room to find the girls.

She hears Casy happily cheers, "Berry, that was amazing!"

"You rule!" Chris adds with a fist pump.

"Well our troubles are not over yet, we still need to find the…" Berry says.

But she sees her sisters and happily says, "Girls!"

"Berry!" The girls happily says looking surprised.

The four girls fly to each other glad to see that they're alright.

"You're okay," Blossom says.

"We're so happy to see you," Bubbles says gleefully.

"Where is Him anyway?" Buttercup asks with a stern look.

"I was able to take care of him and got my friends back," Berry answers, showing the orb with her friends inside.

The girls smiles to see that Berry actually has the orb and her friends back.

"Nice job Berry," Buttercup says, proud of her sister.

Then Bubbles asks, "But how are we going to leave here?"

Blossom and the others are trying to think of a way to get out of the place, and before Him comes after them.

Luckily, Berry has the solution to the problem, "I think I might have an idea. Follow me."

Berry flies down the hall with her sisters right behind her. The girls find themselves at the front of the castle and find the spinner.

Berry picks up the spinner, and says, "Here it is."

"The spinner?! Why would we come out here just to find the spinner?! The cause for this whole mess!" Buttercup angrily asks.

"Well, I figure since Casey push the button that got us into the game, maybe pushing the button again will get us out," Berry says.

Blossom thinks about Berry's idea, and says, "You know, that might actually work."

"Well, let's try it out," Bubbles agrees.

"Yeah, before Him finds us," Buttercup adds.

"Don't worry, I don't think he'll be bothering us for a while," Berry says with a grin on face.

Berry gulps a little, and says, "Well, here goes nothing."

Berry slowly presses the button on the spinner, and a portal opens up and suck these girls into the vortex like before. They all hope that this idea will work.

The six girls wake up to see that they're back in Casey's kitchen. They look on the table to see the bard game is gone. They start to wonder if they're back in the real world.

"Do you think we're back?" Blossom asks.

With a smirk on her face, Buttercup says, "Let's see."

Buttercup mischievously chuckles and read to punch Blossom again, but Blossom bluntly hits Buttercup on the arm.

Then Blossom bluntly says, "We're awake."

"Thank a lot," Buttercup says, glaring at Blossom.

Berry sits down feeling exhausted, and says, "As long as we don't have to be sucked in another board game, I'm good."

"I agree. I think I had enough board games for one day," Chris agrees.

Then Casey asks, "What you wanna do now?"

"How about going to the park?" Bubbles suggests.

The five girls take into Bubbles suggestion and think it's good idea.

Sometime later, the girls are playing in the park. They are having a wonderful time. Chris and Casey are playing in the jungle gym while Berry and her sisters are playing on the jungle gym. The four sisters feel close than ever now.

Up on one of the buildings close to the park, Him is simply looking down at the girls with a smirk look on his face. The girls may have stop his plan for now, but was able to get something out of it. He was able to see more of how powerful Berry is. He then disappear in red smoke, until another plan he develops.


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 11: The Sickest Day

On a raining sunday afternoon, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are sick in bed. The three triplets have caught a bad cold. Of course, the hard and thundering storm outside is kind of a good excuse to stay inside. However, they really hate being sick in bed. Bubbles hugs her little Octi doll and lets out a scratchy couch, while Blossom and Buttercup are sneeze like crazy. The girls don't like being sick at all.

"This stinks! I hate being sick! We can't go outside, and have to stay in bed all day!" Buttercup complains.

"It's not so bad Buttercup. At least we get to rest, and we don't have to go outside because of the rain," Blossom says.

The Bubbles happily says, "Besides, we have two of our favorite family members in the whole wide world taking care of us."

Blossom and Buttercup look at Bubbles with a confused look, and are not sure about it.

Then Blossom questionably says, "Uh Bubbles, we only have two other family members in this house besides us."

"Exactly," Bubbles remarks with glee.

The door opens and their big sister, Berry enters the room. She is the only one among the sisters who isn't sick.

Berry floats to the bed to sit down as she asks, "Hey girls, how are you feeling?"

"We're still stuck in bed being sick. Not to mention that we have stuffy nose, sore throats, and feeling like we're going to die," Buttercup mutters in anger.

"Buttercup!" Blossom scolds.

"What?! Don't tell me you don't feel really sick right now!" Buttercup complains.

Blossom glares at Buttercup, and says, "Not enough to complain about it."

Bubbles and Berry roll their eyes seeing that they are arguing again. For some reason, Berry think that buttercup has the tendency to pick on fights with not only bad guys, but her sisters as well.

Berry shows a calm smile, and asks, "Can I get you girls anything?"

"Some tissues would be nice," Blossom answers.

"Coming right up," Berry says with a smile.

Berry levitates the box of tissues to Blossom. Then Bubbles and Buttercup use them too.

Then Bubbles asks, "And, can we have some orange juice?"

"And can you see if the chicken soup the professor is making finish yet," Buttercup adds.

"Don't worry girls, I'll get guys something to eat and to drink on the double," Berry happily replies.

Berry then flies down stairs to see the professor making some chicken soup for the girls. Berry goes to the fridge and brings out a carton of orange juice. She then uses her telekinesis to bring three cups, three bowls, and a large tray. She then puts the bowls and cups on the table. Berry then pours the orange juice into the cups.

Then Berry asks, "Hey dad, is the soup ready yet?"

"Just about finish," the professor answers, stirring the soup with the ladle.

"That's good because the girls could really use some," Berry says.

She then levitates the bowls to the professor. Seeing the bowls, the professor pours the soup in the bowls with the ladle. Once they are full, Berry uses her telekinesis to take the food and beverages to the girls.

Berry opens the door to their room as she happily says, "Girls, lunch is ready."

"Finally, I was getting hungry," Buttercup says.

"So were we," Blossom mutters.

Berry giggles for a bit, and says, "Don't worry girls, you're going to get your lunch, and the professor said you're taking your medicine after you're done."

"Aw! Boo!" The girls calmly complains.

"Sorry, but that's what the professor said, and you need to take it," Berry replies.

"Aw man," Buttercup complains.

But Blossom says, "Berry is right, we do need to our medicine so we can get better…"

"No matter how much we hate the taste of it," Blossom bluntly replies.

"Yuck!" Bubbles remarks, sticking her tongue out.

Berry then passes the bowl of soup and the glass of orange juice to each other girls, and begin to eat their lunch. After lunch, the professor gives the girls their medicine, which they find that it has an unpleasant taste. Sometime later, the girls have fallen asleep so the medicine can do it work.

In her bedroom, Berry is doing some of her homework assignments for school. She looks out the window and see that the rain is coming down hard, so there won't be any crime fighting today. Se even hears thunder clashing outside of the window.

Berry looks out the window, and says, "That must be a very bad storm outside."

"I hope nothing bad happens," Berry adds with a sad look.

Berry continues to her history assignments for school.

At the mayor's mansion, the mayor is playing some indoor golf since he can't go outside to play real golf. He becomes started when he hears the thunder clashing and misses the cup that is on the floor.

Outside, the storm is getting a lot worse, the rain is falling hard, the thunder and lightning are clashing, and the wind is blowing hard. It's so hard that a few trees from Townsville Park ends up getting ripped from the ground and flies into the air. One of them is flying so far that, it ends up hitting the window of the mayor's office. The mayor is so shocked that he can't get away from the tree, and the tree smacks him. The mayor looks up to see a tree in the office, and is trapped. Luckily the hotline is close by so he can call for help.

The mayor picks up hot line, and scaredly shouts, "Powerpuff Girls! Help!"

Back at the girls room, Berry is helping the girls entertain themselves in bed, by reading them a story. The story Berry is reading is Goldilocks and the Three Bears.

"Goldilocks taste the first bowl of porridge, but was too hot. She then taste the second bowl, but I was too cold. She then taste the last bowl of…" Berry reads the stories to the girls.

But just then, the girls hear the hotline ringing and the small nose is glow red like a light on a fire engine. Since the triplets are sick, Berry flies over and answers the phone.

Berry says, "Yes Mayor?"

The mayor talks to Berry about the situation.

"What a tree crashed into your office, and your trapped?!" Berry shockley exclaims.

On the other line, the mayor keeps screaming for help.

"I'll be right there, but my sisters are sick so I'm on my own," Berry replies.

The mayor talks on the other line.

Then Berry says, "I'm on my way."

Berry hangs up the phone, zooms to her room and zooms back to be wearing her raincoat, hat, and boots, gloves, wearing a sweater under the jacket, and sweatpants. She is ready to go and save the mayor.

Before she goes, Blossom coughs a bit, and asks, "Berry… are you sure you can do it on your own."

"Yeah, and the storm is getting worse," Bubbles adds.

"I know you're worry about me, but the mayor in trouble. Try and get some rest, and if you need anything call the professor," Berry says.

"Just be careful out there," Buttercup replies.

"I'll try," Berry answers.

Berry teleports herself outside, then flies away to go help the mayor. In not time, is able to reach the mayor's office and see the tree inside. Berry looks inside and see the mayor is stuck at the branch, and the mayor is struggling in there.

The mayor sees Berry, and happily says, "Hello Berry, I'm so glad that you're. Can you please get the tree out of the room, and help fix my window?"

"Don't worry mayor, I'm on it," Berry declares.

Berry then uses her telekinesis to slowly move the tree out of the way, and uses it to move the mayor to a safer spot. Berry then continues to use her powers to get the tree out of the mansion. When she is able to remove it, she uses her powers to hold the tree, and speedy fixes the window like it's good as new.

The mayor is pleased and happily says, "Oh thank you for saving me Berry. Now, can you help me clean up a bit."

"Sure, but first, I need to put this tree somewhere," Berry answers.

In a few second, Berry takes the tree of the log cabin so they can use it to chop wood. She then flies back into the mayor's office, and help the mayor clean she help the mayor, Berry begins to fly back home. But getting back home isn't as easy as flying to the mayor's office. The window continues to blow, and the rain continues to fall. Berry has trouble at first because of the water getting into her face.

"This storm is a lot harder than I thought it was," Berry says to herself.

Berry flies back home with all her might, and is able to reach the front door of her house. Berry quickly opens the door, runs back in, and slams the door behind her. Berry feels soaked and wet right now, and feels very cold.

She then hears the professor voice as he walks in, "Hey Berry, the girls told me were out helping the mayor."

"Yeah, and I felt like a wet cat," Berry replies, feeling tired.

"Well, it's best for you to get outta those wet clothes, and have warm bath," the professor suggests.

"Okay," Berry agrees.

Still feeling soaked, Bery rushes upstairs to theretroom, and takes a quick warm shower. Sometime later, Berry is in her pajamas, and robe, nice and warm. For the rest of the night, Berry helps the girls have some fun by playing board games or video game, reading stories, and Berry uses her powers to make the dolls act like puppets putting on a show. Then they watch a movie with he professor. After that, everyone in the house are fast asleep and are safe and warm from the storm.

The next day, the professor is making breakfast in the kitchen. The looks out of the window to see that it's a nice sunny day, and fresh from the trom last night. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are feeling much better, and are school.

The professor justfinish making some eggs, and says, "Morning girls, how are you feeling?"

"We feel much better," Blossom answers.

"Yeah. I feel like playing all day," Bubbles happily says, spinning around in the air.

Buttercup looks around as she asks, "Where's Berry anyway?"

Just then, the girls and the professor hear a loud sneeze, and a strange sparking noise coming from upstairs.

The girls look at each other with a concern look, and say, "Uh oh!"

In hr bedroom, Berry is in bed sick with a cold. Berry sneeze again, and light blue sparks of electricity comes out of her body. She hen ues a tissue to blow her nose, and lies down in bed. The professor puts the thermometer in Berry's mouth to check her temperature. The girls are looking a berry with a concerned look.

"Professor, is Berry going to be okay?" Bubbles asks.

"I'm sure Berry is fine. It looks like she caught a really bad cold. Probably from having to go out in the ran," The professor answers.

Then Blossom says, "And it's possible she got it from being near us too."

"In other words, we might have also got her sick," Buttercup bluntly says.

The professor takes the thermometer out of Berry mouth to check on the temperature. He looks at it, and knows the results.

"Looks like you're running a fever. You better stay home from school today," The professor says.

"Okay professor," Berry replies.

Berry sneeze again and sparks comes out of her.

Buttercup asks, "How come her electric powers spark out like that?"

"Probably a side effect. Berry is still trying to control it, and I guess the powr is exposing herself when she sneeze," The professores explain.

Then he says, "Well, you girls better finish our breakfast and get to school."

"Okay," the girls say.

"Bye Professor," Blossom say.

"Bye Berry," Bubbles happily say.

"We'll see you after school," Buttercup adds.

The girls fly down stairs and are eating their breakfast. Later on, Berry is eating her breakfast and having orange juice while the professor is getting some medicine. After she finish her breakfast, she puts the plate and the glass on her desk. On quie the professor bring the bottle of medicine, and have Berry takes it. Feeling tired, Berry falls fast asleep and feels relaxed even though she's sick in bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 12: Case of the Missing Banjo

Early in the morning, everybody in Townsville are still sleeping. The sun begins to rise up, d many people are beginning to wake up. However this early morning is in for a loud and rude awakening.

A loud hollow in agony surrounds the city, "Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Back in the Utonium house, the loud screaming agony has wake them up as well.

Berry sits up hearing the scream, and asks, "What in the world was that?!"

Sometime later, the girls an the professor are eating some cereal for breakfast, and are talking about the racket form earlier.

"Did you guys ear hat strange noise this morning?" Berry asks.

"Trust me, we heard it. I think all of Townsville heard it," Buttercup answers.

"And it seems to be coming from Townsville Forest," Bubbles adds.

Then Berry asks, "Do you have any idea on who or what was making that scream?"

"We have a good idea," Blossom firmly answers.

Just then, they hear a long banging noise coming from the front door.

They hear a county voice screaming, "I go an emergency, open the door quick!"

"And it looks like who ever is making that noise is at the front door," Berry says.

She gets up from her chair, and says, "I'll get it."

Berry floats over to the girls, but Blossom and the others float right behind her. Their reason because this voice belongs to someone very familiar, and they need to help Berry if he causes trouble.

Berry opens the door, and is surprised to see who is at the door. A pink creature with a green nose and antennas. He wearing blue overalls and brown shoes. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup know exactly who this person is.

"Fuzzy Lumpkins, what are you doing here?" Buttercup sternly asks.

"I'll have you know, that I've got an emergency and I need your help with it," Fuzzy answers, with frustration.

"Like what?" Berry asks.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Fuzzy asks.

"Fuzzy, this is our sister, Berry. More like our long lost sister," bubbles happily introduces the two.

"Hello," Berry happily.

"Howdy," Fuzzy calmly replies.

Then Berry asks, "So what we can do for you, Fuzzy?"

"Well, I got one thing, and one thing only," Fuzzy says.

"What's that?" Blossom asks.

Out of the blue, Fuzzy begins crying, as he hollows, "Joey is missin'?"

He continues to cry, and has his face on the ground. The girls are seeing him crying to the ground.

Berry sits down to comfort Fuzzy ad says, "There, there it's okay. But can you tell us who Joey is?"

"Joey is Fuzzy's banjo and he loves it very much," Blossom answers.

Then Buttercup asks, "And you're saying it's missing?"

"You're darn tootin, and I am not happy about it. I had it since I as a youngin, and now… he's gone, " Fuzzy answers, sounding very upset.

Then Berry says, "Don't worry Fuzzy, we'll help you find your banjo."

"You will!" Oh thank you!" Fuzzy cheers, giving the girls a big hug.

"It's… no problem, " Blossom says, getting a bit squished.

Just then, they hear a loud beeping sound coming from the living room. They look to see that the hot line is missing,

"I'll get it," Blossom says, getting out of Fuzzy's grip.

Blossom answers the hotline, and hear the mayor talking. From the expression on Blossom's face, something must have have happened. After finish talking to the mayor through the hotline, Blossom hangs up the hotline and flies to the others about the situation.

Blossom says, "Well girls, it looks like Fuzzy's banjo is no the only instrument missing from Townsville. Instruments are disappearing all over Townsville."

"That doesn't sound too good," Bubbles replies.

"Yeah," Buttercup agrees.

Fuzzy protests, "Hey, what about my situation?! My Joey is missin!"

The girls know that they have a problem, all instruments are disappearing in Townsville, including Fuzzy Lumpkins. Luckily Blossom has the solution.

She inform the girls, "Alright, Buttercup and I can go in town to see what we can find. Bubbles, you and Berry will go to Fuzzy's cabin and see if you can find clues there."

Berry, Bubbles, and Buttercup nod their heads in reply. Blossom and Buttercup fly off to town, while Bubbles and Berry fly Fuzzy back to his cabin to find any leads about his missing banjo.

Inside his cabin, Fuzzy is showing Berry and bubbles the scene of the crime. He is very upset that his banjo is missing, and his like if not the same without it.

Fuzzy is showing the girls the bed as he says, "This here is where a banjo used to be."

"And this is my Joey look like," Fuzzy says, showing a picture of it.

The two Powerpuffs take a look at the banjo. Of course, Bubbles is familiar with the banjo's appearance.

"Don't worry Fuzzy, we'll find your banjo in no time,"Bubbles happily says.

Then Berry asks, "Fuzzy, when did you discovered your banjo was gone?"

"It was early this mornin'. I wanted to play some nice music to the sun rise, and now I can't do it," Fuzzy answers.

Berry thinks as she says, "So it's possible that your banjo went missing somewhere in the night."

"But how?" Bubbles asks.

"I'll check outside, and see if I find anything," Berry replies.

Berry flies out the window and see if she can find anything. She look around the yard, but so far nothing. She decides to look inside the woods to see if there anything amiss. Fuzzy and Bubbles look inside the house to see if there anything unusual, but don't have luck finding anything.

They hear Berry calls out, Hey guys, take a look at this!"

Fuzzy and Bubbles head outside to see Berry in the woods. They walk over to see what Berry has found. When the reach the spot, they look to see tire tracks in the woods, but there is different about the track on the dirt.

"These tracks are big," Bubbles says, looking surprised.

"Yeah, and it doesn't look like a car or truck tire," Berry adds, looking at the track.

The tracks is showing a strange zigzag pattern, and there is two in a parallel line.

Berry turns to Fuzzy, and asks, " Fuzzy, did you remember seeing or hearing anything last night."

Fuzzy thinks, about it as he says, "Now that you mention it I did hear somethin' last night. It was loud that I was havin' trouble sleeping. It was louder than those creatures in the woods."

"Was it like a person, animal, or something else?" Berry asks.

"I… I think it sounds like some kind of machine or something. Not even my truck can my that noise," Fuzzy says.

Berry and Bubbles begin to wonder if that something must have taken Fuzzy's banjo while he was sleeping. The question is, how did the culprit managed to get to Fuzzy's banjo without him noticing. One thing they do know, the culprit must be in town somewhere.

Flying around Townsville, Blossom and Buttercup have asked all the music store owners, and anywhere the own any kind of musical instrument. So far, many people haven't notice much of anything, except some strange noises that sounds almost like a machine of some sort. Blossom and Buttercup land in front of the mayor's office, and try to think of a plan.

Buttercup groans in frustration, and says, "This is getting us nowhere!"

"I know. This has me puzzled. Who would want to steal all those instruments and why?" Blossom says.

"And who would be crazy enough to take Fuzzy's banjo?" Buttercup adds.

"I don't know, but we need to find the instruments and Fuzzy's banjo, and fast," Blossom says.

Blossom, and Buttercup try and think of a solution to their mystery. As they try to think, they are to hear some strange mechanic sounds. The two look from where the noise is coming from, and are wondering where the noise is coming from. Just then, they start to hear strange music.

Buttercup looks at Blossom and questionably asks, "What was that?"

"It sounds like… music?" Blossom questionably answers.

Blossom and Buttercup decide to check out the strange machine and music sounds. The two follow the score to a nearby alley, and think they should be silent about spying on what the culprit is. Blossom shushes Buttercup so they can see who the culprit is. The two take a small peak of the alley, and gasp in shock to see what the culprit is.

They see a strange looking robot, that has eight arms and, two large tires. In fact, the robot looks almost like an octopus. It even has a large round head with glowing red eyes. Each of his eight arms has an instrument; a flute, a clarinet, a drum set, an electric guitar, a pair of cymbals, a bass, a piano, and finally Fuzzy's banjo.

Buttercup looks up to Blossom and whispers, "Well, it looks like we found our culprit."

"And it has Fuzzy's banjo too. He's not going to like this," Blossom says.

"You think," Buttercup mutters.

Then Buttercup asks, "So what's the plan?"

"We need to get those instruments back, but where are the others?" Blossom answers.

"Then let's do it," Buttercup declares.

She flies to the machine. Before Buttercup can punch the robot, the giant machine uses the tentacle with the electric guitar on Buttercup. The hit sends her back and hits the wall.

Blossom flies to Buttercup, and asks, "Buttercup, are you alright?"

"I think so," Buttercup answers, rubbing her head.

The girls look at the alley to see the giant robot driving out of the alley and drive down the street. After getting herself in focus, Buttercup angrily flies after the robot for some payback. Blossom flies after the machine, and is trying to figure out how to stop it.

In a different part of Townsville, Berry, Bubbles, and Fuzzy are trying to find the strange source of the tires. After following the track from the woods, they find the tracks leading to the city. They try to figure out where the robot is, so far, nothing.

"So, how are we goin' to find my Joey?" Fuzzy asks.

"Well, we're either trying to find your banjo or the whatever it is that stole it," Berry answers.

Bubbles then starts to hear a strange sound, and asks, "Um what is that noise?"

Berry and Fuzzy stop in their track to hear a strange sound. The sounds like some kind of music, like a strumming on a guitar.

Fuzzy recognizes the sound, and shockley exclaims, "That's Joey! Hang on Joey, I'm a comin'."

Fuzzy the runs as he follow the sound of the music. Bubbles and Berry fly after him. The three stop in their track and see something that is surprisingly shocking and yet unbelievable. Blossom and Buttercup are fighting some kind of octopus like robot that has an instrument in each arm. Fuzzy becomes pale when he sees his favorite banjo in on of the arms.

"Joey!" Fuzzy screams in horror.

Then Bubbles declare, "That must be the machine that stole all of the instruments."

"But where are the other instruments? All I see is eight," Berry says.

Then Berry says, "But let's get those instruments back before that thing uses them for something dangerous."

"Don' worry Joey, I'm comin'!" Fuzzy loudly declares running to the robot.

"And before Fuzzy hurts himself," Bubbles adds.

Bubbles and Berry fly into action. They girls tries their best to dodge the long arms and the instruments. However, it's not easy when the robot keep swinging them around, and using the instruments as weapons. The girls land on their feets of the street and are glaring at the machine.

Buttercup asks, "What do we do now?"

"We need to do something before that thing…" Berry is about to say. Until she has a smack down by piano.

The girls shockley claims, "Berry!"

Just then, the girls ended up getitng smacked by two cymbals. Then gets whacked by a flute and a clarinet. The girls end up falling into the ground, and are feeling the pain of the instruments. The girls have been so banged by the instruments that they are having trouble getting up. The giant root hold up his arms with the banjo, electric guitar, and a bass, and is ready to use it to smash the girls.

Just then, someone hollows, "Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooo!"

The robot hear the noise and turn around to see Fuzzy Lumpkins, but is very different. His fr has turned pink, and becomes muscular in his muscles. Fury in his eyes, Fuzzy runs and jumps on top of the robots head. He then begins to give hard punches on it, and tears the arm with the electric guitar apart.

The girls begin to regain themselves to see that Fuzzy is on a rampage on tearing the robot apart.

Berry shocked, and asks, "Girls, who in the world happened to Fuzzy? He's so different."

"That what happens when Fuzzy gets super angry. He goes on a rampage until he calms down, Blossom explains.

Then Bubbles suggests, "Maybe he's not happy that the robot is using his banjo as a weapon."

"You can say that again," Buttercup remarks.

The girls end up watching Fuzzy tearing the arms of the robot, and end up throwing the instruments in the process. The girls fly and use their fast speed to catch the instruments, and take them to a safe place. Finally, he tears the arm that has his banjo on it off the robot, and through it. The banjo falls off the arm of the robot, and fuzzy grabs it. Fuzzy then tears the head of the robot off and throws it away, and all the instruments that are in there begins to fall out. Luckily the girls use their powers to catch the instruments.

After getting the instruments safely at the park, they look to see the Fuzzy is back to normal and hugging his banjo. The girls are in away, pleased that Fuzzy has his banjo back.

Blossom happily says, "Well it looks like our work done, and we got all of the instruments back."

"And we helped Fuzzy get his banjo back," Bubbles adds, giggling a bit.

Getting off of the robot, Fuzzy holds his banjo as he firmly says, "Now, if you Powerpuff excuse me, Joey and I have some good old music to catch up on."

Fuzzy the begins to play his banjo and stomping his foot to the music. Fuzzy then walks down the street back to his cabin to have a good relaxing day.

Berry smiles hear the music and says, "You have to admit, Fuzzy plays very good.

"Yeah. If you don't mind him committing crimes and going on a rampage," Buttercup bluntly replies.

"Right," Berry sheepishly replies.

Berry has just thought of something, and asks, "Wait a minute, if that robot is the one that stole the instruments then who program it?"

Just then a familiar voice groans and says, "Well that is just great."

The four sisters gasp, and turn around to see Mojo Jojo looking over the octobot.

"My musical Octobot have been destroyed by you girls. Yes it already have a few malfunction I have yet to fix, the reason why I couldn't fix it because it had disappeared. Now I found it to be completely destroyed by you girls, and since you four are the only ones here considering that you girls have destroyed it." Mojo explains.

The four girls look at each other with a confused look, and lets out a sigh look on their faces. Of course this robot would be something that Mojo will come up with, and will be a plan int taking over the world. Now the only thing they need to do is explain ot Mojo on how the robot really been destroyed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Two Smart Girls, One Smart Body

On cold day, leaves begin to change colors and falling off of the trees all over the city. A new more weeks till the snow come down and the most wonderful time of the year takes place… Christmas.

At Townsville High School in her classroom, Berry and her classmate are receiving their math test back from their math test. Berry is busy looking outside the window seeing the trees changing their colors and falling all over the city.

She is so distracted, that she isn't a ware that her teacher, Mr. Shun is speaking to her, "Berry... Berry Utonium…"

Berry turns around to see her teacher who has black hair, pale white skin, eyes always closed, and wearing casual clothes.

Berry blushes a bit as she says, "Oh, sorry about that. I was day dreaming about the outside weather and all that."

Mr. Shun giggles a bit, passes a paper on Berry's desk as he says, "Well, it looks like your daydream has earned you another A+"

Ju then a boy begins to chuckles a bit. Berry turns to see that another friend of her. He has light brown hair, light skin, brown eyes. He is wearing white shirt with a black jacket along with matching jeans and boots. He has silver piercing on his left ear.

After chuckling a it, he says, "It's not hard to know that she passed this test. After all he's the smartest girl at school."

"Your grade wasn't that hard to except either, Robert Lane," Mr. Shun happily remarks passing Robert his test.

Robert looks at his paper to see that he has a A- on his test. He doesn't seem to mind about it.

Later that day, Berry is flying off from school and heading to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten to pick up her sisters. Luckily, Berry is able to put some warm clothes on for the weather. Reading the map the professor gives her earlier today, she sees the kindergarten from below and flies down.

Down below the bell rings and all the children begin to leave the building and are heading back home. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup float out and look to see Berry flying their way.

Berry floats in front of the girl with a smile and says, "Hi girls, are you ready to head back home?

"We sure are," Buttercup answers.

"Let's go," Blossom says.

With that, the four sisters fly back home. However, Berry hears a beeping noise and vibration coming from her backpack, and knows what the noise is. Berry and the girls stop in their track to see what he noise is. Berry takes out her cell phone, and answers.

"Hello," Berry says.

She then start to hear panicking sounds.

Berry asks, "What's the trouble Mayor?"

She then hear the Mayor talking through the other line.

"Mojo Jojo is at it again with his giant robot," Berry states.

She then hear the mayor talking.

Then Berry says, "Don't worry Mayor, we're on our way."

Berry hangs up the phone and puts it in her backpack.

She turns to the girls ad says, "Looks like we'll be dealing with Mojo before heading home."

"Right, let's go!" Blossom adds.

With that the four sisters fly to the city of Townsville to find Mojo Jojo and see what kind of trouble he is doing with his robot. When they arrive they see Mojo Jojo along with his Robo Jojo walking around town. People screaming as they run away from the machine.

In the machine, Mojo manically laughs as he says, "Run people run! For I Mojo have fully improve my Robo Jojo to take control of the City of Townsville. Yes the city I am going to concur with my Robo Jojo which I have made some modifications! And then I will rule the world!"

Mojo then continues to control the robot from the inside and use it to smash Townsville. Just then, the robot ends up getting a hard hit from not one, but four flying beings. The hit sends his robot back, but is able to get up.

Mojo angrily demands, "Who did that?!"

"We did," The four voices answer.

The four beings float in front of the machine and where Mojo and his control panel are. The four beings are the Powerpuff Girls here to save the day, again from Mojo Jojo.

"Ah PowerPuff Girls, you're just in time to see the new upgrades to my new and improved Robo Jojo," Mojo states.

The four girls look at each other with a confused look.

Bubbles breaks the silence and says, "It looks the same to me."

"Yeah. Soon it will be a piece of junk," Buttercup remarks.

"Oh really," Mojo replies with a smirk on his face.

Mojo then presses the button, and the machine has bring out ten metallic arms and each of them has a deadly weapon. The girls are a bit in shock to see what kind of addition Mojo has on his machine.

Berry calmly replies, "You have to admit, he did added a few weapons to his machine since the last time I saw it."

"You can sai that again," Buttercup bluntly agrees.

Mojo manically laughs and says, "Try handling this PowerPuff Girls!"

Mojo then uses his controls to make the weapons come after them.

"Look out!" Berry shouts.

Agreeing to the idea, the sisters are able to dodge the wepos in the nick of time. Of course, Mojo is not making things easy for them. He sends the arm with the weapons after them. Berry is able to dodge the one with the sword and the canon by flying away from them or using her electro balls at them. Buttercup punches and kicks the one with the mallet and baseball bat. Bubbles and Blossom also use their powers to dodge the weapons by us and their powers.

Just then, Mojo uses his last weapon with isa goat pen, and squirts ink right into Blossom. Blossom ends up with all over her, especially her eyes. As Blossom tries to rub the ink off, Mojo knows this is the right moment to strike. Mojo uses hs machine to brigade flamethrower and is going to turn Blossom into toast.

Berry gapsp in horror seeing the event, and screams, "Blossom look out!"

Blossom rub the ink from her eyes and look to see Mojo's robot has a giant flamethrower, and she can't dodge away from it in time. Berry flies as fast as she can, and is able to grab hold of Blossom. Sadly, the flamethrower fires and aim directly at the two sisters Berry uses er electricity as Blossom uses her ice breath. When the fire, ice, and electricity collide with each other, it creates a large explosion. Berry covers Blossom as her hair begins to glow

Bubbles and Buttercup are shocked to see the explosion with their sisters close by it.

"Blossom!" Buttercup shockley exclaims.

"Berry!" Bubbles scaredly adds.

The smoke begins to clear, and they see Mojo's Giant robot, and… something else. Bubbles and Buttercup gasp to see what they are seeing, and are not believing it.

The sisters see a strange girl around twenty years old, and from their case comes up to the professor's neck. This girl has a light tan skin, fuchsia colored eyes, brown hair with fuchsia streaks. She is wearing a fuchsia dress with a black stripe, white socks, mary janes, and a fuchsia jacket. She is wearing a light red ribbon with a pale pink clip with a heart in her hair, that is in a braid in the back.

The girl turns over to see Mojo's robot. In not time at all, the person's hair glows and breaths ice like breath with electricity around it. The hits the robot, and it is unable to move. The next thing everyone see, the robot explodes, and Mojo is being thrown far away.

Mojo screams in agony, "Curse you again, PowerPuff Girls!"

He then lands in Townsville Prison, and lands into a jail cell.

Back at Townsville where the destroyed robot are, Bubbles and buttercup are still shocked to see the mysterious girl. They are mostly wondering where Berry and Blossom are.

Bubbles flies over to the girl, and calmly asks, "Um excuse me, who are you are?"

The girl looks at them with a confused look, and answers "Bubbles, it's me Blossom/Berry."

"Huh? Bubbles reacts with a confused look.

"Is there something wrong?" the girl asks.

Buttercup and Bubbles look at each other with confused look on their face. For some reason, the war starting to get a funny feeling about this girl, something familiar about her. For some strange reason, This girl has Blossom's ribbon, a Berry's jacket, but in a different color. She xen sounds like Berry, but a little deep.

Nervous, Bubbles asks, "Blossom, Berry, is that you?"

"Yeah. Why are you looking so nervous," The girl replies.

"In case you haven't noticed, but I'm going to ask…"Buttercup calmly says.

Then asks while shouting, "Why are you two in one body?!"

The girl blink he eyes together. Then look at the body. Buttercup then brings out a mirror to show her what the two girls are talking about. The girl gasp to see at see is looking at.

The girl calmly asks herself, "Blossom/Berry, is that you?"

"It is me…" The girl answers.

The girl gasp, and says, "It is me!"

The girl look at the mirror and touch the glass to see that it's true. The realize what has happened, For someway, somehow, Berry and Blossom as fused together to become one body. They are not sure what to do about it

Then Bubbles suggests, "We should go to the profesor o see if he knows anything."

The girl nod their heads agreeing to the idea, and fly back to the professor to see if he knows anything about his strange transformation. And maybe to know how to separate Blossom and Berry back to their normal bodies.

In the professor's lab, he's at work trying to figure out what happened to his two daughters. Blossom and Berry who are in one body are lying down on a table as the professor do so experiments. He test their powers and other abilities, their walking abilities, and other means to figure this strange transformation out. After a few hours, the professor is able to come up with a conclusion.

In the living room, Bubbles and Buttercup have been waiting for them by playing gold fish. They turn to see the professor and their fused sisters coming to them, and hopefully with good news.

Bubbles asks, "Are you two still together?"

"What was your first clue," buttercup remarks.

"Now girls, be nice to each other," The girl says, with a smile.

Het personality changes and say, "And Buttercup, don't try teasing Bubble while we're in this situation."

"Whatever?" Buttercup mutters with an annoyed look.

Then Bubbles asks, "Professor, were you able to find out what happened."

"Well Bubbles, I have to agree to see that Blossom and Berry are fused together. And… I think this has to be Berry's new power," The professor answer.

The girls gasp in shock.

The girl says from Berry's thoughts, "You mean, I gained a new power."

"It seems that way Berry," The girls says from Blossom.

Buttercup floats to the fused sisters, and take a close look at their new body.

Butterup smiles and says, "You have to admit, they really looks good on you."

"Yeah. I think the french braid looks very nice on you," Bubbles adds with glee.

"I have to admit, this i actually a good look on me," The girl says from Berry's thoughts.

"As much as I like this look, but how exactly are we going to separate from each other," The girl asks from Berry's thoughts.

The professor scratches his chin, and says "I think it's mostly up to you two to separate or stay fused. Unless this is going to wear off after a while."

The girls with the fused sisters are trying to think of a way to separate themselves from their now body.

Just then, Bubbles has an idea, and suggests, "You know, it will be a good idea to name your form."

The three look at Bubbles with confused looks on their faces.

"What do you mean?" The girl asks in Blossom's thoughts.

"Well, I think it will be a good idea to name you new look. You look kind of like a different PowerPuff Girl," Bubbles explains.

The three begin to think about this idea, and they begin to smile about it.

Buttercup says, "You know, that would be a good idea to name this new look."

"That sounds like a great idea," The girl says in Berry's thoughts.

Then the girl asks in Blossom thoughts, "But what are we going to name her?"

"It sound start with e letter B," Buttercup says.

"Howabout Bumble Bee?" Bubbles suggests.

"I don't think so," The girl says in Blossom's thoughts.

"That name sounds wrong?" the girls agrees in Berry's thoughts.

Then Buttercup suggests, "I think we should call you Brash?"

"Brash! No" The girls disagree.

Just then, the girls form Berry's thoughts suggests, "I was thinking Bijou."

The girls and the professor start to take in to this suggestion.

Bubbles smiles and says, "I think Bijou is a nice name."

"Yeah. It does have certain ring," Buttercup agrees.

"I think Bijou is a nice name," the professor agrees.

"Sounds good to me," the girl who are they calling Bijou agree too.

Just then Bijou's hair begins to glow very bright, and Bijou is starting to feel strange. The next thing the girls know, the two sisters seprate and fall on to the ground. The professor and the two sisters look to see Berry and Blossom are back to their old selves again.

Blossom rubs her head, and says, "My head hurts."

"My body feels a bit funny," Berry replies, rubbing her head too.

The profesor laughs and says, "Sound like you girls had a wonderful time bonding with each other."

"You can say that again," Blossom and Berry agree.

The family begin laughing and the surly had an interesting late afternoon. After this little experience and having dinner, Blossom and Berry spend their time studying and talking about Berry's ability to fuse with Blossom. It seem that if Berry can do it with Blossom, then it's possible that she can do it with Bubbles and Buttercup too. Berry is still wondering on how she manage to get this kind of power, and how her sisters get involved in it. She will have to work hard to understand it so she can control it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Berry the Other Reindeer

On one snowy night at Christmas Eve, everybody in Townsville are getting things ready for Santa's arrival. They left some milk and cookies for him, and show that is always welcomed. The people of Townsville are getting ready for dinner and then off to bed for Christma Day.

At the home of the PowerPuff Girls, the family is also getting ready for bed and with their powers, they can get everything one quickly. Blossom is baking some cookies, Bubbles is decorating outside the house, while Buttercup is decorating inside. Berry's job is to decorate the christmas tree, and help the professor with dinner tonight. When they all finish with all the decorating, baking, and cooking. It's time to put the star on the tree. Since This is Berry's first Christmas in a long time, she is the one to do it. She puts the star on he tree, and then the lights. The house is one hundred percent perfect for Christmas.

Sometime later, the girls and the professor are having dinner.

"Dinner sure is great," Bubbles says with glee.

"Glad you like it," Berry replies with a smile.

Then Blossom asks, "Hey Berry, you saisd that tomorrow will be your first Christmas in along time, right?"

"That's right," Berry answers, nodding her head.

"Well, the girls and I have made a list of activities to do with you on Christmas day," Blossom says, holding a piece of paper.

"Like what?" Berry asks.

"We're going to make snow angels," Bubbles answers.

"We're going to make a snow fort and then have a snowball fight," Buttercup adds.

Then blossom says, "We're also going to go sledding and maybe go ice skating.

However Berry skeptical says, "But I don't know how to ice skate."

"Don't worry, we'll teach you," Bubbles happily replies.

The professor says, "Alright girls, let's finish eating and we'll watch some t.v before going to bed."

"Okay," the girls agree.

The girls continues to have their dinner until they finish everything off their plate. Then they watch some christmas themed cartoons for three hours. They have a fun Christmas Eve night, but now it's time for them to sleep.

At midnight, Townsville is having a white snow fall. In Berry's bedroom, she is fast sleep and can't wait until morning. Just then, Berry starts to hear a strange noise from the distance that end up waking her up. Berry slowly wakes up while her eyes are droopy, and lets out a yawn. She Then gets out of bed, and go to her window to see if she can tell where the noise is coming from.

Berry listen very closely and says in her thoughts, "Judging by the sound, it seems to be an animal… a reindeer to be exact. And it seems to be coming from Townsville Forest."

Berry quickly gets dressed and put on her snowgear, and flies out through her window. She knows what is making the sound, and where it's at, but she needs to find out why.

Berry flies over the first as she says in her thoughts, "I know I heard the reindeer coming from the forest, but where is it? From the sound of it, I'd say it has to be trouble."

Berry uses her super vision to see through the trees, untils he sees something that catches her attention. She lands close by so that whoever it is won't see her. She slowly moves the bushes to see seven reindeer that are pulling a big red sleigh. In the sleigh, there is a giant bag full of toys, presents, and candy. Berry starts to wonder what the they're doing here and why. Berry look around to see a man wearing a large red coat with white frills, and matching pants and a hat, along with black boots, a black belt with a yellow buckle. The man is petting one of the reindeer who is doesn't look very well. Out of concern, Berry slowly get out of hiding place and see if there anything she can do to help.

Berry walks over to the man and the ill reindeer as she shyly asks, "Um excuse me, sir?"

The man and the reindeer turn to see Berry behind them.

The man calmly says, "Hello, is there anything I can do for you?"

"I think the better question is, what can I do for you," Berry calmly clarifies.

Berry walks over to reindeer and see that it's face is look a bit red. She feels the reindeer's forehead, and can tell that it's warm.

Berry turns to the man, "Sir, your reindeer is very sick, and I can take it to the vet if you like. But it's closed for the night."

"I know. Poor Comet suddenly feel ill. I have the medicine to treat him, but he won't be able to fly in his condition. And I need all my reindeer to pull the sleigh," The man says.

Berry gasps, realizing who the man, and says, "Then that means, you're Santa Clause!"

The man chuckles with glee, and says, "Yes. I am Old Saint Nick or Santa Clause."

"It's very nice to meet you," Berry says with a chipper.

Then sadly says, "And one your reindeer is very sick."

"Yes. And without one of my reindeer, I won't be able to get my sleigh flying," Santa sadly says.

Then Berry sadly adds, "And if your sleigh can't fly, then you can't deliver presents."

Santa sadly nods his head as he gives the reindeer, Comet some medicine. Berry knows that the situation serious. If Santa can't deliver his presents to the people in the world, then many kids won't be able to get their presents. Seeing that seven out of eight ponies are well, and Santa needs one more reindeer.

Just then, Berry has an idea, and it required using one of her powers.

Berry comes up to Santa, and says, "Santa, I think I can help you."

"How?" Santa asks.

"I can change myself into a reindeer, and I can fly too. I can help take Comet's place and help drive the sleigh," Berry explains.

"That is very nice of you, but are you sure you want to take on that kind of responsibility," Santa asks a little concern, and yet appreciated by Berry's idea.

Berry nods her head with a smile, and says, "I'm sure of it. I'm a PowerPuff Girl, and it's my job to help people in need. Besides, if you can't pull your sleigh, the kids won't be able to get their presents. So we need to wok fast and save Christmas."

Santa laughs saying, "Ho, ho, ho! I knew I recognized you, you're Berry one of the PowerPuff Girls. I remember when it was your first Christmas, you wanted to meet me and ask me many question, but couldn't stay up all night so you fell asleep on the couch."

"Um, yeah," Berry replies, blushing a bit.

Then Berry says, "And I'll be more than glad to help you deliver presents."

Santa nods her head, agreeing for Berry to assist him for the present delivering. Berry and Santa Clause make sure to get Comet in the sleigh, and make sure he is comfortable and is well rested. Berry then transforms herself into a tall reindeer like the others, and she make sure she is the same color as them. Santa then help Berry get bucked up with the other reindeers. On Santa's signal, the reindeer and Berry begin to run and fly on in the air.

All through the night, Santa, his reindeer, and Berry are flying through the night, delivering presents to all the children in Townsville. In fact, they're delivering presents to all the kids over the world. Of course, they also stop for a snack break with cookies and milk.

After delivering all of the presents, Santa direct the reindeers and Berry to the North Pole and back to his workshop. Luckily, they are able to reach to the workshop without any trouble. In the stale, some of the elves are taking good care of Comet, and making sure he get everything he needs.

Outside the stable, Berry is ready to get back to Townsville before her family find out she's gone.

Before she leaves, Santa walks out, and says, "Berry."

"Yes Santa?" Berry questionably replies.

"I like to thank you for helping me deliver the presents. And… I have something extra special for you too," Santa happily says, presenting a small box.

Berry looks at the box, and asks, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Call it a special present for being a good helper," Santa happily replies.

Berry takes the present and says, "Thank you, and…"

"Merry Christmas," Berry adds hugging Santa.

Santa hugs her back. After the hug, Berry and Santa say their goodbyes, and Berry flies away to head back to Townsville which is in no time at all. Berry then remember to do something important. She goes back to her house in her bedroom, and flies out and head to Mojo's lab. She telepots herself inside, and sees Mojo strange metal tree. Berry then place a blue present with a purple ribbon on it. There's a tag that says 'To Mojo. From Berry.' Berry then teleports herself back to her bedroom, and put s the present Santa gives her downstairs under the tree. Then Berry goes back to sleep for the rest of the night.

The next day, Christmas day has come and everyone are waking up for the greatest holiday of the year. At the Utonium house, the girls and the professor are opening their presents, and they're all really excited.

Buttercup happily cheers, "This is going to be the best Christmas Ever!"

While the professor is taking pictures, the girls open up her presents. The girls ends up with lots of toys, dolls, stuffed animals, and other fun stuff. Blossom has new books, a chemistry set, and other stuff. Bubbles has stuffed animals, coloring books with crayons, and other things. Buttercup eds up with some sport stuff, like an archery set, a soccer ball and a bebe gun. Berry, has ew books, a new jacket, a science, set and a stuffed penguin and a white lion. All the girls end up with candy.

Berry brings out the last present she receives from Santa at the North Pole and asks herself, "I wonder what Santa gave me."

Berry opens her present and smiles to see a lovely coat that looks like santa's only its mulberry to match her eyes, with matching hat and cloak and black socks.

In her thoughts, Berry happily says, "Thank you Santa."

Later on, after getting dressed, eating breakfast, and getting their gear. The girls begin to have a lot of fun in the snow. They ride on sleds, make snow angels, build forts and throwing snowballs at each other, and ice skating. The girls and the professor are having a wonderful time together, and they think this is the best Christmas ever.

Meanwhile, in the morning at Mojo's lab, he is waking up and feels very tired. She slowly walks to the living room and is heading to the kitchen, when something catches his eye. He sees a present under his metal tree. He looks at the table, and is surprised to see that it's from Berry. He quickly opens the box and sees a picture frame with some bananas and brown monkeys on i. The frame has a picture of himself and Berry from years ago. Mojo smiles and puts her picture on the shelf move the fire. He hen leaves to enjoy his breakfast.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Snowball Battle

Winter is in Townsville, and people are either playing in the snow or staying warm in their homes. Of course, lots of kids and teenagers are playing winter activities. On a giant snow hill, The PowerPuff Girls are wearing their snow gear and have their sleds with them. They are ready to so sledding down the hill.

Blossom has a classic wooden sled, Buttercup has a large inner tube with fake rockets on each side and red skulls on it. Bubbles has a bunny round sled. Berry has a toboggan. The four sisters are getting ready to sled down the hill, and are making a race out of it.

Berry asks, "Are you ready to go sledding?"

"We sure are!" The girls happily cheer.

Then Buttercup says, "Last one down, buies hot chocolate!"

"On your mark," Blossom says, getting on her sled.

"Get set!" Bubbles and Berry say getting on their sled.

Buttercup gets on her sled, and shouts, "Go!"

Hearing the signal, the sisters start sledding down the hill. The girls are having fun as they sled down the hill, and racing against each other.

Buttercup turns to Blossom and says, "Nice sledding, but how's it handle?"

Buttercup leans over so she can hit Blossom, but blossom moves her sled and dodges it.

Impressed, Buttercup says, "No bad."

"That's not all I have," Blossom remarks.

The sisters continue sledding down the hill, and are having fun. They sled through a large and long tunnel. Bubbles is in front of them, and there's not enough room to get past her. Blossom, Berry, and Buttercup then use the tunnel to sled over Bubbles, and Buttercup is getting a little far away from them.

Confident of victory, Buttercup says, "I'll have mine with extra whipped..."

"Bunnies?" Buttercup questionably adds looking at the end of the tunnel.

"That's weird," Blossom questionably replies.

Berry looks at the end of the tunnel and becomes shocked to see what Buttercup is talking about.

"No, Blossom. Buttercup means that!" Berry exclaim, seeing the end of the tunnel.

Blossom looks at the end, and surprisingly screams, "Bunnies!"

At the end of the tunnel there are three white bunnies at the end of the tunnel. Blossom, Berry, and Buttercup lean over so they can move out of the way. But Buttercup lans too much and starts spinning on the tube down through the tunnel. Luckily, they are able to get pst the bunny and none of them are injured.

Still the tunnel, Bubbles happily cheers, "Bunnies!"

The bunnies look in the tunnel to see Bubbles sleddin towards them, and end up getting hit. Bubbles continue sledding, and somehow the bunnies are in there with her.

Bubbles happily cheers, "Weeeee!"

Blossom and Berry are still sledding and see that Buttercup can use some help as she continues to spin on her round sled.

"Okay, can one of you help me out here?" Buttercup asks while spinning.

"I'll do it," Berry says.

Then Berry uses he telekinesis to stop Buttercup from spiking ad et her sled back to its position, and continue sledding. Then Blossom uses her ice breath or make a ramp, and all four sisters sleigh over it. The girls cheer as they fly through the sky, and Bubbles along with the bunnies fly past them. One by one the girls and the bunnies land in the snow. First, Bubbles and the bunnies. Next is Buttercup. Then Blossom. And Finally Berry.

They all get out of the snow with their hands in the air and happily shouts, "Whoo who!"

Buttercup turns to Berry, "I'll have large hot chocolate with extra whipped cream."

"Me too," Bubbles happily replies.

"Me three," Blossom adds.

Berry giggles, and says, "Okay, okay, hot chocolates are on me."

Agreeing to the loss of the bet, Berry flies over to the closest hot chocolate stand and has to stay in line since there's five people in front of her. Luckily this shouldn't be a long wait. However, the waiting ends up being cut short, when the stand along with the people and Berry are being attacked by falling snowballs. Everyone begin screaming and runaway from the hot chocolate stand, except for Berry.

As Berry keeps getting hit, she asks, "Who in the world are throwing these snowballs?"

Berry then uses her psychic powers to stop the other snowballs in her track. She then starts to hear people laughing, and from the sound of it, there seems to be young boys. Berry then puts the snowballs on the ground, and decides to check out the noise. Berry slowly floats to find the source of the laughter and finds out the source is coming from the bush. She quietly takes a peek behind the bushes to see who is there. To her surprise, she can see three small boys wearing snow clothes and are laughing. What's more shocking, is that they look like her sisters. The next thing Berry know, she ends up getting is a snowball in the face.

The one with the red hat angrily asks, "Hey! Who said you can spy on us?!"

"No one did," Berry answers, still have a snowball on her face.

She wipes the snowball from her face and firmly says, "And I don't appreciate you throwing snowballs hard at innocent people."

The boys look at each other with confused look when they see Berry's face.

The one with the green eyes asks with a glare, "And who are you supposed to be?"

"My name is Berry, and I'm a PowerPuff Girl," Berry answers with a smile on her face.

The next thing Berry ends up hearing is the boys laughing at her. Berry is starting to feel a bit insulted right now.

Not very pleased, Berry asks, "What's so funny?"

"You a PowerPuff Girl? You look too old to be one," The with the blue remarks, still laughing.

"Yeah," The boy with the green eyes says.

Then the boy with the red cap says, "Not to mention your hair and eyes look weird. It looks like you dyed them, and put on contact lenses."

Then the boys continue laughing at Berry. However, Berry is not taking so kindly to their insults.

Berry sternly asks, "For your information, my eyes and hair are naturally this color. Who are you supposed to be anyway?"

Then the boys declare floating in the air, "We're the RowdyRuff Boys!"

Then each boys say their names, "Butch!"

"Boomer!"

"And me Brick!"

Berry simply stares at them and says, "Sounds like of like a Hip Hop Group to me."

The boys groan with annoyed look on their faces. Then they begin to glare at Berry, and are in a position that looks like they're ready to fight.

Then Brick eagerly says, "Since you don't have idea who we are, we'll be happy to show you by kicking your butt."

With that, The RowdyRuff Boys gives Berry hard punches in the face, and makes her being pushed back into the snow. Berry is able to sit up as she rubs her head and groans in pain.

"For small boys, they punch hard as my sisters, mostly Buttercup," Berry says to herself.

Then Berry hears Brick says, "And this is just a warm up."

Berry looks to see The RowdyRuff Boys are floating in front of her, and are ready to fight. Berry begins to slowly stand up, and is ready to fight these boys for real.

Just then, they hear Buttercup's voice says, "Hey boys!"

The boys and Berry look to see Blossom and the others are here to help her out.

"Don't worry Berry, we'll help you with these boys," Blossom says.

"Thank girls, these boys are tough as you, especially you, Buttercup," Berry replies.

"I'll take it as a complement," Buttercup remarks with pride.

"Whatever, we're still going to kick you and your big sister's butts," Butch says, ready to fight.

Then Boomer holds out a snowball and declares, "With a snowball fight."

However, Boomer ends up getting hit in the head with a real snowball.

Brick angrily asks, "Who threw that snowball?!"

"I did," Berry answers, holding a snowball in her hand.

Not very happy, Brick makes a snowball and throws it at Berry. Then Buttercup throws one at Brick. With that, The PowerPuff Girls and The RowdyRuff Boys are getting into a snowball fight, throwing a snowball after another. The seven super beings begin flying as they throw snowballs and end up in Townsville forest.

In the forest, The PowerPuff Girls, are in the trees with a bunch of snowballs in a pile. Berry has an idea on how to win the battle.

"Okay, so when we see the boys, we're going to hit them in all directions," Berry explains her plan.

Blossom smiles, and says, "That's a good idea. The RowdyRuff Boys won't know where to hit that way."

Bubbles giggles and says, "Those boys won't know what hit them."

"And it looks like we're going to find out if your plan works, because they're heading this way," Buttercup informs.

The girls looks up ahead and see The RowdyRuff Boys floating by. They begin to giggle as they get in position to continue with the snowball fight.

Floating through the forest, The RowdyRuff Boys are trying to find their targets.

Butch, "Where did they go?"

"They're in this forest somewhere, and we're not leaving till we find them," Brick says, determine to get the girls.

"Then we'll give them a real snowball fight," Boomer says.

But Brick hits him on the head and says, "Shut up!"

The boys continue to float through the forest to find the girls. However, they are unaware that the girls already know they're here, and are ready to give them a real fight.

Seeing the boys are close to their location, Berry announces with a shout, "Now!"

Hearing the signal, the girls begins to throw snowballs at The RowdyRuff Boys. Seeing the flying snowballs ends up catching them unguard.

Boomer screams, "It's an ambush!"

"Hide!" Butch adds.

The RowdyRuff Boys hide behind the trees, and the snowballs just hit the trees they are hiding behind. Brick decides to fight fire with fire, and begin throwing the snowballs at the girls. Boomer and Butch does the same. Before long, there is a real hardcore snowball fight between boys and girls. Buttercup then throws a real hard one at Butch, but ends up hitting the tree he is hiding behind.

Berry becomes a bit worried and says in her thought, "I'm kind of glad that missed. That throw look like it would have hurt."

But Berry becomes spooked, when one of the boys throws a snowball at the three she is hiding. Berry then continues throwing snowballs at the boys. All of them have been throwing snowballs for house, until the sun begins to set.

After the edmence snowball fight, The PowerPuff Girls and The RowdyRuff Boys are simply sitting in the snow, feeling exhausted.

"That... was... fun," Butch says.

"I... can't... move... me... hands," Boomer replies.

"That... was... epic," Brick says.

The girls are simply sitting on the ground, feeling tired like the boys.

Buttercup says, "Boy that was a crazy fight."

"I think we've been doing this four hours," Berry adds.

Blossom agrees, and says, "Yeah. I think it's time we head back home. I'm beat."

"And I'm cold," Bubbles adds as she shivers.

Then Buttercup says feeling glad, "Well at least we were able take The RowdyRuff Boys In a snowball fight."

"It feels more like a battle than a normal fight," Berry remarks.

Agreeing to the idea, the girls fly back home leaving The RowdyRuff Boys to enjoy their fun. They are very tired and want to go home and call it a day.

After a long day in the snow and fighting The RowdyRuff Boys, the girls are back home in their room drinking some hot chocolate, and wrapped in their blankets. While in their room, the girls have been telling Berry more about The RowdyRuff Boys, and how they existed.

After listening to the story, Berry questionably asks, "So let me see if I got this all cleared. Mojo was the one who created The RowdyRuff boys, but you destroyed them when you kissed them."

"That's correct," Blossom calmly replies.

Bubbles giggles, and says, "And they did not like getting kissed."

But then, Berry asks still unsure about the face, "And you also said that Him not only revived them, but gave them a... what did you say it was called?"

"A cootie shot," The girls answers.

"And what exactly is it for?" Berry asks.

Then Blossom explains, "The first time we saw them, we were able to kiss them and they exploded. But now, Him brought them back, he made sure our kisses don't work on them anymore."

"With cootie shots" Berry bluntly asks.

The girls nod their heads in reply.

Berry narrows her eyes, and bluntly says, "Even I'm old enough to not believe in that stuff anymore. I think cooties are a bunch of nonsense, and a bunch of garbage."

"Well you are a teenager," Buttercup replies.

"You grew out of it," Bubbles adds.

"I guess, but I don't think I ever had to deal with cooties before," Berry replies, feeling a bit questionable about cooties.

"Lucky," Buttercup mutters.

"At least I don't have a RowdyRuff Counterpart. Otherwise, we'll be in more trouble," Berry calmly replies.

Bubbles shushes and quietly says, "Let's not give Mojo or Him any idea."

The girls then start laughing after Bubbles' statement. They have a rough day with the RowdyRuff Boys, but they end up having a good idea. Then the girls has gone to sleep late into the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: The MorBucks The Better or Not

Outside of Townsville High School, the second semester of the school is starting and the students are heading inside their classrooms. The snow is still around, but slowly begins to melt. Soon spring will be on its way. As the students are going inside the school, a large black limo just pull in. The back end of the doors opens, and two teenagers walk out of it. In fact, their fraternal twins.

One is a boy about sixteen years old. He has spiky orange hair, light tan skin, and blue eyes. He is wearing a blue blazer uniform for boys, with a white button up shirt, red tie, and black shoes.

The other one is a girl and about the same age as the boy. She has light skin, brown hair in a high ponytail, and brown eyes. She is wearing a light blue blazer uniforms for girls, with a white button up shirt, a light blue bow tie, white stockings, and black slip on shoes.

The girl says, "Bye father, we'll see you after school."

The girl closes the door, and the limo drives away. Then the two siblings head over to their new school. The girls feels confident, while the boy feels a bit unsure about being in a new school.

In first period, Berry and her friends are in the classroom with the other students sitting at their desk. The students are all talking about something exciting.

Chris says, "So have you all heard the big news?"

"What news?" Berry questionably asks.

"We're having two new students coming to our school. A boy and a girl. Apparently, they're both are related to the Morbucks," Robert explains.

Hearing the name, Berry asks, "The Morbucks? You mean they're related the little girl Princess Morbucks who wanted to destroy my sisters?"

"That's the one," Chris answers.

Berry sighs and says, "It making me wonder what those students are going to be like. I don't' want them hating me or anything like that little headache."

"Let's hope so," Robert replies.

Just then, Ms. Adams walks in as she says, "Alright students time to take your seats."

Hearing the teacher, everyone takes their seats on their desk. Ms. Adams puts the paperwork and text book on the desk. What surprisingly them to see a new boy walking with the teacher. He has spiky orange hair and blue eyes, and wearing a blue blazer uniform. All the girls are going nuts over seeing how handsome he is. Berry however, is very shocked to see the boy.

Berry says in her thoughts, "I know that boy."

Just then, she hears Ms. Adams says, "Welcome back students. Before we get started I like to introduce you to Paul Morbuk."

"Hey," Paul simply replies.

Some of the girls sigh seeing the newboy acting a bit cold.

Then Ms. Adams says, "Alright Paul, why don't you sit next to Berry and then we'll get started."

"Sure," Paul replies.

The new boy then walk to tae his seat next to Berry. The girls whispers and saying how lucky Berry is to be next to the new hottie. Berry blushes to see Paul and can see how different he is since the last time agan.

Paul turns to Berry and simply says, "Hey, it's nice to see you again."

"Um, it' nice to see you too. I'm, um, surprised you remember me," Berry shyly replies.

Paul chuckle with a smile, "Course I do, you're not easy to forget. Especially since you saved me all those years ago."

"Yeah. I'm glad we get to simply talk after all this time," Berry says.

"Right," Paul says.

Just then, they hear Ms. Adams says, "Mr. Morbucks and Ms. Utonium, save the conversation till after class."

"Yes Ms. Adams," the two answer together.

Ms. Aams continues teaching while the students are reading the book and taking notes on the subject. Chris and Robert are close to Berry and hear the conversation they have. They can tell that those two have a bit of history before so they are going to ak Berry about it.

Late afternoon, Berry and her friends are having lunch at the school cafeteria. They are sitting at a window seat to see the snow melting. However, Chris and Robert ask Brryabut the conversation from earlier and how they want to hear it Berry tells them how she knows Paul, and they are very shocked about it.

"What?!" Chris explains.

Berry and the others cove their ear in reply.

Then Chris surprisingly asks, "So you're telling us that around five years ago, you saved his life when he fall off of a cruise ship?! Seriously?!"

"Yes. I know it's hard to believe but i really happened," Berry calmly replies.

"That's why that new guys seems happy to see you. You two met before," Robert says, looking a bit surprised.

Before Berry can answer, a girl's voice calmly asks, "So you're the girls that saved my brother?"

Berry and the others turn around to see Paul with a girl. She's wearing a girl's blazer uniform and has a brown hair in a ponytail.

"Um yes? Who are you?" Berry asks, with a confused look.

"I'm Duchess Morbucks, and I like to meet you. Ever since we found him on our cruise ship, he kept going on about girl who can transform herself into animals and talk to them as well. And how you saved him from drowning under the sea," Duchess formally introduces herself.

Then she asks, "So do you have superpowers like I've been hearing from my brother and the citizens here?"

"Yes?" Berry questionably replies.

Casey comes up, and firmly asks, "Why are you asking so much questions?"

"Just want to hear if what I'm hearing is true. I can see that she is true, and that shed the most weirdest girl I've ever seen," Duchess remarks with a smirk.

"Duchess, you're being rude! You promised you weren't going to act like that here!" Paul scolds with anger.

"I didn't promise that," Duchess scoffs.

Then Chris angrily says, "Why don't you take your insults elsewhere?!"

"Gladly," Duchess sternly replies in a calm tone.

"I'll see you later Paul," Duchess adds.

Then she walks way. Berry, her friends, and Paul watch as Duchess walks away from them like she's some kind of princess or something.

"What's her problem?" Chris asks, gritting her teeth.

"I don't think she like me very much," Berry sadly replies.

Then Casey say, "I think she's jealous because you're a celebrity hre and she's not."

"I don't know about a celebrity, but she doesn't seem very nice us," Berry replies.

Paul sighs and says, "I'm sorry about my sister's behavior towards you guys. The last thing I need is her causing trouble."

"It's okay Paul, it's not your fault," Berry replies.

Then Berry smiles, and asks, "Would you like to sit with us?"

"Sure," Paul replies with a smile.

Paul then sits down, and takes out his lunch bag that is in a cloth. When he opens his box, Berry and her friends are amazed that Paul has a fancy bento lunch today.

Robert complements, "That's a nice lunch you got?"

"Thanks. I used to live in Japan before coming here," Paul answers.

Then Casey asks, "Is the clothes your wearing is from your school?"

"Yes. My sister and I decided to wear them for now. Once we get used to being here, we might wearing normal clothes," Paul answers.

Then Chris asks, "How about we start this by you and Berry telling us how you both met?"

"Well it happened years ago. When I was playing with the dolphins one night…" Berry answers.

Berry's mind flashes back to one night when she and some of the dolphins are playing together. When she was younger, she always have fun with her animal friends. Of course, Berry is a dolphin too, so she can have fun like they do

Berry happily says, "It sure is a nice night for a swim."

The dolphins communicate with Berry, which she can understand perfectly. Berry start laughing and continue going out on their swim. Just then, they see strange lights of color coming from the sky. Berry changes back to her original form and decides to check it out, but by swimming. When she gets closer, she can see a large white ship, and seeing the colors are flying from it Berry is amazed, she has never seen a boat like that before.

On one side of the boat which is actually a cruise ship, Paul at a younger age is staring on the chair looking over the railing of the ship. Tonight his family is having a big party, and want to go out to get some air. As he looks down, he is surprised to see a young Berry swimming in the ocean.

Young Paul calls out, "Hey! Are you okay?! Do you need help?!"

Down in the ocean, Berry hears the boy calling out to her and calls back, "No! I'm fine! I'm just playing with the dolphin!"

The dolphins comes out of the water and are communicating with Berry, and vise versa. Young Paul is amazed to see Young Berry and the dolphins are talking to each other. But the conversation runs short when they sense a bit wave is appearing. The big wave splashed the otherside of the boat and rocks it very hard. The rocking of the boat makes young Paul loses his balance and falls off the boat.

Berry gasps seeing Paul falls off the boat and into the water.

"Hold on!" Berry cries out. Then dives under the water.

Berry swims under the water to see yung Paul is unconscious under the sea. Berr grabs him, and then transform herself into a large sea turtle so she can carry him back to the cruise. Luckily, sea turtle are faster in the water than on sand. Once Berry reaches the cruise ship, he turns herself in an eagle and flies young Paul to the ship. Once she reaches to the floor of the ship, she changes back to her original form. Berry then places Paul down, an see if he's alright.

Berry sadly asks as she slowly moves him, "Hello? Are you okay? Please! Say something!"

Berry fears or young Paul's life, and wonder what she should do. Then she thinks there's only one thing she can do. She slowly puts her hand under Paul's neck and lift him up a little. She she puts her hips against him and starts to breathe air into his mouth. She has to repeat the process a at least four to five times. When she reaches the fifth one, Paul begins to cough out water, and spits the water from his mouth.

Paul opens her eyes, and still a bit blurry sees Berry and her mulberry color eyes.

"Are you okay?" Berry asks with concern.

Paul simply smiles, and says, "I'm fine… you… you saved me."

"I have to get going now," Berry sadly replies.

Then Paul asks, "Can I at least get your name? My name is Paul."

Berry smiles and answer, "Berry… my name is Berry."

"Berry, that's a nice name. I hope I get to see you again," Paul happily says.

"Me too," Berry replies with a smile.

Berry then transform herself into a seagull and flies away. That ends the flashback and takes it back to the cafeteria where Berry and Paul Explain to them the store.

Paul finishes off, saying, "After she left my parents found me and took me to infirmary. My parent got worried when I told them about what happened and how Berry saved me. Even though Berry wasn't here to confirm it, they told me that I ended up with a guardian angel who protected me."

"Paul and I haven't seen each other since that day. Until now," Berry adds.

Chris, Casey, and Robert are surprised to hear how these to have a history together.

"Wow Berry, that was amazing," Chris says.

"I think you two are reliving the scene from The Little Mermaid," Casey happily replies.

Robert rolls his eyes and says, "Seriously."

Just then, they hear the bell ring, and know that it's time for them to go to class.

Berry smiles and says, "Well, it's very nice seeing you again Paul, but I guess it's time for us to get to class."

"I hope you and I can see each other again sometime," Berry says while her cheeks are blushing.

"Yeah. How to see you and your friends around too," Paul replies.

"Bye," Paul adds as he gets up from his seat and leaves the table.

"Bye," Berry says, and leaves with her friends to their next class.

As Paul and Perry go their separate ways, Duchess who is watching the whole thing is looking at the two with a firm look. She can't seem to get those tow from her mind. Mostly because Berry is the one who save her brother, but not sure is she's.. Right for Paul.

"Berry is what everyone in Townsville say she is, but that's not enough for my stamp of approval," Duchess says in her thoughts. Then gets up and leaves for her class.

Later in the evening, The utonium family are having dinner together. But Berry is the only one not eating. She just simply movesher fork around and has her hand supporting her head. She lets down a sad sigh. She is something on her mind right now.

The professor can see something is wrong and asks, "Berry, is there something wrong?"

"Not wrong, just something that's been bugging me," Berry sadly answers.

"Like what?" Bubbles asks.

Berry calmly explains, "I met two students who are related with the Morbucks. One of them is a boy named Paul who I saved years ago, and he's so nice. But… his sister, Duchess doesn't seem to like me very much."

"Aw don't listen to her," Buttercup speaks up.

Then Blossom asks, "But why you think that?"

"Well, she said I was weird, and while I was in my science class, she kept looking at me, and she makes me a bit insecure around her," Berry explains, feeling concern.

"Sounds like that girl has the same attitude as Princess," Buttercup remarks.

"I'm sure she won't be that bad," Bubbles replies.

"The best thing you can do is try to get along with Duchess, just like you did with Paul," The Professor advice.

Berry Nods her head and says, "Okay."

Berry Decides to eat her dinner and try to have a better start with Duchess. Berry can't help but have a funny feeling when she's with Paul, and is nervous about mention it with her dad and sisters. However, she really like to get to know both of them.

At Paul's room, Paul is looking through his window and can't get Berry out of his mind. He really wish there is a way to get to know her, but not sure how. Paul sighs i reply. The door to his room open, and Duchess comes into the room.

Duchess asks, "Hi Paul, how are you doing?"

"Fine. I guess," Paul answers.

Duchess shows a stern look and says, "You're still thinking about her. I don't even know why you're so interested in her, just because she saved you."

"I got a question, why are being down on her?" Paul buntly asks.

Duchess sighs, "It's not that I don't like her… I just want to be sure she's the perfect friend for you."

"Not this again," Paul groans.

"Why are you always get upset like that?" Duchess asks.

"Because you're always butting into my life," Paul sternly answers.

Duchess huffs in response.

Then Paul says, "Look sis, I just want to have my own friends and I'm always going to be with her. Berry is a great girl, and special. I know there's something else that is bothering you.

Duchess sighs in defeat and says, "I guess I feel unsure because of all the people say about her, and they're right. I guess, i'm not sure if she wants to be friends with on what our cousin, Princess does to her and her sister."

"I don't think she'll let that get to her. She can see how different we are from her. But you need to have a better start with her after how you acted," Paul says.

"I suppose you're right," Duchess says.

Then she makes a smirk on her face and says, "Besides, I've seen how you looked at her. And who knows, I might end up with her as a sister in law when you two grow up and get married."

"D-d-duchess!" Paul screams as his cheeks blushes red.

Duchess starts laughing after that while Paul blushes with his back turn and his arms crossed.

The next day, Berry is getting things from her locker. When she closes it's he sees Paul and Duchess walking by. Berry smiles and hoping to say hi to them.

Berry happily says, "Hi Paul. Hi Duchess."

"Hi Berry" Paul says.

"Hello Berry," Duchess says.

Then calmly says, "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I'll… I'll try to be better with you and your friends."

"That's okay. I hope you and I can be friends," Berry happily says.

"Than you. I hope so too," Duchess calmly replies.

Then Paul says, "Well see you in class."

Paul and Duchess leave so they can go to their class.

" you guys later," Berry says.

As the twins walk away, Duchess can see that Berry does want to be her friend. However, she still want to give Berry some time before se can be fully friends with her. But will try his best for herself, and her brother.


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 17: Cirque de Evil

At Townsville Mall, Berry along with her sisters and father are out doing some shopping. The four sisters like to go to the mall to see some interesting things to see like toys, games, clothes and other stuff that the mall has.

Bubbles happily asks, "So what do you want to do now?"

"I want to go play in the arcade," Buttercup answers with excitement.

"I like to go to the bookstore," Blossom answers.

Blossom asks, "What do you want to do Berry?"

Berry tries her best to think of something, but not sure. Just then, she and the others can hear Berry's stomach begins to growl, and it's very loud too.

Professor Utonium laughs and says, "Sounds to me like someone is hungry."

"Yeah. I'm so hungry," Berry replies, rubbing her tummy.

"Looks like we're going to get some lunch," Professor Utonium says.

The girls and the professor reach to the food court and are having one hotdogs and french fries. As they are eating, they star to hear some strange music.

Berry asks, "Does anyone hear music coming from outside?"

The girls fly over the crowd who are looking out of the windows of the food court. The girls and everyone are surprised to see again circus tent is being put up with different kinds of animals with many people dressed in costumes and clown outfits, and people who are working on the construction and the animals. There are also musical instrument, and food carts as well. This is an amazing sight people are seeing.

Buttercup shouts in amazement, "Wow! There's a circus in town!"

"And there are so many animals here," Bubbles adds with glee.

Then Berry suggests, "Maybe we can ask the professors see if we can go."

"Good idea," Buttercup says.

With that, the girls fly over to the professor to ask him if they can go to the circus.

When they reach him, they ask, "Professor! Can we go to the circus?!"

Professor Utonium becomes a bit spooked hearing the girls loud voices.

He then calms down and asks, "What circus?"

"We saw circus being set outside, and it looks fun. Can we go?" Bubbles asks with glee.

Professor Utonium thinks about it for a bit, and says, "Well, I'm afraid that I can't go because I'm workin on a new invention."

The girls sigh in disappointment.

Professor Utonium smiles and says, "But Berry can take you to the circus this saturday."

The sisters smile happily and cheers, "Yay!"

A few days later, Berry and the girls are at the circus. They are amazed to see so many performers, animals, food, and many different colors. They can't wait till the show starts and they are very excited about it, but they still need to stay together. The girls head inside the tent and ind a good seat close to the front.

Berry asks, "I'm going to get us some snacks? What would you girls like to eat?"

"We want some popcorn," Bubbles says.

"And some corn dogs," Buttercup adds.

"And some cotton candy" Blossom adds.

Berry smiles and says, "Sure, and I'll get us some soda."

Berry flies off to the food stands so she can by some food for them. Berry waits, and waits, but the line feels like it's been taking forever. After around fifteen minutes, it's finally Berry's turn.

Berry asks, "Can I have one large popcorn, for corn dogs, two bags of cotton candy, nd or sodas please?"

"Coming right up miss," The cashier says.

Berry waits for the food to come. As she look around, she can see the performers are heading inside with the animals meaning the show is going to start soon. But there is this on person that catches her attention. There is this man wearing red jacket, a pink vest, a red shirt, black pants, back boots, and a black top hat. He has white skin, green eyes, brown hair and a brown goatee. Berry can tell that's the ringmaster, but something about him looks familiar.

Just the, she hears the cashier says, "Here's your order miss."

Berry turns to see the man has finish with her order.

"Thank you," Berry replies. Then uses her telekinesis to take the food back to the girls.

Berry reaches back to her seat and passes the food to the girls. The girls are very excited to see the show. From the looks of the many people in the tent, it looks like a full house. Just then, the lights turn off and then the lights turn on at the center ring. Berry sees that the ringmaster is here.

The ringmaster says, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Circus Magic, where all magic is real and you'll be seeing some fantastic performances and creatures here today!"

Everyone clap and cheer as can see all the performers, clowns, and animals are coming out to entertain the audience. Everyone loves the show that is being put on They see acrobatic, clowns spraying each other, throwing stuff at each other and other fun stuff. They even see so many animals like dogs tigers elephants. It's truly a great show, but the one that is so amazed is Berry. Berry has never seen anything so spectacular.

So fond of the show, Berry jumps off from her seat, and run to the rings. Berry runs around to see the clowns and runs past some of them. The girls and the audience are starting to take notice.

"Look at that young performer out there," One of the women exclaim.

Then one of the men says, "That's no performer. It's one of the PowerPuff Girls… in the ring!"

The girls gasps to see their big sister on stage.

"What is she doing?!" Blossom asks in shock.

"It looks like she's having fun in the ring," Bubbles says with a smile.

The ringmaster turn to see Berry on stage. Berry jumps on a ball and begins to roll on it. She almost lost her balance, but manage to stay on as the dogs begin to play with her. She then roll to a bear, and he uses his arms to roll Berry along. When she reaches on f the elephant, it kicks the ball and Berry flies forward, the elephant uses its trunk to make a slide and Berry slides on it. She flips around, and the ringmaster uses a wand to make a pillow for Berry to land on.

Berry look to see she has land on the pillows the light shine on her. Everyone begin to clap and cheer for her. Berry looks around, and shows a sheepish smile to see so many cheering for her.

The ringmaster comes over and says, "You sure put on an interesting show. I'd say you were a born performer."

Berry blushes with a smile, and says, "Thank you."

"What's your name young lady?" The ringmaster asks.

"My name is Berry," Berry answers.

The ringmaster helps Berry up as he says, "Ladies and Gentlemen; let's give a round of applause for Berry."

Everyone including the girls clap and cheer for Berry. Berry feels a bit pleased to see the applause she is receiving.

Later in the evening, the girls and the professor are having dinner. The girls are explaining to him about Berry's little unexpected performance in the circus.

After hearing the story, Professor Utonium says, "Well Berry, it sounds like you had a good time at the circus."

"Yeah. The circus was a lot of fun, Berry replies with glee.

Blossom says, "I agree, but next time, try not to go to the he circus ring again."

"Yeah. We thought you were going to get in trouble" Buttercup adds.

The Bubbles says, "But she didn't, and the ringmaster gave Berry a pretty choker."

Berry is wearing a black choker with a small white lion cub face in it. After the performance, the ringmaster gives Berry choker. Berry loved the choker that she doesn't want to take it off.

Berry says, "I really love the choker. I wish we can see the show again."

"Just try not to get on stage again," Buttercup remarks with a smirk on her face.

The girls and the professor start laughing hearing the remark. After that, the family continue having their dinner. As Berry has her dinner, she isn't aware that the choker gives of a strange white glow and the eyes begin to glow green.

Late in the night, Berry is fast asleep in her bed, and is still wearing the choker. Just then, the choker begin to let out a red glow, and Berry wakes up with red in her eyes.

In their room, the young triplets are sleeping in their bed. Bubbles slowly wakes up and lets out a yawn with Octi in her arms. Bubbles gets out of bed and leaves the room to get the drink. As she steps out, she sees Berry in her event today clothes and walking down stairs. Curious, Bubbles follow Berry quietly until she sees her big sister leaving the house.

Bubbles rushes upstairs to her room, and screams, "Wake up!"

Blossom and a Buttercup wakes up in shock to see Bubbles with a scared look on her face.

"Berry left the house!" Bubbles shouts says.

"What do you mean she left?" Buttercup asks.

"I went to get a drink when I saw Berry walking down stairs and leave through the front door. I don't know where she's going either," Bubbles explains.

"But… why would Berry leave the house?" Buttercup asks.

"That's something we need to find out," Blossom answer.

Agreeing to the idea, the girls fly after Berry. They look around until the see the stream of light matching Berry's eye color. They follow her until they reach the circus from earlier today.

As they look around the circus, Bubbles asks, "Why would Berry come here?"

"I don't know, but we know Berry came here. We should split up so we can cover more ground," Blossom answers, looking around.

Then Buttercup points her hand as she says, "Or we can follow Berry in the big top."

Blossom and Bubbles look to where Buttercup is pointing at. They are surprised to see Berry walking into the big top so the girls decided follow her. They slowly float to the big top to see Berry heading to center ring that is light up. In the center, they see the ringmaster from earlier.

"Hey, isn't that the ringmaster from earlier?" Buttercup asks.

"He is. And he gave Berry the choker," Bubbles replies.

Then Blossom asks, "But why is he here?"

"Forget that, why is Berry's is eyes red?" Buttercup asks in shock.

The girls are stunned to see Berry's eyes are red, and is making way to the ringmaster. Berry has reach to center ring in front of the ringmaster.

The ringmaster smiles, and says, "That's a good girl."

The ringmaster snaps his finger, and Berry has been released from the spell.

Berry looks around as she asks, "Wha-what happened? How did I get out here?"

"That's what we like to know," Blossom firmly says.

Berry and the ringmaster turn to see Blossom and the others.

"Girls, what are you doing here? How did I get to the circu? What's going on?" Berry constantly asks, looking a bit scared.

"We were hoping you know," Bubbles replies.

Then Buttercup says with a serious look, "But it looks like the ringmaster is the one who is going to answer."

Berry and the girls look to see the ringmaster look at them with a grin on their face. Then he starts laughing. He then brings out a whip and swing to the girls. Berry pushes the girls out of the way, but ends up getting tied in the whip. He then drags Berry to him. The girls gasp in shock to see their sister is being held hostage. Berry ends up landing on the ground next to the ringmaster.

Buttercup angrily shouts, "Let her go!"

"Sorry, but it looks like your sister will be staying with us," the ringmaster says.

Berry angrily shouts, "Let me go you creep."

"If you want her, come and get her," the ringmaster says without smirk on his face as it turns red.

Berry turns to see the ringmasters face is turning red and getting pointed ears. Berry gasps in shock as she has seen this before. Realizing who he really is, Berry tries to pull out of her restraints.

The ringmaster chuckles as he asks, "And what are you doing?"

"Listen ringmaster, you let me go or else… if that's who you really are," Berry demands.

"So it looks like you know," the ringmaster remarks.

Then the ringmaster changes form. Regretfully, this is us true form.

The girls gasp, and exclaim in shock, "It's Him!"

"Right you are girls," Him says.

"What are you doing?" Berry demands.

"Getting rid of you PowerPuffs," Him answers.

Him then snaps his claws and all the performers appear with red skin. The girls see that they are surrounded. The performers begin to attack the girls. Berry fears that the girls might not be able to hold them off, so she struggles against her restraints to break free.

Just then, Berry remembers that she can teleport. As soon as she teleports herself out, Berry tires to come to the girls' aid, but Him starts to attack her.

Berry angrily says in her thought, "I don't have time for this."

Berry uses her power on Him, and vice versa. Meanwhile the girls are still fighting the circus performers and animals. They are able to take care the last of them. Blossom turns to see Berry is fighting Him alone.

Blossom says, "Come on girls, Berry needs our help."

The others nod their heads and fly to their sister to help. At the top of the big top, Berry tries her best to fight Him, but she is starting to get tired, and not sure what to do.

"Well, it looks like you are running out of idea," Him remakes.

Berry grits her teeth and wonder what she can do to stop him.

Just then, Blossom flies over with the girls and says, "Alright Him, that's enough."

"Yeah. This is the end of your game," Buttercup says.

He girls have Him surrounded and are ready to give him a good pounding.

Suddenly Him stats laughing, which had the girls confused.

Then he says, "Well, it seems that you spoil my fun. I'll leave you girls for now, but I'll see you next time around."

Him then disappears in a flash of light that surrounds the room blinding the girls in the process. When the girls open their eyes, they can see the circus is gone. All is left is an empty lot.

"I guess the circus was part of Him's illusion," Blossom suspects.

The girls look to see that the sun is coming up, so they have stay up all night long.

Berry yawns, and says, "I can't believe we've been up all right."

"I'm tired," Bubbles replies.

"I want to go to bed," Buttercup whines, then lets out a yawn.

Then Blossom says, "Come on girls, let's go home and go to bed."

The girls agree to the idea, and head back home. When they reach their rooms they fall asleep in m instant. They feel that they can sleep for hours and nothing will disturb them.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: A Tiny Stowaway

In Berry's classroom, Berry her friends are talking about stuff they have done during the weekend. Duchess is just walking into the classroom after getting things from her locker. She unzips her bag, and reach in to get her books. However, she starts to make a disgusted look on her face as she feels something… slimy and gooey in her backpack. She looks inside to see something blue in ehr bag, and it looks like it has a sleeping expression on its face.

Shocked and disgusted to see what is in her bag, Duchess screams in horrors, "Aaaaaaaaah!"

Berry and the others are spooked to hear Duchess' scream and run over to see if she's okay.

"Duchess, what's wrong?" Paul asks.

"What happened?" Berry adds.

"There's… there's… something slimy in my backpack!" Duchess screams in agony.

Berry and the others show confused look on their faces, and questionably asks, "There's something in your bag?"

"What kind of something?" Chris asks.

"I don't know, it's icky, it's slimy, and it's covering my stuff! As well as my makeup kit and accessories! Berry you're a superhero, go see what that thing is out of my backpack and get rid of it!" Duchess screams in fear.

"Okay," Berry calmly replies.

Berry walks to see what is inside the bag that is making Duchess freaking out. Berry looks inside, and sees something that is strange. She sees strange blue creature that looks like a bacteria or a germ or something, and is wearing a black cap. For some strange reason, this strange germ is sleeping in Duchess' backpack. Berry uses her psychic abilities to levitates the creature out of Duchess' backpack, and puts it on her own desk. Casey and the others, excluding Berry, Paul and Duchess recognize who the being is.

"Hey, isn't that one of the Amoeba boys?!" Casey reacts in shock.

"It's one of them alright. What's he was doing in Duchess' bag?" Robert asks, looking a bit confused.

Berry thinks about it as she says, "I think my sister mentioned to me about them. They told me they're not, um, good at being bad guys."

"You can say that again," Chris replies.

"Yeah. Those guys are the most lamest villains in Townsville, but why was this one in his bag?" Robert asks.

"Well, the only way to find out is to wake him up," Berry concludes.

Berry then begin to slowly move a side of him as she calmly say, "Hey, come on, wake up. You can't sleep here all day you."

The little amoeba grumbles as he begins to move. He then stands up, and lets out a yawn. He then opens his eyes to see that this one is not with his friends anymore. His eye becomes wide open to see that he is in a new environment.

Tiny looks around as he asks, "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"You're at Townsville High" Berry answers.

"Oh?" Tiny replies, looking clueless.

Berry and her friends look at each other with confused looks, and can see that this little amoeba has no clue.

Then Berry asks, "Um, so… what were you doing in Duchess' bag?"

"Sleeping. I wanted a nap," Tiny answers. Then lets out a yawn.

The friends shows confused glances at each other. Then look back at their unexpected guest.

Tiny looks at Berry and asks, "You're one of the PowerPuff Girls, right?"

"Yeah?" Berry questionably replies with a nod.

Tiny simply jumps to the next desk and begin to search through Duchess' backpack. Duchess screams to see the little not so good villain is digging through her bag. When he finishes, he begins to leave with a purple wallet. Berry and the others become more confused about it.

Casey asks, "Um, is that little guy is trying to steal Duchess' wallet."

"Of course it is, Casey! Somebody do something!" Duchess screams in reply.

Berry runs over to the amoeba, and takes back the wallet.

"Sorry the little guy, but you're not stealing this wallet," Berry says, and gives Duchess back her wallet.

Tiny turns around and asks, "Do that mean I'm a super villain?"

"Um, not really?" Berry questionably answers.

Robert rolls his eyes with an annoyed look, and says, "Petty theft is kind of weak."

"Easy for you to say. I happen to like that wallet, and have my money and cards in there," Duchess replies, pouting in response.

"Even though it's not really a real crime, he still shouldn't do that," Chris adds.

Then Berry walks to Tiny, and asks, "Um Tiny, do you have any idea where your friends are."

"We were at the orange stand, but now I have no idea," Tiny answers.

"Well, it looks like we're back to square one," Paul says.

Just then, they hear Ms. Adams walks in as she says, "Alright students, get to your seats."

The friends look at each other, and then the small amoeba, and wonder what they are going to do with him.

"What are we going to do now?" Chris asks.

"Looks like the little guy is going to be with us today," Berry says.

Then Duchess sternly says, "He's not going to stay in my backpack again."

"Don't worry, he won't," Paul replies.

"Then where are we going to do with him?" Casey asks.

Berry turns to Tiny and asks, "Tiney, I'll help you when it's lunch time, but right now we have class. You'll have to stay here for awhile. Think you can be on your behavior today."

Tiny nods his head in reply.

For the past few hours, Berry and some of her friends try their best to keep Tiny on his best behavior. However, it's not easy when this little Amoeba Boy is trying to be a super villain on his own. He tries to steal stuff from people's bags, do pranks, and other kinds of trouble. After a long morning of trouble and school, lunch has arrived.

Back in the streets of Townsville, two of the amoebas are trying to find their young friend. Bossman and Skinny Slim are trying to find Tiny. They look in trash cans, in boxes, and other places they can think of.

Bossman asks, "Did you find him?"

"Um no," Skinny Slim sadly answers.

Bossman groans in anger, "How could we have lost him?! He was by the orange stand a little while ago."

He is waiting for anything else, but Tiny usually repeats the last word. Without Tiny, it's kind of… quiet.

"It's just not the same without Tiny, is it?" Bossman asks, feeling sad.

"No, it isn't," Skinny Slim replies.

The two look down on the ground, and wonder where Tiny is at. They then decides to walk along the sidewalk until they can find him.

Berry flies around town with Tiny to see if they can find the young Amoeba's friends.

Berry asks, "Can you see your friends around?"

Tiny looks around to see if he can see his two friends around.

"No," Tiny answers.

Berry flies down close to the road, but enough to avoid the cars. She flies above the cars that are driving. Berry and Tiny look around to see if they can see the other two Amoeba Boys, but so far nothing. But Berry is not giving up, she decides to keep going until Tiny's friends are found.

Still walking on the sidewalk and sad, two out of the three Amoeba Boys are still looking for Tiny. However, they can't find him anywhere.

"Where could Tiny be?" Bossman asks, sounding upset.

"I don't know. He… he could be anywhere," Skinny Slim sadly replies.

"Well, wherever he is, I hope he hasn't run into trouble, and that he is at least committing crime or something," Bossman says, scratching under his mouth.

Just then, the two stop and hear something. They hear something very familiar.

Realizing what that is, Bossman says, "Listen… ooh, it can only mean one thing."

The two look up in the sky, and they can see Berry holding Tiny in her arms. This kind of surprise the Amoeba boys.

"It's that new PowerPuff Girl," Bossman says.

"And Tiny's with her," Skinny Slim adds.

"Not only we can get our buddy out, but now we can get ourselves into real trouble," Bossman says, having an idea in mind.

Then Bossman calls out, "Hey PowerPuff Girl!"

Berry hears the call, and flies down to the ground. Berry lands on the ground, and has Tiny in his arms.

Tiny smiles and says, "Hey guys."

Tiny jumps off of Berry's arms and join with his friends. The three Amoeba give each other a hi five, a manner of speaking since he don't have hands. They are happy to see each other again.

Bossman asks, "Tiny, where were you? We were looking all over for you?"

"I was sleeping in a backpack," Tiny answers.

Berry says, "He accidentally stowed away in my friend's bag, but glad to see you three back together. Now I have to get back to school."

But before Berry can leave, Bossman says,"Wait, we want to show you something."

"What?" berry asks.

"Come on," Bossman says.

"Yeah. Come on," Tiny repeats.

The amoeba boys head to the end of the sidewalk, and see that the cars are driving by. When the cars are not around, they walk to the other side of the street. They wait until another batches of cars are gone, and walk back to where Barry is.

With a grin on his face, Bossman says, "Well…"

"What was that?" Berry asks.

"Jaywalking. A cross walk over there," Bosman says showing one crosswalk.

"A crosswalk over there," Bossman adds, showing the other one.

Then he says, "And us, right through the middle."

"Well, what to you think?" Bossman asks.

"Sorry guys, but I need to get going," Berry says.

Berry then flies off to back to school much to the Amoeba Boys' dismay.

"Wait! Come back, don't go!" Bossman cries out.

"Yeah. Don't go!" Tiny repeats.

The three feel disappointed.

Bossman turn to Tiny and sternly asks, "Well Tiny, what were you doing after becoming a stowaway."

Tiny doesn't say a word, except, "Trying to commit a crime."

Later in the day, Berry is flying back home after a long day. Unfortunately, she has been busy looking for the friends of Tiny that she hasn't been able to eat some lunch. Berry hears her stomach growls because she hasn't eat lunch today.

Berry sighs and says, "I'm so hungry."

Berry looks up ahead to see the Amoeba boys are back, and are at the front lawn of her house.

Berry walks over, and asks, "Hello Amoeba Boys, what are you doing here?"

"Easy. we're going to show you that we can commit a crime," Bossman answers.

"Yeah. Commit a crime," Tiny repeats.

"How?" Berry asks.

The three amoeba look at each other with skeptic looks.

Skinny Slim whispers, "How are we going to do that?"

Bossman looks around, and sees one of the trash cans in front of the house. Bossman has come up an idea. Bossman show the boys the trash can at Berry's front yawn. The three pushes it, and make the trash can fall to the ground. However, the trash can is empty.

Berry becomes confused, and asks, "Um, what were you doing?"

The three look at each other for a bit, and they answer at the same time, "Littering."

"Well, i got to get home, and do some homework," Berry says.

Berry stomach growls, and says, "And get something to eat."

"See you guys another time," Berry replies.

Berry flies over to her house and goes inside, leaving the Amoeba Boys alone.

Bossman groans, and says, "I never knew it was trash take out day!"

Well this day is flat for the Amoeba Boys, mostly because their plans are not very great, and big enough to actually be called super villains.


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 19: Fusioning Research

In the city of Townsville, it's being attacked by a three headed snake monster. The monster keeps bashing the heads to the building and using the tail to wack at everything in side. People continue to scream and run away from the monster and any destruction it cause.

Flying at the monster, Bijou, the fusion form Blossom and Berry is going to fight the monster. Bijou gives the head a strong pow to the head, all three of them. Then gives it's stomach a strong kick in the stomach. She then grabs the snake by the tail, and use it to throw it left and right making it dizzy. Bijou then throws the snake beast into the air, and ready to use another attack. Bijou takes a deep breath, and blows icey electric breast at the beast freezing it at an instant. The fusion then gives the monster a strong punch and breaks the ice and the best into pieces. She then lands on the ground.

Just then, the area changes into a white room full of white tiles. In front of here is a window where Professor Utonium, Bubbles, and Buttercup watching her from the battle.

Professor Utonium hold the microphone, and says, "Well done girls."

"Don't you mean girl," Buttercup remarks with a grin.

Bijou then flies out of the room, and asks, "What do you guys think?"

"I think it's amazing," Bubbles answers with glee.

"Yeah. I can't wait until you and I can do it," Buttercup replies with glee.

"You have to wait on that," Blossom and Berry's voice come out of Bijou at the same time.

Then the two unfuse each other, and Blossom and Berry are back to their physical form.

Berry stretches her arms as she says, "That was a bit of a work out."

"I know what you mean. It feels a bit strange that you and I are put in the same body," Blossom replies.

"Yeah. I wonder why you girls can't do it. I also can't understand why you don't have some of my powers," Berry says, thinking as she scratches her head.

Professor Utonium walks over, and says, "Well Berry, even though you three have strength, laser eyes, flying skills, and x ray visions, you each have your own unique abilities, like Blossom with her ice breath, and Bubbles is able to speak Spanish."

Berry nods her head, understanding the differences of their powers.

She then turns to Buttercup and asks, "What about you?"

"I can curl my tongue. Watch this," Buttercup answers. Then sticks her tongue as it curls.

"Neat! I never curled my tongue before," Berry says with a smile.

"I know right," Buttercup says, full of confidence.

Blossom rolls her eyes, and says, "Yeah. But it's not actually a power."

"I know, it's still cool," Berry replies.

Just then, they hear stomach growling in the room. They look to see that the growling is coming from Bubbles.

Bubbles rubs her stomach, and says, "Sorry, but I'm really hungry."

"Well, it looks like it's time for lunch," Professor Utonium happily replies.

After the training, the girls and the professor are having some pb&j sandwiches with some milk. As they each have their lunch, Bubbles look at blossom and Berry and continue to wonder about their fusion.

In her thoughts, Bubbles says, "I wonder why Buttercup and I aren't able to fuse with Berry. I wonder what kind of form will Berry and I do when we fuse together. I wish it will be soon."

Then Bubbles continue to eat her lunch as she continue to watch Berry as she has her lunch. She really wish that she can have her turn to fuse so she can know what kind of form they will do.

Later on, Berry is doing some weekend homework on her bed. She has a lot of it done already, and still wants to work on it. She also has a english exam on Monday and needs to study. Just then, she hears a knock from the door.

Berry calmly calls out, "Come in!"

The door opens and Bubbles comes walking into the room holding her Octi in her arms.

Berry smiles to see Bubbles, and happily asks, "Hi Bubbles, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing much, I just like to know about the… you know?" Bubbles asks feeling a bit insecure about her question.

"About what?" Berry questionably asks.

Bubbles sighs and admits, "About you fuse with Blossom. I… I wish I can do it with you too."

Berry can see the sad expression on her face. She then remembers that Buttercup and Bubbles hasn't been able to fuse with her yet.

Berry shows a calm smile, and says, "I understand on you feel. I love to be able to fuse with Blossom, but I like to see what it will be like to fuse with you and Buttercup too."

"You really do?" Bubbles asks looking a bit surprised.

Berry nods her head, and says, "Yes. I like to know this power better, and see if I can fuse with you and Buttercup. And maybe… someday… I can fuse with all three of you."

"Do you think the girls and I can fuse?" Bubbles asks.

"That I don't know," Berry answers, shrugging her shoulders.

Berry smiles, and says, "But I'm sure we will someday. We just need to wait until it happens."

"Sure," Bubbles answers.

"How about we try it right now?" Buttercup's voice comes in the room.

Berry and Bubbles turn to see Buttercup at the front door, leaning at the frames with her arms crossed.

"Um Buttercup, I don't know if we can just… force it," Berry replies, sounding unsure.

"Why not?" Buttercup asks.

Bubbles flies to Buttercup with a stern look, and confronts her, "Berry can't force her powers, especially since this power is still new. Lets not forget Berry is still trying to fully understand her powers."

"Bubbles is right. If we try to force it… who knows what will happen, "Berry agrees in concern.

Understanding Berry's worries, Buttercup sighs, "You're still worried about your powers getting out of control."

"Yes," Berry bluntly answers.

Then she politely asks, "Now, can you two please leave my room? I need to finish my homework assignment, and study for my exam on Monday."

"Yes Berry," Bubbles and Buttercup answer in disappointment.

Then the two leave the room to let Berry do her assignment. Bubbles then closes the door behind her. Berry sighs, and continue to do her school assignment. She does feel a bit bad about being worried about using her powers without it being fully ready. Berry devices to ignore this, and continue doing her homework assignment.

In their bedroom, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are doing their own activities. Blossom is reading her book. Bubbles is coloring a picture on the . Buttercup is playing one of her video games. As Bubbles colors her picture, she still can't stop and think about the fusion for Blossom and Berry have taken. She look on the paper to see that she has drawn Bijou. Bubbles sigh, and still wishes she and Berry and fuse too.

Blossom floats over to Bubbles, and asks, "So Bubbles, whatcha doing?"

"Just drawing a picture," Bubbles answers.

Taking a look of the picture, Blossom says, "That's Bijou."

"Yeah. I wish Berry and I can fuse together like you two did," Bubbles sadly replies, still wishing to join Berry with her ability.

Buttercup groans in reply, "Yeah. I do wish that too, but Berry wouldn't because she is worried about her powers getting too dangerous."

"Berry is still trying to get used to her new power. Both Berry and I are still trying to understand Bijou and her powers," Blossom clarifies.

"Why?" Buttercup asks.

"I guess… there are still some things that Berry and I don't fully understand, especially the powers that Bijou contain," Blossom answers.

Then Bubbles asks, "What's it like when you two are together into one body?"

Blossom scratches her chin as she exclaims, "Hmm, well… it kind of feels like Berry and I are in each other's head or something. For some strange reason my ice breath and her electricity were combined to create a powerful attack. Her and I also feel more… intelligent that way."

"We won't become eggheads, will we," Buttercup asks in remark.

"I think it depends on our personality," Berry voice comes into the conversation.

The girls turn to the door to see Berry walking in.

"Hi Berry," The girls happily replies.

Then Blossom asks, "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah. I'm finish. Now that my assignments are done, I guess we're all in the same page around my fusion ability," Berry happily answers, and sits next to the table where Blossom and Bubbles are.

Buttercup sighs, and turns off her video game, "Well, it looks like we got a fusion discussion going on do we?"

"Seems like it," Bubbles replies.

Buttercup sits on the chair in front to the small pink table. Blossom grabs a notebook and pencil, and does the same like the others. Berry pulls up a small chair and sits down next to the table.

Buttercup says, "Still, I don't understand about you and Blossom becoming a different girl back there. I'm also interested to see how you two are stronger together and have powerful abilities."

"It's possible that when Blossom and I fused together, both of our strength and intelligence are bond together. So Bijou's strength is both Blossom and my strength," Berry hypothesize.

Then Bubbles asks," So it's possible that if me or Buttercup fused with you our strong abilities will be stronger too."

"Could be. I remember that you said you can talk to squirrels," Berry says with a smile.

"Eype," Bubbles answers with a large smile.

"And Buttercup told me that you can be pretty quick on your feet," Berry adds.

Bubbles nods her head.

Berry think about the statement she has made, "It's possible that our communication with animals will be more sharp. And our speed will increase.

"What about us? What will happen if we fused?" Buttercup asks, looking curious.

"Well, since you are the strongest of the triplets, it's possible that our physical strength will be heightened. As well the reflexes, and visual altitude. So you and I will be very strong with our powers together," Berry explains about the hypothesis.

Buttercup smiles, and says, "Interesting. I'll be if all four of us are combined, we'll be like a Super PowerPuff."

Berry giggles, "That sounds cool, but we'll have to wait on that."

"Aw man," Buttercup groans in response.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will come in due time," Blossom says.

"And I can't wait to see what we look like," Bubbles happily adds.

"As long as I look awesome, I don't really care what we look like," Buttercup adds.

Hearing that remark, the others begin laughing. At first, Buttercup is a bit annoyed, but then Buttercup begin to laugh along with them. The girls are having a wonderful time being together, and have ideas about Berry's abilities.

Just then Professor Utonium comes in, and asks, "Hey, what all the fun in here?"

"We're just talking about idea on what will happen if me or Buttercup fused by Berry," Bubbles happily answers.

"Really?" Professor Utonium asks, walking towards them.

"Yeah. We do have some theories on what will happen, and on what the possibilities after Blossom and I fused together," Berry explains.

Blossom flies to the professor holding her notebook, "I took some good notes on the subject."

"Sounds to me like you have quite a discussion," Professor Utonium says, sounding amused.

"Yeah. but we still have to wait till Bubbles and I have our turn," Buttercup replies.

"Don't worry girls, I'm sure the time will come soon enough," Professor Utonium says.

Then he asks, "Since it's movie night, how will you girls want to see a movie?"

The girls happily cheers, "Yay!"

Late in the evening, the girls and the professor reach the movie theater. They buy tickets to see a fun and exciting movie. They buy popcorns, drinks, and other snacks. Finally, they find their seat enough to be close to the screen, but far enough to see a full view of it.

Curious about the movie, Berry asks, "So girls, what the movie is about?"

"This move is called Space Tow Truck. It's about a tow truck that goes across space and is facing with Judge Trinch," buttercup explains.

"Hmm, never heard of that film. I always love Puppet Pals," Berry replies.

"We like that show too," Bubbles happily replies.

Blossom hushes them, "Quiet! The movie is starting!"

The room has become dark, and the movie is beginning. Berry is interested to see a big screen showing space and a tow truck traveling there like a rocket. Everyone begin to cheer to see Space Tow Truck is battling a giant green faced judge holding a gavel trying to smash it. Berry is amazed to see the movie, and glad she is enjoying it with her family.


	21. Chapter 21

Episode 20: Animal Instincts

On a nice and sunny day, Professor Utonium is driving in the car with the girls to Townsville National Forest to have a picnic. Berry looks outside the window on the passenger seat to see the large trees, bushes, and different kinds of animals here in the forest.

"It sure is a nice day to have a picnic in the National Forest," Bubbles happily replies.

"Yeah," Buttercup mutters.

"Aw don't be like that, Buttercup. You'll like being in the forest," Bubbles replies.

Buttercup rolls her eyes, and says, "The only reason why I'm coming is to play some ball."

"Don't forget we're going to introduce Berry to a special someone," Blossom says, winking her eye with a grin on her face.

Berry asks from the front, "Which reminds me, who is it that you three want to introduce me to?"

The girls begin giggling in reply.

Bubbles stop giggling to say, "We can't tell you. The girls and I decided to make it a surprise."

"And you'll find out soon enough," Professor Utonium replies with glee.

Berry nods her head, and says, "Okay."

The professor drives in the car for about a half hour, until they have reach the National Forest. The girls help get everything out of the car and set up their picnic to have some lunch. After setting up their picnic, the girls take Berry to the forest to explore and to introduce her to a friend of theirs.

Berry looks around to see how beautiful the forest here. There are so many different kinds of trees, flowers, and animals here. A white bunny comes up to Berry and smile at her. Berry kneel down and pet the little bunny on the head. Then continue following the girls. After some time walking, the four sisters come across a large oak tree.

Curious, Berry asks, "So girls is the friend you want to introduce me to is around here."

"Yep. She lives in the tree," Bubbles happily answers.

"Then… where is she?" Berry asks looking skeptic.

"Just let us call her, and you'll see," Blossom replies.

Berry nods her head in reply.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup call out, "Bullet!"

"Bullet, we're here to visit and we brought someone we want you to meet," Bubbles adds with a smile.

The four sisters look up to see the friend up in the tree. Just then, a small brown squirrel with a large curled up tail, and big orange eyes. The small creature chatter and runs downstairs at top speed untils he is on the ground in front of the four girls.

Bubbles picks up the squirrel and hugs her, "Hi Bullet, it's nice to see you again."

"So Bullet, how are things going?" Buttercup asks.

"Are you doing fine?" Blossom adds.

Bullet answers the girls question in squirrel talk with a smile on the face.

Bubbles happily translate, "Bullet sys she is doing fine, and things are okay in the forest."

Berry smiles looking at the little animal, "Hey little squirrel."

Bullet looks to see a new girl looking like herself and her friends. Bullet turns to Bubbles and ask about Berry in squirrel talk.

Bubbles giggles, "Oops, I almost forgot."

"Bullet, this is our sister, Berry. Berry, this is our Powerpuff Girl member, Bullet," Bubbles happily introduces the two.

Berry giggles with glee, "It's very nice to meet you Bullet. I'm a Powerpuff Girl too, and I'm glad that you're a member of our team."

Bullet happily chat with Berry in her squirrel language.

"Yes. I can talk to you as well as other animals. I love in a ay lived with them in the past ten years," Berry replies.

Bullet replies back.

"It's kind of a long story, but I love to tell you about it…" Berry answers.

Berry saddens a bit, "But… it's kind of a sad and hard story for me to explain.

Bullet continues to talk to Berry some more.

"It's okay," Berry replies.

During the conversation, Bubbles becomes a bit concern while Blossom and Buttercup become confused about the talk Berry and Bullet are having. In fact, Blossom and Buttercup can't understand what Bullet is saying to her.

Blossom turns to Bubbles, and asks, "What is Bullet saying to Berry?"

"Bullet is asking about Berry's history, including about what happened to her that caused her to live on an island for of animals for ten years," Bubbles answers.

"Oh?" Blossom and Buttercup questionably reply.

Just then, they hear the professor calling to them, "Girls, lunch time."

"Well, I guess it's time for us to get some lunch," Blossom says.

Berry asks Bullet, "Will you like to join us for lunch?"

Bullet talks in squirrel with a smile on her face.

"She says yes," Bubbles translate with a smile.

Sometime later, the girls and the professor are having lunch. Bullet is also joining them for lunch as well. Though, Bullet is having some acorns, a little water, and some popcorn. Either way, they are having a nice lunch.

"It sure is nice to be having a picnic today, and we get to hang out with Bullet," Blossom says with a smile.

Bullet chatters with a smile.

Bubbles giggles, and says, "Bullet agrees."

"I agree to," Berry adds.

Then Buttercup asks, "So Berry, what you want to do after lunch?"

"I was thinking on exploring the forest and maybe play some games with some of the animals," Berry answers.

"Are you going to transform into one to do so?" Bubbles asks with glee.

"I sure am. And since I want to have some fun with Bullet, I'll turn myself with a squirrel so we can climb and jump around trees, and other squirrel stuff," Berry explains her idea of fun.

Blossom turns to Berry, "Sounds like being in the forest reminds you of being back on the island."

"A little," Berry answers with a slightly sad expression.

She then smiles, and says, "Don't get me wrong, I do love live in Townsville and explore the city life, but I do miss the open space and being one with nature. Back on the island, I had to do a lot of adapting so I can survive and find some food."

"I guess there is a good and bad side to be one with nature," Blossom replies.

"Sounds like it to me," Buttercup says.

Bubbles giggles, "I think it sounds fun to be with a lot of animals.

"Still, you never know what surprises nature has for you," Berry replies.

Just then, they hear a loud horn and their spot has been overshadowed, along with a familiar young girl's voice shouting, "Surprise!"

The family and the little squirrel looks to see what the noise is coming from. They a long white limousine parked at the picnic area. On top of it, they see the Morebucks, specialty Princess, Duchess, and Paul, along with some of their servants. They are dressed up for being outdoors, and they see the Utonium family.

"Hey super gal pals," Princess says with a smirk on her face.

"Morebucks what are you doing here?" Buttercup asks with a stern look.

"Oh, me and my cousins are going to hang out in the forest. And by that, I mean we're doing it how rich people do it," Princess says it in a braggy tone.

Berry waves with a smile, "Hi Duchess."

After having her drink, Duchess takes off her sunglasses, and says, "Hey Berry, how are you doing?"

"Doing fine, how are you doing?" Berry replies with a smile.

"Fine. Just enjoying the life of the rich and wealthy," Duchess answers. Then has another sip of her drink.

Buttercup whispers to Berry," Remind me, again why you're friends with her?"

"Buttercup, don't be rude," Berry quietly scolds.

Berry then flies up on the limo to see Paul. Paul sees Berry flying up to him, and his cheeks begin to blush. The two are worried to ay something wrong and that might make them look like a dork. Even though they are both happy to see each other

"Hi Paul," Berry says.

Paul waves with a smile "Hey Berry."

"So… how are you doing?" Berry asks.

"Uh fine, how are you today?" Paul replies, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm doing fine. I was just being with my family and meeting a friend of my sister," Berry shyly answers.

The two stop talking and begin to look at each other while their cheeks are blushing. Princess, Duchess, and the girls see the two are giving each other the love look, and begin to smile and trying their best not to giggle.

Then Berry asks, "So what brings you guys here today?"

"Oh just business and all this. Princess mention something about buying the forest," Paul answers.

Berry becomes confused, "I think this is a National Forest. Why would Princess want to buy it?"

The girls fly overhearing the conversation. They are not happy about it.

Blossom firmly asks looking at Princess, "Yeah. Why do you want to buy the forest?"

"To turn it into a spa," Princess answers.

"A spa? But, a lot of animals live here. I don't think they'll like it if you try to turn it into a spa," Bubbles explains.

"Says you," Princess remarks.

Then Princess says, "Well, we better be on our way. See you later gal pals."

The limo begins to drive away with them still on top. Berry haves her hand goodbye, mostly to her friends. However, they end up with a bit of a problem. Princess is trying to buy the forest to turn it into a spa. This means that the animals' home and Bullet's home will be destroyed.

A week later, Berry and the girls head back to the forest to help Bullet find a way to stop the demolition of the forest. Sadly, Bullet has come over with some bad news.

"The animals are going to revolt against the Princess and the workers," Bubbles exclaims in shock.

Bullet nods her head in reply.

"We got to do something. If we don't people and animals are going to get hurt," Berry says with concern.

Then Blossom asks, "What can we do? This is legal law enforcement. Princess deal is legal."

"Well, we got to do something," Bubbles says.

Buttercup rolls her eyes, "I'd say we let the animals revolt. It's a good way to teach Princess Morbucks a lesson about messing with something you shouldn't."

"That's nasty!" Berry sternly scolds.

"She's right. Even though Princess Morbucks is our enemy, it's not right to let the animals hurt here," Blossom says.

She then mutters, "Even if she does in a way deserve it for the trouble she caused."

"Still, we can't allow Princess to destroy the forest or allow the animals to attack her or any of the workers coming here," Berry adds.

"I'm sure we can persuade the workers to take their leave somewhere else, we should be fine," Blossom says.

Berry scratchers her chin in concern, "I don't know. Princess is not the type of person we can compromise with or persuade with."

"What's the worst that can happen?" Bubbles asks.

Just then, they begin to hear loud shaking sounds as the ground begin to shake. Then they start to hear loud fast buzzing sound. Finally, many different animals are running away from the scene. The girls and Bullet fly up so they can be out of their away.

"What in the world is going on?" Blossom asks.

"Whatever it is, all the animals are very scared," Bubbles worriedly adds.

Then Berry who understand animals, says, "The animals said something about a monster cutting all the trees in a forest. A giant, mechanical, yellow, chainsaw monster."

"A mechanical monster? You don't think?" Buttercup replies, putting the pieces.

"Only one way to find out," Berry says.

"Right! Let's go!" Blossom confirms.

The four girls and the little squirrel fly to where the animals are ringing from. They run into Mayor Gopher and Ms. Fox, telling them that the monster is up ahead and need help before they destroy the forest. When they reach to where the monster is, the girls gasp to see that the monster is not a monster at all. In fact, it's a giant gold color robot with chainsaw for arms.

Berry confirms the creature, "It's a robot!"

"Yeah. And I think I know who is driving it," Buttercup says, glaring at the machine.

Looking at the robot, they see someone inside. Sadly, it's someone they have seen only a week ago.

It's Princess Morbucks, and she says with a smirk, "Hey girls, look what I got."

"Princess, what are you doing with that thing?" Berry asks in shock.

"It's my chainsaw machine that is going to destroy this forest," Princess answers.

"You can't do that. People love coming here, and you're destroying the animals homes. Plus, I'm pretty sure that robot is not legal for construction work," Berry sternly says.

"Like I even care. Besides, as long as I'm getting work down it doesn't matter if it's legal or not," Princess remarks.

Blossom rolls her eyes looking blunt, "I doubt it."

"Whatever, so get out of my way so I can chop off some forest," Princess says, not giving a care.

"Forget it Princess!" Berry protests.

"Yeah. We're not going to let you destroy this forest," Bubbles agrees.

"Yeah." Blossom and Buttercup repeat the message to the rich girl.

Princess rolls her eyes in response, "Well it looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way."

"So I'm guessing it's a fight then!" Buttercup shouts, holding her fists out.

Berry sigh, "Why do all villains resort to violence all the time?"

"That's just the way it is," Bubbles replies.

Just then, Blossom screams, "Look out!"

The girls look to see one of the chainsaws coming at them. Luckily they dodge just in the nick of time. The girls and the squirrel try using their laser eyes, and bruit force on the robot, but nothing seems to be working. The robot is not breaking or even on the verge of denting. Feeling a bit tired, they regroup to come up with a different plan.

"It looks like we can't use force on that robot," Berry replies.

"That thing is too tough," Bubbles adds.

Then Buttercup asks, "So what do we do?"

"We need to stop that robot," Berry says.

Then Blossom says, "We also need to get all the animals to safety."

"Bullet and I can get all the animals to safety," Bubbles says having her arm.

"Then it looks like the rest of us are going after Princess," Buttercup adds.

"Then let's do it!" Blossom says.

The five split up to take on their responsibilities. Bubbles and Bullet use their speed and strength to get all the animals to safety. Bullet also warns the other animals of the danger they are in.

Blossom uses her ice breath on the robot's feet. Then Berry uses her psychic abilities to stop the machine in its tracks. Finally Buttercup use her brute force and energy balls at the machine, but nothing is working. Just then, Princess pushes a button on the robot and it unleashes powerful lasers and try to zap the girls. Luckily, the girls manage to dodge the lasers before they get struck by it. However it ends up hitting a large branch, and Bubbles is right below of it.

Bubbles worriedly says, "Go on lady bugs, you have to get away!"

Seeing this, Berry exclaims, "Bubbles look out!"

Bubbles sees the large branch, and blows the lady bugs away from the scene. Berry reaches Bubbles and catches the branch with her power.

Berry looks down, and asks, "Are you alright!"

"Yeah. Thanks Berry," Bubbles says, feeling appreciated for the save.

The two look to see Princess is trying to hurt her sisters as she chop down every tree in sight. They see the animals are trying to fight back, but doesn't have the strength against the giant mechanical monster. This makes Berry very upset, Berry loves being around nature and Princess is ruining it for everyone.

Berry glares at the robot, "I think I just about had it with that girl and that machine for destroying this forest."

"Yeah. She's being mean to the animals," Bubbles agrees.

Berry picks up Bubbles with a serious look, "So let's fight princess so we can protect the forest and all of its beauty, so everyone can enjoy it."

"Yay!" Bubbles cheers.

Just then, Berry's hair begin to glow and creates and exploding spark around the area. Everyone shield their eyes in reply. When the explosion is cleared, everyone can see a different person in Bubbles and Berry's place. They see a tall woman with light tan skin, and her hair is greenish color with light green streaks on the hair. The hair is in a style of pig tails each of them is in a braid. The eyes, dress, and blouse jacket are purplish red color. She is wearing mary janes and white stockings. When Blossom and Buttercup see the new girl while Bubbles and Berry are gone, they realized there is only one explanation.

"Is that what I think it is?" Blossom asks in shock.

Buttercup shouts with excitement, "Yeah! Bubbles and Berry fused together!"

The new girl looks around her new body to see how different she is. She sees

The girl giggles, "It looks like we got a new form."

She then changes to an eager look, "Then let's see what this new body can do."

The new form begin to fly up to Princess with a determined look on her face.

Princess has just about had it, and shouts, "Oh no you don't!"

Princess then controls the robot and try to hit the girl with the chain saws and lasers. Just then the new girl changes her form into a falcon and dodges the attacks like they are in slow motion. The girl then turns into a long python and tie the legs together so she will fall over. Finally the girl transform into a bull and charges at the robot.

Seeing this, Princess slowly replies, "Okay we can call that a draw."

Sadly, the girl nots the robot and sends the head containing Princess flying far away from the forest. Specifically back to her mansion on the other side of town. When the robot destroyed and Princess gone, the girls changes back to the original form.

Blossom and Buttercup cheer, "Alright!"

The new girls then make a loud call around the area and all the animals appear at the forest. The new girl talks to the animals on what needs to be done in order to restore the forest. The animals understands and begin to work fixing the forest.

Later in the evening, the girls explain to the professor about what has happened and Bubbles and Berry fused together. The professor is impressed by it and curious about the abilies.

"Sounds like you girls have quite a day," Professor Utonium complements.

"You should have seen it. They flew super fast, and change into animals to attack. Then they call the animals to help out," Buttercup explains, sounding excited.

Bubbles scratches her head, "New all we have to do is come up with a name for her."

"What do you think?" Blossom asks.

Berry thinks about it for a little bit, and a name has come up to her, "I think we should call that form… Bambi!"

"Bambi?" Bubbles questions at first.

But smiles, and says, "I like it."

Berry then turns to Bullet who is on the table, "What do you think?"

Bullet chatters with a smile on her face.

"She likes it," Bubbles and Berry happily reply.

Bullet then flies up and lands on Berry's head. Berry then hugs Bubbles and they start laughing with smiles on their faces. They sure have a crazy day, they fused together, have an interesting power, and communicate animals better when they're together.


	22. Chapter 22

Episode 21: The Unluckiest Day

At the Utonium house, the girls are in the lab with the professor to do some training in the training room. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Berry are fighting a giant monster with a spikey back and tail. The four girls throw punches and kicks at the monster. Then they use their laser eyes, and other powers to strike the monster down. When the finish defeating the monster, the town and the creature disappear, leaving the four in the white room.

At the otherside of the window, the professor says, "Alright girls, I think that's enough for the day."

The girls fly out of the room with smiles on their faces.

"Did you see me take on that sucker? I fight hard," Buttercup says with confidence.

"Yes we did," Blossom says.

"Well, I think we did a pretty good job today," Berry replies.

"Yeah. We were hardcore," Bubbles adds.

The girls begin laughing with smiles on their faces, when they hear the doorbell ringing.

The girls chant, "I'll get it!"

The four sisters fly fast upstairs and opens the door. They look to see a strange box. The box is red with pink polkadots, and has a bright green ribbon on it.

Berry picks up the box, "It looks like we got a package."

"Sounds great, who it for?" Buttercup asks.

Blossom looks at the tag, and reads, "The package is for us, and it's from a fan of ours."

"Let's see what's inside," Bubbles happily replies.

The girls take the package inside and head to the kitchen to open it. Bubbles untie and remove the ribbon, and Blossom and Buttercup the wrapping paper. Berry gransa knife and uses it to cut the tape that seals the package. The girls open the boxx to see something cute and interesting. They see a red cat about a foot tall with pink inner ears, a collar, and a white patch on the stomach and the right cheek. It's holding a gold token with a black symbol on it.

Blossom happily says, "Ooh, it's a maneki-neko,but it's also known as the beckoning cat."

"A what?" Buttercup asks.

"It's a japanese figure that is supposed to bring the owner good luck," Blossom answers.

Berry happily says, "Well, it sure is a cute little thing."

"I kind of like it," Bubbles happily replies.

The professor comes over and asks, "Hello girls, what you got there?"

"We got a japanese good luck charm," Blossom answers.

The professor looks to see the cat figure.

"Well, it's a very nice figure. Let's put this where we all can see it," The professor says with a smile.

The professor takes the cat to the living room, and the girls begin to follow him. The look to see the professor has place the cat on the desk close to the front door.

The professor walks past the girls as he says, "I'll go start making dinner. You girls go upstairs and finish your homework."

"Okay," the girls answer.

The professor leaves the room to the kitchen and begin to get things ready for dinner. The girls head up stairs to finish their school assignments, and play. Just then, Berry hears a cat crying 'Meow!'

Berry turns to Bubbles, and asks, "Bubbles, did you brought a cat home or something?"

"No," Bubbles answers.

Confused, Berry says, in her thoughts, "I must be hearing things."

Berry continues to walk upstairs to her bedroom. Berry then looks back at the cat and wonders if it meow. She shakes her head, and thinks it sounds kind of crazy.

The next day, Berry wakes up from her bed. She yawns and rubs her eyes so her vision can be clear. Berry looks at her electric clock to see the time is 7:45.

Berry screams, and shouts, "7:45! I'm going to be late!"

Berry hurries into her closet and changes into her clothes. Then use her super speed to brush her hair, teeth, and make sure she has everything ready for school. As fast as possible, Berry zooms out of the house, and finally made it to school.

When she rushes inside the classroom, she sees Chris, Robert, and Paul there.

Tired, Berry says, "Hey guys."

"Hi Berry," Chris and the others says.

"I'm surprised, you're never last andyet you're almost later today," Robert says.

"I don't know. I guess I forgot to set my alarm on or must have set it wrong," Berry says.

"Well, the good thing is that you're here in time before the teach comes in," Paul says.

Then Chris asks, "Did you got the notes we need for our history project?"

"Yes.I got it right here," Berry says as she she removes her backpack.

Berry looks at the backpack questions, "Huh?"

She looks to see that the backpack she has is light blue and hasa cute bunny on it.

Examining the backpack, Berry worriedly says, "Oh no! I must have took Bubbles' backpack by mistake."

"Bummer. Talk about bad luck," Robert remarks.

"Sorry guys," Berry apologizes.

"It's okay. I was able to take good notes and you can bring the notebook tomorrow,"

"But some of my other assignments are due today and they're in my backpack. Along with my wallet and cell phone. I need my school supplies and I'll feel bad about using Bubbles' stuff," Berry sadly says.

"Sheesh!" Chris replies.

Just then Ms. Adams comes in, and says, "Alright students take your seat, we got a lot to do today and you all have the history project due next week."

Everyone takes a seat on their desk, and take out their notebooks. But when Berry takes her seat, her desk instantly broke into pieces. The students, except Chris, Robert, and Paul along with Ms. Adams start laughing.

Berry sighs, as she says to herself, "This is going to be a long day."

At Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, the girls are already at school, and already they are experiencing some bad luck on their own. Bubbles notices her backpack has been switched. Blossom hasn't done great on her test. Finally, Buttercup ends up doing terrible at dodgeball, and she's usually do good with sports. Those are few of the bac luck the girls are facing today, and it's getting worse. The girls are at recess with their class to talk about the bad luck they been having lately.

"Man, this turned out to be a rotten day," Buttercup complan in anger.

Blossom sighs, "I know what you mean. I can't believe I got a B on the test, and I end up breaking a lot of my pencils, and hit in the head by the dodgeball."

"At least you didn't get your backpack switched. I left Octi in my backpack, and he'll be scared. I also end up with gum, and my dress covered in mud," Bubbles replies.

What about me! I been doing terrible at dodgeball! Not to mention Mitch accidently hit me with paste, and the chair I was sitting broke!" Buttercup complains in furry.

Blossom starts to think, and says, "We sure got some bad luck happening today. Maybe it's just one of those off days."

"Off days was never this bad," Buttercup replies.

Just then Ms. Keane comes out of the classroom, and says, "Girls, the mayor just called. He needs you pronto."

Blossom gets up, and asks, "What's going on?"

"He said there was a bank robbery at Townsville Bank," Ms. Keane answers.

"Come on girls, let's roll!" Blossom says, looking serious.

With that the girls fly fast into the city to go fight the robbers at the bank. Sadly, the girls are starting to begin to have difficulties with flying.

Back at Townsville High, Berry is sitting at the cafeteria close to the window. She sighs sadly, and can think of the rotten luck she's been having. She ends up breaking her locker door, and some of the classroom doors. Her science experiment exploded, and her lunch ends up getting crushed until they are squished. Without her wallet, Berry is unable to get any lunch today.

Berry looks out the window to see the girls are flying to the city. Knowing there's trouble, Berry flies out of the school window and heading to town. Sadly, Berry is starting to have trouble flying too.

Berry grits her teeth in anger, "What's happening today?"

In Townsville Bank, the robbers are holding guns and are forcing the bankers to put the cash inside the bag. Just as they are going to leave, The PowerPuff Girls all four of them burst through the door. More like crashing to the floor of the bank.

The girls get up, and shout, "Stop right there!"

"It's the PowerPuff Girls!" One of the robbers shockley screams.

"Run!" the other one shouts.

The robbers begin to run out with the money in the bags, and the girls give chase.

Blossom shotus, "Ice Breath!"

Blossom takes a deep breath and tries her best to blow ice, but end up blowing a little ice and end up running low on energy.

Buttercup groans in annoyance, "What's the matter?!"

"My ice breath doesn't seem to be working," blossom answers.

"Well, I'll going to catch those punks," Buttercup says.

Buttercup begins to fly fast, but ends up losing control and crashes into the dumpsters.

Seeing this, Berry says, "Don't worry, Bubbles and I will stop them."

Bubbles and Berry fly to see the robbers are close.

Bubbles screens using her sonic attack. But then, Bubbles begin to cough as she tries to use the attack.

In concern, Berry asks, "What's wrong Bubbles?"

"I… I don't know. I started coughing all of the sudden, and my throat is scratching," Bubbles answers, feeling her neck.

Berry puts Bubbles on the head, Don't worry, I'll deal with the robbers and go see if you want help Blossom and Buttercup."

"Okay,"Bubbles replies.

Bubbles flies to help the girls while Berry flies to try and catch the bank robbers. Berry looks around see the robbers getting away with the bags full of money. Berry starting to lose control of her flying.

"Woah! What's going on with my powers?" Berry asks herself as she struggles with her flying abilities.

Berry sees the robbers and fly as fast as she can. However, she realizes that she is unable to stop. She ends up crashing into the robbers and end up crashing into the police car. Berry ends up floating out feeling very dizzy and the police car closes the door of the car. The police car drives away with the robbers and the money inside. Berry feels so dizzy that she stumbles off the street, and collapses onto the sidewalk. Blossom and the others fly over to see Berry is on the ground.

Blossom asks, "Were you able to catch the robbers?"

"Yeah. But I end up crashing inside the police car," Berry answers while rubbing her head.

Berry begins to get up as she asks, "Have you guys, been experiencing strange stream of back luck today?"

"You can say that again," Buttercup matters in anger.

"So you been having bad luck too?" Bubbles asks.

"Practically all day, and…" Berry begins to get up.

But yelps, "Ow!" As she collapses on the ground, holding her right ankle.

"Berry, are you okay?" Blossom asks.

"I… I think I hurt my ankle," berry struggles with the pain.

Bubbles hugs Berry with a sadness, "Poor Berry."

"We better get you to the doctor. It must be broken," Buttercup says.

Sometime later, the girls arrive at the hospital to check on Berry's ankle. A nurse begin to wrap Berry's ankle up with a bandage.

The nurse says, "You don't have to worry, you just have a sprain so it will heal in a few days. In the meantime, you need to stay off of that foot."

"Yes man," Berry replies, nodding her head.

"You're lucky it wasn't very serious," the nurse says.

"If only our luck could have been better," Buttercup mutters as she grits her teeth.

After the quick visit to the hospital, the girls float back home. They make quick stops to get their thrings from school, and the assignments they need to get.

Blossom sighs, "This has been a terrible day."

"More like awful," buttercup adds in anger.

"It was the most unluckiest day every," Bubbles sadly replies.

Berry calmly says, "Well, I'm sure things will be a lot better when we get back home."

The girls have arrive home and try their best to carefully get inside without destroying anything else.

"Professor, we're home," Buttercup calls out.

"I'm in the kitchen," Professor Utonium calls back.

The girls set their backpack down on the floor and make their way to the kitchen. Just then, Berry hears a cat crying again. She turns around to see nothing is amiss.

Berry asks herself in her thought, "Where is this cat crying come from?"

The girls enter the kitchen to see the professor.

Bubbles gasps, and exclaims, "Professor, what happened to your hand?"

"Oh, I just got it burned a little while working on an experiment," Professor Utonium answers.

The girls are shocked to see the professor has bandages on his left hand.

Then the professor says, "And it looks like Berry got a little injured as well."

"Yeah. I got a sprain so it will come down in a few days," Berry answers.

Blossom floats to the professor and says, "Professor, the girls and I have been having a crazy stream of bad luck all day."

"Our time at school was a disaster," Bubbles adds.

"And we have problems controlling our powers," Buttercup adds.

The professor begins to think as he explains, "Hmm, you're not the only one who been having a unlucky day. I don't know why, but i've been tripping a lot, the laundry got messed up in the wash, I burned my hand, and suddenly the stairs leading to my lab broke."

"You've been having this misfortune as well," Blossom asks in shock.

"I don't get it, why are we having so much bad luck?" Buttercup asks, sounding upset.

"I don't know Buttercup, it could just been an unlucky day for us or something like that," Professor Utonium answers.

Berry begins to think to herself, as she says calmly out loud, "Could this have something to do with that sound I heard?"

The girls and the professor hear Berry saying that statement and look confused about it.

"When we first got the cat, I thought I heard it crying. No one seem to hear it but me, and I feel like I'm getting goosebumps from it." Berry explains.

Berry shivers in fear, "Please tell me that the cat isn't haunted."

"This may sound strange, but what if this cat has something to do with the bad luck we been having," Berry says.

Buttercup begins laughing, "That's rich, you think a cat statue have been giving us bad luck."

"Well, we started having it the day we got it," Berry confirms.

"Please," Buttercup says.

She then flies to the living room, then flies back to bring the cat over.

Buttercup says, "It's just a statue, and it supposed to give us good luck…"

Just then the cat statue slips out of Buttercup's grip and head straight to the ground. Everyone gasp to see the cat falling, and fear it will be smashed to pieces. Just then, the cat stops in mid air close to the ground. The place itself back into position on perfect condition.

"Wow, the cat lands right on it's paws!" Buttercup shouts in relief.

Berry cuts in looking suspicious at the cat, "Wait a minute, why didn't that thing break?"

"Yeah. The cat should have been broken," Bubbles replies.

Blossom looks at the cat, "That is very strange."

"There's something strange about this cat, first I heard it meow twice, then we got back luck from it, and now it refused to break," Bery says as she picks up the statue and begins examining it.

"But what kind of statue doesn't break?" Bubbles asks.

"Maybe it's possessed by a ghost, and I take the spirit thing back," Buttercup suggests.

Then Blossom says, "Maybe it's a witch?"

"Well, I'm not one hundred percent sure it's anything supernatural, but it sure is strange that a statue of a cat caused us a lot of problem," Professor Utonium says.

Berry continues to examine the statue as the others talk. She looks on the head, the side, and on the symbol, but can't see anything suspicious.

But when Berry looks at the bottom of the cat, she sees something and let out a, "Huh, What is that?"

Berry turns to the others and questions says, "Um girls, do you have any idea what this means?"

The girls look at the bottom of the cat and sees a strange label on the bottom.

Bubbles reads the label, "It says 'Made from Him Industries!'"

Berry narrows her eyes, "Him?"

"Him must be the one who sent us that unlucky cat," Blossom realizes.

"There you go, that's the reason why we've been having so much bad luck! It was Him all along! We're idiots!" Buttercup complains.

Berry looks at the cat, "That's why it didn't break when it fell and gave us bad luck. Him must have put a spell on it."

"And I'm guessing breaking it is going to be impossible," Blossom says.

"So what are we supposed to do with it?" Buttercup asks.

The girls begin to think of a plan to get rid of the cat once and for all, since trying to destroy it is not an option.

Berry smiles, and says, "I think I have an idea."

Outside of the house, the girls wonder about Berry's idea to get rid of the cat. Berry has put the cat inside a package box, and has a rope tied to it. She then begin to spin it like a lasso. And is ready to throw it.

"What are you up to?" Blossom asks.

"I'm going to throw that thing out of the planet as possible. Hopefully out of the solar system if possible," Berry answers.

Buttercup grins, "Now this I gotta see."

Berry spins the package around and lean herself back so she can throw it far out of earth. Berry then throws it as she lets go of the rope. The package flies far far away until it is out of the planet earth, and continues to fly.

"I love to see Him try to get that thing back," Buttercup says with a smirk on his face.

Blossom looks up at the sky, "I don't think so, Berry threw the package with the cat pretty far away from here."

"Maybe out of earth or the solar system," Bubbles happily replies.

Berry nods her head with a smile, "Yeah. I think I threw it pretty far alright. I don't think we'll ever see that bad luck charm ever again."

The girls begin laughing with smiles on their faces. They know that their bad luck day is officially over, and glad to never see that cat statue ever again.


	23. Chapter 23

Episode 22: Reliving the Youth

The city of Townsville is being under attacked. Mojo Jojo is attacking the city with his Robo Jojo. He smashes, crush, and use the laser to destroy the city. The people scream and run for their lives as Mojo gives them the chase. Just then, four stream of light appear to the city and are heading towards the chimp in the robot.

"Buttercup groans ."I can't believe Mojo is at it again."

"Does he does this like everyday or something?" Berry asks.

"No, only when he comes up with the latest plan to take over Townsville or the world. Which is almost everyday," Blossom answers.

Bubbles giggles and replies, "Mojo just never know when to quit does he?"

"Enough talk, let's put a pounding on that meddling monkey," Buttercup says.

The four fly fast as their speed can take them. They find Mojo making his way to the Mayor's office in his robot.

"Yes, yes! With my new and improved Robo Jojo, I will be able to take over the City of Townsville. Yes, the City which is I'm planning on taking over, and I would if it wasn't for those super do gooders…"

"Not so fast, Mojo Jojo!" The four female voices chant cutting Mojo off.

Mojoj looks to see The PowerPuff Girls flying towards him and the robot, suspecting to stop his evil plan. They are ready to stop him from destroying the city and from approaching the mayor's house.

"Alright girls, Bubbles and Buttercup will distract Mojo while Berry and I attack from behind," Blossom instruct.

"Sounds like a plan," Berry replies.

Bubbles and Buttercup fly towards Mojo to distract him, while Blossom and Berry quietly fly so they give him a good smack at the bot.

Buttercup shots Mojo's robot with her laser eyes, and shout, "Hey Mojo, try to catch me if you can that is!"

Buttercup flies away making Mojo annoyed.

"I'll get you PowerPuff Girls," Mojo angrily shouts.

With a grim of confidence, Mojo says, "And I will be using my invention… The Ray of Youth!"

Mojo pushes one of the buttons and a black ray gun with blue rings on the stem appear.

"What's that?" Bubbles asks.

"I know.. It's going to be broken when I'm done with it," Buttercup remarks.

Buttercup and Bubbles fly to the robot, but remember to watch out for the ray gun. Mojo pushes the button and the ray gun fires. The two girls dodge it, and continue to use their laser eyes, punches, and kicks, to distract Mojo long enough for Blossom and Berry to finish it off. As Mojo continuously tries to fire at the girls, the ray ends up shooting plants and animals making them younger.

Hiding behind one of the buildings, Blossom and Berry are seeing the plan is working, but notices the strange ray Mojo has on the robot.

"What did Mojo build this time?" Berry asks.

Blossom scratches her chin, "Hmm, I have no idea. We need to stop Mojo and destroy the ray before it hits something."

"Agree," Berry replies.

Then Blossom says, "I'll use my ice breath and you use your electro ball. We'll aim for Mojo's back."

Berry nods her head and has her electro ball ready to strike at Mojo's robot. The two girls fly towards the battle to see Bubbles and Buttercup are trying to dodge Mojo's laser beam. Mojo tries his best to control the robot as he tries to attack the girls. He looks at one of his monitors to see Blossom and Berry is heading towards the robot from behind.

"So the old distraction routine. Not if Mojo has anything to say about it," Mojo sternly shouts.

Mojo uses his controls to turn the laser to behind the machine and fires it at Blossom and Berry.

Seeing this, Blossom screams, "Look out!"

Seeing the laser's fire heading towards them, the two girls dodges it in the nick of time. Suddenly, the laser's fire begin to hit anything that is made of glass or other kinds of mirror and bouncing it like a rubber ball.

Berry then throws the electro ball at the robot and it's a direct hit so the robot begin to malfunction. Blossom then takes a deep breath and blows icy wind at the robot causing it to freeze. Even Mojo is frozen in place.

Unable to move his mouth, Mojo tries shouting, "Curse you, PowerPuff Girls!"

Bubbles, "Looks like Mojo is in the cooler now."

"I'd say he's on ice as well," Blossom remarks.

The girls then start laughing at the jokes. But as they are laughing, the fire from Mojo's ray continues to hti across the glass and mirrors until it comes directly at the girls. Berry stops laughing to see the ray is making its way towards herself and the girls.

Berry screams, "Girls get out of the way!"

Berry uses her telekinesis to move the girls out of the way, but doesn't have time to move herself. She ends up getting hit by the laser and falls to the ground. She crashes to a new by bush that breaks her fall.

The girls shockley exclaim, "Berry!"

The girls fly down to where Berry has fallen, and hoping she is okay. They float to see Berry's mary janes and socks sticking out of the bush.

"Berry, are you okay?" Bubbles asks.

"That's was a nasty fall," Buttercup adds.

Berry sits up as she rubs her head, "I think I'm okay. The ray hit me and I fell, but I didn't do anything weird to me"

The others gasps in shock to see what they're seeing.

Seeing the shocked looks, Berry asks, "Is there something wrong.

Blossom breaking the silence, and asks, "B-b-b-berry?"

"Is that you?" Bubbles adds.

"Girls, what's the matter? Why are you three staring at me like I got two heads or something?" Berry asks, looking confused.

"Uh no, there is one head, but… um…" Bubbles speaks up, but looking nervous.

"You see um, the ray has, uh…" Blossom says with the same reaction.

Then Buttercup bluntly says, "The ray made you our age."

"Huh?!" Berry shockley exclaims.

Quickly, Berry rushes to the nearest mirror to look at her reflection. She gasps to see that her age has change. She is about the same age at the girls.

"Wha… I'm a five year old again?!" Berry exclaims.

"How did this… how did his…" Berry jabbers as she is freaking out.

Berry flies over and suspects, "The ray must have reversed your age."

"So what do we do? Bubbles asks.

"We need to get back to the professor. He'll know what to do," Blossom answers.

The four girls fly off back to their house so they can find a way to get Berry back to her original age.

After reaching home, the girls explain to the professor about the incident Berry has experienced and show him the age she is now. Luckily, Blossom decides to bring the ray that is responsible with them. However, there is one small problem with the ray.

"This could be more of a problem, there isn't a reverse switch on this," Professor Utonium says examining the ray.

"So, you might not be able to change Berry back to normal?" Bubbles asks.

"Well, I think after some modifications to the ray, I think I can switch the wiring on the machine so it can reverse itself," Professor Utonium explains.

The girls look at each other feeling a bit unsure. They know the professor is able to fix this, the question is… how long will it take?

Berry asks, "Um professor, how long do you think it will take?"

"I'm afraid it's going to take a while, but in the meantime why don't you girls go up to your room and play," Professor Utonium answers.

"Yes professor," The four sisters answer nodding their heads.

Before they go, the professor asks, "And think you girls can help clean the attic and your rooms while I work."

"Okay," The girls reply.

Their room, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are playing a game with Berry. They decide to try and make the fun out of having another sister who is the same age as them. Berry is doing her best to be a little girl again.

Bubbles asks, "So Berry, what's it like being a little girl again?"

"It does seem a bit strange at first, but I think I like to be a little kid again. Of course, the only time I've been a little girl until the boating incident was when I was with dad and Jojo," Berry answers, then becomes saddened by the memories.

The girls look at each other with sad looks, especially since they remember what happened to Berry when the professor told them about it.

Blossom comforts Berry as she says, "It's okay Berry, we know that you have gone a difficult childhood at the time, but we can make it different.

"You have not only have a father, but you have sisters too," Bubbles happily replies.

"And we can do all kinds of stuff together," Buttercup adds.

Then Blossom says, "Maybe while we clean the attic we can find some of your old things."

"And we can also show you some of our old things," Bubbles happily adds.

Berry smiles, and answers, "Yeah. That sounds like a great idea."

The girls begin to clean up their room and their closet. Since Berry's room isn't messy, she is able to clean it up and organize it with no trouble. After she is done, she help the girls with their room, and get to see the interesting stuff the girls have. Buttercup holds out a green blanket, and begins to hug it and snuggle with it.

Berry says, "That a nice blanket."

"Yeah. My old lucky blanket," Buttercup replies, still hugging it.

"How can we forget? You used to hide with the closet with it and think it gives you a strength to make you a good fighter," Blossom remarks.

"So it's like a good luck charm to Buttercup?" Berry asks.

Bubbles giggles, and says, "Yeah. She think she couldn't fight without it."

"I don't remember," Buttercup says, not wanting to admit the blanket fiasco.

"Is there anything else you three remember?" Berry asks.

"I remember the time that Mojo stole the head of Anubis like twice," Blossom says.

"Why?" Berry asks.

"Because with the Annubial Jewels, it gave Mojoj the power to turn people into dogs. The first time he turn us into puppies," Bubbles explains.

Berry laughs, "That sounds funny. I don't think the statue will work on me because I can turn myself into animals whenever I want."

Then Berry asks, "By the way, I wanted to ask how did Bullet end up with powers?"

"Well, Bubbles saved Bullet from being attacked and she looked like she wasn't going to make it. Bubbles then gave her chemical x and she was saved, but end up with powers. She proved her worth by beating Mojo when he trapped us in flypaper," Buttercup explains.

Berry questions, "Flypaper?"

"Don't ask," Buttercup bluntly asks.

"Okay?" Berry questionably replies.

The girls then continue to clean the closet to see what is around.

Just then, Buttercup remember something, "You know, what you gone through is almost like what happened to us?"

"What do you mean?" Berry asks.

"I think Buttercup is remembering the time we sped up time and become teenagers. So we decided to live our lives as normal girls and hung out at the mall and such," Blossom explains.

Bubbles giggles, and says, "Being a teenagers is different than being a kid."

"But then we discovered boys?" Buttercup says, remembering something else in the memory bank.

Berry giggles a bit, "You mean you met boys right?"

"Yeah. The Rowdyruff Boys. We end up like flirting with them. We felt so dumb," Buttercup answers.

Bubbles giggles, "Remember the time I disguised myself as Boomer?"

"Really? When did that happen?" Berry asks.

"Bubbles pretended to be Bommer while he was captured, and we needed to catch the others. Bubbles has to put up with them in order to no get suspicious with them," Blossom explains.

"And Bubbles ate a cockroach," Buttercup adds.

Berry looks at Bubbles with a shocked look," You really ate one?!"

"Yeah. It tasted like chicken," Bubbles answers.

The four begin laughing to hear all of this.

After finishing the closet and the room, Berry shows the girls the attic. The girls are wondering if they'll find anything cool or interesting in the upper floor.

"Well, we better get cleaning," Berry says.

The three nod their heads agreeing to the idea. The girls then begin to clean up the attic and see if they can find some cool stuff in the dark and dusty room. As they clean, something or someone has sneak into the attic and make sure to hide so the girls won't notice.

Berry looks in the one of the box and smile with glee, "I remember this."

Berry then takes out a doll. Her skin is light, and her air is a blonde color, and has blue eyes. She is wearing a red victorian outfit with pink ribbons on it.

Bubbles notices the doll, and happily says, "Aw, it's so cute. What is it."

"This was my favorite doll. Her name was Rosey. Mojo and I used to play with her. Of course, he was a little nervous when he hear her talking at first," Berry explains.

"I think the outfit looks nice," Blossom replies.

"Looks a bit girly too," Buttercup adds.

Berry sternly stare at Buttercup, "Buttercup, I am a girl."

"Whatever," Buttercup remarks.

Blossom and Bubbles roll their eyes in reply and they all continue to clean up the attic and looking at some of the old items. Bubbles digs around and has found a large plastic ring.

"Hey guys, I found a twirl a hoop," Bubbles calls out.

The girls look at the hope to see that it's bright green with a black strip on it. She Bubbles moves it, it make a funny sound.

"Looks cool," Buttercup replies.

Blossom turns to Berry and asks, "Is that yours Berry?"

"Nope. That's actually Mojo's. That's was one of his favorite toys. I remember when I was sick with the chicken pox, he used to play with the hoop around to cheer me up," Berry answers.

She then remembers Mojo does all kinds of tricks with the hoop and cause her to laugh and clap for him in delight.

Bubbles giggles with a smile, "That's so sweet."

"Yeah. Being with Jojo was one of the best times I ever had," Berry replies.

Buttercup snickers, "I wonder how Mojo is going to react when he sees you like this?"

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asks.

"Well, Mojo and Berry used to be friends when they were young, and Berry is reverted to that previous age thanks to Mojo. So how do you think he's going to feel when he find out the Berry that used to know is back to being the girl he once know," Buttercup explains.

"I see your point," Blossom replies.

"Why don't we ask him. I think he's hanging around at one up the support for the attic," Berry replies.

Just then, a loud thud has surround the room. The girls float to see Mojo Jojo himself.

"Mojo Jojo?!" The girls, excluding Berry exclaim in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Bubbles asks.

Then Buttercup sternly says, I thought Blossom freeze you and we took you to jail."

"Ah yes, yes I know, but I, Mojo Jojo has escaped and hopefully to spy on you. Yes to spy on what you are currently doing os that I may defeat you. That was put on hold to see Berry at your age. Yes the age thank to my youth ray that have reverted her age. The age she was revered that she was long ago, back when she was and still remain Mojo's best friend," Mojo explains.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup begin to fall asleep through Mojo's talking while Berry simply smile at her primate friend.

"Uh yeah," Blossom says with uncertainty.

Then Buttercup asks, "But Berry, how did you know Mojo was here?"

"Well one, Mojo may be the best climber, but usually hide in high places. Second, when you live on the island with animals for as long as I have, your senses are stronger," Berry explains.

"Hmm, Mojo see your point," Mojo replies.

"Mojo, you dork! You're the reason why Berry is young again," Buttercup sternly says.

"Mojo does, but the ray is un versable, so she will have to be the young Berry until she grows us," Mojo remarks.

Just then, Professor Utonium comes up in the attic as she says, "Girls, I got the ray fixed up. And I'm happy to say that I fixed the wiring so that Berry can go back to her original age."

The girls cheers, "Yay!"

"Curses," Mojo mutters.

Berry looks to see Mojo is disappointed and a little sad. Berry starts to feel sad to. Even though she like to be herself again, she does feel a bit disappointed that she can't be young a little longer. Berry looks around to see a tire that has a strong rope tied to it. Seeing the tire and the rope, Berry has an idea.

Berry turns to the professor, and asks, "Dad, if it's alright with you, can I be little a bit longer."

Everyone look at bit confused to hear Berry's request.

"Um sure, but why?" Professor Utonium asks.

Berry levitates the tire that has the room, and says, "I kind of like to do a little something with Mojo before changing back. That is… if Mojo doesn't mind?"

Mojo looks at the tire with the rope and know exactly what it is. That tire is the old tire swing he and Berry used to play on. Next to Berry's feet is the only doll Berry and Mojo used to play with.

Mojo smile, and says, "Of course. Mojo will love to do whatever activity you like to do."

"Thanks Mojo," Berry happily replies.

Berry floats to Mojo and gives him a kiss on the cheek, causing Mojo to blush like crazy. The girls and the professor laugh to see it. They understand what Berry wants to do with Mojo.

Outside, Mojo and Berry who is holding the doll swing on the tire that is tied to the tree outside. The two are laughing with smiles on their faces. Of course, this will only be for today. One thing, the Utonium family can see, Mojo and Berry's friendship is not easy to be broken. Ven after how they change and how many years have gone by.


	24. Chapter 24

Episode 23: Romance Puff Part 1

At Townsville High Cafeteria, Berry and her friends are having lunch. Everyone at the high school is very excited. It's not no school, it's not the school activities, and it's not the lunch. No it's something more special, something more romantic.

"So have you heard about the Valentine's dance this saturday?" Casey asks.

"Yeah. The whole school is talking about it," Robert replies.

With a smug on her face, Casey asks, "So are you going to ask one of us girls to the dance?"

"Well, uh, I already ask someone to the dance and she already accept it," Robert answers, feeling flush.

"Really who is the lucky girl?" Casey asks.

Duchess smiles, and says, "He asked me to the dance, and I happily accept."

"Really? When did you two start seeing each other?" Chris asks in surprise.

"Well, we haven't gone on a date yet, but we do go out to lunch," Robert answers.

Then Duchess says, "But enough about me and Robert…"

"How about the two love birds who are sitting next to each other?" Duchess remarks.

Berry and Paul look at Duchess with confused looks. The two then looks at each other, and turns away with their cheeks turn red.

"Aw don't look at each other like that. I know you two are looking forward at the dance as much as anyone here," Casey says with a grin.

"Besides, you two have been into each other for a long time," Chris adds.

Berry continues to blush as she says, "Well, um, I do like to go to the dance, but, um, well..."

"I… I… didn't get to ask her yet, but, um, well," Paul says, feeling embarrassed.

Paul turns to Berry, with his cheeks red, and says, "That is… um, well… do you want to go with me…"

Berry turns to Paul with a smile, and slowly nods her head, "Yeah. I… I would like to go to the dance with you."

"Then, I'm happy to take you to the dance as my date," Paul says.

The two then hold each other's hand as their cheeks turning red and look at each other with love and sparkles in their eyes.

Robert and Albert look at the two looking a bit confused, while Chris, Duchess, and Casey can see the love in the two's eyes. They can see that the two are so into each other, and they are going to the dance as a couple.

Later after school, Berry and the girls are at Townsville mall to do a little shopping for the dance this saturday night. Right now, they are at the clothing store looking for nice dresses for the school dance.

"So where are we going?" Berry asks.

"We're going shopping of course. We're also going to get accessories and hair products to help us girls get ready for the dance tomorrow night," Duchess answers.

Berry giggles, "Oh right, this will be my very first school dance."

"That's right. You lived most of your life on an island, and now you are going to have your first dance, and… your first date," Casey says.

Berry blushes, "Casey."

"Of course, you are dating my brother after all, so you need to look extra beautiful for his attention," Duchess says.

"Duchess, I'm not into the big and glamorous stuff. Just something simple will be fine," Berry says.

Duchess sighs, "Fine, whatever you say, but you are still going out with my brother. It like you already have a boyfriend."

"Duchess, Berry and Paul haven't dated yet. It's going to take some time before they are officially a couple," Chris says.

"Yeah. But it will happen in short amount of time," Casey adds.

The four girls walk down the aisle to go find nice dresses for the school dance. However, what they don't know is that someone has been hearing the conversation. Some of the clothes have been pushes aside to reveal Mojo Jojo. Mojo has hear everything that will be going on, and he's not happy about it.

"Berry is going on a date with some boy at her school dance. Not if I, Mojo Jojo have anything to say about that," Mojo says to himself, not very happy.

He then calm himself down, and says, "No, Mojo has to respect Berry's life, but I am curious to see who this boy is. However, it will be bad to not see who is this boy is and if he is even good enough for Berry. So I, Mojo Jojo will infiltrate the dance to see how Berry is with that boy. Of course, Mojo can also see what Berry and her friends are up too."

With that, Mojo begins to spy on Berry and her friends to see what are they up to. He watches the girls as they look at the dresses. Berry has chosen a lovely magenta bouffant dress with a dark magenta stripe on it. She also buy black slip on shoes.

Later on, the girls have buy some hair styling stuff, and accessories. Berry has a black choker with a silver bell on it, along with a gold bracelet with blue gems on it. The four girls have having a wonderful time getting everything they need for the dance. Meanwhile, Mojo continues to spy on Berry and her friends.

"So Berry is buying nice clothes and other items that is needed for the dance. Yes, the dance if a formal dance and she will be out with her friends, and this 'date' of hers. Mojo must make sure to know more," Mojo quietly says to himself.

"Uh Mojo, what are you doing?" A young girl's voice asks.

Mojo yelps and falls on his back. He looks to see Princess Morbucks with a shopping bag.

Mojo becomes a bit annoyed, and says, "Oh, it's just you. What are you doing here?"

"I was shopping, and I was asking you the same thing," Princess answers.

"Nothing," Mojo quickly answers.

Princess narrows her eyes, "You're up to something."

"Nothing, nothing at all," Mojo calmly protests.

Princess makes a stern look on her face, "Mojo."

Mojo becomes pressured to see the stern look Princess is giving him. Mojo sighs to see there is no getting through her. Plus, Princess will keep staring at him until he actually answers.

Mojo confess, "Alright, Mojo confess. I Mojo Jojo, have hear that Berry is going to some school dance with some boy, and want to learn more about the humanoid male she is going with. Plus, Mojo just saw her and her friends doing some shopping."

"Right… so where is she and her friends right now?" Princess questions.

"They're right over there," Mojo answers, showing the direction where Berry and the others are.

Princess looks to see Berry at the cash register with some of her friends. She also sees her cousin, Duchess with her. Suddenly, Princess figure out who this boy Mojo wants to know so much about, and wants to give Mojo a bit of a talk.

"Mojo.." Princess calmly says.

"Yes?" Mojo questions.

"I think I know who the boy Berry and the girls are referring to," Princess says.

"You do?" Mojo questions looking confused.

Princess nods her heads, and calmly explains, "Yes. Believe it or not, one of her friends happens to be my cousin Duchess. And she send me a text that her brother, my other cousin Paul is going to the School Valentines dance with Berry this saturday night. So you don't have to worry about doing anything stupid."

Mojo puts Princess' explanation in his head, and thinks about it really hard. Berry is going out with a rich boy, but he knows that Berry is not the type to be one to be brought into friendship. However, he like to know more about Berry's relationship with this Paul person. Just then, Mojo has a great idea. At least, what will be great for him, but not so great for everyone else.

"Mojo has a brilliant idea. You and I will infiltrate the dance and see if those two are good for each other," Mojo says.

"What?!" Princess exclaims.

"But we're going to need some help on this mission," Mojo adds.

Princess groans, "What kind of mission are you talking about?"

"You'll see," Mojo answers.

Mojo rubs his arms together as he chuckles evilly. He has an evil plan in mine, and Berry is going to be the target of it. Well, his plan is not going to be so evil, but it's not anything good either.

Back in her bed room, Berry is getting ready for bed. She already has her pajamas and her hair is in a nice braid for tonight. As she make sure her things are in her backpack for school, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup float into the room wearing their pajamas.

"Hi Berry, what you doing?" Bubbles asks with a smile.

"Nothing much, just getting ready for bed," Berry answers.

Then Blossom asks, "Are you ready for your school dance this saturday?"

"I sure am, and… I really excited about going there with Paul," Berry answers.

"Aww, that so sweet," Bubbles happily replies.

"I agree. You're going on your first date," Blossom replies.

Buttercup sticks her tongue in disgust, "Yuck! All this romance and love dovey stuff is so sappy and mushy."

"Oh Buttercup, remember the first time you kissed Butch. And the time you fall in love with Ace from the Gang Green Gang," Bubbles happily says.

Buttercup glares at bubbles, "Why do you have to remember old stuff?"

Berry becomes confused, and asks, "You actually develop a crush on Ace?"

"It was a long time ago! I didn't know any better! Can we just forget about what happened in the past and focus on what's happening now?!" Buttercup screams in anger.

Berru laughs nervously, and says, "Alright Buttercup, let's try to calm down and forget about this."

"Thank you," Buttercup replies.

"Besides, I'm sure you're not the only one do ends up doing something and end up feeling bad about it," Berry replies.

Blossom sighs, "Berry's right, we all made mistakes and feel bad about it. But it's sometimes good to talk about it so we can get over it."

"I guess," Buttercup mutters.

"Still, do you think Paul will give you a sweet gift or something else that's romantic?" Bubbles asks Berry with a smile.

Berry blushes, and answers, "Oh, I'm not really sure, but what's matter is that I get to be with him, and get to dance with him. Plus, I don't think Paul will do anything that is remotely crazy or something big."

"Yeah. He doesn't seem like the type to think that," Blossom agrees.

The girls giggle a little Berry is very excited to go to her first school dance with Paul, which is all her first date. The three young PowerPuffs head back to their so they can go to bed. Berry turns in for the night, and is going to have a goodnight sleep for the night.


	25. Chapter 25

Episode 23: Romance Puff Part 2

Days later the Valentine's dance is happening late in the evening. All of the students are at the school gym going inside with their dates. Many boys and girls are wearing formal attire with accessories. Some of the boys give their dates flowers or other ways to show their love.

A large black limo drives at the sidewalk in front of the gym. The butler opens the door and the first person to comes out is Paul. He then helps Berry out of the limo. She has her hair in a high ponytail and it's still long. Robert comes out of the limo next and help Duchess being escorted out.

Duchess turns to the driver, "Thank you for the drive Jervis."

"You're welcome Ms. Duchess, I'll be back later to pick you up," The driver names Jervis says.

The four friends begin to walk to the dance. Berry and Duchess are pretty happy to go with their date, mostly Berry because she's with her special somebody. Just then, Berry ends up with a strange sensation and turns around to see students, but nothing suspicious.

Paul asks, "What's wrong Berry?"

"I don't know. I thought I heard something," Berry answers.

"It's probably a bird or something," Duchess calmly answers.

Berry smiles, "I guess you're right."

"Try not to worry so much. You may be a PowerPuff Girl, but even you deserve to have some fun," Paul says.

"You're right," Berry answers with a smile.

Robert laughs, "Alright love birds, let's go inside and find the others."

The four head inside the gym for their school dance. Berry and Paul blush to know that they're holding each other's hands and how close they are. They hope this will be a night they will remember.

What they don't know, is that some person, more specifically some villains are spying on Berry and her friends. A flexible telescope looks around the wall to see Berry with her date and friends entering the dance room in the gym. On the other side of the telescope. Mojo Jojo is looking through the video screen to see Berry going inside with her date and friends. Leaning against the wall in boredom are Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and Him.

Fuzzy turns to the others, and asks, "So remind me why we're doing this spyin' thing again?"

"Because Mojo wants to spy on Berry who is actually dating my cousin," Princess answers.

"That is correct. Berry is taking your older relative who is practically the same age as her. Of course, there isn't anything with going out with someone who is the same age, but the personality is important. In which the personality have to matter to me to see if he is the right person for Berry," Mojo lectures.

"Yes, so what's the reason you want to spy on Berry's date," Him asks looking at Mojo in suspicion.

Mojo hesitates for a minute, and simplify answers, "That is Mojo to know and you three to find out."

The others simply stare at Mojo. Still, they wonder why Mojo is so determine on seeing how Berry gets along with Paul. Mojo continues to look at the screen, and the extending and flexible telescope travels inside to see Berry and Paul with her their friends. Seeing how Berry and Paul are so friendly with each other is making Mojo a little steam. He then has the telescope back to the screen and turns off the device.

Mojo turns to the others, and says, "Now it's time for us to move in."

"You don't expect us to just walts in and hope Berry doesn't attack us. Well, except you," Princess firmly remark.

"Of course not. If Berry or any of those teens see us, her sisters will come over. That's where Him comes in," Mojo explains.

"And what do you mean," Him asks.

"It's simple, you're gonna change our appearance to be unrecognizable. Then that way, Berry and her friends won't know that we're evere there," Mojo explains.

"Is that a fact?" Him asks, narrowing his eyes.

"That is correct. That way we can spy on Berry along with her date, and hope there won't be any of those riots," Mojo says, feeling confident.

"You just better hope them PowerPuffs don't find out about this," Fuzzy adds.

Mojo reassures, "Nothing to worry about, as long as we don't act suspicious, our mission will be successful."

"And to show Berry and this Paul that I will always be here number 1 best friend," Mojo says in his thoughts, sounding very determined.

In the school gym, Berry and her friends are having some drinks as they talk about teen relating stuff. Mostly Duchess is talking about some of the parties she has gone to with her parents.

"Really, so your parents are helping finance for a new game system?" Chris asks in excitement.

"That's correct. It's going to bring video games to a whole new level. It's going to bring all of us in a new version of virtual reality," Duchess answers.

"That is so cool," Casey answers in excitement.

"So what exactly is virtual reality?" Berry asks.

"Well, you get to play video games in three dimension and the best part is that we'll be playing it ourselves instead of sitting on the couch with consoles," Paul explains.

"Interesting," Berry replies.

"It sounds cool, but I don't think any of us are going to be the first to play for the premiere," Chris says.

"Maybe, it depends, and you want to know something, " Duchess says with a smirk.

The friends are becoming curious about it and lean it to hear Duchess.

"I heard the one of the primire locations choices is Townsville," Duchess whispers.

The others are amazed to heard it. Well except Paul, since he already knows about it. Just then, Berry feels someone tapping on her shoulder. She turns around to see two teenage boys, about Berry and her friends. They both have black hair and wearing formal attire, but the tall one has green eyes, while the shorter on has pink eyes.

Berry asks, "Hello, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Um, well, not entirely, we just happen to have seen you acquainted with some friends and wanted to uh talk," The shorter boy stutters.

Berry and her friends are looking a bit confused. They can see that the short boy is looking rather nervous, and looks like his arms is shaking.

Michael facepalm his face, and Mojo voice's says, "So much for not acting suspicious."

"What he meant to say, is that we're here to have a little chat with her," The taller boys says.

"Okay. I'm Berry by the way. What's your name?" Berry replies with a smile.

"I'm Hans, and this is… Michael," The tall boy answers.

"It's very nice to meet you," Berry says.

Chris comes over, and questions, "I don't think I've seen you two around before. Are you tow new here?"

"Yeah. I never seen youteo before," Casey agrees.

"Um, you could say that," Michael replies looking a bit nervous.

Berry asks, "Are you okay? You look a bit nervous."

"Yeah. Are you going to be okay?" Paul adds.

"Of-of course I'm fine, I was just… thirsty right now, and uh, don't really know where the punch bowl is," Michael says, stammering a little.

"Okay. The punch is over there," Berry says, pointing to the table with the food and beverages.

"Um, uh, thank you very much," Michael says, nervously.

Then he says, "Let's go find the others Hans."

"If you say so," Hans replies.

Michael and Hans walk away to find their friends. Berry and the others are a bit skeptic by one of the boy's behavior.

"Those two are weird," Robert replies.

"Well Hans seems a bit okay, but Michael looked rather nervous," Duchess says.

"Yeah. Especially with Berry talking to him," Casey adds.

Berry rubs her shoulder, "That does seem a bit strange. He looked nervous about something. I hope he will be alright."

"I'm sure he'll be he's feeling a bit stressed or something like that," Paul says.

"I guess," Berry replies.

Just then, soft dancing music beings to turn on, and many couples are going on the dance floor. Berry and Paul look at each other, and blushes a bit as they look into each other's eyes.

Paul holds out his hand, and asks, "May I have this dance?"

Berry nods her head with a smile, "Yes."

Berry puts her hand on Paul's, and they both walk onto the dance floor. Duchess and Robert follow them so they can dance.

At the table, the two boys are at the food table setting themselves something to drink. Well the shorter boy, that is reveal to be Mojo is sulking.

Hans chuckles, and says, "You surely put on a poor performance, eh Mojo."

"Like you done any better Him. You didn't do much of anything." Mojo glares still in a human body.

In the other teen's body, Him remarks, "I'm not the one who acted like a chicken over his old PowerPuff friend."

Mojo begins to to grit his teeth and begin to glare at the member of his spy team. He stops to see Berry is dancing with Paul. He then runs over to take a closer look. Mojo is surprised to see Berry is dancing with Paul. It begins to remind him on how he used to dance with Berry when she's small. They used to play and dance together, it's kind of shocked him to hear she is dancing with someone else. In fact, it's shocking to him to see Berry is starting to have someone in his life.

Mojo tries to calm down, and says to himself still looking human, "Calm down, Mojo. Calm down. You're just here to be sure that young man is the right person for her. Although, I wonder what is it about him she liked."

For the past two hours, Mojo continues to keep an eye on Berry and her friends, specifically her and her date. He uses his inventions so he can keep an eye on her without raising too much suspicions. Princess and the others still in their different friends are not having much fun with this spying thing. In face, they noticed that Mojo is very determined about spying on Berry and Paul. They begin to think that this is more than simple spying.

Later on, Berry and her friends are talking among each other as they have food and drinks. Still disguised, Mojo and the others are watching them from the bleachers.

"Mojo, your little spying expedition is starting to get us nowhere," Princess says.

"Yeah. I'm tired and I want to get on home to bed. Can we go home now?" Fuzzy asks.

"No. We must remain here until the dance is over. Then we call go home to our resting place," Mojo answers.

The three firmly stare at Mojo, and wonder if this, what call it 'stupid spy mission' will ever end.

"Mojo, are you sure this is just simply spying on Berry's love life?" Him remarks.

"And just what are you implying?" Mojo asks with a stern look.

"Well, you're the only one who is willing to go through with this. Plus, you and Berry were very close, and still rather close now. And she doesn't want to beat you up very much," Him explains.

"Why are you bring this all of this sudden?" Mojo ask.

"I think you're jealous," Him answers.

"What?! I… I'm not jealous," Mojo exclaims.

"You are. You just don't like the fact that Berry is going on a date with a boy," Him says.

Mojo face is turning red, and turns his back towards the others.

"Wait, you mean we're doing this because of silly jealousy?" Fuzzy asks.

"It seems like it, he acted very serious about hearing Berry and her friends about her going out with my cousin," Princess says.

Mojoj begin to get frustrated about it even that his face is turning red even more with his arms crossed and gritting his teeth.

"It's written all over your face," Him insults.

Mojo snaps hearing the remark, "I'll show you by putting my fist at your face!"

Before Mojo can start pounding, Fuzzy and Princess grab onto Mojo, and he still swimming with anger.

"Come on Mojo, you know that you not going to beat him that easily," Princes says.

"Yeah. Just let it be," Fuzzy adds.

"Fuzzy, Princess, let em go," Mojo shoputs, struggling to get free.

Princess firmly says, "I think we should head out right now."

"You darn tootin," Fuzzy replies.

"Hi Michael, what's going on?" Berry's voice asks.

Mojo still disguised stops, and the four turn to see Berry all by herself.

"Uh, just having a bit of a disagreement with my friends," Michael answers, looking embarrassed.

"So how is your time at the dance?" Berry asks.

"It's going fine, In fact, it's time for us to head out… right Michael?" Han says.

"Yeah, it's getting rather late,and we have places to be," Michael says.

Fuzzy and Princess put Mojo down, and all four begin to leave. Berry watch as they leave the gym, and smile like nothing is a miss.

Berry giggles, and says, "Well, I surely have a random time today. I hope mojo and his friends don't get embarrassed or upset when they find out I accidently heard their conversation."

Sometime later, the limo as drives onto the driveway of the utonium house. Paul helps Berry out of the car and walk her to the doorstep.

Berry says, "I really have a good time at the dance."

"Yeah. I'm glad to go to the dance with you," Paul says.

"Me too," Berry says.

Paul then leans to Berry and gives her a kiss on the cheek. That causes Berry to blush. Paul then walks away with his cheeks blushing as well. The two wave goodbye, and go their separate ways. Berry has a great time at the dance. Desire learning the fact she and her friends have been spied on. Either way, it was the best dance she ever been to.


	26. Chapter 26

Episode 24: Women Unite!

The city of Townsville, and it's a cold and windy day. Many people are wearing warm clothes so they won't get caught in the cold. In the neighborhood, a woman with a red suit rings the doorbell, and the blue door opens. The one who opens the door is wearing a light blue dress wearing a white apron.

The woman in the red suit happily asks, "Hello, are you the woman of the house?"

"Yes. I'm the woman of the house," The woman wearing the apron answers.

"Well, today is your lucky day. I'm here to present you with our new Beastly Beauty cosmetic kit," the business woman answers.

She opens her briefcase to present the woman with the make up. The woman looks surprised to see it. Suddenly, she begins to grit her teeth in anger, and her eyes glow red. She grabs the business woman and traps her in a headlock. She then drags the woman in the house, and closes the door as the business woman screams for mercy.

Later in the day at Beastly Beauty Company, the girls arrive to see the woman's case. Bubbles and Berry help the woman to calm down while Blossom and Buttercup try to talk to her, but it's not easy to see the poor woman shake like this. She also has bandages wrapped on her right hand, left leg, and the top of her head along with a neck brace, and an eyepatch on her left eye.

"And you have no idea what infuriated her?" Blossom asks.

"I don't have the foggiest idea. It's like the fact, I'm selling beauty products upset her. Her eyes glowed red and she put me in a headlock. Then don't all kinds of wrestling moves on me. I was able to escape her grasp and run out of the house," The business woman explains.

"Thanks for telling us all you can. Just try and take it easy for a few days," Berry says.

"Thank you," The business woman sadly says.

The four girls leave the office, but still confused about what happened.

Later that day, Berry is in her bedroom with Casey and Paul doing their history project. They are to make a diorama of a person or a location from the subject they learn in history so far and write a paper about it.

"Working on the statue of Zeus is great, but it's hard to make," Berry says.

"Yeah. But I love doing school projects. As long as we get to do a lot of creative methods," Casey says.

"True, but it won't hurt to do the writing or typing part of the assignment. Right Paul," Berry replies.

"Yeah. I found a lot of information about the Statue of Zeus. It's was very important to the greeks, including when it comes to their festival and games," Paul says.

Paul looks at his laptop, and says, "The Greek Olympic happened every four years to honor the statue along with their alliance to their neighboring kingdoms."

"Wow. So the statue is used in the Greek's festivals and sports," Casey says.

"Speaking of sports, shouldn't Chris be back from her karate class by now with some of our supplies for the statue?" Berry questions.

Paul looks at his watch, "You're right. She should have been here two hours ago. It doesn't take long for her to get the supplies and come to the house. She's pretty fast on her bike."

"I know. Even though I'm super fast, I can tell Chris is pretty fast too," Berry says with a smile.

Berry then hears her phone's ringtone, and takes a look at it.

Confused, Berry says, "That's strange. I got an invite for a women's wrestling match for the 'Women's Independents Club' tonight. And I was given to become an honorary member."

"Sounds cool," Casey says.

"Yeah. You're smart, athletic, good leadership. I think that's a club you should be in," Paul says.

"But… I never heard of that club before," Casey replies.

"Maybe it's new," Berry suggests.

Suddenly, Blossom burst into the room, and shouts, "Berry, we need you to come with us right away!"

"What is it Blossom?" Berry asks.

"There's been another incident at a fabric and craft store. Apparently, grown women and teenage girls attack the workers and shoppers," Blossom explains.

Berry gets up with a determined look, "Looks like we need to head out."

"Sorry guys, I need to take this," Berry says.

"Don't worry, we'll get some of the project done and try to see what happened to Chris," Paul says.

Then Casey replies, "Good luck."

Blossom and Berry fly out of the room through the window. Bubbles and Buttercup fly after them from their room.

They reach the store calls 'Fabric & Crafts R Us', and see some of the damages to the items and shelves. They are getting interviews from the people who are injured; men and women, even teens.

"Some of the women were big, buff, and mean. They all barged in here and ambushed us," A male customers.

"They then attacked us with wrestling moves, like putting us in headlocks, tossed us, and twisting our legs," the female worker says.

A young girl says, "They're scary."

"And all of the female's eyes were red too," A teen boy says.

Then a boy name Adrian, a classmate Berry knows, "And you want to what's weird about it…. But it's impossible."

"What's that?" Buttercup asks.

"If it's important, then we need to hear it," Berry says.

"Easy for you to say. Your friend Chris, she was one of them. I never seen her this aggressive before," Adrian explains.

"Chris?!" Berry shouts in shock.

"I attacked people at the crafting store! There must be a mistake!" Chris exclaims, stunned to hear the news.

Berry quickly arrives in her bedroom, and see Chris has been working on the project. When Berry asks Chris about what happened, she is very shocked to hear it.

"I know it's strange. But according to Adrian and other winesses, you and some teenage and grown weman attacked the workers and employees," Berry explains.

Still shocked, Chris manages to says, "I can't believe it."

"But I don't think it was your fault. Some of the people said your eyes were glowing red, so you must have been controlled somehow," Berry concludes.

"But who would do something like that?" Casey asks.

"And why have Chris and other teen girls and grown women attacking men and other women," Paul adds.

"I don't know, but it seems only a few women were being controlled to attack others," Berry says.

She turns to Chris, and asks, "Chris, did anything happened to you yesterday?"

"Well, I did receive an email to go to a wrestling match for the 'Women's Independent Club.' That match was awesome!" Chris answers with excitement.

"An email?" Berry questions looking shocked.

Berry quickly pulls out her phone, and shows her the email she has received earlier today.

"Is this the email you got?" Berry asks.

"That's the one," Chris answers.

Late in the evening, the girls arrive at the location where the female wrestling match is being held. Berry explains to the girls that Chris received an email to a women's right club and the next day acted barbaric. Vrom what the girls find out, for the past two weeks the attackers have been going to this wrestling arena too. Which means the Women's Independent Club has something to do with it.

Berry looks at the sign,and says to her sisters, "Guess it's invitation only. Looks like you three need to find your own way in."

"That's okay. You can watch the show and learn what you can find there, while the girls and I sneak in through the back," Blossom says.

The girls nod their heads agreeing to the plan. The young triplets fly to the back while Berry walk to the front door with her invite on her phone. The female guard accepts the invites and welcomes her in.

At the back of the building, Buttercup finds an opening through the air vent, and uses her muscle to pull the bars out. Soon they are crawling through the shaft to see if they can find a way they can get out of, and find some clues.

Blossom looks to see an opening, and quietly says, "Alright, remember we need to be discreet, and find some clues."

"You got it leader girl," Buttercup says.

Then Bubbles says, "Then let's go."

Buttercup tears the bars out of the opening, and the girls go through and to the halls.

At the wrestling match, two strong women are fighting against each other as the crowd screams and shout in excitement. Berry joins in on the fun, not notice that the ones who are invited are women or teenage girls. She even recognizes some of them from school .She also sees Ms. Keane and Ms. Bellum in the crowd as well. Berry uses her super hearing to listen in on the conversation. Turns out that no one have ever hear about this place or the club until they received the email. Berry finds it rather strange.

The girls continue to investigate the back hall of the building. They are hiding behind some boxes, and hope to find a clue soon.

"Why are we hiding this stupid place anyway?" Buttercup mutters.

"Because we don't want anyone to see us. Plus, we need to find clues that will lead us to the attacks," Blossom says.

Suddenly they hear a door opening, and a woman's voice saying, "Tonight is the last night for recruits. Soon my mission will be complete."

Bubbles feels like she recognizes the voice, "Girls, I think I know that voice."

"I was thinking the same thing," Buttercup agrees.

The girls use their x ray vision to check through the boxes. The see three women. One of them is buff and stands about 6.4 inches. She has black hair, green eyes, and wears a single black wrestling suit. The other one looks identical, but she has brown hair, hazel eyes, and wears a blue suit with black boots.

The last woman is what shock the girls. She has blue eyes and long blond hair going back. She is wearing a white bodysuit with matching boots, that has a light cerulean venus/female mark on her suit, and for a mask.

Shocked, Blossom quietly says, "Is that…"

"Femme Fatale!" Bubbles quietly exclaim.

"What's she doing here?!" Buttercup asks, looking stern.

The girls hids again to see their enemy coming their way. Once Femme Fatale is past them, the girls speak out and heads out the door with the two muscular women. Quickly, the girls rush into the room she exists from, and closes the door.

Buttercup asks, "What's Femme Fatale doing here running a wrestling match?"

"I don't know. But I wouldn't' be surprised if the wrestling match Femme Fatale is doing, and the women attacking are connected," blossom says.

"But how?" Bubbles asks.

"Let's see if we can gather clues from here, and see what we can find," Blossom says.

The girls begin to search for clues in the room. Looking around, they can tell this is Femme Fatale's office. They search, and they search, but feels like they're heading to a dead end with this case, until…

"Guys, I found something," Bubbles says, looking at the computer.

Blossom and Buttercup zooms to Bubbles who is looking at the computer screen. They look at the computer to see the clue they are looking for. They read what it says on the computer very carefully, and gasp to see what is on it.

Blossom shouts, "Girls, Berry is in trouble!"

Back at the match, the women including Berry are cheering for the match that is going on. Of course, Berry is still keeping on her guard. She still wonders why someone goes through the trouble of inviting women here. And wonder why they end up attacking everyone around them?

When the match is over, the woman with the red mask is the winner by giving the other one a body slam. Then Femme Fatale and two go the women walk on the ring to go with the plan.

With a grin, Femme Fatale holds up a cerulean venus/female like wand, "Now to expand my army."

She raises the wand up, and begins to change to a red color and begin to glow bright. All of the women gasp to see the woman in the middle of the ring and her glowing wand.

Holding the microphone and the wand in the air, Femme Fatale announces, "Tonight, we women are gaining power! Tomorrow we will take our rightful place after destroying all men and those females who are not worthy of our status!"

Suddenly, Femme Fatale's want sends out a bright red sonic wave across the audience. Berry is still shocked to see what is happening. Suddenly, Berry's eyes grow red, and grits her teeth in anger. Soon all the women eyes glow, and cheer with anger in their eyes. Femme Fatale is proud with her work.

All the women break the door of the building down, and start going on a rampage. They smash windows, break and turn cars, and attack anyone who are in their way. The girls fly out to see the chaos is happening.

"This is crazy! All the women are attacking everything in sight!" Buttercup shouts in shock.

Bubbles gasps, "And Ms. Keane and Ms. Bellum were there too."

The girls look to see Ms. Bellum attacking the men while Ms. Keane is using a plank to break the windows at some of the stores.

"We got to find Berry and see if she's alright," Blossom says.

"Right," the girls agree, nodding their heads.

The girls fly over the crowd to see if they can find their sister. Along the way, they try their best to stop the women without hurting them.

Suddenly Bubbles points down, "There she is!"

The fly down to see Berry just standing their, not moving a muscle.

"Berry, we're so glad you're alright," Bubbles happily says.

"And it's a good thing too. There's a villain we known as Femme Fatale, and we need your help to stop her," Blossom explains.

However, Berry isn't saying anything.

"What's up Berry, you're not giving us the silent treatment or…" Buttercup asks.

But Berry turns around and she is gritting her teeth, and her eyes are glowing red. The girls gasp to see this.

Agitated, Berry says, "You are enemies of our womankind."

Berry then pounds at the girls. She gives Buttercup and Blossom a hit with her arms, sending them to the ground.

Bubbles gasps, "Stop Berry! This isn't like you!"

Berry then transformed into a tiger and pounces on Bubbles.

On one of the buildings, Femme Fatale and her two henchwomen see Berry attacking the girls.

Impressed with her methods, Femme Fatale says, "The fire of our cause burns deep inside that PowerPuff Girl. Bring her to me."

Berry manages to bring the girls to the ground. Suddenly, the muscular girls approche the girls, and throw them into the nearest dumpster. The girls are able to get himself out, and clear the trash off.

Bubbles worriedly says, "I can't believe Femme Fatale got control of Berry, Ms. Keane, and Ms. Bellum."

"We got to stop her and save them," Buttercup says.

"Right. We need to find Femme Fatale, and fast," Blossom says, looking determined.

"Not when I'm done with you three," A woman's voice says.

The look to see Femme Fatale with her female symbol gun, and traps them with a net. Then the net shocks the girls leaving them unconscious.

The girls open their eyes to find themselves not in the same location they're used to be.

"Where are we?" Bubbles asks.

"Are we… in a wrestling ring?" Blossom asks, looking confused.

The girls look to see they are at the wrestling ring far out of Townsville, and close to the beach no less.

"Alright, why are we here?" Buttercup asks.

"Easy, to see your distruction," A woman's voice answers.

The girls look to see Femme Fatale at the opposite side of the ring.

Blossom gets up with a serious look, "Alright Femme Fatale we know what your up to. You're planning on making an army so you can concor Townsville with female warriors."

"And you're using our own sister and her friend to do it," Bubbles says sounding mad.

"Where is she?!" Buttercup demands.

Femme Fatale makes a smirk on her face, and look to see the girls answer walking towards them. Berry is still aggressive, and her eyes are bright red.

Anger in her eyes, Berry says, "Extinention to the unworthy."

"Many of my warriors have become worthy of my army. I have high hopes for you older sister. I'll let her fight the one she loves, while I prepare to waken my warriors city wide," Femme Fatale says.

She and her two warriors walk away from the ring to carry out with the rest of her plan. Berry glares at the girls, then pounces at Buttercup. She then attacks, Bubbles, and punch Blossom at the face. The girls try to fight back, but their big sister is proven to be stronger and quicker than they are.

At the end of the cliff by the beach, Femme Fatale and her two warriors are ready to put women on top.

Femme Fatale raises her wand and blast at the moon, "Soon, the women of Townsville will dominate Townsville! And then, I'll make sure women dominate the world!"

Femme Fatale's wand begin to glow red, and creates a hypnotic wave at the moon. Soon, the women who have been affected by the wand are attacking the city. Attacking and breaking everything in sight.

At the ring, Berry is still attacking the girls, and the girls are getting their butts kicked.

"We gotta stop this before, Berry destroys us!" Buttercup shouts.

Berry punches Buttercup, but she dodges it, "Surrender now, and I'll make her demise mercival."

"No way sis," Buttercup declines.

Berry then launches at Buttercup and gives her a headlock. Blossom and Bubbles try to grab Berry, but she manages to kick them down to the ground. But then, Buttercup grabs her sister by the arm, and throws her out of the ring, and into the sand that also has water in it.

Seeing Berry getting up, the girls are ready for another fight, but ends up not being the case.

"What happened?" Berry asks, rubbing her head in pain.

Bubbles floats to her big sister, and asks, "Berry is that you? Is it really you?"

"Yeah. Last I check. Where am I? And why am I covered in sand and wet?" Berry answers, looking confused.

"Femme Fatale brainwashed you into attacking us," Buttercup answers.

"Femme Fatale?" Berry questions.

Blossom interrupts, "We don't have time for this. Femme Fatale is going to use her ray to hit the moon so she can expand her ray on the women of Townsville."

With that, the girls fly off the scene to find their enemy before she takes over.

At the cliff top, Femme Fatale is still launching the beam at the moon to send the wave to town. The PowerPuff Girls land on the scene to confront Femme Fatale.

"Alright, Femme Fatale, you match is over," Blossom says.

But Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup end up getting attacked by more female warriors. Berry knows she needs to stop her, but doesn't want to leave her sisters.

"Berry, you got stop Femme Fatale," Blossom says.

"We'll deal with them," Buttercup adds.

Berry nods her head in reply, and run to where the enemy is. Berry sees Femme Fatale is busy with her plan, so it's Berry's chance to get close. Suddenly, Berry ends up getting soaked with water and the sand is off of her.

Femme Fatale turns around, and says, "So, you were released from my wand, but for much longer."

Berry eyes suddenly turn red, and is begin to get aggressive. Berry begin to fight the urge of Femme Fatale's weapon.

"Come back to me my sister, you are destined to be a warrior," Femme Fatale says.

Berry knows that she has to resist, but the waves of the wand is beginning to take over her. Suddenly, she remembers the sand cancels the effects, and see some sand with water soaked into them. Berry spins around in circle and launch wet sand at the weapon and the enemy. Femme Fatale sees her weapon clogged and sandy, and tries to wipe it off, but Berry kicks it from her hand and uses her laser eyes to destroy the weapon.

"No!" Femme Fatale screams in agony.

Soon the women the girls are fighting come to their senses and are free from the spell, but collapse. Soon the many women and girls of Townsville are free from Femme Fatale's control. Berr then uses a force field to seal the enemy in her place.

The next day, Berry is taking the girls to school today. Then off to her school. After dropping the girls off and waving goodbye, Berry fly off to her school. Although, she is still a little tired after what happened yesterday as well as the other female who have been controlled. She glad the whole incident is over.


	27. Chapter 27

Episode 25: Crime is in Fashion

At Townsville High School, Berry and the girls are sitting at their desk before their first class starts. However as Berry and the girls are talking, Duchess is a little occupied at the moment. She is looking at a fashion magazine. She sees the latest fashion in dresses, shoes, jewelry, and other kinds of clothes that are in fashion.

She then hears one of her friends asking, "Hey Duchess, what are you looking at?"

Duchess looks up to see Berry in front of her desk with a curious look in her eyes.

"Nothing much, reading the latest fashion magazine," Duchess answers.

"Fashion magazine?" Berry questions.

Casey comes into the conversation saying, "Yeah. They put up the latest fashion in clothes jewels, and anything that are in at the time."

"Even sportswear has a few fashion one way or another, but I'm not really into those kind of stuff," Chris says.

Duchess scoffs it off, "Come on Chris, fashion is like everything to a girl. They let you know what is in with the season and what you need to wear."

"I'm I think I like my normal clothes," Berry replies.

"Guess so. After all, the dress with the black strip is a good style for you and her sisters, along with the mary janes and stockings, but…" Duchess says.

"But what?" Berry questions.

"Well, the clothes are nice, but It won't hurt to change your style so you'll look more grown up," Duchess explains.

"Oh," Berry sadly replies.

But Casey says, "I think Berry's outfit is fine the way it is. Besides, your clothes it's like a special superhero uniform to me."

"True. But it will be nice for you to wear other type of clothes," Duchess says.

Duchess turns the page to see the next page of her magazine.

Her eyes widen to see the page, and cheerfully squeals, "OMG, no way! This is so amazing!"

"What is it?" Chris asks.

"The two newest, fashionable, fabulous, Bianca Bikini and Barbarus Bikini are having a fashion show in Townsville tomorrow, and they're looking for models," Duchess explains, looking excited with sparkles in her eyes.

She then shows the magazine page with the tow fashionistas. On the page there is a woman who is wearing a black strap dress with a red skirt under it, black knee high boots, white hoop earrings, two white bracelets one on each wrist, a pearl necklace, and a pearl bracelet. She has her hair in a bun, and with red lips. The other one is a giant pink gorilla with a short blond ponytail tied with a red ribbon. She is wearing a black top, skirt, a pearl necklace, pearl bracelet, a red gem ring, and her toe nails are painted red. She also wears red lipstick, and eyeshadow.

"That's them?" Chris questions.

"That's them. They're called the Fashionistas, and they have a lot of the latest fashion," Duchess says.

"So why is there a gorilla?" Casey asks.

"That's Bianca's special sister, Barbarus," Duchess answers.

Then Duchess says, "Either way, I'd say we head to the community center tomorrow and check her out."

"I like to go there," Berry says.

"Yeah. No practice tomorrow so I'm free to go," Chris says.

"I love to see the show for myself," Casey agrees.

Duchess smiles, and says, "Then it's settled, we're all going."

Chris rolls her eyes, "So long as I'm not going to be a part of the show."

Berry, Duchess, and Casey begin laughing with smiles on their faces.

Just Then, their history teacher comes in, and says, "Alright students, take your seats."

The girls take their seats along with the class to study on their class. Soon, Ms. Adams begin with their lessons for the day.

The next day, after school, the girls are at the community center to see the two fashionistas. Of course, Berry has to bring her sisters with her which she doesn't mind a bit. The seven girls look around to see a long runway and a stage that has a red curtain. They see workers working on the runaway, stage, and everything else that is needed for a fashion show. The girls are amazed on what they're seeing.

"Wow! I never been to a fashion show before!" Bubbles cheers.

"I wonder if we get to see the clothes she is going to use," Duchess replies with excitement.

Buttercup mutters, "What's so great about fashion anyway."

"Come on Buttercup, fashion is not bad at all. They also do fashion for sportswear," Blossom says.

"Plus, we get to look very pretty," Bubbles adds.

"And fashionable," Duchess says.

"Whatever," Buttercup says with a sigh.

Just then, Duchess happily screams, "Look girls, there they are! The Fashionistas!"

The others look on the stage to see the woman and the gorilla that matches the fashionistas' description of the magazine.

"That's the fashionistas?" Blossom questions.

"They look like the two in the magazine," Berry says.

"And one of them is a gorilla?" Buttercup bluntly adds.

Bubbles smiles, "I think they look fashionable."

"I know," Duchess says with glee.

"So are you going to try out?" Berry asks.

"Of course I do, and maybe one of you could me models too," Duchess says.

"I don't know Duchess. I don't think I'm the modeling type," Berry replies.

"Really? I think you're pretty," Bubbles disagrees with a smile.

"Thanks," Berry replies with a blush.

Ad the girls continue talking, the two fashionistas are looking around the stage to see how it's going. They think the stage is fabulous. Bianca then notices the girls that are talking among themselves. What really catches her attention is Berry and Duchess.

Bianca makes a satisfied grin, and says, "Yes. They are perfect."

She then call out, "Yo hoo! Girls!"

The girls turn around to see one of the fashionistas calling out to her. Curious, they walk over to the stage where the two designers are.

"Yes mam," Blossom replies.

"Sweetie, I am Bianca Bikini. And I called you girls here to see that two lucky girls are going to be my new models," Bianca says.

The girls look at each other with confused looks.

Bubbles asks, "Really? Who?"

"The nice girls with the brown hair, and the one with the unique hair and eye color," Bianca answers.

The girls look at Berry and Duchess

"You mean us?" Berry questions.

"Yes. You two are the two models I'm looking for.

"Really?" Duchess asks with a smile.

"Yes. You two young ladies will be the in the grand finale of my fashion show," Bianca says.

She snaps her fingers, and says, "Barbie, lead the two girls to their dressing room."

Barbarus replies in a holler, and take the two girls away. The others are looking rather confused with the suddenly surprise.

Bianca then gives the other some tickets, "Here you go. Make sure you invite your friends and family to the show."

Bianca then walks away with her hand on her hips. The girls look at the tickets, knowing that two of them are going to be models for the show.

Later in the evening, the towns people are lining up to get inside the center for the fashion show. Among the people at the front, the girls and the professor are very excited. Paul, Princess, and both of their presents are here as well. And their friends along with their parents.

"I can't believe Berry is going to be a model," Blossom says, sounding hype.

"I'll bet she'll look amazing," Bubbles says.

"Well, maybe half as amazing as my cousin," Princess remarks.

"Now Princess, there's no need for that. I'm proud of both of them to be in the show," Paul replies.

"I agree. They'll become famous," Casey says.

"But Berry is already famous," Buttercup remarks.

"Yeah. She's a superhero," Chris agrees.

The professor looks at the front of the line, "It looks like they're letting people in now. Let's go inside."

The large group begin to walk inside along with the citizens, and they can't wait for the show to start. As they enter inside, each of them received a pink lily bud decorated pin with babies breath and leaves on it. Then everyone take their seat.

In the dressing room, Berry and Duchess are in their dressing room waiting for the show to start.

Duchess is wearing a long purple sleeveless dress, with a silver belt, and black high heel shoes. Her hair is in a pony tail that has a silver hair band on top. Berry is wearing a magenta dress with white frills on the bottom, short white socks with frills on top, black mary janes, and a short sleeve blouse jacket. Her hair is undone and is straight to her ankles.

Like everyone else, both of the girls received pink lily bud pins. But there is a problem, Duchess is allergic to lilies and doesn't want to wear it to cause her reaction. Berry then notices that she has red spots on her her arms, and finds out she's allergic to lilies too.

Berry sadly says, "I feel bad about not being able to wear the pin, but it seems I get a reaction while wearing them."

"I know, but we do need to stay away from them. I'm surprised to find out you have the same reaction I do," Duchess says.

"I guess. I hope Bianca and Barbarus will understand," Berry says.

Just then, Bianca comes in, and says, "Alright ladies, it's showtime."

The two girls nod their heads.

At the runway, everyone are waiting for the event to start. The professor and the girls, along with Duchess family, and both of the girls friends are sitting that has a great view.

Bianca and Barbarus appear on stage with their designer clothes.

"Welcome everyone to our fashion show. We're here to show you our latest design for this summer season. And remember our slogan, 'Looks Are Everything,'" Bianca announces through the microphone.

Everyone clap and cheer with excitement.

Then Bianca announces, "And now introducing our models."

The lights turn on the runway, and the models begin to come walking down the aisle. Everyone look astonished to see the nice clothes that are being presented. Some time has passed, and everyone love the new clothesline.

Bianca appears on stage, "And now to present to you our final line for the evening. Our glamorous summer night club wear."

The last two models come out on stage, and it's Duchess and Berry. The show smiles as they present the outfits they're wearing to the audience. Everyone clap and cheer to see the two models, especially the two's families and friends.

As everyone watch the show, the two fashionistas sneak away with evil grins on their faces.

Bianca says, "Come on Barbie, let's split before the those flowers bloom."

Barbarus answers in a holler.

The two exist the show, and head into the city.

As the show is going on, everyone are excited to see the two models. But as they see the show, the flowers pin begin to bloom and unleashes a strange gas around the wearer. The people begin to yawn and start to get very tired that they begin to fall asleep. Duchess and Berry are still modeling their outfits, whens he starts to notices something strange.

Berry looks at the audience, and questions ,"Hey, what's… what's going on?"

Duchess look at the audience, and wonders, "What's happening? Why are they sleeping?"

Berry look at the people carefully, and notices a strange gas surrounding the people

"Duchess, we need to get away! It's sleeping gas!" Berry warns.

Duchess gasp in shock, Berry grabs Duchess, and fly them out of the stage, and out of the center. Once they are out, Berry lands on the roof of the community center and place Duchess gently on the ground.

Duchess worriedly asks, "Berry, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know is that someone put sleeping gas in the room," Berry answers.

"Sleeping gas? But where the sleeping gas come from," Duchess questions.

Berry begins to think, as she says, "You know, I noticed that while we're on stage the lily pins begin to open, and that's when the people begin to fall asleep."

"You think there might have been sleeping gas in the flowers?" Duchess asks.

"I believe so, and I think I know who put the gas in the flowers," Berri says.

"Who?" Duchess asks.

Berry sighs, "I think you know the answer. They're the ones who told us about them making the flowers and asked us to wearing.

Duchess eyes widen in shock, ""It can't be… no way."

"We need to find them," Berry says.

Just then, Berry begin to hear an alarm coming from town, and then another one, and then another. Berry knows there is trouble coming in the city, and she thinks she knows who.

Berry turns to Duchess, and says, "Duchess, you stay here. You'll be safe from the gas."

Duchess worriedly nod her head in reply. Then Berry take flight into the air, and head to where the alarms are going off. Duchess feels shocked and worried about the whole thing. Suddenly, Duchess ends up with an idea.

At the bank, Bianca and Barbarus bust out of the bank with bags full of money.

"That was the fabulous plan we ever had. Now let's go get some new jewelry," Bianca says.

Barbarus holler with glee.

Berry lands on the ground in front of the fashionistas, and sternly says, "Not so fast Fashionistas! I think crime is so out of style."

"Well, it looks like you didn't feel asleep by my flowers. That's too bad. I was hoping to steal the town without trouble. But on the plus side, I end up with great models like you and your friend," Bianca remarks.

"I had enough of this, surrender now, or I'll have to get rough," Berry firmly demands.

Bianca shows a grin, "Hmm, I'd think it's time for you to have a lesson in fashion. Get her Barbie!"

Barbarus holler in anger, and in with her knuckles on the ground, run to Berry in anger. Berry then transform into a gorilla like her, and the two battle at each other with strength. Soon the two gorillas begin to fight it out.

"Well Barbie, I'll be leaving the PowerPuff Girl to you," bianca says.

Just then, a stern female voice commands, "Stop right there Bianca!"

Bianca turns to see Duchess, and she is not looking very happy.

"Hello darling, I can see you haven't fallen asleep either. No matter, I can take you on," Bianca remarks.

Bianca then begin to throw the money bag at Duchess. Duchess yelps, and dodges the attack. Then Bianca jumps and tries to kick her, but Duchess dodges it. Bianca continues to attack Duchess, and the young girls tries her best to dodge. Duchess ends up getting scratches on her arm. Berry and Barbarus continue to have a gorilla warfare as they say.

As she dodges Bianca's attacks, Duchess says in her thoughts, "Alright. I may be allergic to them, but it's the only way to stop her."

Duchess slips into her bag, and grabs the item that she needs. She then firmly presses it to Bianca's face. The item is the pink lily pin from earlier.

"I think it's time for you to take a nap," Duchess remarks.

Bianca manages to get the flower away from her, but has already sent the gas, and begin to fall asleep on the ground. Duchess sighs to see that her pain has worked, but is getting her allergic reaction on her arms. Duchess looks to see that Berry is still fighting the other fashionista.

Duchess shouts, "Berry, use the other flower on her."

Duchess throws the bag at the two gorillas. The gorilla that is Berry sees the bag and manages to catch it. She takes the flower out of the bag, and firmly pressed it against Barbarus face. She ends up falling asleep in a few minutes. Berry takes deep breaths holding the flower, and see the gorilla is asleep. Berry changes back to her original form and drop the flower to the ground. Duchess walks to Berry and the two friends give each other a hi five.

The next day, Berry and Duchess are at the doctor's office. Apparently their lily allergy has got worse overnight. Each of them received some medicine, and other nodes from their allergy.

"Glad that you two are feeling better," Blossom says.

"Yeah. Sorry you two end up with a bad case of flower problems," Princess says.

Then Casey says, "Sorry about the fashion show."

"That's okay. We're just glad we were able to beat those two criminals," Berry says.

"And let's just say those two fashionistas are so out of season," Duchess adds, and sticks her tounge out.

Everyone start laughing at the joke with smiles on their faces.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 26: Lava Madness

Early in the morning, the people of townsville are either starting to wake up or are still sleeping. As the sun begins to rise, the sun beams begin to shine at Townsville Park. Sleeping in his bed at his Volcano Top Observatory, Mojo is starting to wake up when the sun begins to shine. Unable to withstand the bright ball of light, Mojo begins to wake up.

Mojo slowly sits up on his bed, and stretches his arms as we let out a big yawn. Mojo then rubs his eyes to get the sleep and sand out of them. As doing so, Mojo is starting to feel sweaty, it feels like he is in a sauna or something. When Mojo vision becomes clear, his eyes widen in shock.

Then he screams on the top of his lungs, "HEEEELLLLP!"

At the Utonium house, Berry is still sleeping with the covers over her. Suddenly, Berry's cellphone begins to ring and vibrate loud on her desk. Berry groans as she still feels sleepy. She then slowly using her physic ability to levitate her phone to her.

Berry picks up the phone, and still tired, she says, "Hello!"

"BERRY! YOU NEED TO HELP ME!" Mojo's voice screams from the other line.

Berry shots up from the bed to hear the screaming.

She then asks in alert, "Mojo, what's wrong? Why are you upset?"

"MY LABORATORY ON TOP OF MY VOLCANO IS BEING FLOODED BY LAVA! THE VERY PLACE THAT I'M CURRENTLY LIVING IN IS BEING COVERED BY SUPER HOT MAGMA THAT IS COMING FROM UNDER THE VOLCANO I'VE TAKEN RESIDENT IN!" Mojo screams in anger.

"Calm down Mojo. The girls and I will come over right over," Berry says over the phone.

Berry hangs up the phone and fly to her sisters room to wake her up.

In Mojo's Laboratory, his place is being fill be molten lava. Mojo is trying his best to get to higher ground, but hot melted rock continues to rise. He begins to wonder how did this happen, and need to find a way to get himself out of this mess.

Finally, The PowerPuff Girls make the scene. The crash through the roof of the lab, and float to see the disaster Mojo is in. Berry quickly comes to Mojo rescue and hold him in her arms.

Berry asks, "Are you okay, Mojo?"

"Mojo is fine, now that you're here to save day… today,"Mojo answers.

Berry smiles by the answer, while the tripletes roll their eyes in response.

Blossom looks around, as she says, "When Berry told us your lab was filled with lava, she wasn't kidding."

"Yeah. Your lava runneth over," Bubbles replies.

Mojo firmly stares at Bubbles, "Couldn't resist the bad puns, eh?"

"Well, it sounded like you were in a lot hot water," Blossom says.

Then Buttercup replies, "That you had reached your boiling point."

"So we bought marshmallows to roast," Bubbles happily adds, holding a bags of marshmallows.

Then the girls begin to laugh at their own jokes. Berry and Mojo are not amused by making puns about Mojo's situation.

"Girls, I don't think we have the time to make jokes," Berry bluntly says.

Blossom stops laughing, and says, "Sorry Berry, but Mojo's home sits on molten lava."

"If he can't take the heat, get out of the volcano," Buttercup mocks.

The girls then continue laughing while Berry and Mojo make annoyed looks on their faces.

"That still doesn't give you the reason to laugh," Berry sternly scolds.

Berry turns to Mojo and says, "Still, we need to get your lab off of the volcano and put it somewhere else."

Just then, Mojo has an idea, "Mojo knows what to do."

He then takes out a remote and presses the button. Soon the entire observatory begins to fly into the air. The girls fly out of the lab with Mojo in tow to see it flying above the city. Finally, it lands on the sand at Townsville Beach. They soon fly inside the lab to see that it's not folded with hot melted rock anymore.

"Looks like it worked," Buttercup replies.

"Yeah. The lava is gone," Bubbles adds.

Berry puts Mojo down as she says, "Well, it looks like it's safe to live here."

"Mojo must agree," Mojo replies.

Then Berry asks, "How did lava go inside your lab?"

"Mojo does not know. It wasn't like that the day before. The day before as to which they lava situation that had occured. That the occurrence of the lava has turned into a disastrous situation," Mojo answers.

The girls simply stare at Mojo with confused looks.

Blossom uncertainty asks, "Uh Mojo, how about you tell us what happened last night?"

"Yeah. and keep it simple," Buttercup sternyl adds.

Mojo rolls his eyes, "Fine. It all started last night after I have a… very important secret meeting."

"What kind of meeting?" Bubbles asks.

"If Mojo tells you, then it won't be a secret," Mojo answers.

"Oh," Bubbles replies.

Then Mojo continues, "Moving right along with Mojo's flashback…"

Last night, Mojo is at the door, and just slams it really heard.

But not before he says, "Yes, yes, it was a very successful meeting, Fuzzy, Goodnight already!"

After slamming the door, he begins to head off to the room to see the place is in a mess.

He walks as he complains, "Sometimes I just can't get that guy to shut up. He just goes on and on, hitting the same point over and over again! I finally have to say, enough already! And it's time…

"To relax," Mojo adds as he is in another room the next moment.

Mojo has a towel around his waist and on his head, covering his brain. He lays his head back with his arms behind. He feels relaxed.

Mojo sighs, and says to himself, "Yes. There's nothing like a hot sauna to unwind. I can now enjoy the natural heat provided by the volcano on which my observatory rest. Yes I know to make lemons into lemonade, except that lemonade are cool, while sauna are hot."

"Very hot," Mojo says to himself feeling relaxed.

Soon starts to feel uncomfortable, "Exceedingly hot."

Suddenly Mojo's eyes wide open as she shockley shots, "Excruciatingly hot!"

Mojo looks down on the floor of the sauna to see lave is seeping out of the floor.

He screams, "Ah! Lava leak!"

Quickly, Mojo changes into his clothes, and use a cement and tools to cover up the leak.

Mojo rubs his forehead with his wrist as he says, "There! All patched up! No molten lava is match for Mojo Jojo!"

He then maniacally laughs.

Soon Mojo has fallen asleep and is getting good shut eyes. But suddenly, Mojo begins to toss and turn in his sleep.

Unable to take what is happening, Mojo gets up as he says to himself, "What is this heat that is heating me up and causing me heat stroke, heat rash, and heat exhaustion?"

Mojo looks down, and screams, "Lava Leak!"

Yes. Another hole appears on the floor, and lava begins to spread on the floor. Mojo quickly covers the hole with the cement and quickly dries. But that isn't the end of it… soon more holes cracks on the floor and lava begin to flow out. Mojo quickly cover all the hole with cement, and hope it will stay that way.

Mojo breath deeply, and says, "There! All patched up!"

Mojo tirendly goes back to his bed and falls asleep. Soon, Mojo is finish with his flashback story.

Mojo says to the girls, "But then the next day, my entire observatory has been flooded with lava!"

The girls begin to think about Mojo's situation.

"Sounds like your volcano has become active," Berry suspects.

But Blossom says, "But it's not fully certain on what's made it active now."

"Who cares?! As long as we got Mojo's house out of there it's good enough for me. I just want to go home and back to bed," Buttercup says.

Bubbles yawn, and says, "I'm tired.

"Glad to see this situation is solved, no I Mojo Jojo can finally relax," Mojo says.

He takes a seat on his chair to look at the beach, and says, "Ah yes, this is the life! Which is to say that I highly approve of new waterfront locale with it's COMPLETE LACK OF LAVA!"

But that hasn't last because the lava gushes out of the floor like a geyser. It even lifts Mojo up while on his seat. Seeing the problem is not solved, the girls lift Mojo's place, and take it somewhere to place. They place it on a chinese like building at China coast, but that hasn't succede. Then they take the observatory up a tree, but that hasn't work either. Soon, they take the lab on top of a dome, but no progress. Everytime they land somewhere lava continues to flow, and there's no stopping it.

Soon the girls need to get Mojo out of here, so they take Mojo out of his home, and take him back to theirs. In Berry's bedroom, the girls are able to get Mojo to safety, but still can't figure out what is causing it.

"I'm sorry Mojo," Bubbles apologizes.

"We have no idea what's going on," Blossom says.

"Yeah. This lava keeps coming out no matter how hard we try," Buttercup adds.

Berry begins to think, as she says, "That is rather strange, but it almost like… like someone is playing a nasty trick on you."

"A trick?" Mojo questions.

"Well, Lava has to be in locations like volcano because they're coming from the ground. But this lava keeps coming out, and we put him in a high spot," Berry explains.

"Yeah. It's like someone is playing some kind of mind game on Mojo," Blossom says, understanding the situation.

"But who would do something like that?" Bubbles asks.

"I don't really know, but..." Berry answers.

Berry turns to Mojo, and asks, "Mojo did you… do anything to anyone to get them upset with you."

"Nothing that Mojo can fully recall, except what happened last night," Mojo answers, scratching his chin.

"At your secret meeting?" Bubbles questions.

"That is correct,"Mojo answers.

"What happened?" Blossom asks.

Mojo turns away, "I am not going to give you any information about my meeting."

"Well, you don't need to tell us everything, just explain to us about a few details on what happened," Berry says with a calm smile.

Thanks to that smile, Mojo is willing to share with them, "Alright… it all happen like this…"

Earlier last night, Mojo is holding a secret villains meeting at his lab. However, Mojo is about to learn that he needs to have other places for meetings.

"So Mojo, what style is your decor? Early primate?" Sedusa asks.

Then Princess remarks, "Or primal primate?"

"Nah. Prime-evil primate?" Sedusa corrects the statement.

But Princess says, "It's so ugly I think it's just primitive primate.

Mojo hears the insults and begin to glare at the two with anger.

Then Sedusa mocks, "Ha! Doesn't take much to shock that monkey."

Princess starts laughing as she says, "Burn!"

Soon Sedusa and Princess start laughing.

At the table, the Amoeba boys are waving their gearm like arms at their mouths. On the table there are chilli peppers and sandwiches.

Bossman says, "Ow! Des snacks are hot!"

"You got that right, Boss. Hot!" Skinny Slim agrees.

Tiny agrees too, "Yeah. Hot!"

Mojo rolls his eyes as he explains, "I told you those were not cool due to being too hot! Chili poppers are hot seeing as they are filled with scading cheese and spicy chilis! Currently, they have not had the optimum to cool down thus making them too hot."

Mojo then look around to see something that will really make him mad. He sees the Gang Green Gang doing graffiti on one of his machines.

He runs over, and angrily scolds, "Stop that this instant! You are causing me to get fumin mad, piping hot, and otherwise steamed as you are making up my residence and defacing that which is mine."

But the Gang Green Gang aren't paying attention to them. Suddenly flushing sound comes from the restroom, and the door opens to see Fuzzy existing it. And three small walking frogs red, green, and blue are searching around the room. The three are known as the ribbit trio.

Mojo groans, and says, "Next time I hold the villain meeting elsewhere!"

After everyone calm down, and gather around, Mojo announces, "I Mojo Jojo, the caller of this meeting, call this meeting to order! Now..."

Suddenly, he notices someone is missing, "Wait… where is Him?"

Suddenly pink smoke appear in the room, and quickly disappears to reveal their missing attendee... Him.

"Here I am Mojo!" Him announces.

Mojo waves his fist at front as he scolds, "Him! You are late! Which is to say that you are not on time and tardy to boot!

Then Mojo says, "Now, who has an idea on how to finally once and for all destroy the PowerPuff Girls?"

Many of the villains come up with suggestions. Fuzzy and the Gang Green Gang agree to hit the girls with the stick. Seudsa suggests that she date their father, Professor Utonium. Princess wants her father to put them in prison. The Amoeba boys make a joke about it.

Then the green frog, Gyro, the leader suggests, "I think we should that big sister of theirs destroy them for us. I've been trying to invent a special collar that will not only control who ever wears it, but increase their strength and other abilities. If we have someone strong like Berry on our side, we can take over the whole world and destroy her sisters."

"I do not actually hate that plan," The red frog name, Crimson says.

But the blue frog, Kiki worriedly says, "I'm not sure, will Mojo actually go for that?"

"Don't worry, he won't be able to resist once Berry shows up on our side. It's a fail proof plan," Gyro says.

"That's actually not a bad idea, especially since this teen puff is different front her sisters," Sedusa says.

The other villains actually agree with the idea, especially Mojo. Mostly the fact that Berry will end up being on his side, and helping him rule the world and destroy the rest of the PowerPuff Girls.

Him speaks up, "May I add to this heated debate?"

"You? All you ever want to do is to mess with the girls' minds! You never actually have a plan to really stop them which is why we're here to stop the girls, destroy them, and finish them off!" Mojo insults.

"Maybe not Berry," Mojo mutters to himself

Then Mojo adds to his insult, "Not Just play silly little mind games!"

Soon some of the villains begin to laugh. However, Him is the only one who is not laughing, like at all.

Him feels insulted, and shouts in a deep voice, "Well! That just burns me up!"

Then disappears soon after, leaving most the villains with scared looks on their faces

Mojo huffs in response, and questions, "Why is he so hot under the collar?"

The flashback over, and Mojo has just about finished explaining to the girls about the night before.

"And that what happened," Mojo finishes the story.

The girls look at Mojo with worried looks on their faces.

Blossom speaks up, and asks, "Did that… really happen?"

"Yes. Yes it did," Mojo calmly answers.

Buttercup groan and facepalm her head. Blossom and Bubbles shake their head in reply.

Berry simply says, "Oh no."

Confused Mojo asks, "What? What is it?"

"Mojo, we think we know what is going on," Blossom says.

The girls quickly head back to Mojo's lab that is far out of the city. They fly inside to see the lava is still flowing.

Still in Berry's arms, Mojo asks, "So, do you any idea why my house is flooded by lava? The lava that is the very cause of my problem."

"Well, um, Mojo, I think you accidentally brought on yourself," Berry answers, looking a bit worried on what she is saying.

"Excuse me?" Mojo questions.

"The point is, we have a good idea on who is playing this mind game on you," Buttercup says.

Suddenly a high pitch laughter begin to surround the area.

Then the voice says, "Did somebody say 'mind games?'"

Soon the owner of the voice, Him has rising from the lava.

"Him?!" The girls school asks.

"Yes," Him answers.

"So you're behind this," Blossom says.

"That's right," Him replies.

Berry groans, and says, "I was afraid of this. You did all this because Mojo insulted you and your plans, didn't you?"

"You could say that," Him says with a grin.

He then points his claw towards Mojo with a stern look, "What do you think of my plans now,eh, Mojo!"

"They are very well thought out, and impressively executed. Now can you please make it stop?" Mojo answers, looking very scared.

"Of course I can. Just remember, Mojo, some may like it hot… But very can handle the heat!" Him says in remark. Then disappears into thin air.

Luckily the lava is all gone, so the problem is remotely solved. Sadly, Mojo ends up muttering, "I will never mock Him" over and over again. The girls can see that Mojo has learn a lesson from all this, but that really spooked him.

Berry turns to the girls, and asks, "Is he always like this?"

"Yes… yes he is," Blossom bluntly answers.

"Let's just hope that Mojo learned something from this," Buttercup says.

"I think after what he's been through… the lesson kind of hit him rather hard," Berry worriedly replies.

"I agree," Bubbles says.

The girls manage to bring Mojo's lab, and then go back home. They still feel rather tired from being up early, so decide to take a nap, but first, they are going to have some breakfast.


	29. Chapter 29

Episode 27: Snow Berry and the Three Puffs Part 1

The city of Townsville and it's night time. The Townsville citizens are getting ready for bed. Putting on their pajamas, brushing their teeth, and laying down on their bed with covers over them. Many are already sleeping as well.

At the Utonium house, the girls have already brush their teeth, put on their pajamas, and are already in the covers. In their bedroom while Berry is looking through the bookshelf, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are already in the covers, wearing their nightgowns, and waiting for something special

"Wow, I want a bedtime story," Bubbles says.

"Yeah. We want a cool story," Buttercup says.

"What story are you reading?" Blossom asks.

"Well girls, since the professor needs to get rest for his presentation tomorrow, I'll be reading the story for tonight," Berry says.

She takes out the book, and walks to the girls. She sits on the chair with the book she has selected.

Berry shows the book to the girls, and says, "Well be reading Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs."

"I love that story. It's so romantic," Bubbles happily replies.

"Me too," Blossom agrees.

"That sorry sounds sappy if you ask me," Buttercup says with an annoyed look.

"Come on Buttercup, Snow White is a very nice story. It showed how love and beauty can overcome hatred and jealousy," Buttercup says.

"Yeah. There's even a witch in the story," Blossom adds.

"And it has a prince and princess with magical dwarfs," Bubbles adds.

"Whatever," Buttercup replies.

Then Blossom says, "I'll bet Berry will be good to be Snow White."

"Why you say that?" Berry asks.

"You're very pretty," Bubbles answers.

"Well, Snow White is beautiful, but her beauty mostly comes from what's in her heart. Sadly, the queen's beauty is only skin deep, but she is wicked on the inside. It just goes to show that beauty truly comes from within, not how your appearance is," Berry explains.

Berry opens the book, and is going to read. But before she can get the chance, the book begins to glow causing Berry to drop the book to the ground. The girls look in shock to see the book is glowing bright. Just then, a red vortex appears and shines a bright light. Then everything has gone black.

Berry opens her eyes and groan in reply. Berry begins to get up with her eyes are half open, and she still looks a little tired. Berry fully opens her eyes to see that she is not in the girls bedroom anymore.

"Where… where am I?" Berry asks herself.

Berry looks around to she is outside. There are many tees, different kinds of flowers, along with different kinds of birds, and bees coming around. Berry smiles to see she is in a place with such beauty. She then looks down to see her clothes has change as well. She is wearing a mulberry shirt with puffy long sleeves, and a darker mulberry skirt, a black vest, white think stockings and black slip on shoes.

Berry looks around as she wonders, "I wonder how I got out here, and… where did my sisters go."

"Excuse me, Princess Snow Berry," A man's voice says from nowhere.

Berry turns around to see a man wearing a green shirt, brown pants, and a green hat. He has a bow and arrow on his shoulders. To her surprise, the man is actually… the grocery store cashier.

"Um, yes," Berry questions.

"I was sent here by the queen to take you to the forest to pick some wildflowers," the man says.

"Wildflowers?" Berry questions.

"Yes. I am only doing what my queen commands," the man says.

"Um sure," Berry replies.

Berry then follow the man that is Mr. Cooper to where they need to go. Berry is rather curious about Mr. Cooper wearing the clothes. Then again, Berry is wondering why she is wearing the clothes she is wearing now. She wonders what is going on.

At an unknown location, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are starting to open their eyes as well.

Blossom groans, "Wha-what happened?"

"My head hurts," Buttercup says, rubbing her head.

Bubbles yawn, "I'm so sleepy.

Blossom looks around with a drowsy look in her eyes. But then her eyes becomes wide open to see where they are. Bubbles and Buttercup gasp with their eyes wide open. They can see the girls inside a cave covered in all kinds of gems in different colors.

"Woah!" The girls shockley replies.

"It's so pretty," Bubbles adds in a smile.

Buttercup looks down, and asks looking confused, "What in the world are we wearing?"

Blossom and Bubbles look at Buttercup and then look at themselves. They can see they are no longer wearing their nightgowns. Instead, they are wearing long sleeve shirts matching their eye colors, white pants and black shoes, and wears hats matching their eye colors. Of course, Blossom's ribbon is on the hat as well.

"Okay, something is going on around here," Blossom says.

"Yeah. How in the world did we end up in a cave?" Buttercup asks.

"With sparkly gems too," Bubbles adds with a smile.

Then Blossom asks, "And where's Berry?"

"Yeah. I don't see her," Bubbles adds.

"Maybe she's landed somewhere else?" Buttercup suggests.

"Well, we'll search for her faster by splitting up and taking this from the air," blossom says.

As she is going to fly, she ends up falling flat on her face.

She lifts her head, and bluntly says, "Ow."

"Are you alright Blossom?" Bubbles asks.

"I'm fine, but I can't fly," Blossom answers, getting back on her feet.

Bubbles and Buttercup try to fly, but can't either. Then they try using their other powers, but they don't work either.

"We can't use our powers?!" Buttercup exclaims, looking confused.

"But… but how?" Bubbles asks.

"I don't know, but if we can't use our powers… Berry can't use hers either," Blossom says.

"We gotta find her," Bubbles replies.

"And how exactly we get around without using our powers?" Buttercup asks with an annoyed look.

"We walk…. I guess," Blossom answers, sounding a little skeptic.

Blossom begins to walk down the cave to find Berry. Bubbles start skipping with a smile on her face. Buttercup groans with an annoyed look, and begin to walk down the cave with her sisters. They hope they can find Berry before something happens to her. What's more, if something bad or evil will show up, Berry won't be able to fully defend herself.

In the forest, Mr. Cooper, or the man that looks like him has taken Berry to the forest. Berry is walking around having a large bouquet of wildflowers, and is picking more. Berry feels so happy to be around the forest, it reminds her of being back on the island.

Berry takes a deep breath, and says, "The air feels so nice here, and the flowers are so pretty."

As Berry walks around, the man who looks like Mr. Cooper is looking rather nervous. He has remember to carry out his orders. He looks to see Berry has put the wildflowers down, and is getting a drink from the small waterfall close by. He then holds out a knife and slowly creeps up to Berry while she isn't looking.

When Berry begins to turn around, he quickly hide the knife before she can see. Berry has a kind smile on her face. The man looking like Mr. Cooper is looking very nervous about bringing harm to Berry.

Berry asks, "Would like a drink of water? It will cool you off."

Berry then notices the his face, and asks, "You seem a bit nervous. What's the matter?"

The man looks so nervous that she is starting to have doubts, but he has to follow the queen's orders. However, the man drops the knife from behind, and get on his hands and knees as he begins to cry.

Berry comes over, and asks, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I was wrong to obey the queen," The man says, feeling ashamed.

"What do you mean?" Berry asks.

"The queen… she ordered me… to-to kill you," The man answers with sadness.

Berry makes a shocked expression on her face, "Did you say… kill me?!"

So then the man resembles Mr. Cooper explains to Berry the whole story.

"I see," Berry says looking sad.

"Please runaway as fast as you possible can. If the queen finds you, she would surely have you killed. I'll try to make it look like you're dead so she can't follow you," The man says.

Berry smiles, and says, "I couldn't thank you enough for sparing my life."

"But how are you going to fool the queen?" Berry asks.

"Nothing for you to worry about. Now you must be off, so you can find a place before nightfall," The man says.

"Thank you. Goodbye," Berry says.

Berry begins to run deep into the forest as the man look at her with sorrow. As Berry runs deep in the forest, she discovers that she is unable to use her powers so she continues to keep running. The forest is dark and has strange figures around. Scared, Berry continues to run as fast as she possibly can. She runs clear across the forest, but also worry about where her sisters could have gone.

At the castle, the man comes back, and has explain to the queen who is sitting on the throne. The queen has pale white skin, blue eyes, and black hair, she is wearing a long royal red dress, and wears a gold crown on her head. She shows an evil grin on her face to have hear the entire store.

"So the princess was carried off by wild boars. Well then, you may go," The queen says.

"Yes your majesty," The man says.

The man who is actually the hunter bows to the queen and begin to walk away. Now he can only hope the queen will be fooled by his story, and hope Berry is alright.

Berry continues to run out of the spooky part of the forest, and is able to come across the clearing. After all that running, Berry is able to sit on a stump as she takes deep breath.

"That place is to frightening. I should find a place to rest, and continue to look for my sisters," Berry says to herself.

Berry looks down the road, and sees a roof from a distance.

Berry happily says, "I don't believe it there's a house. Maybe whoever living there can let me stay for the night."

Berry decides to walk over and find how. After a few minutes of walking, Berry can see a small house that is made of wood. The house is a two floor house, four windows at the front, and one on each side. There is also a well with a bucket tied to a rope, two clothesline, a wheelbarrow with wood, and a stump with an axe on it.

"This place is really cute," Berry says to herself.

Berry walks over to the door to see if anyone is home.

Berry knocks on the door, and says,"Hello."

But nothing happens.

Berry knocks on the door again, and asks, "Hello, anyone home? Can I come in?"

Berry looks around, and is looking concern. She opens the door, and decides to come in. When she looks inside, she can see some food on the table, along with three tables. However, she can see that no one is home. She walks into the house, and closes the door.

Seeing food on the table, Berry says, "There's some food.

She grabs the bread, and is going to eat it. But then stops and becomes worried.

"Oh, I'm famished, but maybe I should wait it's not mine. There might not be enough to go around."

Berry looks around to see there are three table and a lot of food on the table. Berry comes up with an idea. She decides to take a little bit of food and it will satisfy her. The running has made her hungry. She make a nice snack and feel much better.

After eating, Berry decides to look upstairs to see if anyone is up there. When she reaches upstairs, she can see a large bed with blanket of three different colors. Berry yawns and feels very tired. She lays down, and decides to take a little nap until the owners are home.

Hours has gone by, and it's already late in the evening. Walking out of the forest, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are coming across the little house themselves.

"See, I told you there's a house around here," Bubbles says with pride.

"Yeah. I wonder if anyone is living there," Blossom replies.

"Well, let's go inside and find out," Buttercup says.

The girls hurry to the house to see if anyone is home.

But Blossom notice something, "The door is open. Maybe someone is already home."

Blossom opens the door to see at no one is around.

"There's… no one here," Bubbles replies.

"Maybe they're up stairs," Buttercup says, seeing the staircase.

The girls walk up the stairs to see if anyone is home. But they don't see anyone living in the house, but they see Berry is fast asleep in the bed instead.

"It's Berry. Is she alright?" Bubbles asks in concern.

"Don't worry, she's just sleeping," Blossom says.

Buttercup yawns, and says, "I'm getting tired myself."

"I'm tired," Bubbles replies with a yawn.

"I guess we could get to sleep for the night, and discuss about this in the morning," Blossom says.

The girls take off their shoes and Berry shoes and are getting ready for bed. The girls move Berry so she will be sleeping under the covers. Then they sleep with Berry on the same bed. The girls have a rough day, but hopefully tomorrow they can figure this out.

Back in the castle, the queen is looking through her special magic mirror. Even though the hunter says Berry is dead, she is not taking any chances. When she asks the mirror about the whereabouts of Berry, it shows her sleeping happily. What's more, her sisters is with her.

The queen calmly says, "So Berry is still alive I see. And I see she has been reunited with her sisters. Well, it I want to get rid of someone, then I will have to do it…"

"Myself," The queen says, sounding in a deep voice.

Suddenly a red smoke appears on all over the queen and begin to change forms. But the form is actually… his true form… Him.

"And I know just how to get rid of one of them," Him says.

He then uses his magic to make a bright red apple appears. This is how he is going to get rid of one of the girls. And he knows exactly who to use the apple on.


	30. Chapter 30

Episode 27: Snow Berry and the Three Puffs Part 2

The next day, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are up bright and early. Berry is still in bed sleeping. But the bright sun outside is enough to wake her up. Berry moves her head one side to the other, and begin to open her eyes. As she opens her eyes, she can see three figures staring down at her. When she fully opens her eyes and her vision is clear. She can see her sisters that have smiles on their faces.

"Morning Berry. Rise and shine," Bubbles says happily.

Berry quickly gets herself in surprise, "Girls, what are you doing here? And… it can't be morning already?! I closed my eyes to have a nap."

"You were fast asleep when we got here, and didn't see anyone. I think we're only ones here," Buttercup says.

"We didn't want to wake you so we let you sleep. And since we're tired, we decided to sleep with you," Bubbles adds.

Then Blossom asks, "Berry, did you have any idea what happened?"

Berry explains to the girls about what has happened. Of course, the girls tell her their side of the story. But what Berry says to the girls is a complete shock.

"Wait, wait wait! You're saying that someone saying you were a princess and was ordered to be killed by the queen?!" Buttercup asks in shock.

Berry nods her head in reply.

"This is weird, and yet, it's so… familiar," Blossom says, trying to think

"I was thinking the same thing. For a moment, I… I was starting to think that I'm playing the part of Snow White," Berry says,

Just then, Blossom realizes, "That's it! That strange vortex sucked us into the book. We must be in the story of Snow White."

"Obviously, Berry is Snow White in the story," Bubbles replies.

Buttercup rolls her eyes, looking annoyed, "And for some reason the three of us are dwarfs."

"I think we look cute in these outfits," Bubbles says.

"I have to agee," Berry replies.

Bubbles giggles, and says, "And I think you look very pretty in that dress."

"Thank you," Berry replies

"Girls, we need to focus!" Blossom says.

"What's the problem?" Buttercup asks.

"The problem is that we're stuck in the story and forced to play along with it. If we really are in the book, then the queen might know Berry is still living, and will go to great lengths to get rid of her," Blossom explain.

"Oh no!" Bubbles worriedly replies.

"Yeah. That does sound like a problem," Buttercup agrees.

"What are we gonna do?" Bubbles asks.

"Well, we do need to figure out who is behind all this, and find a way to stop this queen before she tries to get rid of Berry And hopefully, we'll find a way to get out of the book," Blossom says.

"Come on, we're super heroes. What kind of evil trick can see pull?" Buttercup remarks in pride.

"Anything?" Berry replies.

Buttercup begins to sulk hearing the answer.

Then Blossom has an, "Berry, you stay in the house and no let anyone in. The girls and I will go to the castle to find the magic mirror. Maybe it knows who is behind this."

"Good idea," Berry says.

"And if that queen is around, I'll give her a good thrashing," Buttercup says, making the ends of her arms go together, like she is ready to punch someone.

"But remember, we can't use our powers," Berry says.

"That's okay, we can walk or run there," Blossom answers.

"Then let's go," Bubbles says.

Then Buttercup says, "Remember Berry don't let anyone into the house and be careful while we're gone."

"Right," Berry answers, nodding her head.

With that, the triplets begin to run as they feet can take them to the castle where the queen is.

Berry waves goodbye and says, "See you soon."

After saying goodbye Berry walks inside the house, and make sure to lock the door. Little does she know that someone else is walking towards the house, and has an evil plan in mind. But decides to wait until the girls are gone, and Berry is really alone.

Sometime later, Berry is in the room doing some cleaning, and then to make the girls something to eat when they get back. As she is wiping down the table, she hears a knock on the door.

Berry calls out, "Be right there."

Berry walks to the door and opens it to see the person at the door. She can see a little girl at the front door. The girl has long blond hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a white shirt, black skirt with a red and green color apron, and brown shoes. She is carrying a basket full of red, yellow, and green apples.

The girl says, "Hello mam, can I interest you in some delicious apples of my family's orchard today."

"No. I'm sorry," Berry apologizes.

"But, these are apples that my family and I gre ourselves," the girl says.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm not allowed to let anyone in, and my sister and I don't have any money with us," Berry replies in apologetic tone.

"I'll just say on the stoop then, "The girl replies.

She then brings out the apple from her basket, and says, "I can at least give you half of the apple."

The girls then grab hold of both ends of the apple, and split it in half. She then takes a bite from one half of the apple and eats it.

"The apple taste really good, and you can make a delicious apple pie with it," the girls says with a smile.

"Well, I guess won't mind for me having a little bite," Berry replies.

She then takes the apple from the girl and looks at it with a calm smile on her face. Unknown to Berry, the girls eyes begin to glow a bright green color and shows a sinister look on her face, and her skin begin to turn a little red.

Around the same time, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup manage to reach the castle. Of course, they are able to find a rope that help them sneak into the castle without being seen. Now the girls are sneaking around the castle to find the mirror and this queen.

Buttercup groans looking annoyed and frustrated, "How long is this going to take?"

"Just long enough to know that we're in the clear. We need to keep hiding until we find the room with the magic mirror," Blossom says.

Bubbles tries to think as she leans towards the wall. Sadly, she ends up leaning a slightly open door, and falls as the door opens. She yelps and falls with her face on the floor. Blossom and Buttercup turn to see their sister has fallen.

Blossom asks, "Are you okay Bubbles?"

"Yeah." Bubbles answers, lifting her head up.

She looks ahead, and says, "And I just found the magic mirror."

Quickly, Blossom and Buttercup run into the room. Blossom drags Bubbles while Buttercup closes the door. Once they are in the room and the door is closed, the girls walk towards the magic mirror.

"So, um, what now?" Bubbles questions.

"We need to know where this queen is and figure out who is behind this. Then I'll give them both a good plumbing," Buttercup angrily says, doing air punches.

"Does everything we do have to be violent?" Bubbles firmly asks.

"That does seem the only way we roll," Buttercup says.

"Yeah. But is there a way to stop our problem that doesn't involve beating someone up," Bubbles remarks.

Buttercup rolls her eyes, "Name one thing?"

"Um, I can't think of any right now, but I think I remember a few we were able to beat without actually fighting them," Bubbles says.

"Girls, we need to focus," Blossom sternly scolds.

Blossom turns to the mirror and walks towards it. She is rather unsure about talking to an object, but this one is magical.

"Um, excuse me, magic mirror, but can you tell us where is this queen at?" Blossom nervously asks.

The mirror responds to Blossom's question, and shows the girls where the queen is. The see the house with Berry inside, and a little girl is with her.

"It's Berry, but who is that girl?" Bubbles questions.

"I thought we told her not to let anyone in," Buttercup says in frustration.

"But she's outside," Bubbles disagrees.

"Girls! I think that the queen in disguise!" Blossom concludes.

"That means Berry is in trouble," Bubbles worriedly replies.

"But we still don't know who is behind this," Buttercup says.

"We know someone must be trying to get rid of Berry, and probably soon go after us, but who? Who is behind this?" Blossom questions.

Hearing Blossom's question, the mirror glows again, and changes the girl's appearance. What the mirror is showing them is… Very shocking.

The girls gasp, and exclaims, "It's Him!"

"So Him was like the reason for sending us into that book," Buttercup angrily replies.

"But what is he disguising himself as that girl?" Bubbles asks.

Blossom realizes, "Because like in the story the queen disguised herself as an old woman, but Him is disguising herself as something Berry would never suspect. We need to get back to Berry, and fast!"

Back at the house, Berry is holding the apple in her hand with a skeptic look on her face. She then look at the girl who is holding smile on her face.

The girl says, "Don't be shy, try it. It taste good."

"Um sure. I do hope the girls don't mind," Berry replies.

In the forest, Blossom Bubbles, and Buttercup are running through the woods as fast as they can.

"We got to get to Berry before she eats that apple!" Blossom screams.

"I don't think I can run any faster!" Bubbles tiredly yells.

But Buttercup says, "We don't have time to slow down!"

The girls continue to run as fast as their small feet to carry them.

Berry then has the apple close to her mouth, and is ready to take a bite of it. At the same time the girls, are able to reach the cleaning of the forest. There they see the house.

As they run, Blossom shouts, "Berry stop!"

"Don't eat that Apple!" Bubbles screams.

But it's too late, Berry has taken a bite of the able, and begin to chew on it. But just then, Berry gasps and her body feel strange. She then drops the apple, and starts to feel dizzy. Soon enough, Berry has collapses on the ground, and her eyes are closed.

When the girls reach the front of the house, they gasp to see that it too late. Berry has eaten the apple, and fall under the sleeping spell. Seeing her on the ground unconscious, the girl maniacally laughs, and turn to face the girls with her glowing green eyes and her face completely red.

"You're too late," the girl replies with an evil grin.

"Berry!" The girls exclaim, and run to Berry.

They reach Berry to see her fast asleep, and with the apple next to her.

"Berry, wake up. Wake up please," Bubbles begs.

Bubbles eyes begin to water and hugs Berry in sadness. Blossom and Buttercup glare at the girl.

Blossom demands, "What did you do to her?!"

"Simple, I given her an apple and has fallen into a deep sleep," the girl answers.

"Don't act so innocent with us!" Blossom angrily shouts.

Then Bubbles says, "We know who you really are!"

"So take off that disguise Him!" Buttercup adds in furry?

The girls doesn't say a word, but then start laughing with a sinister grin on her face.

"So, you girls have figured it out, but that doesn't matter. It's too late to save your sister," the girl says.

Then the girls transform into the really form.

Him appears, and says, "And now it's time to get rid of you brats."

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup know that they are in big trouble. Berry is under the sleeping spell, and they don't have their powers. How are they going to get out of this mess and how are they going to do it without their powers and their sister to help them.


	31. Chapter 31

Sorry for the inconvenience. That wasn't the right chapter for the story.


	32. Chapter 32

Episode 27: Snow Berry and the Three Puffs Part 3

Note: Again sorry for posting the wrong chapter earlier. Hope you enjoy the story.

The girls find themselves in a real jam right now. Him has tricked Berry into eating a poisoned apple that puts her in a deep sleep, and unable to wake up for anything. They don't have their powers since they come to this world. What's worse, Him is going to destroy them if they don't think of something.

Blossom grabs Berry by the arm, and screams, "We need to get Berry inside!"

"Easy for you to say, she's knocked out," Buttercup says, grabbing her by the other arm.

"We have to try Buttercup," Bubbles adds, grabbing the back of Berry's shirt.

With the girls grabbing onto Berry, they try their best to get her back in the house. Without their powers, the effort is very difficult.

Suddenly, Bubbles shouts, "Duck!"

The girls duck their head, and protect Berry as doing so as a red laser blast almost hit them. Then look ahead to see Him eyes are glowing red now, meaning he is responsible for the blast. The girls know they are in real trouble now.

"Everyone get inside!" Blossom screams.

Then the girls run inside the house with the strength they have, and shuts the door. They also make sure to lock it. The girls lay Berry down on the floor, but their sister remains asleep.

"That door won't keep Him out for long," Buttercup says.

Blossom tries to think, "I know, we need to stop Him before he fries us."

"But how? We don't have our powers and Berry is fast asleep," Bubbles asks in concern.

Bubbles begins to move Berry's shoulder, "Berry. Berry. Are you awake yet? Come on Berry, we need you. Please wake up!"

But Berry is not waking up. Bubbles then gives Berry a kiss on the cheek, but that idea hasn't work either.

"Why you kiss her?" Buttercup asks, looking confused.

"Well, in the story, true love's kiss is what break the spell. Since we love Berry, I thought kissing her will wake her up. Just like what happen in Snow White. Guess that didn't work," Bubbles says, feeling like her idea is a failure.

"Isn't a prince supposed to kiss her?" Buttercup suspects.

"We'll figure that out later. Right now we need to get Berry out of here and find a way to beat Him before he get his claws on us," Blossom says.

"We also need to find a way to wake Berry up," Bubbles adds in concern.

"Yeah. This house won't hold him back for long," Buttercup agrees.

Suddenly, they hear cracking noises and look up to see the roof is being removed. Once the roof is removed, they can see Him who is now a red fire breathing dragon.

Bubbles screams, "Run!"

The girls scream in fright, and run on their two feet as they try to get their sister out of house, but it's pointless. Suddenly, a dragon claw grabs Berry and takes her out of the house. The girls gasps as they see their sister has been captured.

Buttercup shouts, "You better let Berry go Him!"

"Sorry, but your little princess will be returning to the castle," Him remarks.

"She's not going anywhere," Blossom scolds.

"Especially with you," Bubbles adds in anger.

"We'll see about," Him remarks.

Him then breathes fire and aim it at the girls. Luckily, the girls are able to dodge the attack before they end up being roasted.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing that fire!" Buttercup angrily shouts.

"Yeah. Besides, I don't believe in dragons," Bubbles firmly adds.

"We'll just ignore that," Blossom bluntly replies.

Then Buttercup says, "Okay Him, you better let Berry go or prepared to get stomped."

"You have to catch me first girls. I'm off to the castle..." Him replies.

But says in a deep aggressive tone, "And don't think I'll be making this easy for you! See you later!"

Still in his dragon form, Him flies off to the castle with Berry in his claw. The girls watch in fear that their sister has been abducted, and is taken to the castle. The girls know there is only one thing left to do… They have to go after Him and save Berry.

"Come on girls, we got to go after him," Blossom says.

"And get Berry back," Bubbles adds.

The girls run on their two legs to stop Him and rescue their sister. The only question is… how are they're going to do it without their powers. After a long time of running, the girls are able to reach the castle. They know that Him is waiting for them inside, but that is not going to stop them from rescuing their sister.

"You know Him is going to be waiting for us," Buttercup replies.

"And he'll destroy us the first chance we got," Bubbles adds.

"I know, but Berry is still under the sleeping spell and is trapped inside. We got to help her," Blossom says.

Buttercup asks, "So what's the plan?"

"We got to sneak inside without Him seeing us. And we got to distract him," Blossom explains.

Buttercup volunteers, "You can count me for that job."

"If you say so. I'll help you out. Bubbles, you got to find Berry and try to wake her up," Blossom replies.

"Right Blossom," Bubbles replies.

With that, the girls are able to sneak into the castle again, with no trouble. But they still need to be careful, Him knows they will be coming here. The first place they look is in the throne slowly opens the door, and she and her sisters take a peek inside.

The girls look around to see that Him is not in the room, but they see the mirror inside. Bubbles turns a little more to the life, and sees something. More like someone.

"Girls, Berry is over there," Bubbles whispers.

Blossom and Buttercup turn to where Bubbles is looking. They can see Berry is sleeping on the floor, and is still not moving.

"Come on, let's get her out of here before Him comes back," Buttercup whispers.

Buttercup quickly runs to Berry with Bubbles right behind her.

Blossom quietly panics, "Girls wait!"

Then she runs after her. Blossom is very worried about them going into the throne room all at once. Suddenly, the door closes behind Blossom, and it glows a dark red color. The girls turn around to see the door has been shut and inescapable.

"Um, this isn't good," Bubbles worriedly replies.

Blossom dryly says, "You think."

Suddenly, pink smoke begins to appear close to the mirror. The girls run to Berry, and stand in front of her to protect her. The smoke finally disappears to reveal a giant red dragon with a pink collar around the neck, and has glowing green eyes.

"Well, looks like I got three little intruders here to save the princess," Him remarks with a grin.

"That's right! We're here to get our sister and take you down!" Buttercup screams in anger.

"Oh really, how are you going to do that without your super powers," Him mocks.

Him then begins to breathe fire at the girls. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup quickly grabs Berry and dodge out of the way. Buttercup grabs a hammer close by, and decides to use it to attack runs toward him as she screams, and hit him on the side. But Him doesn't feel a thing, and whacks Buttercup away with his dragon claw.

Buttercup lands flat on her back, and bluntly says, "We shall never speak of this."

"Look out!" Blossom screams.

Blossom and Buttercup jump out of the way, and Bubbles grabs Berry and drags her just in time. The fire hits the wall that where they have stand. Bubbles and Berry land on the ground. Bubbles gets up to see berry is fine, and her head has been turned away from her. Unknown to Bubbles, the piece of apple Berry has eaten has fallen out of her mouth.

Bubbles looks to see Him is trying to torch the girls with his fire breath, and Bubbles know that the girls need some help.

Bubbles turns to Berry, and says, "You'll be safe for now."

Bubbles runs off to join her sisters as she fight off. Suddenly, Berry begins to slowly open her eyes.

The girls continue to throw or hit Him with stuff they can find around the room, but nothing seems to harm him at all. Just then, Him uses his dragon tail to hit the girls and have them slammed to the next to the door, and falls to the floor.

"That hurts!" Bubbles replies.

"You think," Buttercup bluntly replies.

The shadow over shadow them, and the girls look up to see Him is still a fire breathing dragon, and looking at them with a grin on his face.

"Well it looks like our little game is over," Him remarks.

"You won't get away with this Him," Blossom sternly replies.

"Yeah," Bubbles replies.

"You can't take us down that easily," Buttercup adds.

"We'll just see about that!" him says in a dark voice and his eyes glow red.

Then he dives his dragon head at the girls to finish them off. The girls closes their eyes and are scared to face their doom.

Suddenly someone gets between them, and smacks Him's head with something hard that leaves shattered glass all over the floor. Soon after, four magical orbs of pink, blue, green, and mulberry colors exist the mirror and go within the girls and the one who uses the mirror.. The girls open their eye and look up to see what has happen. They gasp in surprise to see what has happen.

The person turns her head, and asks, "Are you alright?"

The person is Berry who is wide away. She is able to awaken and has the mirror in her hand. That means she save the girls in the nick of time, by using the magic mirror to smack Him on the head.

"Berry!" The girls scream with glee.

The girls jump into Berry's arm and give her a big hug. That cause Berry to drop the mirror and give the girls a hug.

"We're so glad you're awake," Bubbles happily replies.

"But how did you want up?" Buttercup asks.

"I'm not sure. All I remember is eating an apple and I fell asleep. The next thing I new, I woke up and found the apple that I ate is out of my mouth. I saw you three were in trouble because of that dragon, and quickly use the mirror to hit him with it," Berry explains.

Blossom suspects, "It must have been when Him tries to burn us. Bubbles dragged you out of the way, and that caused the poisoned apple to fall out of your mouth. You woke up soon after.

Berry turns the dragon, and says, "So Him is behind all of this. I should have known that little girl giving me an apple was a trick."

"And it's not over yet. We need to defeat Him, and get out of this place," Buttercup says.

Berry happily says, "And it looks like we got our powers back."

The girls look to see that all four of them are floating off the ground.

"Alright we got our powers back!" Buttercup cheers.

"Yay! I can fly again," Bubbles happily agrees.

"No time to celebrate, we still got one more problem to take care of," Blossom says.

"Yeah. I say we should teach Him a little listen," Berry says, ready to fight.

"Berry, you're speaking my language," Buttercup agrees.

With that, the girls take off to take the giant dragon down. Him manages to get his focus enough to see the girls have their powers back. He begins to breathe fire at them. Blossom intervenes by using her ice breath. The girls begins to give the dragon punches and kicks at the body and the face. Buttercup grabs him by the tail and throws him to the ground back and forth. But Him swings his tail, sending Buttercup away. Berry and the others comes in, and continue to punch and kick him. Berry then sends the final punch that sends the dragon to the wall, and falls to the floor. Soon, Him changes back to his original form.

"Well Him, I'd say that you have been dethroned, "Buttercup remarks with a grin.

"You may have beaten me this time, but I'll be back," Him angrily says.

Soon, Him disappears in pink smoke, and the girls can see Him is gone.

"Where he go?" Bubbles asks.

"Hopefully back to his dimension or somewhere away from us," Buttercup says.

Blossom says with a calm smile, "Well, we're glad this is over."

"Yeah. You three practically saved me," Berry says.

"In a way. But you also saved us. Who would have thought Him hid our powers in the mirror," Blossom replies.

"Yeah. How you know our powers are in the mirror?" Buttercup asks.

Berry sheepishly smiles, and says, Actually I did. I didn't want Him to blast you, that I grab the mirror that smack him with it without thinking."

"Well, a win's a win," Buttercup replies.

"So, are we supposed to wake up now?" Bubbles asks.

"We'll we should by now," Blossom answers.

Berry nods her head, and says, "Yeah. We have to wake up eventually."

Suddenly, the girls hear the professor calling them, "Girls… Girls… Girls, it's time to wake up!"

The girls are in their bedroom sleeping. Blossom Bubbles, and Buttercup are sleeping in their covers, while Berry is sleeping with her head on the bed and her knees on the ground.

The professor moves Berry as he says, "Berry, girls, it's time for you to wake up."

Berry slowly opens her eyes to see her father is smiling down at her. The girls also wake up to see the professor is in the room as well.

Berry sits up with a yawn, and says, "Hi professor, what are you doing here?"

"I came to wake you up for breakfast. We're having a big breakfast today," The professor answers.

"Good, cause I'm hungry," Buttercup says.

"Let's go down and eat," Bubbles says.

"And I think we should hurry. We need to leave for school soon," Blossom says.

The girls quickly flies off their bed and heading downstairs to the kitchen. Berry slowly gets up, and lets out a yawn.

"I see you've gotten a good night sleep," The professor says.

"Yeah. I had an interesting dream last night. I was Snow White and the girls were dwarfs, and…" Berry explains, but let's out a yawn.

The professor chuckles with a smile, "Sounds like you had quite a dream. Why don't we head downstairs and get some breakfast, and you can tell me about it."

"Okay," Berry answers with a tired smile.

The professor and Berry leave the room and head down stairs to have some breakfast. Berry sure has some crazy adventure in her dream. But she would have stayed in there if sisters haven't risked their lives for her. She is glad to have great sisters.


	33. Chapter 33

Episode 28: Run Casey! Run!

At the back of the school, Berry's P.E class is outside doing a few sports activities. The first activity they are doing s running on track. Many of the students are starting to get tired as they run on the tracks. All except Berry and Chris. They are running without breaking a sweat. Of course, Berry is making sure not to use her powers. Once the two have finish their laps, they both sit on the bleachers next to the tracks

"That went pretty good huh," Berry says.

"Yeah. It's nice to get a little jog before playing sports," Chris agrees.

Chris drinks her water bottle, and says, "And the others still have a lap to go."

"You can say that again," A girl's voice, tiredly says.

Berry and Chris look to see Casey is running by the bleachers, but looks like she is going to collapse.

"Um, are you alright?" Berry asks.

"I'm tired. I'm not an athlete," Casey tiredly says.

"Geeze, you look like you're about ready to die," Chris comments.

Casey collapses on her knees, and says as she heavily breathes, "I need… A break."

"Are you okay?" Berry ask as she walks to her tired friend.

"I'm too tired to go on!" Casey whines.

Berry help Casey up and give her some water. At the same time, students in their class are running past them.

Later on, Berry and her friends are heading home from school. The group of friends are talking to each other, except for Casey. Casey is sulking with her head down and looks so tired.

Berry notices Casey's behavior, and asks, "Is there something wrong Casey?"

"Yeah. You look like you didn't get any beauty sleep," Duchess adds.

Chris rolls her eyes, "She probably still sulking about her performance in gym class."

"It's not like I want to do sports," Casey complains.

"But you do need to take it," Berry replies.

"I know. I hate sports. I'm not good with sports, and I never will," Casey whines.

"Don't worry Casey, maybe we can help you," Berry suggests with a calm smile.

Duchess asks, "How are we going to help her?"

"We can do morning or afternoon exercises," Berry answers.

"The thing is Casey doesn't like sport at all. She's more into music, reading, and computers than doing sports," Chris says.

"How come?" Berry asks.

"Because I either trip on my feet, or get too tired easily. I also get hit on the head, stomach, and back with balls or other sport equipments," Casey answers.

"Sounds like sports isn't your thing," Robert replies.

"I sounds like you need some help," Berry adds.

Casey sighs, "Maybe I can use some help with P.E. My grade is not doing very well."

"Why?" I thought you only have to do is dressed in your P.E clothes and show up to the class," Berry questions.

"Trust me Berry, our P.E teacher does it different than other teachers," Chris says.

She turns to Casey, and says, "Then it's official, Berry and I are going to help you with your gym trouble."

"Thanks," Casey bluntly replies.

Early the next day, Casey is still sleeping in her bed. She turns her head away from the window as she continues to sleep.

When a familiar scream wakes her up, "Casey, it's time to wake up!"

The loud call causes Casey to scream and falls off of her bed. She groans as she is fully awake. Casey gets up, and walks towards the window to see Chris and Berry in their gym clothes.

Casey opens the window, and asks, "Berry? Chris? What are you doing here this early?"

"Remember, you said it's alright to help with training, so we're doing early jogs," Chris answers.

Casey yawns, and says, "It's six a.m in the morning."

After getting dressed, Chris and Berry are doing their jog with Casey. However, Casey is like afeets behind, and is looking tired. She isn't catching up with the girls at all. Later on, the girls are helping Casey with other sports by playing basketball, baseball, swimming, tennis, and ping pong. But everytime, Casey ends up getting hit by the ball on the head, stomach, and back. They been trying to help Casey for three days, and she seems to be approving. The problem is that she is approving her sporting skill by a small amount.

After a few days of training, the three friends are having lunch at the hot dog shop. The girls are having hot dogs and soda.

Casey groans, "There is no way I'm going to do good with P.E."

"Don't worry, you just not into athletic activities like Chris and me, "Berry replies.

"Id you say so," Casey flatley replies.

"That's cool, just leave the sporting stuff to me and Berry," Chris adds.

Then Berry says, "And, um, Casey, when was the last time you got new shoes? They look rather snug."

"Well, I usually have small feet so I don't have new shoes unless they're worn out. I guess I noticed my feet have been growing lately, and my mom thinks it's a good idea for me to get new shoes," Casey explains.

"Well if it's new shoes you need, then I know what you can get," Chris says, holding out her phone.

She then shoes Casey a video.

The video says, "Do you want new and fashionable shoe? Do you want to be fast and athletic? Then get the new speedy sneakers!"

Then it shows a pair of white sneakers.

"You can wear it to the gym, you can run super fast in them. You can wear them to casual get together. We are selling to you at your neat by shoe store or order online and get the color of your choice," The video says.

Then the video comes to the end.

"These shoes do actually look cool," Casey replies.

"Yeah. and according the the website, they're selling at Townsville shoe store now," Chris says.

"We can go there after lunch," Berry happily replies.

"Sounds good to me," Casey agrees.

The girls continue to eat their lunch so they can go to the store.

Sometime later, Casey is able to purchase her new special shoes. She chose the one with pink and white stripes. Pink is her favorite color. Berry also buys herself a pair, and hers are a mulberry color with black stripes on it.

"It sure was a good idea to buy the shoes. I even got myself a pair," Berry says.

Casey turns to Chris, and asks, "How come you didn't buy one?"

"I already bought one just the other day. I just haven't wear them yet," Chris answers.

"Think these can get me to do better with sports?" Casey asks.

"I don't know, but you do need new shoes anyway," Chris answers.

"You do have a point," Casey replies.

The girls continue to walk down the street as they discuss what is going to be going on for school tomorrow.

The next day, during P.E class. The girls are walking outside the back of the school to meet their P.E teacher.

"Hey Chris, remind me what we're doing in P.E class?" Casey asks.

"I think the teacher said that we're doing a 500 meter dash race today," Chris said.

"Yeah. We'll be divided into a few groups, and the winner of that group will do another 500 meter dash. I heard that the teacher is giving the winner a special prize," Paul adds.

"Are teachers able to give prizes?" Berry wonders.

"Maybe. Then again, it depends on the teacher," Casey replies.

Throughout P.E, everyone have to run five hundred meters, and are are a few who will be competing in the last one. There are six students, Berry, Casey, and Chris are the first few.

Berry turns to her friends, and says, "Good luck you two."

"Good luck," Casey says.

"Do your best," Chris adds.

Then the teacher shout, "On your marks…"

The students then position themselves so they can run.

"Get set…" The teacher adds.

The students including Berry and her friends are looking at the finish line on the other side.

Then the teacher shouts, "Go!"

With that, the students begin to run the dash to the finish line. Chris and Berry are neck and neck. Casey is actually keeping up with her friends. Unknown to Casey, her shoes begins to spark electricity, and her shoes begin to glow pink. Casey is looking to see that she is right by her friends.

"Hey guys," Casey says.

"Hey Berry, you're actually fast," Berry says.

"Yeah," Chris agrees.

Suddenly, her shoes glows more pink, and electrical sparks and charges are being exposed from the shoes and on to her feet.

Casey says, "See you at the finish line."

Then Casey begins to run really fast.

"Woah! Casey is running super fast," Berry says, in surprised.

"To fast! I don't think she's going to be able to stop," Chris adds realizing what is happening.

Casey continues to run as fast as she can. Finally, she crosses the finish line in no time at all.

Casey happily cheers, "I won! I actually run! I…"

Casey looks ahead to see she is still running. Then looks down to see her legs are giving off pink electricity, especially her shoes.

Casey exclaims, "I… I can't stop!

Berry and Chris reach the finish line themselves, but stop to see Casey is still running, and she has past them doing another lap. They see Casey running so fast, that she knock the other students off their feet.

"What's going on?" Chris asks in shock.

Casey passes them again, and is still running. She is starting to run to the city.

Casey screams, "HELP ME!"

"Casey!" Berry screams.

She then flies after her.

In their bedroom, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are doing their own activities. Blossom is reading a book. Bubbles is drawing. Buttercup is practicing her punching skills. Suddenly, they hear the hotline.

Blossom picks up the hotline, and says, "Yes Mayor?"

"What?! A speeding monster is racing around Townsville," blossom says, listening to the other line.

"Right. We'll be right there," Blossom says.

"Sounds like trouble," Bubbles replies.

Buttercup says, "Then catch this speeding monster."

The girls leave their room and head to Townsville to catch the crazy runner.

In the city, everyone are going along with their everyday business. That is when a speeding runner swift by them. The person is going so fast, cause the wind to blow at them. Berry flies after the speeding racer. She narrows her eyes to see Casey is trying her hardest to stop, but is unable to.

"There's got to be a way to stop her from running, but how?" Berry questions herself.

Suddenly, she hears Bubbles calling out, "Berry!"

Berry looks to see Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are flying beside her.

"I see you were able to see the speeding monster too," Blossom says.

"Guys, that's not a monster. That's my friend, Casey!" Berry panics.

"What?!" the girls exclaim in shock.

"I don't know how, but Casey is running so fast that she is unable to stop. We need to help her," Berry explains.

"Don't worry Berry, we'll help rescue your friend," Bubbles says.

"But what got her into running so fast?" Buttercup asks.

"I'm not sure. We need to slow her down," Berry answers.

Blossom begins to think as she says to herself, "Slow down…"

Suddenly, Blossom has an idea.

"Buttercup, got to the construction site and get quick drying cement. Bubbles, get as much water as you can carry. And meet us at Berry's school" Blossom says.

"Right," Bubbles and Buttercup reply.

Then they fly off to get the stuff they need.

Blossom turns to Berry, "Berry, go fly to your friend, and tell her to make her way back to your school. I'll meet you there."

"Got it," Berry says.

Blossom leaves and flies off to Berry's school .Berry flies as fast as she can to catch up with Casey. But this hasn't been easy, Casey has been running all over the place, through stores, voer buildings, and other places. The friction is very light on her side.

Casey screams, "Someone help me! I don't know how much longer I can stand it!"

"Casey! Casey!" Berry's voice screams.

Casey turns her head around to see Berry is right behind her.

This makes Casye happy, "Berry! I knew you would come to save me!"

"Casey, my sister, Blossom has a plan to get your to stop running! Think you are able to run back to school!" Berry shouts.

"Okay! I'll try!" Casey shouts back.

Casey does her best to steer herself in the right direction. Berry gets on her feet and help guide Casey back to the school.

At the back school yard, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are mixing a giant pot full of cement. Bubbles and Buttercup are mixing the cement as Blossom is keeping an eye out for Berry and Casey.

Buttercup groans with an annoyed look, "What's taking them so long?"

"I'm sure they'll be here any minute," Blossom firmly says.

Suddenly, Blossom is seeing two dasking being coming their direction. Blossom uses her super vision to take a look at the speeding runner. She sees Berry and Casey running towards them.

Blossom turns to her sisters, and says, "Girls, Berry and Casey are coming this way."

"And the cement is done too," Bubbles says.

Still running, Berry and Casey are heading right towards the girls.

"Alright Casey, we're just about there," Berry says.

"I just hope for my sake this plan will actually works," Casey says.

"Don't worry, I know it will," Berry replies.

She turns to the girls, and shout, "Alright girls, do it now!"

"Right," the girls replies.

Berry runs faster than Casey and runs past the girls. Then they dump the cement on the ground. And Casey runs right to it. The quick drying cement dries up, and stops her in place.

Berry runs back to Casey, "Quick Casey, take my hand!"

Casey doesn't hesitate to do so. She grabs Berry hands, and Berry along with her sisters are pulling her out. They succeed on getting Casey out, but her shoes are still stuck in the cement.

Casey takes deep breaths, and says, "Thanks guys, you really save my neck!"

"It's no problem Casey," Berry says.

Blossom looks in the cement to seethe shoes Casey has are glowing. Bubbles and Buttercup look at it as well. They begin to think the shoes are behind it.

The next day, Berry, Chris, and Casey are having a picnic in Townsville Park. Berry explains to her friends on what happened.

"Really? Some of the shoes in the factor they were made from have a super strong electrical charge?" Casey asks in shock.

"Yes. The professor analized it, to see that a large amount of electricity were in your shoes. He called the factory to talk to them about it. According to the manager, a telephone pole feel in their factory and give elecreal charge to some of the shoes that were finish," Berry says.

"Wow! No wonder you were fast, you got supercharged shoes," Chris says in surprise.

"I'm just shocked," Casey adds.

"Don't worry, we're going to find more shoes that had electrical charges and hope to have the shoes back at the market," Berry says.

Casey sighs, "I don't really care. After what happen, I'm never going to run except for P.E ever again."

Chris and Berry look at each other with confused looks as Casey falls to the ground still tired from yesterday. After this, Casey is not going to have fun with running for a long time.


	34. Chapter 34

Episode 29: Mojo and the Four Puffs

The City of Townsville, it's early in the morning. The girls are having breakfast at the kitchen table. Today, Professor Utonium has to be gone for today, and the girls we'll be alone today.

"Okay girls, remember that I'm going to a science convention today, you I won't be back until late tonight," The professor says.

"Yes professor," the girls reply.

The the professor says, "Berry you will be in charge while I'm gone. There are some leftovers in the fridge, and emergency numbers on the table. Of course, you might not need it,"

"Yes professor," Berry replies.

"And Blossom, I want you to help Berry when she needs it. And I want you, Bubbles, and Buttercup to be good for your sister," the professor adds.

"Yes professor," the triplets reply.

"And don't leave the house, unless you have to fight crime. Also no playing in the lab, and don't open the door for anyone," the professor adds.

"Okay," the girls answer.

The professor smiles knowing that the girls will obey his orders.

After having breakfast, the professor drives away in his car and the girls wave goodbye to him.

Bubbles happily says, "Bye professor."

After saying goodbye, Berry turns to the girls, and asks, "So girls, what do you want to do first?"

"Video games!" Buttercup shouts with a smile.

"How about playing some board games," Blossom suggests.

"Maybe we can watch a movie," Bubbles replies with a smile.

"Those sound like good suggests… We can play a board game first. Then we'll play a few video games, and then we watch a movie while having dinner," Berry says.

"Sounds fun," Bubbles happily replies.

"Yeah!" Buttercup cheers.

Then Blossom says, "I'll get the a few board games.

Blossom flies upstairs to the room while Bery and the others walk to the dining room. Unknown to the girls, a pair of pink eyes are watching the girls from the bushes and is planning to break into the house.

Sometime later, the girls are playing a board game. The game is to reach the end while going through obstacles.

"It's your turn Berry," Blossom says.

"Okay," Berry replies.

Berry spins the wheel, and the spinner lands on a three. Berry then, over her piece and lands on a spin again square.

"Looks like you can spin again," Bubbles replies

Before Berry can spin the wheel, they hear a knock on the door. The girls turn to hear someone knocking on the door.

Suddenly, a male's voice says, "Hello girls, I came home early. Will you open the door for me?"

The girls look at each other with confused looks.

"That doesn't sound like the professor," Blossom says.

"You're right, I think someone is trying to pretend to be the professor," Berry agrees.

The gross floats to the door so the person won't be hearing them come to the door. Berry then uses her X-Ray vision at the door, and can see who is on the other side. She can see that is no the professor at the door, but Mojo Jojo.

"It's Mojo," Beery whispers to the girls.

"What's he doing here?" Bubbles asks, whispering to her sisters.

"Whatever he is doing, it's probably no good," Blossom replies.

"And he's not doing a good job at it. He doesn't sound anything like the professor," Buttercup adds with an annoyed look on her face.

Outside of the door, Mojo is getting impatient.

"Hey! What keeping you girls?! Open the door!" Mojo demands in frustration.

"Sorry Mojo, but the professor told us not to let anyone in while he's away," Berry firmly says in a calm tone.

"Yeah. You don't sound anything like the professor," Bubbles adds.

Realizing his mistake, Mojo becomes angry, and stomps away from him in frustration. The girls look out the window to see Mojo is leaving the house.

"Looks like Mojo is taking a hike," Buttercup says with a grin.

Berry nods her head, "Yes, but Mojo might be back to try and get inside the house."

"But why is Mojo trying to break into the house?" Bubbles asks.

"I don't know, but we need to be on our guard. You never know when Mojoj will try one of his trick," Blossom says.

"Right," Bubbles and Buttercup agree.

"For now, let's try to enjoy ourselves, and I just remember that the professor wanted us to tidy up the house while he's away," Berry says.

The triplets nod their heads in reply.

I'm the volcano top observatory in Townsville Park, Mojo Jojo is working on a new device to trick the girls into letting him into the house. He has been working on this project for a few hours, and is built with a lot of electronic.

Mojo finishes as he announces, "Yes! I have Finished with my latest invention, the Micro-voice imitator. Yes. The Micro-voice imitator allow me to imitate the voice of my any choice get. The voice of my choosing will allow me to fool the girls into I infiltrating their home. Then I will use the sleeping gas that is attack to the micro-voice imitator to knock them out and sneak inside to steal the Chemical X."

The micro- voice imitator is a silver microphone, that has a set dial on it. And has the picture of the professor's face on it. He is a planning to trick the girls by pretending to be the professor.

In the living room, the girls are playing video games on the t.v. Luckily, they are able to tidy the house so they won't have to worry about any cleaning until dinner.

Mojo sticks his head to the window to see the girls playing the games, and are not aware he is around. He runs to the front door ready to put his plan to motion. He makes sure to set his new machine to the professor's face, and the machine is set to imitate the professor's voice.

I'm the living room, the girls continue to play their video game until they hear a knock on the door. The girls turn to the door and wonder who it is this time, and hoping Mojo is not pulling another trick.

Suddenly, they hear the professor's voice, "Girls, I'm back from the convention and I brought presents for each of you. Will you open the door please?"

"The professor is home!" Bubbles cheers.

Before Bubbles can rush to the door, Blossom grabs Bubbles, "Wait, what if this is another one of Mojo's tricks."

Berry walks over as she quietly says, "I'll go check this time."

Berry quietly tiptoe her way to the door, and uses her X-Ray vision to see who it is. She sees that Mojo Jojo is at the door and not the professor. Mojo is trying another one of his schemes.

Berry turns to the girls, and whispers, "He's back again!"

"Are you sure?" Bubbles asks.

"I'm sure. He got some kind of device that looks like a microphone. He may sound like the professor, but he doesn't looks like the professor," Berry answers.

Hearing the conversation from outside, Mojo questions, "I what?"

Mojo looks to see his own appearance, and realizes what Berry's statement means… Even though he sounds like the professor, doesn't mean he looks like the professor. What's more, he knows that the girls X-Ray vision is the reason why he is exposed. The runs from the house, after coming up with a sure fire plan.

In the house, Berry turns to the girls, and says, "Okay, he's gone. But I'm sure he'll try something else."

"I wouldn't be surprised. He failed twice trying to get inside. What does he think we are, idiots," Buttercup says, looking annoyed.

"I'm sure he doesn't really think that," Berry says.

"She's right. All we can do, is be ready for another trick Mojo might come up with. The next time he tries to get in, he's going straight to jail," Blossom says, looking very serious about the ending of her statement.

Again at his observatory, Mojo is working on a plan that will not fail, he's been working with different type of metal, paint, and exoskeleton and skin. He also takes a few breaks to have something to eat. He continues working on his sure fire plan, and has total confidence. The last thing he does is power a whole becker of Antidote X all over his new project.

Knowing he is finish, he maniacally laughs, and says, "I Mojo Jojo creates the perfect plan to fool the girls. They will never know it is me inside my latest invention."

Then he loudly maniacally laughs, confident his plan will not fail. Third times the charm for Mojo's case.

Back in the Utonium house, the are having some leftover meat, mash potato and gravy, steamed veggies, and some soda. They haven't seen or heard of Mojo for a long time. They start to think he finally given up on that plan, but are not taking chances in case he decides to come back.

Suddenly, the hotline begins to beep. Blossom has just finish her dinner and flies to the hotline.

She picks up the phone, and asks, "Yes Mayor."

Blossom hears what the Mayor is saying.

"The Gang Green Gang are causing trouble at the supermarket. We'll be there," Blossom says.

Then she hangs up the phone.

Berry stands up, "Looks like those five delinquents are at it again."

"Then let's get them," Buttercup replies

But Bubbles wonders in concern, "But what if Mojo tries to get in the house while we're gone."

"You're right, we can't risk Mojo breaking into the house. But we can't leave the Gang Green Gang alone to wreck the market," Berry says.

"What are we gonna do? Bubbles asks.

The girls try to think of a solution to their problem.

Blossom has an idea, "Berry, will you be alright taking on the Gang Green Gang while the rest of us watch the house."

"Right. It will be best if one of us stop those boys whole the rest stay and watch out for Mojo," Berry agrees.

"Just leave Mojo to us," Bubbles replies.

Buttercup do air punches, and says, "And make sure to give them a good punch in the face."

"Okay. Just remember not to open the door for anyone, and no leaving the house. And make sure it's the real professor at the door before letting him in. We won't know when Mojo comes snooping around," Berry says.

"Right," The triplets reply.

Berry flies out of the door and make sure to close and lock it before leaving. Then takes off for the city to save the day on her own. Unknown to Berry is that someone has seen her leaving, and glad there is one less PowerPuff for him to deal with.

In the house, the others have already finish their dinner and are cleaning the dishes. They plan to wait until Berry comes home to watch the movie. Suddenly, they hear the door knocking, and the doorbell ringing. The girls think it might be Mojo, and decides to fly over to the door.

Suddenly, the professor voice appears at the door, "Girls, I'm home. I finish with the convention early and I got you all some goodies."

The girls look at each other.

Bubbles quietly says, "It sounds like the professor."

"Let's double check to see if it is the professor," Blossom quietly replies.

Blossom uses her X-Ray vision to see through the door. She can see that the professor is outside the door, and can see his skeleton. He is also holding a bag full of sweets, and goodies

Buttercup asks, ""Well Blossom, is it Mojo or not?"

"It's the professor alright. I used my X-Ray vision and I can see the professor's skeleton," Blossom says.

Then they hear the professor says, "Girls, I don't have much times for your games. Can you let me in please?"

"Okay professor," Bubbles happily answers.

Bubbles unlocks the door and opens the door to let the professor in. The professor walks into the house.

"It's nice to see you home," Bubbles happily says.

"And we made sure to clean up the house," Blossom adds.

"That good. But where is Berry?" The professor replies.

Buttercup answers, "She left to go fight the Gang Green Gang while we watch the house. And Mojo was trying to break in while you were gone."

"Is that so?" The professor replies.

He then brings out three lollipops, "I brought you all dessert for being such good girls."

"Thank you professor," the girls reply, and takes the lollipops.

Then they fly to the couch and begin to suck on their dessert. The professor smiles to see the girls seating on the couch. Just then, the professor's tie begin to spray out white smoke. Bubbles looks down to see her Octi on the floor and jumps down to pick him up. Unknown that the white smoke begins to cover the couch with the others on it.

Bubbles looks up to see the smoke surrounding them and the couch. Suddenly, Bubbles has fallen asleep, Blossom and Buttercup fall asleep as well. Once the smoke clears, the professor can see the girls are sleeping.

Sometime later, Beery has finish stopping the Gang Green Gang from destroying the supermarket and flying back home. When she arrives at the door, Berry can see that it's open. Curious, Berry looks inside to see the girls sleeping at the couch with lollipops in their hands. Berry becomes confused until, she hears noises. She looks to see the lab door is open. And since the girls are sleeping, someone else must be in the house.

Berry slowly floats down the stairs to look to see who is down there. She looks to see Mojo putting vials of Chemical X in a robot that looks like the professor.

Berry suspect in thought, "Mojo must have pretend to be the professor to get into the house, and he's trying to steal the Chemical X. I gotta stop him."

Berry then uses her telekinesis to knock one of the soda cans to the ground. Mojo becomes stunned and turns around to see the cans on the ground. He shrugs it off, and continue to put the vials in the machine. Berry then uses her powers to knock another few cans and bottles down. That gives her enough time to sneak past Mojo while he is distracted. Berry then uses her powers to levitate a box, and floats it over Mojo.

Mojo mumbles to himself with an annoyed looks on his face. Berry then uses her powers to put the box on him, and seal the box up with tape. After Mojo is wrapped in the box. He angrily shouts wanting to get out. Berry giggles to see Mojo is trapped in the box.

After flying Mojo to jail and putting the Chemical X back where they belong, Berry has put the triplets to bed, and do a little bit more of the cleaning. Then goes to bed for the night.

Soon enough, the professor arrives at the house. He also locks the door. He goes up stairs to check on the girls to see them fast asleep in their bed rooms. Then he goes to the lab to see that everything is in order. Except for the robot replica of him.

The professor questions, "Hmm, I don't remember building a robot clone of myself?"


	35. Chapter 35

Episode 30: Berry's Animal Rescue

The City of Townsville, at night. In the Townsville Forest, there are many different animals sleeping peacefully. Many animal families are snuggled in their nest, dens, the water, and other places where they sleep. The animals of the forest feels like they don't have a care in the world.

Unknown to the animal, two mysterious figures are walking around the forest. They are setting up ropes, nets, digging holes, and other strange activities. Then they grab out a few drums and put them in nearby bushes.

The next day, the PowerPuff Girls are flying to Townsville Forest to see their squirrel friend, Bullet and the other animals.

"It sure was a good idea to go see Bullet today," Blossom happily replies.

"Yeah. It's been a while since we saw her," Buttercup agrees.

"Hope Bullet and the others are ready to have a picnic with Bullet and the other animals?" Berry asks.

"We sure are!" The triplets answer with a big smile.

After landing in the forest, the girls set up their picnic and go look for Bullet. Luckily, the girls set their picnic spot not too far from the tree Bullet is living in.

Bubbles flies up to the hole on the tree, and calls out, "Bullet, we're here to visit and have our picnic!"

Bullet the super squirrel sticks her head out, and chatter with a smile on her face. Then she flies down to the others with Bubbles not far behind.

Berry happily says, "Hi Bullet, it's nice to see you again."

Bullet talks in squirrel with a smile.

"Really now?" Berry questions.

"What she said?" Buttercup asks.

"Bullet said that a gray squirrel told her some funny joke and wants us to hear it during the picnic," Berry answers.

Blossom giggles, "Squirrel jokes, this I gotta here."

"Let's head back to our picnic blanket, it's just about time to have some lunch," Bubbles says with glee.

The girls and the squirrel head back to their picnic spot to have some lunch.

At another part forest, the animals are going on their everyday lives. Being with their families, gathering food, and other animal activities.

Suddenly, the hear loud drumming sounds coming from some of the bushes. The noises scare some of the animals, and they begin to run away from the loud sound. As the noise are getting closer, strange footsteps begin to appear in the forest. One has black boots, the other has brown boots.

First, a rabbit ends up getting caught in a net that ends up roped to the tree. Then, a few animals have fallen into pit traps. Some of the birds end up getting caught in other nets. Some of the animals that haven't been trapped know that they need to run. The mayor like gopher is one of the animals to be trapped. Luckily, the beeping firefly is nearby. The gopher talks to the firefly about the danger, and the firefly shines it tail as it flies to get help.

Back at the picnic spot, the girls and Bullet have finish with their lunch, and are going to play with some of the animals living close by.

Bubbles happily suggests, "Hey guys, how about we play a game of hide and seek."

"That's a good idea, and we can do it in teams," Berry says with glee.

"How will that work?" Buttercup asks.

Blossom says, "Easy, well pair up, and once the person is found they have to help find their teammate."

"Good idea. Now who is going to seek first?" Berry replies.

Buttercup raises her hand, "I'll be it. I'm a champ of hide and seek."

"We'll see about that," Blossom says, giving Buttercup the competitive look.

"Alright, Blossom and I will be partners and Buttercup will pair up with Bullet. And to make things fair," Berry says.

Berry then changes her shape into a squirrel like Bullet. The only difference is that Bullet is a very indigo blue squirrel with mulberry color eyes.

Bullet happily says, "I'll be the squirrel on your team."

"Sounds fun," Bubbles happily replies.

Blossom says, "Alright Bubbles, cover your eyes and count to thirty and we'll be hiding somewhere in the forest."

"Roger Blossom," Bubbles replies.

Bubbles covers her eyes, and has her head against the tree, then counts, "One, two, three, four…"

Blossom and Buttercup runs into the woods while Bullet and Berry climb up the trees and jump from branch to branch in the woods.

Berry who is still the squirrel runs on the branches and jumping from branch and branch as she tries to find a hiding place. She looks to see a hole in the tree and think it will be a good hiding spot. Just then, Berry begins to hear loud booming sounds.

Berry looks around, and wonders, "What's that sound? It sounds almost like… Drums? In the woods?"

Berry climb down the trees and look around to see what the drumming is about. She then sees a few gray squirrels running from the drumming sounds. She decides to chase them. It doesn't take her very long for her to catch up with the squirrels. Before she can asks, Berry and the two gray squirrels end up getting caught in a steel cage.

Berry scaredly asks, "Wha-what's going on? Where did this cage come from?"

Suddenly, two different pairs of boots appear in front of the cage. Berry looks up to see two grown men. The first man has black hair, dark tan skin, and a round tummy. He is wearing a yellow shirt with black jeans, and brown boots. The second one has light skin and light hair, and a slim body. He is wearing a long sleeve plaid shirt, dark blue jeans, black boots, and wearing sunglasses. Both of the men look at the cage with evil grins on their face.

Scared, Berry says in thought, "Oh no! It looks like we're in big trouble!"

Back at the tree, Bubbles is still counting and covering her eyes so the others can hide.

She counts, "Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty!"

Bubbles uncovers her eyes as she turns around, and shouts, "Ready or not, here I come."

Bubbles runs through the bushes in search of her sisters and their squirrel friend. She manages to find Blossom in one of the bushes. Then she finds Bullet on top of the tree. Finally, she is able to find Buttercup in the nearby like.

Bubbles giggles, "Well, it looks like Blossom and Berry are the winners of the game."

"Yeah, yeah, but don't you need to find Berry too," Buttercup says, looking annoyed.

"You know, we weren't able to find her," Bubbles replies.

Blossom says, "Let's go find her."

Just then, the firefly flies over to Bullet beeping like the hotline. Hearing the signal, Bullet is shocked to hear the emergency. The squirrel turns to Bubbles and talks to her about the trouble. Bubbles becomes stunned to to hear what Bullet is saying.

Bubbles turns to her sisters, and says, "Guys, Bullet said that there are poachers in Townsville Forest."

"Poachers? Here?" Buttercup questions.

Blossom becomes serious, "That's against the rule to poach other animals here."

"Oh no, Berry is disguised as a squirrel. The poachers might capture her," Bubbles worriedly says.

"Come on girls, let's go," Blossom says, looking serious.

Three girls and Bullet flies in the air to search for Berry and the poachers hunting in the forest. In a cave far from the area the girls are at, Berry and many of the animals are put in cages and tied by ropes so they are unable to escape.

Talking to the squirrels, Berry says, "Don't worry, the girls and I will be able to free you all and put a stop to those poachers. I just need to get out of here."

Suddenly, Berry hears footsteps and see the two men enter the cave.

The chubby man says, "Boy, that was some work we did."

"You said it. I think we were able to catch a few animals as much as we can. I think we just need a few more days and we'll have the animals we need to sell to the market," The skinny man says.

"The market?" Berry questions.

The two grabs the drums and head back out to do more hunting. Berry knows that she needs to get out of here so she can warn Bullet, the animals, and her sisters about the poachers. She transform herself into a small mouse that is enough to slip through the bars. Berry runs through the bars, and runs out of the cave to find the girls. Once out of the cave, Berry transform to her human form and flies to find the others.

In the forest, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bullet are looking for Berry and find where the poachers are at.

"Berry!" Bubbles calls out.

"Berry, where are you?!" Blossom adds.

Then Buttercup shouts, "Hey Berry!"

So far Berry is nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?" Buttercup wonders.

"She got to be around here somewhere," Blossom replies.

Suddenly, they hear someone calling out, "Girls!"

The girls look up to see Berry flying in the air, and floating back down to where they are.

Bubbles happily cheers, "Berry, you're okay!"

"I'm fine, but the other animals aren't. I got nabbed by those poachers thinking I was another squirrel. Luckily, I was able to turn into a mouse and escape soI was able to find you. We need to save the other animals and teach those poachers a lesson," Berry explains.

"Yeah. I don't like animals are being kidnapped from their homes," Bubbles agrees.

The four girls and the squirrel take to the skies with Berry taking the lead. They fly over the forest, and Berry leads the girls down. Soon, they land on top of the cave where the animals are being held prisoners.

Berry whispers, "The animals are in here, but the poachers might be back at any time before the animals could get away."

"Then we need to distract them long enough for the rest of us to free the animals," Blossom says, thinking of an idea.

Then on hits her, "Since the animals is what they're after, we'll just need animals to distract them with."

"Bullet and I seems to be the only one who the poachers can chase after," Berry says. Then she transforms herself into a fox.

As a fox, Berry says, "Bullet and I will distract the poachers and capture them, while you all free the animals."

"Right," The girls replies.

Bullet and Berry runs into the woods to find the poachers. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup fly inside the cage to free the animals.

Blossom says to Bubbles and Buttercup, "Let's use our super strength and laser eyes to break the ropes and bars to free them."

"Roger Blossom," Bubbles happily replies.

"Let's get to work," Buttercup says.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup begin to use their powers to free the animals.

In the woods, Berry who is a fox and Bullet the squirrel hide under the bush to see the poachers boots.

Berry whispers, "Alright Bullet, I'll lead them away, while you help teach these poachers a lesson."

Berry runs out of the bushes and pass the poachers. Seeing the fox, catching the poachers attention.

"Woah! A blue fox! I never seen anything like it," The skinny one says.

"Still, this one is a beaut. Let's capture it before it gets away," The chubby one says.

"Right," The skinny man agrees.

Soon the two begin to chase after Berry who is the fox. Bullet runs to go get some help from the animals who haven't been captured by the poachers. Bullet hurries up the trees to talk to the birds, at the dens to talk to some of the foxes, rabbits, and other animals who lives under ground. Even to the deers and mooses living on the ground. All the animals agree to help Berry out.

Back in the cave, the girls have saved the last of the animals from the rope and cage that keep them prisoners. Bubbles is happily petting them with glee. Blossom can't resist petting them either. Buttercup is not really paying much attention to them, because of the mission. Just then, a bear cub walks over to her and snuggles her. Buttercup simply pats the bear on her head.

Blossom finishes petting the rabbit, and says, "Come on girls, Berry needs some help teaching those poachers a lesson about being put in a cage."

All the animals begin to talk in their animal language.

"What are they saying?" Blossom questions.

"I'm not expert, but I think they want to help teach those poachers a lesson," Buttercup suspects.

All the animals talk as they smile.

"Then we be happy to let you help," Bubbles replies.

In the forest, Berry who is still disguised as a fox, runs as fast as she can through the forest. She looks back to see the poachers are still behind her. Berry stops to find herself in front of the pile of rocks. Berry turns to see the poachers having nets in their hands.

Berry smiles, and says, "So you guys like animals."

Berry changes back to her human form, "Then you all better take a look behind her."

The two poachers look confused, and turn around to see a shocking sight. They see the PowerPuff Girls with the animals that have been freed and those who are living in the forest.

The skinny man nervously says, "Uh, I'm not liking this."

"Me either," The chubby man scaredly agrees.

The two scream as the animals begin to attack the two poachers to teach them a lesson they'll never forget.

Sometime later, the animals return home, and the police take the poachers to jail. Soon, the girls are at home and Bullet is invited to have dinner with them.

Berry happily says, "It's nice to have Bullet with us."

Bullet talks in squirrel while having a popcorn in her hand.

"Yeah. I'm glad we were able to stop the poachers from hurting the animals," Bubbles replies.

Buttercup chuckles, "Let's see if those two like being put in a cage."

The girls begin laughing to hear Buttercup's joke. Even Bullet is laughing. The day, and the animals are saved. Thanks to the PowerPuff Girls, and their squirrely member, Bullet.


	36. Chapter 36

Episode 31: Highway Fortune Telling

In Townsville Park, the four PowerPuffs are relaxing the sunshine, and many citizens of Townsville are doing the same. Today, Berry is enjoy a present the professor has given to her just yesterday, a fortune teller deck of cards. She decides to read the girls' fortune.

Bubbles happily asks, "Really?! I'll be famous!"

"According to the cards, it saids that you will be famous in the world someday," Berry says.

"I wonder what I'll be famous for?" Bubbles wonders.

"But we're already famous for being super heroes," Buttercup bluntly replarks.

"True, but she could be famous for something else. I don't fully believe in fortune telling, but I like to think of it as positive thinking," Blossom replies.

"Yeah. Fortune telling is a bunch of quack," Buttercup says.

Berry giggles, "Come on Buttercup, fortune telling can be fun."

"Maybe you can do Buttercup's fortune," Blossom says.

"Sure," Berry answers.

Berry shuffles the card, and take out three card. Then she flip them over to see what they are. There is a joker card, a 4 of spade, and a the 10 of hearts.

Berry looks at the card, "Hmm, according to your fortune, you're going to end up doing something careless that will end up getting you into trouble, but you end up getting lucky with it."

"Lame," Buttercup says, rolling her eyes with an annoyed look.

"Come on Buttercup, fortune telling is fun," Bubbles says.

"And there are other ways to tell fortune and predict things," Berry says.

"Like what?" Buttercup questions.

"Well, in Japan, kids uses their shoes to predict the weather," Blossom answers.

"How does that work?" Buttercup asks.

"If the shoe lands right side up after tossing it then it will be a sunny day. If it's upside down, then it will be a gloomy weather," Berry explains.

Buttercup thinks, "Hmm, you don't say?"

Buttercup then lets her shoe off her feet a little that makes the girls look confused.

"What are you doing?" Bubbles asks.

"Trying to see if this silly fortune telling is true or not," Buttercup answers.

"How is using the shoe is going to prove whether or not fortune telling is real?" Blossom sternly asks.

"Beside, fortune telling is suppose to be fun," Berry adds.

But Buttercup is not listening to the others. She throws her foot in the air sending her shoe flying in the air, but it ends up going far from here.

"Well Buttercup, it looks like you end up doing something without thinking. You end up losing your shoe," Blossom bluntly replies.

"Yeah. But this proves that Berry's fortune about me getting in trouble is a bunch of baloney," Buttercup remarks with a grin.

Suddenly, someone poofs right behind Buttercup wearing black boots. Berry, Blossom, and Bubbles, yelp and flinch in fear.

Confused, Buttercup asks, "What's wrong?"

"Uh Buttercup… behind you," Bubbles nervously answers.

Buttercup becomes more confused, and turns around to see what Bubbles is talking about. Buttercup becomes stunned to see who is behind her… Him. He's holding Buttercup's shoe in his claw and firmly glaring at the four sisters.

"Oops," Buttercup replies with a sheepish smile.

"This is yours I believe," Him replies, and drops Buttercup's shoe on the ground.

The he simply disappears in a flash, leaving the confused and yet scared girls at the same place.

"Well, that was… A little weird… And a little unexpected," Blossom says.

Berry sighs in relief, "I'm just glad he didn't do anything to us."

After their little incident at the park, the girls are at home having dinner with the professor. There, they kind of explain to him what happened at the park.

"Sounds like you almost got yourself in trouble, Buttercup," the Professor says.

"I didn't get in that much trouble. I can take on Him with on hand tied behind my back," Buttercup says.

"Buttercup. You almost got us all in trouble," Blossom scolds.

"How am I supposed to know that my shoe ends up hitting Him on the head or something?!" Buttercup complains.

"Well Buttercup, Berry did predict that you will do something careless, and got yourself into trouble, but you ended up getting lucky. You careless throw your shoe and it ended up hitting Him on the head. But he didn't do anything to get even with you," Bubbles explains.

"You have to admit, that is a little strange. I'm surprised Him didn't do anything to us, so maybe he decided to let us off with a warning or something," Berry replies.

"I don't buy it. For all we know, Him could be planning something at any moment right now," Buttercup denies.

The Professor suggests, "How about we just ignore what happen and just enou the rest of the evening?"

"Okay," The girls answer.

The girls and the professor continue to have their dinner.

Sometime later, Berry is practicing fortune telling with her deck of cards. Of course, Berry make sure she has finish her homework for school tomorrow. Just then, Buttercup walks into her room. She floats to Berry's head with a scared look on her face.

"Hi Buttercup, how are you doing?" Berry asks.

"Fine. I guess," Buttercup replies.

Noticing the skeptic look on Buttercup's face, Berry asks, "Is there something wrong?"

"Okay. I'm going to give it to you straight, I need you to give me my fortune," Buttercup answers.

"Why?" Berry asks.

"Because well, you maybe be kind of right about what was going to happen today, and uh, I need to know what happen so I'll be prepared," Buttercup explains.

Confused, Berry asks, "You're not worry that Him might try to use his powers on you?"

"Maybe a little… But that's not the point. Can you please tell me what my fortune is?" Buttercup says, with a little begging.

"Okay?" Berry replies.

Berry puts her card together, and begins to shuffle. She then puts a few cards down on her bed.

Seeing the cards, Berry says, "Hmm. According to the cards, you will have some kind of misfortune. However, the problem won't be as bad as you think. All I know is that you're in for a little trouble tomorrow."

"Urh! Well that stink. I'm going to be in for it tomorrow," Buttercup whines.

"But Buttercup… For all you know, Him might not be involved at all," Berry worriedly says.

"Well, I'm not going to take any chances. Not if I have anything to say about it," Buttercup replies in a serious tone.

The next day, Blossom, bubbles, and Buttercup are at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten playground for recess. The girls are now playing a game of dodgeball with their classmates. As usual Buttercup and her team are ahead of the game by knocking out half of the other team.

"Aw yeah! I rule!" Buttercup shouts in excitement and confidence.

"Come on Buttercup, let's win this game," Blossom says.

"Don't worry, I'm the best dodgeball player at this school. Watch this," Buttercup says with confidence.

She the throws the rubber ball fast and hard. The ball misses Elmer. It bounces at the jungle gym. It bounces at the fence. It bounces off the wall of the school. Even the wooden wall. And then the unexpected thing happen, the ball is heading right towards Buttercup's face. And…

Wham!

Buttercup slowly opens her eyes to see Ms. Keane, and her sisters look over her.

Butter groans, and asks, "Wha… what happen?"

"You got a very hard hit on the head by one of your fast balls," Blossom answers.

"Yeah. And you have a nasty bump on your head," Bubbles adds.

"What?" Buttercup questions as she manages to sit up.

She rubs her head to find a bandage has been wrapped around her head.

Ms. Keane says, "Your bump doesn't hurt that bad. It will be fine in a few days. But I think you should stay inside for a little while."

"Yes. Ms. Keane," Buttercup groans with a tired look on her face.

For the rest of recess, Buttercup has to stay inside the classroom with Ms. Keane while the rest of the class play outside. Buttercup sighs, and is feeling very simply sits on the table, doing nothing.

She looks to see awesome crafting stuff on one of the tables. With a sigh, Buttercup stis at the table with the crafting supplies, and begin to do something with it. She grabs a green piece of paper and scissors, and begin to cut it.

She then grabs a tube of glue, but it ends up getting stuck on her hand.

"Huh?" Buttercup replies, looking confused.

Buttercup tries to shake it off, but it won't come off. She tries to pull it off, and manages to do it. However, the glue bottle stuck on her other hand. Buttercup puts her feet on it, and begin to pull her arm away from the bottle of glow. She is able to pull the bottle, off, but now it's on her feet.

Buttercup shakes her legs as she shouts, "What's going on?! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

Buttercup swings the glue bottle off of her feet.

Buttercup turns her head around, and says, "There."

Then it bounces on the wall. Then smacks Buttercup on the back of her head, causing her to fall to the ground.

Buttercup lifts her head with a groan, and says, "This is not my day."

After school, the girls are able to reach their house. Blossom and Bubbles look to see Buttercup has her hair covered in leaves and twigs. She has scratches on her arms and face.

Blossom looks at Buttercup, "I guess you had a bad idea."

"Not another word," Buttercup bluntly glares at her sisters.

Buttercup then flies upstairs with anger in her eyes.

Bubbles asks, "What's up with her?"

"I have no idea," Blossom answers.

Blossom and Buttercup convince Buttercup to take a bath sothey can help clean off the mess she is in. At first, Buttercup continuously answer 'no', 'forget it,' or anything that involves refusing to take a bath. Suddenly, Buttercup ends up getting herself sprayed with a soda can she has bring into her room. That is enough to convince her to take a bath, despite how much she hates it.

Later in the evening, Berry has arrived home with a bag full of groceries.

As she walks in the kitchen, Berry says, "Sorry I'm late girls, but I had to stay after school to work on a project with my classmates, and the line was very long at the grocery store. The professor will be getting home late today, so I'll start making dinner."

"Okay," Bubble's cheers from the living room.

Blossom flies into the kitchen, "Can I help with dinner Berry?"

"Sure," Berry answers with a nod.

Then she asks, "Where's Buttercup?"

"She locked herself in our room. Buttercup, kind of had a bad day today. She mention something about fortune telling, and about what happened yesterday?" Blossom answers.

"Yesterday?" Berry questions, washing the vegetables.

Then Berry realizes, "Oh geez, I think Buttercup because a little paranoid after what happen yesterday."

"What do you mean?" Blossom asks.

"Buttercup came to my room yesterday, and asked to give her a fortune for today. She was a little worried on how her day is going to go. I told her that she will end up with a bad day because that what my cards say," Berry explains.

Blossom chuckles, and remarks, "So much for not believing in fortune telling."

"I guess so. Still, Buttercup have been worried about what happen. I'll see if I can talk to her during dinner," Berry says.

"Sounds good to me," Blossom agrees.

Blossom and Berry begin to start preparations for dinner.

Sometime later, Berry and her sisters are having dinner at the table. Berry, Blossom, and Bubbles are having their dinner, and it taste great. The only one who is not eating is Buttercup. With the day she has, she doesn't feel hungry at all.

Berry look to Buttercup, and asks, "Buttercup, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine," Buttercup mutters.

"Well, Blossom told me that you had a bad day today, and you said part of it is because of the fortune I told you," Berry replies.

Buttercup sighs, "Yes. I did had a bad day like what your cards said. And I think Him had something to do with it too."

"Somehow I doubt it," Blossom bluntly replies.

Berry sighs, and explains, "Buttercup, I think you just got a little carried away with my fortune telling. Fortune telling is kind of like predicting the future. There is no guaranteed the fortunes are going to come true, but you never know. The point is, you should worry because one of my fortunes said you were going to get in trouble. Just don't' think too hard on it. I think you just had a bad day."

"Just don't let it bother her, and just enjoy the rest of the day and forget about these fortune tellings, okay," Berry adds with a calm smile.

"Okay," Buttercup answers.

"Now that is all settle, let's finish dinner," Bubbles happily says.

"Yeah. I'm starving," Buttercup says, feeling cheered up.

The four sisters continue to have their dinner, and it taste good. After having dinner, Blossom and Berry does the dishes while, Buttercup and Bubbles do a little cleaning in the living room. After the cleaning, the four sisters are doing their homework on in the living room.

"This homework is too hard!" Bubbles complains.

"Do you need some help?" Berry asks.

Bubbles nods her head, "Thank you."

Berry sits next to Bubbles and help her with her assignment.

Suddenly, they hear the doorbell ringing.

"I wonder who that could be?" Berry wonders.

Berry walks over to the door, and opens it to see who is here. Berry looks outside to see that no one is around. She looks down to see a boxed package wrapped in green wrapping paper with white polka dots, and tied with a black ribbon with a bow on top.

Berry picks up the package, and brings it in the house.

The young triplets look to see Berry walking in the living room with a package in her hand.

"What's that?" Bubbles asks.

"I don't know. I just found it on the doorstep," Berry answers.

Berry then notices the label on the ribbon. She reads the label that says 'To Buttercup.'

Berry says, "It seems to be addressed to Buttercup."

"For me?" Buttercup questions.

Berry then puts the package down in front of Buttercup.

"I wonder what it is?" Buttercup questions.

She takes off the ribbon, and then rips off the wrapping paper. But as Buttercup then begins to open the box… the lid suddenly burst open, and cream pie spatters on Buttercup's face. Then the rest of the pie has fallen off of the face, leaving Buttercup covered in cream.

"What was that?" The girls ask looking confused.

Berry then noticed a piece of paper on the ground.

Berry look at the paper, and reads, "Jokes on you Buttercup. Fom Him."

"Well Buttercup, it looks like Him got back at you," Blossom says.

"Yeah. And it had to be pie," Buttercup says.

She then begins to whip the creamy custard off of her face. Then takes a taste of it.

She then sticks her tongue going, "Blech! Coconut!"

Berry picks up Buttercup, and says, "Come on Buttercup, let's give you a bath."

"Do I have to?" Buttercup whines.

"Yes you do," Berry answers.

Buttercup lets out a huff and has her arms crossed. But Buttercup does learn a lesson from all this, never get carried away with fortune telling.


	37. Chapter 37

Episode 32: The Haunted Holiday

One day at Townsville High School, Berry and her friends: Paul, Duchess, Chris, Robert, and their other friend Albert are looking at one of the bulletin boards. They find something very strange about one of the papers.

"Um, I don't remember auditioning any play?" Berry questions.

"Me either. But it said that I'll be playing the mysterious butler, and you're playing the inspector of police," Albert replies.

"And it looks like I'm playing as the inspector's assistant," Chris says.

"Well bro, it looks like you and I are going to be the married couple for this play," Duchess says.

"Yeah. We'll be playing ad the Count and Countess Riverdale," Paul replies.

"And I'm playing the ghost of the old owner of the mansion. Cool," Robert says.

"But still, I wonder how we end up being in the school play." Berry questions.

Berry's question is answer when she and the others hear, "Hi guys."

The gang turn around to see Casey walking towards the, with a clipboard in her hand.

The gang say, "Hi Casey."

"I am so excited. I was put in charge to being the organizer and the director of the school play. I took the liberty to cast you guys roles in the play. I can't wait to start doing our play," Casey says in excitement.

"So what play are we doing?" Robert asks.

"Easy, we'll be doing the play… The Haunted Holiday," Casey says in a spooky tone.

Then happily says, "Now let's get to the gym so we can start rehearsals."

Everyone begin to walk to the gym with Casey taking the lead.

When Casey opens the door, everyone gasp in shock to see the gym. The gym floor is covered in water, and the pipes are leaking out water. The plumbers are trying to fix the pipes.

"What happen here?!" Chris asks in shock.

Just then, one of the plumbers answers, "Sorry kids, but the pipes has exploded here, and the gym will have to be closed for a few weeks."

"A few weeks," Casey says in disappointment.

Berry shows a smile, "Don't worry Casey, I'm sure we can do the play… But at a different place of course."

After school, the teens walk on the street to figure out where they have have the play now.

Casey sighs, and asks, "Where are we going to find another stage at this time?"

"Well, there are a few places we can do it at. The community center, the park, and maybe at the old theater downtown," Chris suggests.

"I don't know about the old theater, Chris. You know that place is haunted," Albert worriedly says.

"Haunted?" Berry, Paul and Duchess question.

"What do you mean the old theater is haunted?" Paul asks.

"That's right you guys didn't know. Well, legend said that the old theater was closed down after a play has gone wrong," Robert answers.

"What happen?" Duchess asks.

"Well there was an actor who was played as the phantom, but the boy who was playing the phantom fell through a trapdoor and disappeared. And he was never seen again," Albert scaredly explains.

"Never?" Berry asks.

"Never," Albert answers.

Casey scoffs, "Come on Albert, you know ghost don't exist."

"Uh Casey, we lived in a town that is full of supervillains and evil magic. I think a ghost is something that will be seen at Townsville right now," Berry clarifies.

"Good point. Either way the show must go on, so let's go to the old theater," Casey says.

The group of friends begin to walk down the sidewalk to head to the old theater. But the Gang Green Gang who has been in the alley close by, hear the conversation.

"The old theater huh," Ace says, thinking of an idea.

And an idea hits him, "Boys, I think I just come up with an idea to have some."

"Come on boys, melts head to the old theater downtown," Ace says to his crew.

The Gang Green Gang decide to follow Berry and her friends to the old theater.

At the front of the old theater. The building has old blue paint at the front, worn out black roof, and the sign is tilted and old. In fact, the theater is not only old, but it's also…

"This place is a little spooky," Duchess worriedly replies.

"Yeah. It looks like no one hasn't been there in years," Paul agrees.

"Well, let's go inside and get this play started," Casey says, walking up the door.

She turns to Berry, and asks, "Berry can you take the wooden boards off the door?"

"Sure," Berry answers.

Berry walks to the door that is covers with wooden board bolted up. Her uses her super strength to take the wooden boards off the nails and bolts. Soon the pathway is clear. Berry opens the door, and walks inside the building. Casey and the others follow in.

Just then, the Gang Green Gang sneaks inside the theater while the group of friends aren't looking.

Berry and her friends walk down the stairs next to the seat to see the stage. The stage wooden floor seems to be fine. However, the curtains are torn, worn, and covered in cobwebs. The chairs are also covered in cobwebs and dust.

"It looks like we need to clean this mess before we can get started," Albert says.

"Don't worry, leave everything to me," Duchess says.

Then she calls out, "Girls!"

Suddenly, three grown women dressed as maids appear. They all have light skin, brown tan hair, and hazel color eyes. They wear black dresses with white aprons, long white socks, black shoes, and wearing maid hats. One on the left wears a ponytail. The one on the right wears a braid. The last one has short hair with a small ponytail tied on the left side of her hair.

"Yes miss," The maids says.

"Can you three clean the theater so my friends and I can rehearse for the play?" Duchess asks.

"Yes miss," the maids answer.

With that the maids grab brooms, mops, and dusters, and begin to clean up the mess. They dust off all the chairs, sweep the floor, and clean up the rest of the theater. Soon the chairs and the stage is perfectly clean. Even the backstage and the entrance are clean. The three maids finish their cleaning and quickly return to be at front of a Duchess.

Duchess says, "That will be all girls."

"Yes miss," the three maids answer.

Then leaves in a blink of an eye.

"I think the stage is great now. Let's get on with the first scene, that will be Paul and Duchess," Casey says.

After getting the table, chairs and tea set ready, they are starting rehearsal for the first scene.

"Darling, I do like the new mansion we have purchased, but feels like something is missing," Duchess acts out.

"What will that be dear?" Paul acts.

"A family. It's been two years since we were married and we haven't been blessed with a child," Duchess acts.

Then Paul says his next line, "I know darling, but be patient. I'm sure if we pray more, we will be blessed with a child of our own."

Casey who is sitting in the char of the audience, "And then a thumping sound begins to surround the house."

Suddenly a loud thump appears, spooking the two on stage.

"That was great. Thank to did the sound effects," Casey says.

Backstage, Berry, Albert and, Robert look at each other with confused looks.

"I didn't do that," Robert says.

"Nether did I," Albert replies.

"Not me," Berry says, shaking her head.

They then hear Casey calling out, "Chris! Berry! Albert! We need you two for the next scene!"

"Um sure," Berry answers.

Sometime later, Berry is wearing a detective hat, Chris is wearing a smaller hat, and Albert is wearing a bow tie and holding a feather duster.

Berry acts her part, "Don't worry Count and Countess, me and my assistant will get to the bottom of this mystery."

"But inspector, how are we going to solve this mystery, when our mystery might be supernatural?" Chris asks.

"Don't worry my trusty assistant, everything has an explanation even within the supernatural. We'll start investigating the house from top to bottom. Where did the first place you hear the noise?" Berry says, performing her part.

"It happened upstairs in our room. Apparently, that is rumored to be where the first owner of the house sleeped before he died," Duchess answers.

Suddenly, the backdrop of the stage falls down, and the others quickly move out of the way. The crashing sound cause the dust to appear around the area.

"What happen?" Duchess asks in surprise.

"I don't know, but backdrops don't fall on their own," Berry answers.

Albert gulps in fright, "Unless it's the ghost of the boy who played the phantom."

"I keep telling you. There's no such thing as ghost," Casey denies.

"Well, the backdrop isn't damage so we can still put it up and continue with rehearsing," Berry says. Then she uses her telekinesis to lift the backdrop back up.

"Thanks Berry. Now onto rehearsal," Casey says.

Suddenly, they begin to hear thumping noises, and loud crashing sounds. Everyone yelp in fright, and gather together like baby chicks gathered together to keep warm from the cold.

"Wha-what's going on?" Duchess panics.

"I don't know. Something weird is going on," Robert answers in fright.

"It sounds like someone is in here or something," Berry answers.

Then Albert screams and panics, "Of course there's someone here, and we know exactly who it is! It was that young actor who disappeared! He must have come back to haunt this place! He'll… he'll get us!"

Suddenly, two ghosts come on stage while three walk down from the aisle in the audience seat. Everyone scream in fright, and begin to run away in fright. As they run away in fright from the ghost, Berry ends up tripping over something, and falls to the ground.

Casey and the others run out of the theater in a fright.

Berry lifts her head, and turn around to see the ghosts are gone. Suddenly, Berry hears laughing coming from the back of the stage. Curious, Berry decides to secretly float to the stage. She slowly flies over the stage until, she looks around to see the ghost.

The five ghost are laughing for some strange reason, and they take their skins off. Berry gasp in shock to see that those are not ghost at all, but the Gang Green Gang wearing sheets to look like ghost. The boys continue laughing with smiles on their faces.

"What a bunch of dopes," Ace says.

"Yeah. Bunch of dopes," Arturo agrees.

"We ssssure sssscared them good," Snake replies.

Grubber raspberry in reply.

"Yeah. That was fun, can we do it again?" Big Billy asks.

"Oh sure, if those suckers every decides to come back here. Then we can scare them even more," Ace answers.

Then all five laugh at Berry and her friends for being scared, and for the fun prank they play on them.

Berry grits her teeth in anger to hear that all of this is a prank. What's more, the Gang Green Gang scared her friends off in a fright.

With a huff Berry says, "Well… why those rotten delinquents… I'll fix them!"

Berry has an idea on how to teach these pranksters a lesson. She uses her telekinesis to shake one of the can loud, startling the gang.

"What was that?" Billy asks in fright.

"It's probably just the wind," Ace says trying to sound calm.

Berry chuckles as she covers her mouth. Then she knocks down the clothes rack, and wired cabinet to the ground. That cause the gang to jump in a fright.

"What was that this time?" Billy asks.

"Maybe it was knocked over by a mouse or something," Ace answers, starting to get scared.

Arturo worriedly asks, "What if this place really is haunted?"

"Don't' be silly, we pretended to be the ghost to scare those kids," Ace denies.

Berry then uses her power to lift up the sheets the gang use to lift them up in the air, and move them around like ghost. This make the boys shake and scream in fright.

"Thissss place really issss haunted," Snake scaredly replies.

"Come on you guys, I'll bet it's just a prank by those kids we saw come in here," Ace says, looking serious.

Ace walks over to the sheet, and says, "I'll show you there is not ghost here."

Ace grabs the sheet and takes it off, "There… there is no ghost here."

Ace looks at his friends with confused looks to see them scared and shaking.

"What's up with you guys?" Ace asks.

"Ace… behind you!" Arturo scaredly shouts.

Grubber does a raspberry in reply.

Ace turns around, and gasp to see a frightening sight. There is a blue boy spirit under the sheet. The ghost is wearing a long sleeve shirt, pants, boots, a belt, and a cape. Berry gasp in shock to see the boys.

The gang scream, "Ghost!"

The Gang Green Gang are so scared that they run out of the theater top speed.

The ghost boy laugh with a smile on the face. He turns around to see Berry on top of the stage.

He floats up to her, and says, "Hello, my name is Miguel. What's your name?"

"Um, my name is Berry. It's a pleasure to meet you," Berry says.

Then she asks, "Are you really a ghost?"

"Yes. I used to be a normal high school student who is doing a play of Phantom of the Opera. It's my favorite story. However, during the show, my understudied who was jealous of me, decided to try to steal my place in the show by trapping my under the stage. Sadly, the floor under the stage gave weigh, and I fallen deep down in a hole. The next thing I knew, I have been turned into a spirit, and I've been here ever since, "Miguel explains.

"That's awful," Berry replies with a sad expression.

"It was. Because people have seen me as a ghost, they all got scared and ran away. I was excited to see your play you and your friends are doing, but then those rotten boys show up," Miguel says.

"I see. So you want to see our play?" Berry replies.

Miguel nods his head, "Yes. I really love plays. So I travel around to see them."

Berry then has an idea.

After rounding up her friends back to the theaters, Berry explain to her friends about what happen.

"So you see Miguel is the ghost that everyone is talking about, and he helped me got rid of the Gang Green Gang," Berry explains.

"That's cool," Robert says.

"Thanks," Miguel says.

"Still, that wasn't a very nice trick the Gang Green Gang played on us," Duchess replies.

"Yeah. Glad to know that you guys taught them a lesson," Albert says.

"It's was not a problem," Miguel replies.

"So Miguel, Berry said that you want to see our play, and that you are a good actor?" Casey asks.

Miguel nods his head in reply.

Casey smiles as she has an idea.

Weeks later, the play is already started, and has come to the end in a great performance..

Casey narrates, "And so the Count and Countess were able to overcome the haunting of the mansion, and soon, their most fondest wish has been fulfilled. A new baby boy has come to their lives, and made them the most happiest couple in the world. The End."

Everyone clap and cheer for the wonderful play. Berry and her friends families and friends have come to see the play.

On stage, Casey, Berry, and the others take another bow. Berry look up, and smile to see Miguel is clapping and cheering from the top of the theater. Miguel takes out red roses and tossed on stage, one for each actor. Berry smiles, and wink her eye at Miguel, and the ghost wink back with a smile.


	38. Chapter 38

Episode 33: Lion Whisper

Berry is walking home from school on the sidewalk. She looks around to see the nice day that is going on. She can see everyone going on with their everyday lives.

Berry sighs with a smile, "That was sure a hard day at school today. Even though the school is let out for the weekend, I have a lot of homework to do. Of course, the sooner I can finish my homework, the sooner my sisters and I can have some fun."

Berry continues to walk on the sidewalk as she is walking past an alley. Suddenly, she hears a meowing sound coming from the alley.

"Huh?" Berry questions.

Berry turns her head to the alley to hear the sound. At first nothing happens, but then… She hears the meowing sound again. Berry can tell that some cat is in trouble, so she decides to investigate.

Berry walks inside the alley as she search around for the source of the meowing sound. She then hears the meowing again. She looks around, until she is able to hear the meowing coming from the dumpster. Berry looks at the dumpster to hear the meowing coming from inside. She opens the dumpster, and is surprised to see what's in there… It's a small white lion cub that is covered in dirt.

"You poor thing. I'll get you some help right away. Don't worry, you'll be alright," Berry says.

She takes off her jacket, and uses it to wrap around the little cub. Then picks it up and out of the dumpster. Berry flies off into the air to take the little cub the only place she can think of… Her house.

When she reach the house, her sisters and the Professor are home, so Berry has to explain the lion she has to them. Once she explain everything, the professor allow the lion to stay with them… Until it's healed and they can figure out where it come from.

Berry and her sisters are in the room with the little lion cub. After cleaning it's fur and put bandages on its injuries, the girls watch the little lion as it sleeps.

"What are we gonna name it when it wakes up?" Buttercup asks.

"She's so beautiful with the white fur, we should her Silver," Blossom suggests.

"No, no. Ms. Fluffy. Ms. Fluffy," Bubbles happily answers.

"I think we should call him, Mike," Buttercup suggests.

"Mike?!" Blossom and Bubble repeat with stern looks.

"Yes Mike," Buttercup confirms.

"You can't call her Mike!" Bubbles denies.

"That's a boy's name," Blossom adds.

"Well, how do you know that it's a girl?" Buttercup argues.

"Well, how do you know that it's a boy?" Blossom argues back.

Soon the triplets begin to argue on whatever gender the little lion is.

Berry calmly hushes them, "Sssssssshh! Can you three be quiet? You're going to wake the little lion cub up."

"Sorry," the three sisters reply.

"That's alright. I know you're excited about our new friend here, but make the little guy comfortable. And to answer the question about the names, Blossom. The names that you and Bubbles suggest are nice for a girl, but our little white lion cub is really a little boy," Berry says.

"Ha! So the lion cub is a boy, so we'll call him Mike," Buttercup says with pride.

Berry thinks, and says, "I was thinking on calling Kimba. It means brave one, and he has been very brave since he got here."

"Kimba? That's a very nice name," Blossom replies.

"I think it's cool," Buttercup agrees.

"I like it," Bubbles happily agrees.

Just then, the door opens and the Professor enters the room.

"Hi girls, how are you and your friend doing?" The Professor asks with a smile.

"Kimba is doing fine. He's still sleeping though," Bubbles answers.

"Kimba huh? That's a good name for the little guy," The Professor says.

Then Berry asks, "Did you find anything about Kimba or where he come from?"

"No. No one has reported a lost lion around Townsville, so he might not be from here," The Professor answers.

Bubbles asks, "Do you think we get to keep him?"

"Sorry Bubbles, but little Kimba is a wild lion that requires different needs than a normal house cat. Plus, I'm sure our house won't be big enough once he grows up," The Professor answers.

"You have a point, Professor. Kimba is cute and small, but he'll be big and ferocious when he grows up," Blossom replies.

"Yeah. And our house will be small by that time," Buttercup adds.

"So what do we do now?" Bubbles asks.

The girls try to think of an idea to help the little lion cub.

Suddenly the Professor has an idea, "Berry, maybe you can talk to Kimba, and asked him where he come from, and what happen?"

"Great idea, Professor," Berry happily replies.

Suddenly, the lion cup, Kimba wakes up, and lets out a yawn.

Berry giggles. "I guess you're awake now."

Kimba growls in reply.

Berry then begins to talk to the little wild cat in feline talk. Kimba smiles, and begins to tell Berry his story. The Powerpuff and the white lion cub talk to each other with growls and meows. The professor and the girls are waiting patiently for the translation, and are wondering what Berry and the lion cub are saying to each other.

Blossom asks, "So Berry, think you can tell us what he said?"

"Yeah. What the little guy is telling you?" Buttercup asks.

"Well for one, his name really is Kimba. Second, he lived deep in the jungles of Africa, and was stolen away by Poachers and was going to be sold to the black market. He said that he manage to escape and hide in the dumpster so they can't find him," Berry explains.

"Aww, you poor kitty," Bubbles says, giving the wild cat a hug.

"Well, I guess there's one thing we have to do," Blossom says.

Buttercup happily shouts, "Alright, we're going to Africa!"

"Well, it will be a good idea to pack a few things. Africa can get pretty hot, especially in the jungle," The Professor says.

The next day, the girls fly all the way to Africa with the Professor and Kimba the lion cub.

"Wow! I never been to Africa before. It's so big, wide, and pretty," Bubbles says.

"And hot. We haven't in Africa for five minutes and I'm already sweating," Buttercup says.

"Glad we brought some water with us," Blossom says, bringing out a canteen. Then drinks the water from it.

"Yeah. So where is this African jungle anyway?" Buttercup asks.

Kimba growls and meows in reply.

Berry says, "He said that it's up ahead."

"Now girls, remember that the African Jungle can be very dangerous. There are wild animals around. According to Kimba and Berry, the jungle Kimba is living in is part of the wildlife preserve so poaching should be illegal," the Professor says.

"Yeah. Except that didn't stop the poacher's from taking Kimba from home and any other animal they captured," Buttercup remarks.

"And it's up to us to stop the, if we run into them," Blossom says.

The girls continue to fly across the grasslands to find the jungle. Covered in large trees, leaves, and other kinds of plant and animals life.

"This place is so big. How are we going to find Kimba's family in this place?" Buttercup asks, looking around.

Kimba talks to the group in his meows and growls.

"He said his home should be in a cave by the bottom of the waterfall," Berry translate.

"Then all we have to do is find a waterfall," Blossom replies.

"And a cave that is close by," Bubbles adds.

"Right," Berry replies.

The PowerPuffs fly past the trees, caves, and other obstacles with the Professor and Kimba in their arms. They search, and search for the waterfall, but it feels like it is close to impossible to find. But after hours of searching, they are able to find. Giant waterfall that has a rainbow shimming in front of it. At the side of the watering hole there is a giant rock cave.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Bubbles says.

"I know. It's a great place to live," Berry says.

"I wonder where Kimba's family is?" Blossom says.

"I don't know," Berry answers.

Kimba jumps off of Berry's head, and runs to the cave. Berry and the others follow Kimba in the cave to find the place is empty.

"There's no one here," The Professor says.

"Yeah, just the leftover meat and bones from his lunch," Buttercup answers.

"Maybe they went out hunting," Bubbles suggests.

"Maybe something else happen to them," Berry suggests.

Kimba meows with a sad look.

Berry picks up Kimba, and says, "Don't worry Kimba, we'll find your family."

Kimba purr.

Soon the girls and the professor leave the cave with the little lion.

"So what happen to Kimba's family? They should be here," Buttercup asks.

"That's what we need to find out," Berry answers.

Suddenly, someone shouts, "Freeze!"

Everyone gasp in surprise to see woman wearing a safari outfits and holding a raffle at them. She has red hair, light skin, and brown eyes.

"Step away from the lion cub, and leave the area immediately!" The woman shouts.

"Wait! This… This is obviously a misunderstanding! We were returning little Kimba back to his family, but they're not around!" Blossom explains.

"Yeah. Berry found the little guy in the cit, and we flew all the way from Townsville to bring him back to his family," Buttercup says.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you might be poachers," The woman says.

"That's alright. My name is Professor Utonium. And these are my daughters, Berry, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup," the Professor says.

Then Blossom says, "And we're the…"

"PowerPuff Girls!" The four sisters chant.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Maggie. I'm one of the African Rangers around the area," Maggie introduces herself.

"It's nice to meet you Maggie. We're sorry for getting into the wild life preserve, but we were trying to return the little white lion cub back to his family. Sadly, we didn't find them here," The Professor says.

"How you know where to find this place?" Maggie asks.

"Berry is able to talk to Kimba, and translate for us," Bubbles answers.

Maggie giggles, and says, "That sounds interesting. Again, I'm sorry for the almost shooting you, we've been having poachers in these parts lately. We manage to capture the most of the poachers, but a few have already left with some of the animals."

"Thank goodness, you girls manage to get one of them back," Maggie adds, patting Kimba on the head.

"So where are the lion's family?" Buttercup asks.

"We take some of the animals to the rescue center so they can be safe. Kimba's family is among the family to be brought here as soon as the poachers show up," Maggie explains.

"Can you take us to them?" Blossom asks.

"Of course," Maggie answers.

After going through the African Jungle, everyone is able to reach the rescue center. They are able to reunite Kimba with his family.

Bubbles giggles, "I'm so happy that Kimba is back with his family."

"Yeah. He seems very happy to be back with them. And I didn't know that Kimba has a little sister," Blossom replies.

The family look to see the father white lion, and a tan mother lion are happy to have their son, the white lion, and their daughter the tan lion together.

Berry smiles and says in thought, "That's exactly how I felt when I was finally reunited with my family. I'm glad I got back with my family. Just like how Kmba is reunited with his."


	39. Chapter 39

Episode 34: Amoeba Kong

On the streets of Townsville, the Amoeba boys are walking around town trying to find a crime for them to commit. Unfortunately, they are unable to come up with anything. They just sit at one of the benches in the park, doing absolutely nothing.

"Hey boss, what should we do?" Skinny Slim asks.

"Yeah. What?" Tiny replies.

"I… I don't really know," Bossman says.

Then he begins to think of an idea. He looks around to see people playing in the park, going around with food carts, and other activities. They then see a bank truck at the bank, and security guards are unloading them.

Boosman continues to think, "Hmm, there just got to be a crime worth committing to show those Powerpuff Girls that we're really criminals."

Suddenly, they hear flying sounds in the sky and know who is doing the flying. The PowerPuff Girls. They can see the four sisters flying into the sky.

"Now it's time to show these girls what real criminals we are," Bossman says.

Then calls out, "Hey PowerPuff Girls!"

Hearing the Amoeba boys calling them, the girls fly down and stand in front of the bench they are sitting on.

"Hi guys, what you doing?" Berry asks.

"Why you call us this time?" Buttercup asks with her arms crossed.

"Well, um… uh…" Bossman skeptical says, trying to think of a plan.

Just then, Bossman smiles to see something, and says, "Look!"

The boys jump off the bush, and rush over to the grass that has a sign that 'Keep off the Grass' on it. The boys shows happily grins on their faces.

"Um, that's not really a crime," Bubbles replies.

"Yeah. It's something that we don't have to beat you up for," Berry says.

She then uses her telekinesis to levitate the Amoebas and put them on the sidewalk.

Suddenly, they hear glass breaking and an alarm going off. They turn to see the ban is being robbed by robbers, and they drive away with the rest of the money in the truck

Then Blossom says, "Sorry guys, but we have to go."

With that, the girls fly away to catch the bank robbers.

But Bossman cries out, "Wait, don't go!"

"Yeah. Don't go!" Tiny replies.

The Amoeba boys leave the park with sulking looks on their faces. Their idea to commit a crime is a total flop. The boys are very sad that their chance to impress the girls, and have themselves declare criminals is down the drain.

At Mojo's observatory, Mojo Jojo is working on a new project. He has been working on the projects for the past three days. Mojo is wearing a lab coat, and working on different chemicals in different beckers. After mixing the chemicals and other types of liquids in a single beaker, Mojo is able to make a special chemical that is glowing a bright teal color.

"Yes. Finally, after three days, and three nights, I Mojo Jojo, have created the very project that will help me take over Townsville and destroy the PowerPuff Girls," Mojo says in triumph.

Then he says, "Now for the finish touch."

He brings out a meteorite that is big enough to fit in his hand.

"I just need to put my growth chemical on this rock, and then it will give me the powerful to grow in enormous size as I pleased. As pleased to grow large, I will have the strength to take over Townsville. And then… The World!" Mojo declares.

Mojo grabs the meteorite with tong, and uses it to lift the space rock. Then he slowly puts the rock inside his special growth chemical. Then Mojo waits until something happens. At first, nothing seems to be happening.

Suddenly, the rock that is mixed into the chemical begins to glow a bright teal color. Then it absorbs the chemical into it, and suddenly…

Boom!

The rock let's out a strong explosion that makes smoke come out of Mojo's lab.

In the lab, Mojo coughs as he tries to get up. He looks up to see the rock is glowing a bright teal color. Mojo is amazed to see the rock is glowing, and knows that the experiment.

Mojo maniacally laughs, "Now my rock is at it's full state, and with it, I can grow giant whenever Mojo pleases."

Mojo decides to leave his lab so he can give his new rock a test run.

Mojo holds the rock in his hand, and says, "Now to see if my experiment is in perfection."

Mojo is about to use the stone to make himself huge. Just then, he ends up getting his face hit by a football, that cause him to throw the growing rock back. The rock flies into the air, until it lands on a sidewalk.

The Amoeba boys who is still sulking after their plan is a flop continue to walk on the sidewalk. They are not aware that the rock Mojo has drop is right in their way. Bossman moves over the rock, and the glowing stone end up getting inside of him without realizing it.

"So boss, what do we do now?" Skinny Slim asks.

"Yeah, What do we do?" Tiny repeats.

"Unfortunately, I ran out of ideas!" Bossman angrily answers.

Bossman takes a deep breath, "I can't come up with one crime that will send those girls over the edge, a to show that that we can be real bad criminals."

"Right," The other two answer.

Suddenly, Bossman begins to glow a strange teal glow in the middle of his body, catching the other amoeba's attention.

"Uh boss, why are you glowing?" Skinny Slim asks.

"Yeah. Why are you glowing?" Tiny repeats.

"I don't know," Bossman answers in surprise.

Curious, both of the boys touch the spot where Bossman is glowing. Suddenly, both of the boys are being fused into Bossman's body.

Scared, Bossman screams, "Wha-what's going on?"

"I… I don't know… We're fusing together!" Skinny Slim panics.

Then Tiny screams, "Help!"

Skinny Slim and Tiny are absorbed into Bossman's body, but that's not the end of it. All the combine together and with a powerful glow around the body, the Amoeba Boys are growing, and growing, and growing. Until they grow to fifty feet tall.

The three amoeba say in shock, "We're a giant Amoeba!"

The amoeba begin to walk around the city. As the amoeba is walking around town, the people notice it and begin to panic. They scream and run away from the giant amoeba.

At the mayor's office, the mayor is doing some paperwork with Ms. Bellum's big help, of course. All of the suddenly, they both hear loud screaming coming from the window.

"What is going on out there?" The Mayor asks in surprise.

Both the Mayor and Ms. Bellum decide to look out the window to see what is going on. To their shock, they can see the giant amoeba is running amok in the city. Along with the citizens in a panic.

The Mayor says, scratching his chin, "Hmm, that's peculiar. Ms. Bellum do you see a giant bacteria outside on the street?"

"Yes. But can you also see that it's attacking the city," Ms. Bellum says.

Suddenly, the Giant Amoeba steps on a pickle cart and trips on it. Then falls on top of City Hall making a huge hole on it. Then is able to get up, and walks away.

"I think the pickle cart and City Hall is under attack! Call the constitution workers and the police!" The Mayor loudly says.

Ms. Bellum clears her though, reminding the Mayor.

"Oh, and the PowerPuff Girls," The Mayor remembers.

Back at the Utonium house, the PowerPuff Girls are playing their video game on the television. Apparently it's a fighting game, and it's a two on two battle at this time. Blossom and Bubbles are on one team, and Berry and Buttercup are on the others. During the Battle, Berry and Buttercup are beating Blossom and Bubbles silly.

After this battle, Berry and Buttercup has won the round again.

"Aw yeah!" Buttercup cheers.

Then the older and younger sister give each other a hi five.

"Aw man," Blossom says in disappointment.

"Yeah. You two have won again," Bubbles replies.

Berry giggles, "Sorry girls, but Buttercup and I are pretty good fighters. Of course, you two are good as well."

"Yeah, But you two are better than us when it comes to fighting," Bubbles replies.

"True. But you have to remember that we have our own strength and abilities that will make us strong," Blossom says.

"That's right. We all are may have similar powers, but we also have our own that makes us strong," Berry says.

"And one of your powers is your fusing power. When do you think you and I can fuse?" Buttercup replies.

"I'm sure it will be soon," Berry answers.

Suddenly, the girls hear the hotline beeping.

Blossom quickly picks it up, and answers, "Yes Mayor!"

Blossom hears the Mayor speaking over the hotline, "What?! A giant Amoeba monster is attacking the city! We'll be right there!"

Blossom quickly hangs up the phone.

"A Amoeba monster? That's new," Berry replies.

"Let's go pound this monster," Buttercup says.

With that, the girls fly in the house to fight this monster.

In the city, the monster is on a rampage. The Amoeba monster begins to take all the oranges in sight. From stands, carts, stores, and even from people's home. The Amoeba monsters holds on to the oranges as it walks down the street as everyone is screaming and running. Suddenly, the monster roar, and spread small amoebas on to the people. Soon, they are becoming ill with yellowish green skin with darker green spots on them.

The amoeba monster looks around to see everyone is getting sick and running away.

Flying into the city to see the mayhem, the girls are looking to see the chaos that is going on.

Berry looks ahead, "There's the Amoeba monster."

"It's huge!" Bubbles shouts in shock.

Buttercups fist punch her other hand, and says, "Let's go knock it in the face!"

Buttercup flies into action, and is ready to pound the monster to pieces. Suddenly, the amoeba monster whacks Buttercup like a tennis ball, and sends her through the wall.

"Buttercup!" Blossom exclaims.

Angry, Blossom flies up to the creature and uses her ice breath. The monster has been frozen, but breaks the ice shell. Then smacks Blossom to the ground.

Berry turns to Bubbles, "Come on Bubbles!"

Berry and Bubbles fly down to the monster, and use their sonic scream. The monster is in pain by the sound, and cover his ears. The monster screams like crazy as he moves his arms around to get rid of the girls. Bubbles and Berry dodge the attack. Then they both use their laser eyes to stop the monster, but the attack is useless.

Then the Amoeba monster smacks the remaining PowerPuffs. Bubbles has been sent into the water of the lake in the park. Berry has been sent to the same building Buttercup has been crashed into. The Amoeba monster laughs as he sees the PowerPuff Girls have been knocked out. At least that what he thinks.

Buttercup and Berry manage to regain consciousness quickly, and look outside to see the monster destroying the city.

Berry gets up, and angrily says, "That overgrown germ has really done it this time! I'm going to tear it to shreds!"

"Now you're speaking my language!" Buttercup says with a smirk.

Berry looks at Buttercup and makes a smirk on her face. Then her hair begins to glow. Then the two give each other a fist pump and a glow surrounds them both.

Outside, the Amoeba monster notices the powerful glow. Suddenly a fast speeding eggplant purple color light comes out of the building and smash right directly at the Amoeba monster's stomach. The monster clutches his stomach as he looks ahead to see what he is seeing.

There is a new girl that appears in front of him. This girl is a young adult. She has dark indigo hair short hair with two light indigo highlights. There is a small braid on the right side on her hair. She is wearing a black jacket with an eggplant purple color dress with matching eyes, along with mary janes and white socks.

Bubbles and Blossom look up and gasp in surprise to see the new girl is here. Blossom and Bubbles quickly join up to see the new girl and the monster.

"Blossom, is that Buttercup and Berry?" Bubbles asks in surprise.

"I think so. She has Buttercup's short hair and Berry's braid on her hair, and the jacket like Berry's," Blossom answers.

Blossom calls out, "Hey, who are you supposed to be? And what can you do?"

"Easy Blossom, I'm Buttercup and Berry together. And they both make a…" The new girl says.

The new girl flies up to the monster and gives him super strong punches and kicks in the face. Then her hangs glow a eggplant purple color, and gives the monster a super punch in the face.

Then the new girl lands on the building, and announces her name, "Belladonna!"

"Hmm, that's a cool name," Bubbles complements.

"Yes. It does," Blossom replies.

Belladonna says, "Just watch, and see me take this guy down!"

Belladonna makes her fist and feet turn into a eggplant purple color. She lets out a battle cry, and being to punch and kick the monster in all directions. As Belladonna fight, she notices something glowing inside. That gives her an idea.

She quickly flies up in the air. Then double back and begin to spin as she is glowing a purple eggplant color. Then she drills inside the monster. The amoeba is so sticky and gooey that it's taking a lot of Belladonna's strength to get through. Finally, Belladonna is getting close to the stone that is inside. Belladonna has her drilling at the stone, that is strong enough to destroy it.

The monster scream in agony as it begins to get smaller, and smaller. Soon the monster becomes it normal size, and the Amoeba boys split apart from each other. The three Amoeba groan with exhaustion and collapse on the ground.

Mojo who has seen the whole event and what has become of his stone says, "Well, Mojo guess that it's back to the drawing board. I will be able to make an even better power stone."

After the battle, Berry and Buttercup are laying down on the couch. Their new form has taken a lot of their energy, and they want to have some rest before having fun.

Bubbles flies up to them, and happily shows them a picture of Belladonna, "Look. I drew a picture of Belladonna, your new fusion with Buttercup."

"It looks great," Berry replies.

"Yeah. It totally brings out our super cool selves, or self to put it," Buttercup agrees.

Blossom comes over, "And I put the data of your battle in my notes. Apparently, Belladonna is very strong and was able to perform powerful punch and kicks. Plus, you two were able to make a powerful drill."

"Yeah. That for sure took a lot of energy out of us," Berry says.

"I agree. I could sleep for a week," Buttercup agrees.

Soon the two sister fall asleep on the couch. Then Bubbles and Blossom start giggling with their hands over their mouths. Buttercup and Bella not only beat the giant Amoeba monster, but they finally did a fusion of their own. It turns out to be an end of a great day.


	40. Chapter 40

Episode 35: PowerPuff Doctors and Patient

It's an early Saturday morning at the Utonium household, things are pretty busy this time around for this family. More specifically for the older sister of this house.

Berry is cooking some breakfast today for herself and her family.

Just then, she hears Bubbles calling, "Berry!"

"Coming Bubbles," Berry calls out.

Berry hurries upstairs to the bedroom to see Bubbles is looking under the bed.

Bubbles sticks her head out of the bed, and asks, "Can you help me find Octi? I can't find him."

"Okay," Berry replies.

Berry help Bubbles search for Octi until she finds her under Buttercup's pillow.

Then she hears Blossom calling out, "Berry!"

"Coming!" Berry calls out.

She quickly heads down stars to see Blossom outside.

"Can you help me with the lawn?" Blossom asks.

"Sure," Berry answers.

Berry uses the lawn mower to clip the grass on the guard, and Blossom helps take out the weeds.

Just then, Buttercup calls out, "Hey Berry, is breakfast ready yet?! Where are my eggs and bacon?!"

"Coming Buttercup!" Berry calls out.

Berry runs back inside, and finish preparing breakfast for Buttercup. Once she is done, she brings Buttercup her plate full of her breakfast.

Suddenly, she hears Blossom calling out, "Berry, can you help me with the laundry?!"

"Okay," Berry says running to her sister's aid.

She help Blossom sort the laundry and put them in the washer.

"Berry, can you help me with my hair?" Bubbles asks from her room.

"Be right there," Berry says in a hurry.

Berry helps Bubbles brushes her air, and puts them in her pigtails.

Then Buttercup calls out, "Berry, can you get me some toast?!"

"Sure thing," Berry answers.

Berry quickly puts the toast the bread with her laser and puts butter on it. Them passes it to Buttercup.

Suddenly, Blossom calls out, "Berry, can you change the light bulb in the living room?!"

"Berry, can you help me sew up one of my dresses?!" Bubbles cries out.

"Um sure… Okay…" Berry answers.

Berry then begin to run to different places, grabbing the sewing kit and the light bulb.

Then Buttercup says, "Berry, can you get me some milk?"

"Alright," Berry answers.

The Professor walks down stairs to get some breakfast, but stops to see Berry moving around the house as the girls keep calling them to help you with things.

The Professor sighs, and says to himself, "I think the girls are starting to grow too dependent on Berry these days."

The Professor is right about his statement. For the past week, the girls have been asking a Berry to help them with all kinds of things. With homework, house chores, and other kinds of favors. As for Berry, she does want to help her sisters like a good big sister. But… There are times that she kind of like to get a break from all this and some time to herself.

The next day on a Sunday morning, everyone is like another day. However, there is one problem.

"ACHOO!"

A sneeze appears and sparks appears from Berry's room.

Berry is lying down in bed and her face looks place. And is looks like she is about ready to die. She is having the thermometer in her mouth waiting ro the temperature to be taken.

Berry groans in sadness, and sulking.

Just then the thermometer beeps, and the Professor takes it out of Berry mouth so he can see her temperature.

The Professor looks at the thermometer, and says, "Hmm, 103 degrees. Well Berry, it looks like you're going to be home in bed today."

Berry coughs so much and it's starting to hurt her throat. The Professor gives Berry some medicine that will make her feel better. Tired from the coughing late in the night, Berry is drifted off to sleep. The the Professor leaves the room so that Berry can get some sleep.

The professor walks down stairs to prepare breakfast for the girls and himself while Berry sleeps.

Just then, he hears Blossom calling, "Berry, can you help me with the vacuum?!"

Follow by Bubbles, "Berry, can you help me with my diorama project?!"

Then Buttercup, "Berry can you give me a hand with my side of beef so I can practice my punching skills?!"

"Berry!" The girls cry.

The professor walks upstairs to the room to see the girls are dressed, but are looking around the room for things.

"Girls, what's all the shouting about?" The Professor asks.

"I need Berry's help to vacuum the room," Blossom answers.

"I need Berry to help me with my diorama for school," Bubbles adds.

Then Buttercup says, "And I need Berry's help with my beef and to help me practice with my fighting skills."

"I'm sorry girls, but Berry is sick today so she is unable to help you girls with anything today," The professor answers.

"Awww!" The girls say in disappointment.

"But we need her Professor," Buttercup says.

"We need to help her with stuff," Bubbles adds.

"Yeah. And we're still doing some cleaning," Blossom adds.

"Girls, I'm sure you all can do it by yourself. You don't need to depend on Berry to do everything for you. Now, I'm going to star on breakfast. And then, I'll be working on my new invention in the lab," The Professor says.

"Okay," the girls answer.

After having their breakfast, the girls are in their room doing nothing.

"But Blossom, we need Berry's help," Bubbles says.

"Yeah. We need her help to do with stuff," Buttercup adds.

Blossom doesn't say much of anything. But then, she looks at the photograph to see a picture of her, Bella, and the other sisters. The four sisters are smiling together. Blossom then begin to think a bit about what she and her sisters are saying.

Blossom sighs, and says to her sisters, "Listen to us talking about me, me, me, and who is going to help us with stuff. Maybe the professor's right, we have become a little to dependent with Berry. Instead of complaining about us needing help, there is something else we should be worrying about."

Bubbles and Buttercup look at each other for a minute, and then look at Blossom as they know the answer.

Buttercup is the first to speak up, "How we can help Berry?"

"That's exactly right, Buttercup," Blossom says with a smile.

Then Bubbles asks, "How can we help Berry?"

"Well, we can start by helping each other with the cleaning, searching, and other needs. Then we can help Berry by taking care of her. We can get it done if we split up. One of us can take care of Berry while the rest of us do the cleaning and other stuff," Blossom explains.

"But who is going to do what?" Buttercup asks.

Bubbles suggests, "Let's play rock paper scissors to decide."

The three have their hands close together, shake them as she count, "One… two… three!"

After the last shake, Blossom and Buttercup have scissors while Bubbles has rock.

Bubbles giggles, and says, "Looks like I'm being Doctor Bubbles."

"Okay. Buttercup and I will take care of the cleaning and stuff, and we can make something for Berry to eat when she wakes up," Blossom replies.

Buttercup grumbles, "Aw man."

"Come on Buttercup, you have to help out too," Blossom scolds.

"Okay… okay," Buttercup whines.

In her bedroom, Berry is up and still lying down in bed. Berry coughs as she simply stay in her covers feeling sick.

Just then, the door opens and Bubbles enters the room. She is wearing a nurse outfit and is carrying gambe boards, books, and a pillow for her to sit on.

"Hi Berry, how are you feeling?" Bubbles asks.

"Not to well. What's all that stuff for?" Berry answers.

"I'm going to take care of you. And I brought some board games and books for you."

"Thanks. I don't feel like playing a game right now, but I don't mind you reading a story," Berry replies with a weak smile.

Bubbles smiles, "I'm glad to hear it."

Blossom and Buttercup begin to do the cleaning. Blossom cleans up stars while Buttercup cleans down stairs.

Blossom puts her and her sisters things away, fix their bed, and vacuum the room. Then she gather the dirty clothes in their room and put them in the hamper. She then vacuum the hallways. Then help clean up the professor's bedroom. Then she clean up the restroom. After cleaning the room, she clean up all the windows upstairs.

Downstairs, Buttercup dust off the furniture along with the t.v and other items covered in dust. Then Blossom gives Buttercup the vacuums and cleans the living room, and the hallway. Then Buttercup cleans up the kitchen, and make sure the dishes are cleaned.

Soon enough, thanks to their super powers, the cleaning is finished in no time. Then both of them meet in the kitchen. They look at the clock to see that it's almost lunch time. They both fix PB&J sandwiches and some milk. Of course, they heat up the milk for Berry.

In the room, Bubbles has finish reading the book to Berry when Blossom and Buttercup walk into the room with the sandwiches and the milks. One of them has a little steam coming out of it.

"Hi girls, how are you doing?" Berry asks with her voice sounding scratchy.

"We're doing fine. We got the house cleaned up and we made all of us some sandwiches and brought some milk," Blossom answers with a smile.

"And we made sure to get a warm one for you," Buttercup adds.

"Thanks," Berry replies.

Blossom puts the plate on the desk, and Berry uses her psychic powers to give herself and her sisters the milk. The girls then begin to eat the sandwiches and the milk.

Bubbles asks, "So Berry, what do you want to do when you're better?"

"Probably head to school tomorrow," Berry answers.

Then Blossom says, "Um Berry, have we um, I don't know, ask too much of you sometimes."

"To be honest, I do feel like you needed me to help you with a lot of things, but I do like to help you cause your my sisters and I love you," Berry says.

"Yeah. But we shouldn't ask you to help us with so many thing. We could try to find things ourselves, and help each other with the cleaning," Blossom says.

Buttercup calmly says, "Sorry Berry."

"That's okay. At least we can relax for the rest of the day and not worry about doing any hard work," Berry says.

"You could say that again," Buttercup agrees.

For the rest of the day, the girls doing their own activities and at some point Berry has to stay in bed and take a rest. Either way, the girls have learn a valuable lesson. They can't depend their sister to do everything for them, and that they should do thing themselves. Plus, it's good to help them out whenever they need it.


	41. Chapter 41

Episode 36: Frozen Pool Party

At Townsville High, all the students are leaving out of school with excitement on their faces. There's only one reason why everyone is leaving with excitement… summer is here and school will be closed.

At the front lawn and sitting on one of the tables, Duchess calls her friends for a special announcement.

Duchess gives her friends gold yellow cards with balloons, confetti, and other kinds of decorations on it. In the middle on the inside of the card is a pool with a party bag, cake, and confetti.

"A pool party?" Berry questions.

Duchess happily nods her head, "Yep. You are invited for the first day of summer pool party. There will be games, fun, water slides, and circus."

"Sounds like fun. I'm in," Casey says.

"Me too," Chris adds.

Berry asks, "Are we able to bring family members? My dad will be busy that day, so I like to know if my sisters can come."

"Of course they can come. But heads up, our cousin Princess will be coming too," Paul says.

Robert exclaims in anger, "Princess Morbucks! That little brat!"

"Don't worry, we'll make sure Princess stays out of trouble while you're here. And we be double sure after the last time you and your sisters fought her," Duchess reassures.

"Don't remind me, I still get headaches think about it. I don't even know how she ended up with the money to make that robot," Berry says, as she puts her hand on her head.

Paul puts his hand on Berry's shoulder, "Don't worry, Duchess and I will be double sure Princess won't give you or your sisters any trouble."

Berry smiles, and says, "Thanks."

After school, Berry shows the professor and her sisters the pool party invite Duchess has given to her. Then girls are very excited.

"Yay! We're going to a party!" The triplets cheer with big smiles on their faces.

"Yep. It will be next saturday. And Duchess said it's going to be at her mansion," Berry says.

"That sounds exciting," Bubbles says.

"Yeah. It's a great way to spend the first week of summer," Blossom replies.

Then Buttercup cheers, "Alright! I can't wait to do a super cannonball into the pool."

"How about not big enough to empty the pool," Blossom firmly scolds.

"Fine," Buttercup says with an annoyed look and has her arms crossed.

Berry giggles, "Don't worry, there will be a lott of fun at the part. By the way, you girls have to promise to behave yourselves, and not get yourselves into trouble."

"Don't worry, we'll be good," Blossom happily responds.

Bubbles giggles, "We'll be good little girls."

"Why do we need to behave ourselves?" Buttercup asks.

"Well, Duchess and Paul told me that their cousin Princess is going to be at that party and they promise to keep her in check. I just want to be sure you three do the same," Berry says.

"No sweat, we'll keep in line. But with Princess, I'm not sure she'll last ten minutes," Buttercup says.

"We'll be good Berry," Bubbles replies.

The professor happily says, "Now remember not to be home too late, and I'll be home around ten that night."

"Okay professor," The four sister happily answer.

Weeks later, Berry and her sisters are flying to Duchess mansion for the pool party she is throwing. They have their bags that have their swimsuits and towels. They are very excited to go.

"I can't wait to get to the pool party to have some summer fun," Buttercup says with glee.

Bubbles giggles, and says, "Yeah. I can't wait to go in the water to swim."

"Me too," Blossom replies.

"I'm excited too. I can't wait to see Duchess and my other friends," Berry says.

Buttercup chuckles with a smirk, "Are you also excited to see Paul?"

"Yeah. Your special sweet heart," Bubbles adds.

Berry blushes as Bubbles and Buttercup start laughing.

Blossom firmly says, "Now girls, you shouldn't tease Berry. She does like Paul, but she is also going to spend some time with her other friends. Besides, the Professor promised us to behave ourselves."

"Speaking of which, do we really have to keep in line with Princess?" Buttercup asks with a bitter look.

"Yeah. She's was rotten to us and Berry," Bubbles adds.

"Paul and Duchess promised that they'll try to get her to behave at the party. I'm sure they'll get everything under control," Berry replies.

At the mansion Duchess and Paul lives, the servants are putting the last of the preparations for the pool party up. Duchess and Paul are already in their swimsuits. Sitting with them on the chairs is their little cousin, Princess Morbucks."

"Reminds me, why you invited the PowerPuff Girls?" Princess asks with an annoyed look.

"Because, Berry is our friend, and she asked if her sisters can come," Paul answers.

"Yeah. I know you have problems with the girls in the past, but maybe you can take this opportunity to get to know the girls better and try to become friends," Duchess says.

Princess rolls her eyes, "Yeah. That will be the day."

"Besides, I think Paul wants to spend his time with Berry. Ooh!" Princess says with a mocking tone.

Paul blushes in reply.

Then glares at Princess, "Don't ever say a word to anyone."

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed," Princess replies, pretending to zip her mouth.

She sighs, and says, "Alright, I'll… try to get along with them."

"Good," Duchess says, patting Princess on the head.

Paul looks up in the sky, and says, "Yeah. And here they come."

The girls look up to see the PowerPuff Girls flying down to the ground where the pool party is.

Berry happily says, "Hi Duchess. Hi Paul. Hey Princess."

"Yeah. Hi," Princess says, but not really looking at her.

"Why that…" Buttercup says, about ready to punch her.

But Blossom stops her," Remember Buttercup, behave."

"Fine," Buttercup says in frustration and her arms crossed.

Berry asks, "So are we all ready to have a fun party."

"We sure hare," Duchess answers.

"I'm ready to fun some fun as well," Paul adds.

Just then, a butler comes into the scene. He has light skin, gray hair and matching mustache, he is wearing a black suit with shoes.

He says, "Ms. Duchess, I'm happy to inform you that your guest are now arriving."

"Thank you Sebastian, please escort them to the backyard," Duchess says.

"Yes Ms. Duchess," The butler says.

Then heads inside to bring the guests to the party.

After the guests arrive, everyone are having a wonderful time at the party. Everyone are dancing, playing games, swimming in the pool, or having something to eat.

"Man Duchess, this is a great party," Robert complements.

"Yeah. It's a great way to start summer," Chris replies.

"I know. I thought since it's going to be an especially hot day, I thought a pool party will be a great way to cool us off," Duchess says.

Paul laughs, "Plus, we agree that what a best way to start summer vacation then a pool party in our backyard."

Suddenly, they hear someone shout, "Cannonball!"

They look to see Buttercup running to the edge of the pool and jumps in as she curls herself in a ball. The dive causes the water to splash out of the pool and lands on Blossom and Princess.

"Buttercup!" Blossom scolds.

Princess feelings one of her puffy pigtails, "My hair is wet!"

"That's the point of getting in the water, you're supposed to get your hair wet," Buttercup says.

"Doesn't mean you get to splash us," Princess angrily says with her arms crossed.

"Whatever," Buttercup replies. Then begins to swim in the water.

Blossom and Princess rolls her eyes in reply. Then Berry shows up to give them towels.

"Here you go. These will try you up," Berry happily replied.

Both of the girls take the towel from Berry, and wrap around themselves.

"Thanks, Berry," Berry happily replies.

"Yeah. At least one of them is being nice to me," Princess says in remarks.

Blossom mutters, "Like she's one to talk."

Suddenly, thunder clashes from out of nowhere. Everyone stop from from they are doing, and look at the sky in shock. They can see dark clouds coming their way.

"What's happening?" Bubbles asks.

"I don't know, but those clouds are getting close, "Berry answers.

Princess, Blossom, and Bubbles begin to shiver.

"H-h-h-h-e-e-e-e-y-y-y… w-w-why… i-i-i-i-s-s-s-s… i-i-i-t-t-t-t… ge-ge-getting… co-co-cold?" Princess asks, as her teeth chatter.

"That's strange," Blossom replies.

Suddenly, small white stuff begins to fall from the sky and landing at the pool party.

Casey happily says, "Oh wow! It looks like snow!"

Everyone look up the sky in confused looks to see the white stuff falling from the sky.

One lands on Duchess' hand, and she can feel the coldness from it.

"This is snow?" Duchess says, looking confused.

Buttercup comes out of the water and flies to the others,"Snow? But it's summer. How can there be any snow here at this time?"

"I don't think this snow is normal," Berry suspects.

Suddenly, something begins to descend from the clouds. From the looks of it, the being looks like a woman of wearing an elegant dress. When she lands on the ground, everyone gasp in shock to see a grown woman lands over the pool and turns it into ice. Luckily, everyone is able to get out of the pool in time.

The woman has blue skin, dark blue eyes, and wearing a white gown with long sleeves, and wearing crown on her head.

The woman says, "Hello Townsville children, I am Winter Snowfall, and I am here to turn your believed city into my kingdom of ice and snow. And I shall rule as your queen."

Everyone gasp in shock to hear what she says.

"Hey who decided to make you queen?!" Buttercup shouts.

"And who are you little girl, are you defying me?" Winter asks with a stern look.

Berry, Blossom, and Bubbles come to Buttercup's side.

"We're the PowerPuff Girls," Buttercup answers.

"And there's no way we're letting you turn Townsville into a winter wonderland," Bubbles adds.

"And you're not going to be queen on our watch," Berry adds.

Winter chuckles, "So you are the famous PowerPuff Girls I heard so much about. I'm pleased to meet you heroines, but I know that you four are a major obstacle from my conquest. So the best way to do that is to put you girls in the cooler."

"Yeah right! You and what army?" Buttercup remarks.

Winter laughs, "I thought you might say that."

Then shouts, "Alright my snow brathering, come down and spread the power of our cold winter!"

Suddenly, many beings made of snow fall from the sky and land on the ground. There are beings that are white and with long dresses, snowmen, and snow clouds. One of the female snow statue creates a strong cold wind, that freezes some of the teens in ice. The girls gasp in shock. Then, the snowmen and the snow clouds does the same.

Berry shouts, "Everyone get inside!"

Everyone who hasn't been frozen scream and run inside the mansion. Duchess and Paul get their cousin and the rest of their friends inside the mansion. The PowerPuff Girls are the only ones left, and are going to fight off this freezing snow queen.

"Come on girls, let's turn up the heat in this frozen wasteland," Berry says.

"Nice one," Buttercup complements.

The girls then fly at the snow queen to take her down, but Winter uses her ice power to attack the girls. The girls dodge the attack. Just then, the snow girls, snow men, and clouds begin to sends cold chills at the girls. Berry and her sisters uses her laser beams to zap at the cold air, heating it up.

Winters then uses her power to creates snowballs, "Alright girls, if it's a snow fight you want, then it's a snow fight you're going to get."

She then throws snowballs at Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Watch out!" Berry cries. Then uses her laser at the snowballs, melting them instantly.

"Thanks Berr," Buttercup replies.

"No problem," Berry says.

The girls continue to fight off the snow creatures and the winter attacks they are doing. Winter can see that the girls are so busy fighting off her creatures, that she can see an opportunity. She lifts her hand up, and creates a light blue glowing orb. Then throws it at one of the girls.

Berry turns to see the orb heading to Bubbles.

Berry screams, "Look out!"

Bubbles turns and lets out a gaps, but it's too late… Bubbles has her entire body frozen in ice, and falls to the ground.

Blossom screams, "Bubbles!"

Just then, the orbs hit Blossom and Buttercup causing them both to be trapped in ice.

"Girls!" Berry shouts in fright.

This makes Berry very angry. Berry begins to fly all over the place and fire her laser beams at the snow dancers, snowmen, and snow clouds. A lot of them melt away. Berry then punches and kicks them as she uses her lasers at them. Soon all of the snow minions are defeated, and only the snow queen, Winter Snowfall remains.

Winter chuckles, "And only one PowerPuff Girl. Once I'm done with you, you'll be in hard ice!"

Winter creates snow orbs and throws them at Berry. Berry intervenes by creating electric orbs and throws them at the snowballs. Winter creates a cold wind at Berry. But Berry takes a deep breath sucking in the cold air, then blows the cold air out.

Berry hair begins to glow and her hands are admitting electricity from it. Then charges at Winter. She punches her in the face and on the stomach. But Winter hands glow blue, and gives her a hard blow to the stomach, sending her back to hit the blocks her sisters trapped in. Berry grits her teeth as she gets up to see Winter has her hands glowing and standing in front of her.

"Well that was fun, but playtime is over. Say goodbye," Winter says.

Berry takes a hard deep breath is going to blow Winter away. Instead, she breaths powerful fire at Winter. Winter screams as she is pushed by the strong flame. Berry stops to see Winter body is looking very melty, and unconscious.

Quickly, Berry uses her punches to break the ice around her, then puts Winter in a jacuzzi close by. Then puts ice blocks in there, and closes the lid very tight so she can't escape. Then Berry uses her fire breath to easily unfreeze her sisters and everyone else in the yard. By the time Berry is done, the people and her sisters are saved, and the backyard is not frozen anymore.

Blossom happily says, "Great job Berry."

"Yeah. that was awesome!" Buttercup says with a smile.

"Thanks, but it's not over yet," Berry says.

Berry flies up in the air, and blows a strong wind to blow away the dark clouds, and the sun comes out bright and hot. Duchess, Paul, and everyone who is inside come out and cheer for Berry for saving the day.

Sometime later, scientist puts Winter in a special compartment that will keep her cool down, and still out cold to say. The head scientist Professor Hackle explain to the PowerPuff Girls who Winter really is and what happened to her.

"So Winter was a scientist until a cooling experiment went wrong?" Berry asks.

"I'm afraid so. We've been working on months to find a cure for her, but she disappeared. Hard to believe she turned to a life of crime. But thanks to you, we can continue our research until we find a cure for her," Hackle says.

"Glad we can help," Blossom says.

"I hope you can find a cure for her," Bubbles replies.

"As long as our scientists work together, we'll find a cure for Winter's condition in no time," Hackle says.

Professor Hackle and the other scientists leave the mansion and take Winter back to the science lab to cure her. Sometime later, the pool party is back one and everyone are feeling nice and hot. Berry, her sisters, and family are relaxing while having something to eat.

"That's was ana an amazing thing you did. You totally turned Winter into a melted ice sculpture," Chris says.

"Yeah. That fire breath was awesome," Casey agrees.

"Thanks. I do admit Winter was a bit of a challenge. Still, I can't help but feel a little sorry for her," Berry says.

"I guess it's understandable. She became like this after her experiment went wrong," Paul replies.

"I don't feel too sorry, she nearly turned my house into an ice palace or something," Duchess calmly says in her opinion.

"Aww Duchess, don't give her the cold shoulder," Berry says with a smirk.

"Yeah. You don't want to have cold feet right," Paul adds.

"Otherwise, you will really be on thin ice," Chris adds.

Duchess pouts and turns her head away with her arms crossed, "Those ice jokes are not warming me up one bit."

Soon everyone begin laughing with smiles on their faces. At the end, everything turn out to be a great day.


	42. Chapter 42

Episode 37: Treasure of Captain Shorty

The City of Townsville, where the PowerPuff Girls are usually seen cleaning up the bad elements of the city. But today, they are in City hall helping the Mayor with some cleaning.

In the attic of City Hall, the girls are moving a lot of old boxes and seeing which one the Mayor can keep, sell or donate, or simply throw them away. Of course, the Mayor is having trouble getting rid of anything.

"Hey Mayor, what about this one?" Berry asks, holding a ship in the bottle.

"Oh no, I can't throw that away. That's ship in the bottle is very special," The Mayor says.

"What about this pirate hat?" Bubbles asks, wearing the black hat that has a red feather on it.

"No no. That is my special pirate hat," The Mayor declines.

"Maybe these old boots," Blossom asks, holding the black boots.

"Nope. Those are my old pirate boots," The Mayor denies.

Then Buttercup holds a very shibble up pickle, "Even this pickle.

"Uh, I guess you can throw that out," The Mayor reluctantly replies.

"Mayor, you can't keep all this stuff. There has to be something you want to get rid off," Blossom calmly says.

"Maybe this strange bottle?" Bubbles asks, holding the bottle.

"Oh no, you can't throw that away. That is a message in the bottle from my ancestor. In fact, the ship in the bottle, the pirate hat, and old boots used to belong to him," The Mayor denies.

"Who is your ancestor?" Buttercup asks.

"Maybe is this guy?" Berry questions, holding a portrait.

The girls and the Mayor look at the picture to see the man who looks exactly like the Mayor is wearing the same pirate hat and boots. He is also wearing a black jacket, brown pants hold a silver sword with a gold handle, wears an eye patch on one eye, and has a parrot on his shoulder.

The Mayor clap for joy, "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. That's him alright. That is my famous ancestor Captain Shorty. Of course his name is Sherman P. Smith before he became a pirate."

"Cool. you have a pirate for an ancestor," Buttercup says in excitement.

Then Bubbles asks, "So what he's like?"

"Captain Shorty was one of the touches, strongest, bravest, and the most kind pirate to sail the seven seas. He lives in a small town, way before there's a Townsville. Anyway, the used to travel the seven seas stealing treasures from evil pirates and giving them to the citizens of his hometown. Of course, he kept a few from himself. But he always said that the smile on the citizen, and the excitement of the adventure is his true reward. He also have a crew of young girls, young girls who stands for justice like he does, and they they look almost like you girls," the Mayor explains.

"Really?" Bubbles asks with a smile.

"It's true," The Mayor answers.

Then Buttercup asks, "Does Captain Shorty has hidden treasure?"

"Oh yes, he does. Legend has it, he buried his treasure somewhere in his small town which Townsville now stands. Before he past away, he asked his crew to tell the people the secret to finding his treasure. On the rise of the summer solstices, the eye of the eagle will show you the way," The Mayor answers.

"The summer solstice. It's two days away," Blossom says, realizing it.

"I wonder what it mean by the eye of the eagle will show you the way," Berry says thinking about it.

Just then, Buttercup has a great idea, "Oh dudes, I just go the greatest idea! Let's be pirates and search for Captain Shorty's treasure!"

"That sounds like a great idea," Blossom says.

"Oh, we get to play pirates," Bubbles happily replies.

"And we can find a great view to watch the summer solstice," Berry adds.

The Mayor laughs with a smile, "Sure why not. I tried to find the treasure when I was young, but I never been able to find it."

"Maybe we can find it," Blossom says.

"And we can bring to you once we find it," Bubbles adds.

"Thanks girls," The Mayor replies.

Berr says, "Let's help the Mayor finish cleaning and let's find the treasure and this eagle from the message.

After the cleaning, the girls begin to search for the eagle that can lead them to the treasure. They decide to split up so they can find it quickly.

Blossom looks uptown of Townsville. She looks in the museum, the police station, and other places, but she can't find the eagle that the Mayor has mention.

"I should have known that looking for pirate treasure is not going to be easy," Blossom says.

Buttercup is looking around the neighborhood and Pokey Oaks to find the treasure, and the eagle eye. She uses her X ray vision so she can keep an eye out for it. All she is able to find are, people in their homes, doing work, or playing. A few figures and statues of other birds but Eagles.

Buttercup groans, "Man, how hard is it to find a stupid bird?!"

Just then a woodpecker lands on Buttercup's head, and begin to peck on the top like its a tree.

Buttercup screams, "Ow! Cut it out!"

Apparently the woodpecker doesn't like being called a stupid bird, even though Buttercup is not talking about it.

Bubbles is going around asking the squirrels for help. She asks any squirrel if they have seen the treasure or have know anything about the eagle, but so far… None of them have even heard of this treasure or know about the eagle the Mayor has mention.

Bubbles sadden, and says, "Thanks anyway."

Bubbles flies away from the squirrel family living in a tree in Townsville Park. As she flies past the park, someone has seen Bubbles and wonders what she can be up to. The who has seen Bubbles is, Mojo who is watching from his giant telescope. I'm fact, he notice the girls are flying around Townsville and wonders what they are doing.

He thinks about it, and wonders, "I wonder what those PowerPuffs are up to."

In Townsville's Forest, Berry has been looking around for the treasure or the eagle the Mayor says from his ancestor. Berry has been going around asking any of her animal friends if they have seen it, but most of them haven't seen it or have no clue what it is.

Finally, Berry is asking a bird family of robins about it, and they have the answer.

"So you're saying that there is a rock that is shaped like an eagle's head on the other side of the forest?" Berry questions.

The bird chirp to Berry's question.

Berry nods her head with a smile, "Okay. Thanks for the help."

Suddenly, Berry hears her sisters calling her name, "Berry!"

"Where are you?!" Bubbles' voice adds.

Berry calls out, "I'm over here."

The girls hear Berry's call and fly down through the trees to float to where their their big sister are.

"Did you find anything?" Blossom asks.

Berry nods her head, "I did. According to the robins, there's a giant rock in a shape of an eagle on the other side of the forest. They also mention a couple of holes at the top of the eagle's beak."

"Great job Berry, were on the right track," Bubbles happily says.

Then Buttercup says, "Then let's go to eagle rock to find our next clue."

The girls fly over the trees so they can find the rock that is shaped like an eagle. As they fly to find the rock, Mojo is secretly following the girls on his hovercraft. He is planning on finding out what the girls are doing.

On the other side of the forest, there is a giant light brown rock that is shaped like an eagle high over the trees. Right next to it is a clearing that has a waterfall with a pool on the bottom, three paths that are rivers, and rock formations on the ground. Some of the rocks are good to sit on, and logs laying on the ground.

The girls have reach the clearing to see the rock formation from below.

"Wow! This is so beautiful!" Bubbles astonishing says with sparkles in her eyes.

"I know. This is a great place to go camping," Berry agrees.

Blossom lays down on the ground with a sigh, "This part of the woods is so relaxing. I feel like I don't want to leave."

"As much as I want to stay here in 'nature,' but shouldn't we be looking at the eagle shaped rock or something," Buttercup says with her arms crossed.

"Right," Berry replies.

The four sisters fly to the rock. They then fly to where the eyes are. Once they look at the eyes, Bubbles notice something in the eye hole.

"Hey, there's something in there," Bubbles speaks.

Berry, Blossom, and Buttercup look inside.

"You're right, it looks like glass of some kind is in the eye holes," Blossom says.

Buttercup looks through the eye holes, "I wonder what they're for."

"Let's just leave them alone. Those glass in the eagle's eyes must be what the Mayor ment. When the summer solstices rises in a few days, then the treasure of Captain Shorty will be where the light from the eyes are point to," Berry explains.

Then Blossom says, "So all we have to do is come here before sunrise on the day of the solstice, we can find the treasure."

"Alright, so we'll camp at the cleaning tonight and wake up early for the sun rise," Berry says.

The girls head back home so they can tell the Professor about their plans for a few days. They are unaware that Mojo has been listening to the girls' conversation. This catches Mojo's attention, and he has a devious idea in mind.

"So those PowerPuff Girls are out searching for treasure, eh," Mojo says.

He rubs his hand with an evil chuckle, and says, "Well, It looks like I will be pillaging treasure from those girls. And… I know just house to do it."

A few days later, the girls are sleeping in their tent in the clearing close to Eagle Rock. They bring their sleeping bags to sleep in, wearing their pajamas, and bring an alarm clock that is sitting between Berry and Blossom. Suddenly, the alarm clock goes off… ringing very loud.

Berry presses the button on the alarm clock. Then stands up as she lets out a yawn. She stretches her arms and rubs the sleep out of her eyes,

Berry turns to the girls, and says, "Girls, it's time to wake up. Today's the big day."

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are starting to get up as they let out a way.

Buttercup groans in exhaustion, "Why are we waking up this early, again?"

"Because we need to be up so we can watch the summer solstice. Then we can see where the eagle eye is pointing to," Blossom answers.

"Right," Buttercup mumbles.

After the girls get up and change into their clothes, they fly up to the top of the rock to sit on the head. They look to see the sun is beginning to rise from the east. The sun begins to shine bright as it rise into the sky. When the sun rises, and hits the eyes of the eagles, the glass shines against the beating sun, and creatures two beams of light across the sky.

"Woah!" The girls says in amazement.

Berry notices this, and points out, "Look, the light is showing the way."

"Then let's go," Blossom says.

Then they all fly across the sky to follow the light. Unknown to the girls, someone is following them and is going to take the treasure.

The girls follow the light until they find a cave at the foot of Townsville Mountain.

Bubbles sees where the light is heading, "Look, the light is going into that cave."

"That must be where the treasure is," Buttercup says.

"Then let's go," Berry agrees.

The girls fly fast, and stand at the entrance of the cave. They look inside to see the on the ground.

"That must be where the treasure is," Bubbles says.

Berry gets in front, "Leave it to me guys."

Berry then transforms herself in a dog, and begins to dig where the light is shining to. Of course, Berry's digging ends up getting the girls spatter with dirt. After digging in the hole, Berry finds a trunk, and grabs one of the handles with her teeth. Then she pulls the treasure chest out. Once she has the trunk out, she transform back to her original form.

"It's the treasure of Captain Shorty!" Blossom says.

"We found it! Yay!" Bubbles cheers.

Suddenly a shadow comes over them, and a familiar voice says, "Yes! And now I will be taking it from you!"

The girls quickly turns around, and exclaim, "Mojo Jojo!"

The girls look ahead to see Mojo Jojo is dressed like a pirate.

Bubbles giggles,"Nice pirate costume."

"What are you doing here?" Buttercup sternly asks.

"I bet you're here for the treasure," Blossom suspects.

"That's correct! I saw you girls flying around and decided to spy on you. And in my spying, I found the location to a treasure. But not just any treasure, the treasure of Captain Shorty. Now I will thank you for finding it for me, and now I will be taking it from you," Mojo says.

Berry laughs, "Sorry Mojo, but if you want the treasure, you're going to have to fight us."

"I knew you girls will say that," Mojo says, bringing out a sword.

He screams as he run towards the girls, but isn't able to come very far. Berry uses her telekinesis to stop Mojo and lift him up in the air.

"Sorry Mojo, but we found the treasure fair and square," Berry says.

She turns to the girls, and says, "Let's go."

The girls grab the treasure and take it out of the cave, while Berry is carrying Mojo.

Mojo mutters, "Curses."

After getting the treasure chest to the Mayor's office, he is very excited. The girls open the chest to see what is inside. They are surprised to see not only gold, jewels, and other treasures, but also…

"Pickles!" The girls exclaim in surprise.

"Pickles. Captain Shorty is known for eating pickles," The Mayor says.

The Mayor takes the jar of his own pickle and begins eating his pickle. The girls look inside to see that there are a few jars of pickles inside the chest, probably centuries old. It's a good think the Mayor is not eating the one from the chest.

Berry chuckles, and says, "Well, it looks like the Mayor has taken the love of pickles from his ancestor."

"You can say that again," Bubbles replies.

"I guess once a pickle lover always a pickle lover," Blossom concludes.

"You said it," Buttercup agrees.


	43. Chapter 43

Episode 38: Building Blocks Go Kart Derby

It's a nice summer day in Townsville, and many of the kids and teens are having loads of fun, doing any activity for the summer. In the Utonium house of her bedroom, Berry is reading a book. Today, the professor and the triplets are going out today, and Berry decides to stay home.

The professor walks into Berry's room, "Berry, we're going to head out now."

"Okay," Berry replies.

"Now remember, the girls and I will be back before dinner, so make sure you don't make too much plans," The Professor says.

"I won't," Berry says.

"See you later," The professor says walking out of the room.

The girls fly past the room, "Bye Berry, see you later!"

"Bye," Berry replies, waving her arm.

Berry looks out her window to see the professor and the girls getting into the car and drive away. Once they are gone, Berry decides to fly down stairs and watch some t.v in the living room when she hears the doorbell rings.

Curious, Berry wonders, "Who could that be?"

Berry walks to the door, and looks to the eye hole to see no one's here. She opens the door to look around, but there isn't sign that someone is here. She looks down to see a strange letter on the doorstep.

"What's this?" Berry questions as she picks up the letter.

Berry looks to see her name on the letter, "It's addressed to me?"

Berry walks inside, and closes the door. Then floats to the living room, and sits on the couch. Berry decides to open the letter to see who it's from, since there's no return address on it. Berry opens the opens the envelope, takes the letter out, and begin to ready what it says.

Dear Berry,

You have been selected to take part in my special surprise event. The event will take place very soon, and will be waiting for you. You will be at the event in a few minutes, so hold still.

"Hold still? What does that mean?" Berry questions.

Suddenly, there is a bright light appears from the letter, and it's blinding her. The next moment, Berry is inside a dark room.

Berry looks around, and wonders, "What happen? And… where am I?"

"Berry?" A familiar voice questions.

Berry turns around to see Mojo Jojo is in the same room as she is.

"Mojo? What are you doing here?" Berry asks.

"Mojo does not know. I received a letter on my doorstep. And when I read it, a strange light blinded me and I ended up in this room," Mojo explains.

"That's weird. I got the same letter as you did," Berry replies.

Then she says, "And you have no idea who sent it."

"That is correct," Mojo answers.

Berry thinks about the letter, "Hmm, I wonder who sent the letter? And where did the letters come from?"

"I'm starting to think that whoever sent us here wanted us to take part of this special event. The event that has been written in the letter. And I, Mojo Jojo has no time for this so call games," Mojo says.

Suddenly, a familiar hi pitch voice echoes across the room,"Aww, I'm sure you both can spare a little time to play one of my little game."

"What was…" Mojo speaks up.

"Oh no, why is he here?" Berry replies with a disapprove tone.

Just then, something touches Berry on her shoulder. When she turns her head, she can see red claws, and know who they belong to.

"Aww don't be so sour Berry, I thought you like to play games," The voice remarks.

Berry turns around to see the owner of the claws… Him.

"Him, I should have known," Mojoj sternly says.

"Yeah. What are you up to this time? And… Where are we?" Berry asks with a serious look on her face.

"Oh I just thought I invite you two on a little event I put on," Him answers.

"What kind of event?" Berry asks.

"And why Berry and I are the only ones here?" Mojo adds.

The. He mutters, "Not that I don't mind that is."

"Well, if you really like to know then I'll show you," Him answers.

Using his magic, Him creates a city block and they are in the middle of the row. There are people and animals cheering from both sides. There is a banner with a checkerboard line on the road, and there are four race cars made of blocks. The first driver is a fox. The second one is a woman. The third driver has a boy and a mouse. And the last one doesn't have a driver.

Berry and Mojo are shocked to see this.

"What is this?" Berry asks.

"Welcome to the Building Block Go Kart Race, where four drives will go down a very big mountain full of multiple obstacles. The winner will become the hottest thing for blocks around. And you two will be our last pair of racers," Him explains.

"Huh?" Berry and Mojo reply with confused looks.

Him then uses is magic around Mojo and Berry. Changing their normal clothes to racing outfits with goggles and helmets.

The two begin to look at each other with confused looks.

"Why does Mojo get the feeling we don't have much of a choice?" Mojo asks.

Berry sighs, "Because we don't much of a choice at all."

Mojo and Berry hop on to the car to become part of the race. Even though they don't want to, they suspect that Him isn't giving them any other option. Mojo is taking the wheel while Berry is sitting next to him on the passenger seat.

A announcer which is a rabbit wearing an orange long sleeve shirt, red pants, and black shoes.

He says though the head set he is wearing, "Racers start your engines!"

The racers hold on to the steering wheel and wait for the race to go on. Suddenly, rising up behind them are strange boxes.

Berry asks, "What's all that for?"

"I have a feeling we're going to find out soon enough," Mojo suspect.

Then the rabbit shouts, "Go!"

Then out of the box…

Bang!

A boxing glove punches the back of the karts, pushing them all with hard force. The racers are driving past the town as everyone scream and cheer for the racers. Of course, the gloves have push the go karts very fast.

"Mojo thinks this is getting a little too fast," Mojo replies, feeling the strong wind at his face.

Berry looks up ahead, "And it looks like we're going to go faster."

They both look to see the edge of the road that is going to go downhill from there. Once they reach the edge, the cars begin to go down the hill.

Berry happily screams, "Woah whoa!" while Mojo is screaming in fright.

Mojo steers the wheel as they go down the hill.

"Hey Mojo, what do you think of this?" Berry asks.

"I think this is going to whip us out of the race," Mojo screams in fright.

The race has taken the racers to the a dark and spooky forest. The racers turn left and right while trying to dodge the trees. To make things more challenging, ghost and tree begin to attack the racers.

"Okay, this is starting to get a little crazy," Berry says.

"You can say that again," Mojo says.

Berry lights up her arms with electricity, "I'll take care of these creatures."

Berry throws her electric powers at the tree and ghosts, giving them an electric shock. Mojo continues to drive as he is trying to race against the racers and the ghost and trees.

Finally, they are able to get out of the forest. Surprising, they are in the lead now.

"Phew, that was close," Mojo says.

"Yeah. But our troubles aren't over yet. Look over there," Berry says.

Mojo looks up ahead and yelps in reply. They are both riding down to giant cliff up ahead.

"How are we going to get over that?" Mojo asks in fright.

Berry uses her super eyesight to find away to jump over the cliff. She looks to see the tracks is on the other side, and on their side down the hill is a ramp.

"Okay Mojo, listen up. We'll use that ramp to jump over the cliff," Berry explains.

Mojo gulps in fright, "Are you sure about this? Can't you just fly over the cliff?"

"Well, I'm worried that Him would try something if I try to use my flying abilities. It's a good idea if we try to win this without relying so much on my powers," Berry explains.

"Okay. Here's go nothing," Mojo says. Then makes a serious look on his face.

Mojo and Berry hold on as the kart gets closer and closer to the edge of the ramp. The kart then makes a tremendous jump over the ramp and over the cliff. Soon enough, they are able to land on the road and continue on with the race.

"We did it!" Berry cheers.

"Um yeah, we sure did, " Mojo sheepishly replies.

Berry happily points out, "And look… there's the finish line!"

The two look to see the finish line is up ahead. Soon they cross the finish line. The people clap and cheer for the victors

After the race, Berry and Mojo have received their prize. However, they are not all that pleased with it, especially for what they gone through during the race.

"Him, is that all we get for taking part in your race?" Berry sternly asks.

She then holds out a big box that has blocks inside of it, "Some toy blocks?"

"What was it you were saying earlier about getting a great prize?" We were gonna be what?" Mojo asks with a serious look.

Unphased by the two stern looks, Him smiles and answers, "The hottest things for blocks around."

Then disappears into thin air.

Mojo and Berry look at each other with confused looks on their faces. Soon the two actually begin laughing.

"I guess we did became the hottests things for blocks around," Berry says.

"Yeah. Even if we did almost risked our lives on that race track," Mojo replies with firm look.

"I know things went a little crazy, but we worked together to get through it and won the race. I'm actually glad I took part in it," Berry says with a smile.

"Why is that?" Mojo asks.

"Well, you and I actually get to have some fun together like when we were younger. I'm glad because you and I get to spend time together," Berry answers with a smile.

Mojo looks at Berry and her smile. Berry decides to take part is to spend time with him.

Mojo smiles, and says, "You're right. It felt just like the good old days."

Mojo and Berry give each other a hug, and both hold up their prize as the crowd cheer for the victor in today's race.


	44. Chapter 44

Episode 39: PowerPuff Islanders

One morning, Berry is in the kitchen getting some food supplies, and putting in a brown picnic basket. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and the Professor are helping her out. They have a special picnic today, and they are excited.

"Wow! I can't wait to see the island Berry lived on," Buttercup says.

"I know. Berry said there are so many different animals," Bubbles happily replies.

"And Berry said there are many different kinds of plant life," Blossom adds.

The Professor laughs, "I know you girls are excited, so am I. I love to do some research about the animal and plant life on the island, but remember the real reason why we're heading there."

"Don't worry Professor, we know the reason. It's because Berry wants to visit all her friends," Bubbles says.

"And she wants to show us the place where she grew up," Buttercup adds.

"Exactly. I'm sure Berry is just as excited to go to the island as we are," The Professor says.

Berry puts some of the cups in the basket, and says, "I sure am. It's been almost a whole year since I was at the island, and I can't wait to see all my animal friends. Plus, I get to introduce them to my family."

Then Berry remembers, "But remember to be careful, some of the animals and plant life can get a little aggressive."

"I'm tough enough to handle with a bunch of plants and animals," Buttercup says with pride.

Blossom rolls her eyes with an annoyed look, "Don't bite off more you can chew, Buttercup."

"Yeah. Yeah," Buttercup replies, nothing paying much attention to Blossom's statement.

The family puts a few more things into the basket, and Bubbles put a big blanket in it too. Then Berry closes the basket, and put the hook through the metal hole.

Berry smiles, and says, "Now that we're done, let's head out to have our special picnic."

"Yay!" the young girls cheer.

Soon they all fly out of the house and are heading to the island. Berry is holding the picnic basket and taking the lead, while Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup carry the Professor. The four continue to fly over the sea and up in the sky. Berry remembers how to get to the island.

Finally, after a while in the air, Berry can see a large island that has a giant jungle on it.

Berry happily says, "There it is."

"Wow! It's so pretty," bubbles happily says in amazement.

"It's so cool," Buttercup complements.

"It's so big. I'm surprised you were able to find your way around the island," Blossom replies.

Berry laughs, "I lived on the island for like ten years, I think I knows almost every once on this island."

"She has a point Blossom," Bubbles replies.

"Yeah. So lets land on the beach, and we can have our picnic," Blossom happily replies.

The girls then fly across the sea and are getting closer and closer to the island.

After landing on the island, Berry and Bubbles lay down the blanket. Blossom and Buttercup find some rocks, and use it to place them on the corners of the blanket. The reason why is so that the blanket won't fly away. Then the girl and the professor setup their picnic.

Soon the girls begin to eat their picnic lunch.

Bubbles sighs with a smile, "This is a great idea to have a picnic on the beach."

"Yeah. I can't wait till we explore the jungle on this island," Buttercup says. Then takes a bite from her sandwich.

"I want to see all the animals," Bubbles replies.

Then Blossom says, "Well, while you two are going exploring. I'll be exploring while reading this…"

Blossom then holds out a yellow book with an explorer on it.

"It's my Guidebook for young brave explorers. The jungle island edition," Blossom adds.

Berry looks at the book with confused looks.

"You really have a book like that?" Berry questions.

"Yes. Yes I do," Blossom answers with pride.

Berry then start giggling.

Unknown to the family, something has catch the smell of something familiar. The creature decides to run towards the source of the smell. And it's followed by three others.

Berry stops eating to sense something amiss. She then turns her head to the jungle. The girls and the Professor can see that Berry is looking distracted.

"Berry, are you feeling alright?" The Professor asks.

"Hmm, I'm sensing that something is coming. And it's seems to be heading our way. There are three, no four of them," Berry answers, looking a little serious.

She gets up, and says, "Wait here. I'm going to check this out."

After getting up, Berry walks close to the bushes that is close to where they are having their picnic. The girls float up and join Berry to see what is the matter. Suddenly, something black rushes out of the bushes.

Causing the girls to screams, "Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Then the black object jumps on to Berry, making her fall to the sand. The girls and the professor look to see what has jump on Berry. To their surprise, the creature that has jump onto Berry is a… a…

"Is that a bear?!" the girls question in surprise.

Indeed the creature is a bear, a little cub. The little cub has black fur, gray paws and a mouth, with black noise. It's standing on Berry's chest, and giving her licks. Berry laughs a smile as she is getting kissed by the little bear. Just then, three more baby bears show up, and join in.

Berry gets as she laughs, and says, "Okay, okay. Alright kids, you can stop kissing me."

The bear cubs stop their little fun, and sit in front of Berry while she is getting up.

Berry happily says, "It's great to see you. Kubo, May May, Kenan, and Jose.

The cubs growl with smile on their faces.

Bubbles floats to them, "So they're friends of yours."

"They sure are," Berry says.

Then introduces the cubs to her family, "Cubs, these are my sisters… Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. And this is my father, Professor Utonium."

The cubs calls out in reply.

"They say hello," Berry translate.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the girls reply.

Then the cubs begin to growl with smile.

"They're asking if you want to play?" Berry translate.

"Sure," the girls answer.

With that, the girls and the cubs run on the beach so they can play. Of course, they will have to finish their lunch first. Berry smiles to see that her sisters and her bear cub friends are already starting to get along with each other.

After having their picnic lunch, Berry takes her family and the cubs into the jungle of the island. Berry moves the big leaves and vines out of the way so they can get through.

"This jungle is so thick," Blossom says.

"And deep," Buttercup adds.

"And a bit hot," Bubbles adds.

"Well, the island does get hot during the summer. But there's no need to worry because I know a great place for us to cool off," Berry says.

"What's that?" Buttercup asks.

"There's a giant waterfall up ahead that has a waterhole on the bottom of it," Berry answers.

"Really? The girls asks.

"I'm sure of it," Berry answers.

"I'm hoping I can learn more about this island. I don't think it's on any of the map that I read," The Professor says.

"That's right. Apparently, no man has ever set foot on the island before. I'm kind of like the first person to ever set foot on it. And now, you all are able to see the island for your very eyes," Berry explains.

Berry pushes past the leaves, and looks what is in front of her with a smile.

Berry turns her head to the others, and says, "Here we are."

Berry moves out of the way to show everyone the watering hole. The Professor and the girls are amazed to see a waterfall going down to a giant pool. Then there is a path that is a river. There are already many of animals swimming, drinking, playing, or even resting right by it. Some are on the tree and having some food.

"Wow! This place is beautiful," Bubbles squeals in amazement.

"There are so many animals here," Blossom says.

"I know," Berry says.

She walks at front, and calls out, "Hey everyone! I'm back!"

All the animals hear Berry calling out and look at her. Many of the animals run up to Berry, and are glad to see her again. Berry is very happy to see her friends again after being gone for a long time. Even the birds and wild beast head over to Berry to give her their greeting. The professor and Berry are happy to see Berry happy to see her animal friends again.

Soon Berry and her sisters begin to play with the animals. They swing high in the trees with the chimps and monkeys. The girls swing on the vines or on the tree branches as they follow the primates. Buttercup ends up ramming herself at a tree.

Then they all run around the jungle ground with the young cubs, wild cats, and other speeding animals. Bubbles shows off a big smile to play with so many different animals.

Then they swim under the water with fishes and some of the animals that can swim. They swim with fishes and even with alligators. Luckily, Berry is friendly with them, so they won't attack.

The girls are having a great time. At the same time, the professor is going some research as he watches the girls play. He wants to understand the life on the island and excited to make a special discovery.

Sometime later, Berry has transform into into a large bear and is doing a fighting match with the four cubs' father. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and the four cubs are watching the event. The Professor is video taping the event.

"Cool! I never knew Berry is an awesome fighter as a bear," Blossom says.

"Yeah. I guess even bears has to do some fighting to improve their strength," Bubbles replies.

Then Buttercup shouts in excitement, "Yeah! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Buttercup continues to chant as Blossom and Bubbles roll their eyes in reply. Berry and the father bear continue to wrestle. The little cubs and the mother bear look with curious looks on their faces.

Suddenly, the animals begin to sense something in the air causing them all to go to a stand still. Even Berry stops to sense something. Whatever it is, the animals and Berry can sense some danger in the air.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup look a bit confused and wonder why the animals and Berry stop. Soon many of the animals begin to leave, and take the little ones to safety.

The Professor asks, "Berry, do you have an idea what's going on?"

"Yes. I'm afraid I do," Berry answers.

Then Berry says, "We need to get to my tree house. Fast."

"Why?" Buttercup asks.

Berry sighs, and explains, "Remember how I told you that I was friends with almost all the animals on the island."

"Yes," Blossom answers.

"Well, there is one animals that hasn't been friendly with me. For the past ten years, that animals always tried to have me as food," Berry explains.

"What is it?" Buttercup.

"The animals is thirty foot tall rock python. The animals calls him Hiss because of the loud hissing sound he makes the surrounds the area." Berry explains.

Bubbles gulps, "He's really that big?"

"He is. Which is why we need to head back to my home before he knows we're here. He can also be very aggressive, especially with his coils," Berry explains.

Suddenly, they begin to hear hissing around the area.

Bubble flies to the Professor, and he gives her a hug, "What was that?"

"It's Hiss! We must go, now!" Berry says.

Suddenly, a brown color rock python jumps out of the bushes, and heading towards the Professor. Berry jumps in front and grab the python by the mouth. Then pushes the snake very hard.

"Woah! The young girls scream in fright.

"So that's the snake that's been giving you a hard time," Buttercup suspects.

"That's right," Berry answers.

Then Blossom says, "We need to get the professor out of here."

"And then we're turn that snake into a pair of cowboy boots," Buttercup adds.

Berry says, "I'll deal with the snake. You guys need to get the Professor and yourselves out of here."

The girls and the Professor gasp in shock

"That's way too dangerous!" Bubbles worriedly says.

"You don't need to worry, I dealt with this python a lot of times, and he never got the better of me yet," Berry says.

She then makes a chirping sound, and a blue bird flies down to her. Berry talks to the bird about something important. The bird replies with chirps.

Berry turns to her family, "My bluebird friend, Morning Glory will lead you to the treehouse I lived in."

"Um okay?" Blossom questions.

The girls and the professor follows the bird to find the treehouse Berry says she is living in.

Berry look at the python to see it slithering fast to attack. Berry jumps in in the air, and gives the python a good kick in the back. But then, Hiss uses his tail to whack Berry, and slams her into the tree trunk. Berry looks to see the phthin coming at her. Berry doges out of the way, and rolls across the ground.

Berry stands up, and shakes her head, "Hiss got strong the last time I saw him."

Berry looks behind her, and yelps, "Yikes!"

Berry flies up as Hiss tries to jump at her. Suddenly, the python jumps up, and grabs Berry by the tail. Then the python begins to coil its body around her, but she manages to get one of her arms free.

Berry pushes against the coils, and struggles to get free. The python stares as her as it hisses and sticks out his tongue. Berry manages to get her other arm free, and pulls hard enough to get her body out.

Berry has the snake chase after her. First she goes around a tree, under the rocks. Over and under a few branches. And finally, she goes through a hole on the tree. The snake tries to grab her, but ends up getting himself tangled in the rocks and tree Berry flies around, over, and under.

Berry grins, and says, "Better luck next time."

Then flies away to get to her treehouse.

Sometime later, Berry is able to reach the treehouse with her sisters and the Professor inside. The family are glad that Berry is alright, and isn't hurt. For the rest of the day, the girls and the Professor have fun in the tree house. They play games, make stuff out of things in the jungle, and other fun stuff.

In the night, the girls and the Professor are sitting by the fire place to watch the stars and having some cooked fish that Berry has catch from the sea. Along with some fruit, berries, and leftover food from the picnic.

"I'm glad that we decided to come here Berry," Bubbles happily says.

"And I'm really glad you didn't get yourself eaten by that python," Blossom replies.

The Professor sigh, feeling relaxed, "This day was fun and rather exhausting."

"I don't know Professor, I say we had a great time on the island. I wish we can stay there a little longer and didn't have to go home soon," Buttercup says, relaxing on a log.

"I know, I love being on the island. We can come back again during the summer," Berry says.

"Yeah. And we get to play with all the animals," Bubbles adds.

"Yeah. I know one thing. This place will never change. There will always be something about this island that will always be memorable," Berry says as she looks up in the night sky.


	45. Chapter 45

Episode 40: Berry's Out of Control Birthday Part 1

In the Utonium house, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are in the kitchen doing a special craft project. They have been cutting paper, putting sparkles, stickers, and make other kinds of card for the entire afternoon.

Berry walks in, and says, "Hi girls, how are the invitations doing?"

"They're going great. I can't wait for your seventeenth birthday next week," Buttercup answers in excitement.

"Me too. This time we're going to be have a party at home, and we're going to have some fun," Berry happily says.

"Yeah. We're going to have food, games, and a pinata," Bubbles happily replies.

Then Blossom says, " And we're going to make sure the presents you get are safe. After what happen at our birthday."

"What happen?" Berry asks.

"Mojo send us a robot," Bubbles answers.

"Princess gave us a bomb with a target for ours," Buttercup sternly answers.

And Blossom says, "And the Amoeba boys gave us voodoo dolls."

"Voodoo dolls? You mean those little cursed dolls that makes whatever happens to the doll happens to what they look like?" Berry questions.

"That's the one," Bubbles answers.

"Isn't that a bit… redundant? I mean, if they are planning to use the dolls why gave them to you?" Berry asks, looking confused.

"I have no idea," Buttercup answers.

Then Bubbles thinks about it, "And I think someone else crashed our party."

"Urgh, Him. He send his wild pinata on us," Buttercup remembers.

"Sounds like you guys had one insane party," Berry replies.

"You have no idea," Buttercup replies with her arms crossed.

Berry smiles, "Well, I'm sure we won't have any kind of problem at my party."

"I sure hope so," Blossom replies.

Then Bubbles notices an envelope on Berry's hand, and asks, "What you got there?"

"Oh, it's just a special invitation," Berry answers.

"To who?" Blossom asks.

"To Mojo," Berry happily answers."

"Mojo?!" The girls shockley reply.

"Why you want to invite him to the party?" Buttercup asks.

"Why not?" Berry questions.

"Because he's a bad guy, that's why," Buttercup sternly answers.

Blossom rolls her eyes, "Buttercup, I know that having Mojo in the party might be a bad idea, but the point is… Berry wants him to be there."

"But why?" Bubbles asks, turning her head towards Berry.

Berry face starts to sadden, "I want him there because… well, you know how Mojo and I were together when we're young."

The three nod their heads in reply.

"Well, I want him to be there like in the good old days. Besides, I want too, well… I want to have a good birthday with him. After what happened on my sixth birthday," Berry explains feeling sadden.

Bubbles becomes sad too, "I remember."

"Yeah. You didn't have a great party with Mojo and the professor," Blossom remembers as well.

"Exactly. Which is why, this year, I want him to be there. I do hope he comes," Berry replies, looking at the invite for Mojo.

In Mojo Jojo's volcano top observatory, Mojo is listening to music as he is reading the newspaper. Just then, the mail slips through an opening of his door. Curious Mojo walks over to see mail. He can see one letter written 'To Jojo.'

"Who could this be from?" Mojo wonders.

Mojo walks back to his chair and sits on it. Then he opens the envelope and takes out a card. When he opens it, Mojo is surprised to see that card is decorated with pictures of balloons, streamers, and a cake. At the middle, the invite says, 'You Are Invited To Berry's Birthday Party.' Mojo then notices something else, a picture of himself and Berry in their younger age.

Mojo smiles, and is pleased that Berry has invited him to his party.

Mojo says with a calm smile, "Well Berry, Mojo will be happy to come to your birthday party. It's been a long time since Mojo have fun at her party."

Mojo sighs, "Not since the last one."

Mojo remembers what happen very well because he has been there when Berry is lost to him and the professor. Berry saved him and the professor from a terrible storm, and it almost cost Berry her life. With a determine face, he decided to give Berry a great present for her birthday.

Days later, Mojo has just finished putting the finishing touches in Berry's birthday present. He puts it in a box, and wraps it in a magenta wrapping paper with raspberries on it. Then ties a purple ribbon on it.

"Perfect. My birthday present is in perfection. Now all I have to do is wait for tomorrow. I can't wait for Berry to see my special birthday present," Mojo says with satisfaction and holding the present in the air.

Mojo then puts the present in the closet to keep it hidden. He then takes the invite card and looks at the photo inside. Mojo smiles to see the photo. It reminds him of the good old days with Berry.

Just then, someone taps him on the head, and says, "Hey Mojo, what's with the weird face you're making."

Mojo snaps out of his daze to see the three frogs, Gyro, Crimson, and Kiki.

"How you get into my house?" Mojo demands.

"Easy we walked in through the door," Kiki happily answers.

Crimson rolls his eyes, "More like Him let us in."

"What?!" Mojo screams in anger.

"Aww, don't be like that Mojo," A familiar high pitch voice replies.

Mojo and the three frogs look to see Him standing in front of the door.

"There's nothing wrong with having us over, hmm," Him replies.

"It is when you show up in my home unannounced," Mojo angrily replies.

Crimson rolls his eyes, and says, "Well in any case, you guys heard about the teen PowerPuff's birthday tomorrow."

"I think everyone has by now," Gyro replies.

"Um, yeah. I have heard of it," Mojo nervously replies.

Kiki looks at the card in Mojo's hand, "What's that you got in your hand?"

Mojo quickly hides the card behind his back, "Nothing."

Just then, Gyro takes the card and reads it, "Well, well, it looks like you have been invited to Berry's party as well.

"It's not too surprising. From what you told us you and Berry are very close. I wouldn't be surprised that you are planning to attend," Crimson replies.

Mojo grits his teeth in anger.

Kiki then brings out the present and happily says, "And look, Mojo even got Berry a present."

Mojo snags the present away, and angrily says, "Don't mess with that. I did not buy Berry a resent, I made her a present. There is a different."

"You still got her something," Gyro bluntly replies.

"Yes he does," Him agrees.

Crimson asks, "So what you made for her?"

"I made her a music box," Mojo mutters.

"A music box. That sounds very nice," Kiki happily says.

"Yeah. And I do appreciate if you all don't mess with it until tomorrow," Mojo says, putting the box back in the closet.

"Well in any case, we got our own little present," Gyro says.

"And what will that be?" Mojo questions.

"You'll just have to wait until tomorrow. By tomorrow we will have the the best means of taking over Townsville," Gyro announces.

"It better not be one of your toy robots again," Mojo mumbles rolling his eyes.

Gyro angrily shouts, "I heard that!"

The next day at the Utonium house, many who are invited are going to Berry's birthday party. And the news employees have arrive as well to catch the story of the PowerPuff Girls' big sister having a special birthday party.

In the backyard, many who already arrive are having a lot of fun, eating food, playing games, and talking to one another. Sitting on one of the tables is Berry, her sisters, and her friends.

"I do admit, this is turning out to be a pleasant party," Duchess says.

"Yeah. the food is great," Chris says.

"And I can't wait to show you what I got you for my birthday," Casey happily says.

Paul hands Berry a small box with his cheeks turning red, "And I got you a little something too. It's not much, but I hope you like it."

"Thank you Paul, I'm sure I'll love it," Berry happily replies, taking the box.

"I'm sure you love all of your presents," Bubbles happily replies.

"I'll bet you get something cool for your birthday," Buttercup adds.

Just then, the professor coms over, and says, "Berry, your special guest is here now."

Berry smiles, and quickly nods her head, "Okay."

Berry quickly gets up and rushes inside.

Duchess and the others are looking confused to see Berry excited and leave in a hurry.

"Who came to the party that Berry seems excited for?" Duchess asks.

"It's Mojo. She actually invited him to her birthday party," Buttercup answers with an annoyed look.

"Why?" Chris asks.

"Because Berry wants him to be there, and mostly because Mojo and Berry were good friends," Bubbles answers.

Berry quickly runs to the front door, and is very happy. After quickly fixing herself up, Berry opens the door to see Mojo with a present in her hand.

"Hi mojo, I'm glad that you can make it," Berry happily replies.

"Yes. Mojo is happy to attend your celebration of your birthday. I also present you with a present that I give to you. And another one from…" Mojo answers.

Then he mutters, "Three annoying little frogs."

"Three annoying… do you mean Gyro, Crimson, and Kiki?" Berry questions.

"That's them," Mojo answers.

Berry smiles, and says, "I'm glad that you can make it. Come on, you must be hungry."

Berry escort Mojo into the party. Mojo is still questionable about the present Gyro wants him to give to Berry. Known Gyro, Mojo assumes it will be something lame. To Mojo, Gyro's plans are just as clueless and stupid as the Amoeba boys.

Sometime later, Berry opening her presents. She has just open the present from Duchess. Inside of the box is a black suitcase. The suitcase has Berry's name written in indigo color, and has mulberries on it.

"It's a very nice suitcase Duchess," Berry replies.

"It's not just any old suitcase. It's the Super Carrier 500. It's a suitcase that also acts like a portable office and closet. I think it will be great if you need to go on vacation," Duchess says.

Berry smiles, and says, "Thanks."

Bubbles presents a stuffed black kitten to Berry, "This is from me."

"Aww, what a cute little kitten. Thank you Bubbles," Berry happily says, hugging the doll.

Berry then puts the toy down on the table.

Mojo then presents a red, blue and green striped present with a yellow ribbon.

Mojo mumbles, "This one is from the three frogs I mention."

"You mean the Frog Brigade," Buttercup bluntly replies.

"Yep," Mojo answers.

Berry takes the present from Mojo's hand, and begins to open the package. When she opens the box, she can see a bright red collar inside.

Berry takes it out, "This looks nice. What is it?"

"I don't know. I assume it's one of those robot toys," Mojo answers.

"It looks pretty," bubbles replies.

Then Blossom says, "Try it on."

Berry opens the collar and puts it around her neck, then closes it. On the collar is a yellow six pointed star imprinted on it.

Berry turns to the others, and asks, "What do you think?"

Everyone compliments on the collar, saying how nice it is. Berry smiles at the compliments everyone is giving her.

Suddenly, the six pointed star begins to beep. Just then, the star begins to glow bright causing everyone to gasp. And then the collar begins to beep an alarm on it, and that's not the end of it. The collar begins to glow bright, causing everyone to be blind to it.

When the light clears, Berry seems to have change. She is wearing a mulberry sleeveless jumpsuit and the leggings goes down to her ankles. There is black armor with white and indigo markings on her chest, legs, arms, and her hair that is made to a ponytail.

"Wha… what's going on?" Berry asks in shock.

Just then, three beings come out of the box. It's none other than the Frog Brigade.

The triplets gasp, and exclaim, "The Frog Brigade!"

"What were you three doing in the box?" Berry wonders with a confused looks.

"And why is Berry wearing that strange armor?" Mojo wonders.

"You mean you didn't know they were in there?" Buttercup asks looking confused.

"No. Mojo doesn't know we were in here, but it couldn't hurt. As for your other questions, I present to you my specialized combat war suit. When you wear this, your super powers will be increased 5 times more powerful. However, since you are wearing it you belongs to us now," Gyro explains.

Confused, Berry asks, "Belong to you?"

Gyro chuckles evilly and answers, "Yes. And you are going to help us take over Townsville."

Everyone gasp in shock to hear it. Even Mojo is stunned to see this.

Suddenly, Berry starts to feel strange, "Townsville… conquer."

Just then, Berry's eyes turn to a bright red color.

"Well Berry, i'm happy to say that you are now part of the Frog Brigade now," Gyro says.

Berry creates an electric ball with her hand, and looks at the Frog Brigade. The three begins to flinch in fright.

"Oh no, I'm starting to have my doubts," Gyro nervously replies.

Then Kiki scaredly says, "Please dont…"

But Berry throws the elebric ball a the Brigade causing them to be electrocuted, and burned to a crisp.

Gyro cough up smoke, and says, "That did not go as planned."

"You can say that again," Crimson weakly replies.

Then all three fall to the ground.

Everyone are in shock for Berry's action. The Professor, the other PowerPuffs and Mojo are the most shocked out of everyone here.

"Berry…" Mojo tries to call out.

Berry turns around to face the five, and stare at them. Her eyes are glowing even brighter. The group of fives can see that this isn't the Berry that they know anymore.


	46. Chapter 46

Episode 40: Berry's Out of Control Birthday Part 2

Still stunned by what is happening, the Professor, Mojo, and the girls, and alos Berry's friends are shocked to see Berry has taken down the Frog Brigade. Berry stare at them with her eyes that are now glowing red.

Bubbles worriedly asks, "Berry, are… are you alright?"

Berry then holds out her hand to reveal an electric ball. They all gasp I fright to see Berry is going to launch an attack on them.

Blossom screams, "Look out!"

Everyone dodge as Berry throws her attack that slams into the fence.

Everyone get up to see Berry has put her arm down.

"Berry, what in the world on you doing?" Buttercup exclaims.

"Why you attack us?" Bubbles adds.

Mojo gets up, and says, "I don't think Berry has anything to do with it. I think that collar the frogs made is what making her do it."

"But Berry attacked them? So why she is attacking us now?" Duchess worriedly wonders.

The Professor looks up, and says, "I'm thinking this collar has a few bugs in it's system."

Just then, Berry flies in the air, and is leaving the party.

"Where's she going?" Casye asks.

Chris looks ahead, and answers, "She's heading towards Townsville!"

"We need to get that collar off of her, and fast!" Buttercup shouts.

Paul walks to the frogs, and says, "We will, and these three are the only ones who knows how to get the collar off."

After getting the frogs inside and having everyone leave the party, the professor, the girls, Mojo, and Berry's friends are looking at the frogs. They hope the frogs will wake up too. Suddenly, the three begin to move around with groaning sounds of pain.

Gyro is the first to sit up and opens his eyes.

He groans, and says, "Ow. It feels like I got hit by a truck."

"It's going to be more than a truck if you don't fix this," Buttercup sternly says.

Gyro yelps in front to see Buttercup glaring at him. Crimson and Kiki walks up to find themselves surrounded by the large group.

"What are you guys staring at?" Crimson sternly asks.

"We're staring because you guys caused Berry to go on a rampage," Casey answers in anger.

The three frogs flinch in reply.

Then Gyro panics, "It's not like we want her to go on a rampage. We just wanted to control her to she can help us take care of Townsville."

"Then why have me deliver it?" Mojo asks.

"Since you're going to the party anyway so why not. Besides, we were planning on packing ourselves anyway," Gyro explains.

Bubbles asks, "What happened to Berry? Why did she attack you and tried to attack us."

"The collar must have malfunction somehow," Kiki worriedly answers.

"And I guess because of our programing to take over Townsville and attack any enemy who interferes, I'm afraid that Barry is going to take over Townsville and attack anything that is a threat," Crimson explains.

Duchess gulps nervously, and says, "And that means, the police, the army, and her sisters will be threats to her."

"Not to mention the other villains who dares to attack," Gyro scaredly adds.

Mojo facepalm his forehead, and growls in anger.

Then Blossom asks, "Is there anything we can do to take the collar off of Berry's neck?"

Crimson puts his hand under his chin, and begins to think. Kiki is scratching her head. Gyro is freaking out as his teeth are chattering.

Just then, Crimson has the answer, "Well… even with the collar is malfunctioning… I wonder if the passphrase will still work."

"Passphrase? What passphrase?" Casey asks.

"We always put a passphrase or a password on our devices in case something goes wrong. For the collar, we have a shutdown passphrase for if the specimen gets too out of control," Gyro explains.

"Well, we can really use the passphrase now," Paul says.

Then Casey asks, "Do you think we can tell Berry the phrase so she can get the collar off herself?"

"That's not possible, Casey. How can Berry do that when she's not herself anymore," Duchess replies.

"Right," Casey sheepishly replies.

Blossom says looking determined, "Then our only hope is to find Berry, and get her to hold still long enough to say the passphrase."

"And we metter do it soon. I look over the online news, and Berry is attacking Townsville," Chris says, showing the others the news on her phone.

The three sisters gasp, and exclaim, "Oh no!"

Mojo turns to the frogs, and asks, "Quickly, tell us what the passphrase is."

"Okay… the passphrase is…" Gyro says. Then tells them the phrase.

In Townville, Berry is flying around the city, and is still under the collar's control. She begins to fight attack the city with her powers. Everyone scream and run away from Berry's frightening attacks. Berry throws her electric balls, uses her laser eyes, and is punching and kicking anything that comes across her path.

The police tries to stop her, but Berry intervene their attacks, and attacks with her own. The police runaway as Berry continues to attack anything in sight.

Flying in the sky, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are going to try and save Berry.

Blossom says to her sisters, "Alright girls, all we have to do is capture Berry and say the passphrase to her."

"Yeah. If the passphrase isn't anything weird, I'll be glad to say it. But I'm not," Buttercup says with an annoyed look on her face.

"I know the passphrase is weird, but it's the only way to save Berry," Blossom says.

Then Bubbles asks, "But how are we going to save her? And I wonder where Mojo is?"

"He said something about going to his lab to come up with a secret weapon," Blossom answers.

Then Buttercup angrily says, "Who cares, let's got save Berry before she destroys the city."

Buttercup flies ahead.

"Buttercup!" Blossom scolds.

Blossom and Bubbles fly after her.

Buttercup flies down to the city, and zooms around the buildings, and other items in her way. She then come across Berry who is now in Townsville Park. She is using her laser eyes to destroy the park and it's property.

As Buttercup prepares to attack, she says, "Sorry Berr, but this is for your own good."

Just as Buttercup is going to punch her, Berry turns around and gives Buttercup a hard kick to the stomach sending her back and crashing into one of the buildings. Buttercup coughs as the smoke gets clear.

Buttercup looks up ahead in shock, "Woah!"

She sees an electric ball coming towards her. Luckily, she dodges in the nick of time.

Seeing this, Bubbles screams, "Buttercup!"

This time Bubbles flies ahead and uses a sonic scream on Berry. But Berry uses her sonic scream, and it's stronger than Bubbles. Berry's scream sends the girls flying away to the top of one of the buildings. The two sit up to see Berry coming right towards her.

Blossom takes a deep breath, and shouts, "Ice Breath!"

Blossom takes a deep breath, and blows a very strong wind of ice. But Berry takes a deep breath that sucks up all of the ice, then blows the ice breath right back. The girls end up getting covered in the icy chills, and are frozen.

Seeing the threat is gone, Berry begins to leave the scene. Suddenly, the iced girls begin to shake, and break out of their cold prison.

Bubbles shakes the ice out of her hair as she says, "Gyro's right, the suit is making Berry a lot stronger than she normally is."

"And she is repeling any attack we throw at her," Blossom adds.

Buttercup says, "We need a plan leader girl."

Blossom thinks about it, and say, "Alright girls, we're going to attack Berry together. She's too stronger one on one."

"Yeah. A little teamwork atta put Berry down to snap her out of it," Buttercup agress.

"Let's do it!" Bubbles agrees.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup hold each other's hand, and begin to spin around super fast. The girls turn to colors matching their dresses. Then they launch a powerful electric beam. Berry spins around like a top, and chances to a mulberry color. Then launches a powerful beam as well. The two interact with one another, but it's not long. Berry's is proven to be strong, and strike at the girls. The three sisters scream as they are pushed back.

The girls fly back to be feets in front of Berry.

"What do we do now?" Bubbles asks.

"We have no choice, but to use one of our most powerful attack," Blossom says.

Buttercup and Bubbles nod their heads, knowing they have no choice.

The girls fly into the sky as they announce, "Furious Flaming Feline!"

The girls fly higher, and higher until they are in outer space. Then they all fly down as fire begin to surrounds them. Then transform into a flaming cat. They fly down so they can strike at Berry. Berry turns to see the fire feline is heading right towards them. Berry ends up doing something unexpected. Berry becomes angry that her hair is beginning to glow. When the girls get close to Berry, the teen girl explodes electric powers with lose to her range.

When the electricity and smoke are gone, Berry is still floating in the air. She looks down to see her sisters have crashed to the ground creating a large crater Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup groan in pain from Berry's attack, and their own a total failure.

The girls look up to see Berry is in front of them, and has an electric ball ready to fire at them. They slam into ground so hard, that they are unable to move.

But Before Berry can strike, an electric net captures her. However, Berry breaks out of the net, and looks to see who has hit her.

Standing over the city is a giant sized robot, It has a blue chest with purple shoulders, back arms and legs, along with white robotic hands and feet. On the head is a white cylinder rounded headwear with purple lines on it.

In the robot, Mojo Jojo has Berry within his sight.

"Got you within my sight, Berry. Don't worry, Mojo will save you," Mojo says, then begins to use the controls.

Mojo robot begins to move to Berry, ready to capture her. Still in defence mode, Berry begins to fly at the robot.

Mojo fires some missiles at Berry, but she punches the giant sized bullets, and break them in half. Mojo then uses a powerful laser beam at Berry, but she manages to whistand it. Then she continues to fly at the robot, but Mojo's robotic hand grabs hold of her. Then his other robotic hand grabs hold of Berry as well.

Seeing Berry has been captured, Mojo puts the robot on autopilot, and jumps off from his seat.

He says to himself, "Now it's Mojo's chance to say the password."

Mojo exist from the robot by the mouth, and run on the mechanical arms to reach Berry. Berry struggles and moves as she is trying to break free from the robotic as she might, she is unable to break free.

In thought Mojo says to himself, "It's a good thing has the robots hands coated with Antidote X."

Mojo reaches Berry, and grabs hold of her by her shoulders.

Mojo grits his teeth, and says thoughts, "For their sake and Berry's, I hope this stupid passphrase works."

Realizing this is the only way, Mojo says the password with all of his heart, "I love you. I love you that not even heaven can separate us. No matter how long we live and die we will always be together. Forever, and ever."

At first nothing seems to happen.

Mojo becomes angry, and shouts, "Does this stupid passphrase not even work?!"

Suddenly, the collar's star begins to glow bright, and it disappears. Then the armor disappears changing Berry back to her normal state. Then the collar falls off from her neck. Berry slowly opens her eyes, and Mojo can see that they are back to their mulberry color.

Berry's eyes look ahead as she is holding a tired dazed look on her face. At first, her vision is a bit blurry.

But she hears a familiar voice, "Berry."

Berry' vision becomes clear to see Mojo who is holding a worried look on her face.

"Jojo, is that you?" Berry asks.

Mojo calmly nods her head.

Berry looks down, and surprisingly gasp, "Why am I being hold by robot arms?!"

"Well, I had to restrain you in order to get to say the passphrase. Saying this passphrase is able to free you from the collar's control. The very collar that is on your neck," Mojo explains.

Still don't fully remember, Berry calmly says, "Okay?"

The robot arms losses it grip and Berry is able to get out of the robot arms, and able to sit next to Mojo.

"It's strange… I… I don't remember how I got here. But, I do remember hearing your voice," Berry says looking around.

She looks at Mojo, and asks, "Mojo… did you… help me?"

"I did. I simply carry out as your um, brother that's all," Mojo answers with his cheeks blush.

Berry calmly says, "Okay. I'm surprised you still remember that."

"And uh, here. This is the real present from me," Mojo says, holding out his present.

Berry takes the package, and says, "Thanks."

Berry tears off the wrapping paper, and untie the ribbon on it. She opens the box, and gasp in amazement. She can see a brown treasure chest with mulberries and indigo blue electricty bolts on it. Berry opens the box, and sees two golden figures moving around in circles like they're dancing, and music starts to play.

Berry looks at the figures to see that it is herself and Mojo when they're young. They're dancing together, and playing a familiar song.

"It's… its the song we used to play when I was little. You… you remembered it," Berry says, looking surprised, and looking at Mojo.

Berry then hugs Mojo, "Thank you Jojo, I love it."

Mojo blushes to feel Berry's embrace and her statement, he shows a smile, and says, "I'm glad you love it."

Gyro walks up to the too, and says, "And god blesses us everyone."

Mojo glares at the green frog, "You're still in trouble when the PowerPuff Girls get up."

Right in que, Blossom and Buttercup float to them with Kiki and Crimson in tow.

"You're in big trouble now, you stupid frog," Buttercup says glaring at Gyro.

Bubbles runs to Berry, and says in relief, "Berry!"

Berry looks down to see Bubbles giving her a hug, "Bubbles."

Gyro says, "I can see someone had fun with his secret weapon and passphrase."

Mojo flinch as his cheeks are turning red.

"You had to admit, it was a touching passphrase you made Kiki," Gyro says.

"I'm very pleased it was so romantic," Kiki replies.

"And Mojo really put his heart out with it," Crimson says.

Confused, Berry looks at Mojo, and asks, "so what is the passphrase anyway?"

"Nothing!" Mojo quickly answers.

The three frogs stand behind Mojo, and eagly says, "How about an encore?!"

"Noooooo! Will you three shut up?!" Mojo screams, feeling completely embarrassed.

"It can't be that bad?" Berry asks.

"Yes it can," Mojo answers.

Then Gyro says, "How about I say it for you."

"What?!" Mojo exclaim in shock.

Then Kiki says, "How about you say it to me, Gyro."

Furious and embarrassed, Mojo brings out his hand guns and blasters as he shouts, "How about I just blow up your BIG FAT MOUTHS!"

"No thank you!" Gyro screams.

Mojo begin to chase the three frogs. Berry then looks at the music box Mojo has given to her. It may not go as plan, but Berry feels like she ends up having a great birthday. And she knows that there are more adventures that will await her. One thing she knows, is that her family, friends, and at times even Mojo will be there for her.


End file.
